Superstar
by Californiapoppy5
Summary: Since they left Albuquerque after high school, Troy and Gabriella moved to Nashville to play music. They co-wrote some songs and Troy's career took off. Gabriella enjoyed staying behind the scenes in his music career but wanted to be center stage in his love life. Will she ever get to call him her own? Where will being out on the road take them?
1. Chicago to Denver

**Superstar**

I strummed on my guitar quietly, sitting next to my best friend, Troy Bolton. Troy and I go way back to when we were teenagers at East High. We'd met singing karaoke at some party and we'd been inseparable ever since. Troy didn't plan to be a superstar, but he was meant for it. He had perfectly quaffed brown locks sprouting out of his head, his blue eyes as clear as an ocean, and he was built like a god. He was always meant to be noticed.

_"The first time I saw you, lookin' like you did._  
_We were young, we were restless._  
_Just two clueless kids._  
_If I knew then, what I know now._  
_I'd fall in love."_

Troy started off the newest song that we had wrote together, Named 'If I knew then'. All the magazines say we were a match made in song writing heaven. And we were. I would always write songs, ever since I was a little girl. It was a secret hobby of mine, nobody except my brother really knew until I was seventeen and Troy found my song book and demanded I sang one of the songs I wrote. I played guitar, piano, and the violin. I was made to be behind the scenes, while Troy was made for the spot light. I chimed in and we sang together.

_"You're on a bus in Chicago,_  
_Three rows to the left._  
_You know my heart was racing for you_  
_We never even met._  
_If I knew then, what I know now_  
_I'd fall in love._

_Cause love only comes once in a while._  
_Knocks on your door, and throws you a smile._  
_It takes every breath, leaves every scar._  
_Speaks to your soul, sings to your heart._  
_If I knew then, what I know now_  
_I'd fall in love."_

I turned to look at Troy as I strummed on the guitar. His piercing eyes were already staring at me. A small smile formed on his face when his eyes met mine. I smiled back at him before closing my eyes changing the chord on the guitar. Troy continued singing alone.

_"On a summer night in August_  
_In the back seat of my car_  
_Instead of trying to get to know you_  
_I took it way too far_  
_But if I knew then what I know now_  
_I'd fall in love._

_Cause love only comes once in a while._  
_Knocks on your door, and throws you a smile._  
_It takes every breath, leaves every scar._  
_Speaks to your soul, sings to your heart._  
_If I knew then, what I know now_  
_I'd fall in love."_

I opened my eyes again and looked down at the guitar. I looked around the tour bus we were on. The magazines labeled him as a country god, only because of his looks, but he was definitely a superstar. Millions of girl sold out stadiums around America just to see the person I see everyday. I was unbelievably blessed to have Troy bring me along for the ride. He is everything I'd ever wanted, hell he's everything any girl could ever want. But I wanted him the most. I was hopelessly in love with him and I needed to tell him soon before it was too late. I took over, singing this next part alone.

_"I used up a lot of chances_  
_Can't get them back._  
_But if again, it comes calling_  
_I'm gonna make it last._

_Cause love only comes once in a while._  
_Knocks on your door, and throws you a smile._  
_It takes every breath, leaves every scar._  
_Speaks to your soul, sings to your heart._  
_If I knew then, what I know now_  
_If I knew then, what I know now…_  
_I'd fall in love."_

I stopped playing a little before the last line and I looked up at Troy. He smiled at me and sighed. "You did it again."

I laughed, putting my guitar next to me. "What did I do?"

"Make another hit. Seriously, we are writing my next album." He said, pulling out a pen. "Do you have any other songs ready?"

I looked down at my song book. "Nothing that will fit you." I said with a small laugh. "We can write one later, we're almost to Denver." I said looking out the window.

"Fine, then I'm going to go take a nap." He kissed my cheek before walking back to his bed.

I sighed. Troy's manager, Joey was staring at me. I looked up at me and he had a small smirk on his face. "What is that look for?" I asked the man. Joey was like a big brother to me. He was so awesome and so supportive to Troy and he took me under his wing, when Troy demanded I go on tour with him.

"When are you ever going to tell him?" Joey asked me. He already knew my secret. He was a very perceptive person, unlike Troy.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe never."

He sighed. "You have to tell him Gabi." I ignored him and picked up my song book. I flipped through a couple of pages. "We have thirty minutes till we hit Denver so you better rest up Gabi. It's going to be a long night."

"Thanks Joe." I said, closing my book. I picked up my guitar and put it in it's case. I carried it to the back and was about to set it on my bed but Troy was laying on it. "Get off my bed Bolton. You have a big ol' one in the back."

Troy looked over from his phone and frowned at me. "But yours is more comfortable."

"Fine." I muttered cracking a smile. I slid my guitar under the bed before climbing on top of him. "I'll just lay on you."

His hands found my hips. We were always shamelessly flirting. I held my songbook close to my chest. "This is fine with me." He said with a soft smirk on his handsome face. I rested my head on his chest. I started humming a tune softly.

I climbed off him and sat up. I had a song idea in my head. I pulled my pen out of my hair and pushed up my glasses. I started writing the idea in my bed. It was all wrong. None of it made sense. I sighed and sat back against the back of the bus. I turned to look at Troy. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You're pretty. I can't help it if I can't look away every time I see you." Troy said chuckling.

I rolled my eyes then stopped. "Wait. What did you just say?"

"You're pretty?"

"No, the last part genius." I said, looking at him anxiously.

"Every time I see you." He said, looking at me confused.

My eyebrows rose and I started singing.

"Every time I see you, Every time I see you,"

A slow smile spread on his face. I turned down to my notes and I started jotting down lyrics. "You still amaze me when you do that."

"Shush!" I commanded him, I finished writing out the last of what was in my head. I looked up at him. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying that you amaze me when you do that." He said again.

"When I do what?" I asked, confused.

"Write like that. Sing me what you have so far." Troy said looking at me.I licked my lips before starting to sing.

_"It's like a bolt of lightning hits me in my chest_  
_Right out of the blue_  
_Every time I see you, Every time I see you."_

That's all I had written down so far, but Troy was tapping along to the rhythm I was keeping. Troy started.

_"Top of the world, I'm standing rocking in my best._  
_And I look like a fool_  
_Every time I see you, Every time I see you."_

"Perfect!" I screeched, writing down what he just said. We always wrote songs like this together, feeding off of each other. We know exactly what each other was thinking. We were quiet for a moment. I hummed the first two verses over again, looking out my window.

_"You're like a rig out on the highway,_  
_I can't look away…"_

I trailed off. He paused for a second before he continued where I left off.

_"And I can't pass through._  
_You're like an early morning Monday,_  
_Bringing me down messing with my mood._  
_I'd like to say I can hold myself together_  
_But I can't help but come unglued_  
_Every time I see you, Every time I see you."_

We finished writing the song in a quick ten minutes. I still had to do a couple of tweaks and write music to it but it was amazing so far. I held my book against my chest as I laid next to Troy. He was half asleep and he hadn't bothered to get up to go in his own bed. I didn't really mind, I always enjoyed his company.

* * *

We made it to Denver and Troy and I walked around the backstage area. He had to meet up with his new opening acts. This was the second stop of the tour. The first being just a small radio show. His opening act must have been the tall blonde girl with sparking blue eyes walking up to us. God Damn why did it have to be a girl that was that gorgeous?

"Oh my goodness Troy Bolton! It's so great to meet you!" Her southern twang was so cute and charming. God damn it. "I'm Molly Mason." She stuck her hand out.

"Hi Molly, This is my best friend and co writer Gabriella Montez. She's the genius behind the lyrics." Troy introduced. I smiled and blushed slightly.

"It's so nice to meet you too! Maybe we can write together sometime since we're going to be on tour for the next couple of months. Troy wouldn't mind, right?" Molly said hopefully looking at Troy.

Troy chuckled. 'We'll have to see, I don't like to share Gabriella with anybody." I smiled to myself. I looked down and Troy and I were dressed in sweats. I bet my hair looked a mess. How embarrassing. "Gabriella is also the sweet voice behind all my tracks, it's the least I can do for her."

I rolled my eyes. "Troy, she doesn't care about me. She wants to talk to you. I have to go find Joey anyways. It was nice to meet you Molly. I'll look forward to writing with you some time." I smiled at the girl before I walked away from them.

I had a gut feeling I shouldn't have left them alone together but I did anyway. I walked back to the bus and got changed into something nicer than sweatpants. I brushed through my hair, putting it up in a ponytail for now. I walked out of the bus and passed Troy and Molly talking to each other. I found Joey talking to the stage manager.

"Hey Joe, do you think I can warm up the keyboard a little bit. Check the acoustics?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead. Let Troy know what you think." He said before waving me off.

I walked out on the stage and had somebody plug in the keyboard for me. I pressed a key, adjusting the volume a little bit. I stood playing the instrumentals to one of the songs I wrote. I sighed before I picked up a guitar that was on stage. I tuned it slightly before I tapped on the microphone. It was on and I started playing before I started to sing.

_"The weather man says rain today,_  
_We'll saddle up and be on our way._  
_What's a little rain for a high riding rebel or two?_  
_Cause it's easy living, easy loving you._

_People keep searching for a reason why._  
_They say life's a bitch and then you die._  
_But I can't see a reason for their point of view._  
_Cause it's easy living, easy loving you._

_Talk shows talking how it's nearly end of the one man woman_  
_And the one woman man._  
_We might fight like dogs, but hey._  
_We love the making up at the end of the day._

_Tomorrow that old sun will rise_  
_I'll be laying here by your side_  
_Coffee cup and a good morning kiss or two._  
_Cause it's easy living, easy loving you"_

I stopped singing and started whistling

_"Cause it's easy living, easy loving you."_

I heard clapping from behind me and I turned around to see Troy smiling proudly, standing next to Molly. "I don't know I'm the one singing up here every night because she should be." He told Molly.

I turned around and put the guitar back where it was. "I was just checking the acoustics. They're great" I said before switching off the microphone that was resting in the stand.

"Where did you find her? Can I keep you please? That song was great!" Molly said, laughing. She rushed over to me, giving me a hug.

I was a little taken back but I laughed quietly hugging her back. "High school will do wonders" I joked. "Hey, do you want to learn that song?" I asked her.

"Yes" She blurted out a little too loud. "I mean, if you want to teach it to me." She said, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Come on, let's show Miss Molly our song writing sanctuary." I said to Troy. He had no objections. I hooked arms with Molly. I know I shouldn't compare myself to the beautiful Molly Mason but if you can't beat them, become best friends with them. "This is our little song writing spot." I said as we walked into the bus.

"This is amazing! I just have a little Air Stream." Molly said, looking around, amazed. I walked past them, getting my guitar from under the bed. I sat on my place on the little couch, getting comfortable. "What was that song you were singing up on the stage?" Molly asked me.

"Easy living, a song I wrote a couple years ago." I said, smiling. Troy sat next to me, opening my guitar case for me. He pulled out the instrument before putting the case behind me. "Thanks Wildcat." I said, throwing the strap over my shoulder.

I strummed once, tuning it to be perfect. "Do you write your own songs?" Troy asked her.

"I've co-written a couple but they're mostly picked out for me by the label." Molly explained, watching me tune the guitar.

"They were a little hesitant at first when I told them I co-wrote most of my songs. We had a meeting with the head of the label and Gabi came down with me and he loved us together so he let's me use her because she is my hit maker." Troy gloated. I blushed slightly. I didn't respond very well to compliments especially from Troy.

"That's not true. People just buy our songs because you're singing them and you're perfect. It's all about the image Troy." I said, "That's why I could never make it. I'm barely pretty and I do not have the self control Troy does." I told Molly. "All eyes are on him all the time, I couldn't handle that. I would have a mental breakdown."

Troy and Molly just laughed. If only they knew how serious I was. "She's a little over dramatic." Troy said. I scoffed and hit him. "Exhibit A" I rolled my eyes.

"So how many of y'all songs are about each other?" Molly asked, smirking.

Troy just shrugged. "None of them" I said, but honestly they were all about him. "We're not an item. We made out once but that was in high school, for a dare." I rambled.

Troy laughed. "She's a horrible kisser." I hit him again. "Ow! You know I was just joking." He said, holding his arm.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Anyways." I said changing the subject. "We wrote two songs on our way over here from Chicago. We're writing his new album."

"Gabriella, we so need to work together. If your willing, of course. I'm always having trouble finding good songs for me." Molly said, looking up at me.

I licked my lips and was about to say something. "There you are!" Joey came in. "We need Troy and Molly for a sound check."

They both got up but Molly turned to me. "What were you about to say?"

"We'll talk later." I promised. "I'll be right out there."

Molly and Troy walked off of the bus and I sighed. I plucked at the guitar. I kept reminding myself they just met. I felt like I was going mental with jealousy every time I saw them together. Troy is with other girls all the time. I don't know why this time feels different.

I put my guitar away and put it under my bed along with my song book. I put my sweater on and walked back stage. I could hear somebody singing, I think it was Molly. I stood next to Troy in the wing of the stage and saw Molly singing on stage.

"She's good." I said, looking up at him.

He nodded. "She is. She's nice. Young, she said she was 18." I made a sound of acknowledgement. "She'd be Taylor Swift big if she sang your songs."

"She'd be perfect for them." I said honestly. Just by watching her work the stage singing her teeny bopper song, she was great. I sighed. "How many songs do you want on the new record?"

He shrugged. "I only want the best of the best on there."

"It might take a while." I said, looking up at him.

"That's completely fine. We have all the time in the world." He wrapped his arm around me. I wrapped my arms around him hugging his waist. I laid my head on the side of his chest.

I sighed in content. "Yes we do."

* * *

**The first chapter of Superstar! Seriously guys, let me know what you think of it. If you don't like it, tell me and i can put something else up. There are going to be alot of songs so bare with me. You can glaze over the lyrics if you really wanted to, it wouldn't offend me. I really want you to be honest, tell me if I should continue with this or not. I have about 17 chapters written already. I don't know how i'm going to end it, i was thinking of two ways but i can't give them away to you, i want it to be a surprise. I don't own any of these songs or claim them in any shape way or form. I just love them and decided to use them for my story. I might change the rating of the story if i write any sexy time in future chapters or i just might do an extra one shot of a scene if y'all really want one that bad. Enough of my rambling, tell me what you think. I love you guys and please, don't forget to review! :)**

**Songs: **1. If I knew Then by Lady Antebellum  
2. Everytime I See You by Luke Bryan  
3. Easy Living by Miranda Lambert


	2. Denver to Reno

After the show we stayed in a hotel for the night. We were supposed to be leaving before noon the next day. We invited Molly to come on the bus with us, hang out on our ride over to Salt Lake City. We'd been on the bus for an hour and a half. Troy and Molly were talking. I was laying in my bed, talking to my mom. She called me everyday, worrying about me since we were out of the road.

"Yes, Mom. I'm not eating a whole bunch of junk." I told her.

"I'm just making sure baby, I don't want your touring to ruin your eating habits." I rolled my eyes at my mom.

"Trust me mom, they aren't I'm eating healthy and regularly." I said. I saw Troy stand next to my bed, he crouched down. "Oh look mom, Troy wants to talk to you." Troy's eyes got all big and he shook his head.

"Well put him on then." Mom said, excitedly.

"Here Troy. Mom wants to talk." I smirked at him. Our parents were neighbors, they talked and worried together. My mom was notorious for talking your ear off and Troy knew this.

He glared at me and took the phone. "Hey Mama Montez. How's the home front?"

I giggled quietly, slipping past him. I saw Molly sitting on the couch. She smiled when she saw me. "Hey Gabi, Where'd you go?"

"I called my mom. She worries about me constantly. She feels a little bit better when I call her everyday. She likes to talk a lot. She's talking to Troy right now actually." I sat down next to her. "Are you having fun?"

She nodded. "I love sitting her in my pajamas hanging out with y'all. Thank you for being so nice to me."

I laughed. "Troy is very friendly. He could be friends with anybody. I'm trying to be less socially awkward than I was in high school."

She let out a breath. "We are so alike. I hate talking to new people. Sometimes I make a complete ass of myself."

"That is me, all the time." I said giggling quietly. "You have no problem with us."

Molly smiled. "I was so excited to meet Troy I was about to piss myself. I couldn't stop smiling for three days straight when my manager told me who I was touring with."

I laughed. "A lot of people have that reaction meeting Troy. We get at least 15 criers at meet and greets. I think it's adorable, Troy's great with everybody." We giggled together and sat for a moment in silence. "I have the perfect song for you, you know. You can record as many as you want. I have so many 'girl' songs that Troy can't sing I don't know what to do with them."

"You record them and sing them." She said nudging me. "Seriously, you're great."

I sighed. "I can't, I just can't."

"Why not?" She asked curiously, pulling her legs to her chest.

"It's not my thing. It's never been. It's always been Troy's thing and I'm happy supporting him and writing for him and with him. I don't want everybody's attention on me all the time. I wanna walk in the middle of the street and yell fuck as loud as I want to without people shitting themselves over it." Molly laughed. I smiled. "You know what I'm talking about right? I don't just sound crazy here."

"I know where you're coming from." She said, smiling. "But I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world."

"Me either. I'm right where I'm supposed to be." I said, watching Troy walk in the room, sit down across from us. "Mom finally let you go huh?"

He smiled and shook his head. "We hit a 'dead spot' and it hung up on it's own."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure Troy, sure." He tossed me my phone back. "I'll be right back." I walked back and grabbed my guitar and song book. I sat on the seat, next to Troy. "I'm going to let Molly record one of my songs."

Troy raised his eyebrows. "Really? Which one?"

"I don't know yet. I guess I'll let her pick." I said looking at Molly.

"I'll record whatever you let me." She said, looking from me to Troy.

I frowned. "You don't even know if you like the songs yet."

"Trust me, whatever Gabi writes you'll love." Troy said hugging me.

I pushed him away from me. "Whatever. You already heard 'Easy Living' So I guess it rules that one out." I said flipping through the book. I stopped. "Did I sing 'Come in With the Rain'?" I asked Troy.

"I don't think you have." He said, trying to peak at the lyrics.

"I think this would be a good song for you Molls." I said, looking up at her. She seemed to smile bigger at the nickname. She nodded.

I closed the book and put it under my leg so Troy couldn't get to it. I pulled out my guitar, biting my lip. I wrote 'Come In With the Rain.' right after graduation. It seemed so long ago when that was. I was going to tell him then but he went out with this girl named Allie so I decided not to. I've always went on a couple of dates but I've never really had a boyfriend since I moved to Albuquerque, since I met Troy.

I strummed my guitar making sure it was tuned. I cleared my throat before I started strumming along.

_"I could go back to every laugh_  
_But I don't wanna go there any more._  
_And I know all the steps up to your door_  
_But I don't wanna go there any more_  
_Talk to the wind, talk to the sky_  
_Talk to the man with the reasons why_  
_And let me know what you find._

_I'll leave my window open_  
_Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name._  
_But just know I'm right here hoping_  
_That you'll come in with the rain._

_I could stand up and sing you a song._  
_But I don't wanna have to go that far_  
_And I, I've got you down_  
_I know you by heart_  
_And you don't even know where I start_  
_Talk to yourself, talk to the tears_  
_Talk to the man who put you here._  
_Don't wait for the sky to clear._

_I'll leave my window open_  
_Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name._  
_But just know I'm right here hoping_  
_That you'll come in with the rain._

_I've watched you so long_  
_Screamed your name_  
_I don't know what else I can say._

_But I'll leave my window open_  
_Cause I'm too tired at night for all these games_  
_But just know I'm right here hoping_  
_That you'll come in with the rain._

_I could go back to ever laugh, _  
_but I don't wanna go there any more."_

I strummed the last note before stopping the vibrations and looking up at Molly then I looked to Troy who was silent. "What?" I asked, they were both staring at me. "I could write girl songs too."

Troy smiled at me and shook his head. "I never doubted you Gabs."

"Can I please record that song?" She said, looking desperate.

"Of course you can." I said laughing. "You look so eager, I love it. Looks like your in competition for my attention Wildcat." I nudged him.

He tackled me over hugging me. "My Gabi, My song writer."

Molly stood up. "I will fight you to the death Troy Bolton." She said, taking my guitar from me, setting it on the couch. She jumped on top of Troy, laughing.

"You're squishing me." I said from under them. We all laughed and Troy rolled off, laying next to me. Molly rolled off next to me on the other side. We were squished but it was nice that we all got along. It was nice not get jealous of girls talking to Troy, I had to remind myself I'm not his girlfriend I probably never will be. I sighed, leaning my head against Molly's shoulder.

"This is gonna be a fun tour." Troy said from next to me.

"Sure is." I said, grabbing his hand, squeezing it.

* * *

We got to Salt Lake City and set up for the show. I did my normal sound check routine and sang back up for Troy like I usually did. He was just amazing as he was every night. We stayed for a night in Salt Lake because we had a week to get to California.

When we actually decided to get back on the road I went on Molly's bus. We wanted to write something together and I thought it was a perfect opportunity. We were laying down on the big bed in the back of the Air Stream.

"I wish I lived in one of these, like all the time, not just when I'm touring." Molly said looking around. "Like live in one town for as long as I want then I could just pick up and leave whenever I want."

I nodded. "I wish I could do that sometimes. I wouldn't have to worry about money or anything. Maybe if Troy ever doesn't need me, or something, I'll buy one of these and just move wherever I want." I said before I started laughing. "We'll be gypsies together."

"Exactly." She said, laughing a little bit. We sighed together, looking up at the ceiling.

I sat up immediately, I pulled out my notebook and started writing. I had the sudden urge to write a song. I glanced up and Molly was watching me curiously. I stopped writing and looked up at Molly. "What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Writing." I said.

"Really?" She asked me, surprised. "Can I hear?"

I nodded. "Wait, what rhymes with mountain?"

She thought for a second. "Uh.. Count-in, Houghton… fountain?" She said shrugged. "I'm not good with rhymes."

I started singing.

_"Sometimes I wish I lived in an air stream_  
_Homemade curtains, live just like a gypsy._  
_Break a heart, Roll out of town_  
_Cause gypsies never get tied down_

_Sometimes I wished I lived on a mountain_  
_Drank from a stream instead of a fountain"_

I looked up at her. "That's amazing!" She said.

It took us the whole ride to finish the song but we finished it. I fell in love with that song. We even wrote the music for it and everything. Molly was an amazing artist. She helped me out so much, she had so many great ideas. She was going to make it big, she really was.

When we stopped we transferred over to our bus. Troy was sleeping on the bed. We jumped on him, waking him up. "Troy!" I yelled, kissing his cheek. "Wake up wildcat."

He groaned, putting his pillow over his head. "Go away."

"Come on Troy, We have to show you the song we wrote." Molly said, shaking him.

"You wrote a song already? We've only been on the road for four hours." He said, rolling over. Troy was shirtless, probably pants less as well. I felt my mouth go dry as the blanket moved down revealing his chest. I tore my eyes away from his chest and I looked at Molly who seemed unaffected by him.

"Yeah, it's amazing. We want you to hear it." Molly crossed her legs and watched him sit up.

I turned to look at Troy and I was right. The waist band of some red boxer shorts I bought him last Christmas were peaking out. I bit my top lip and turned to get my guitar. She held her sheet of lyrics and I started playing the guitar.

Molly started singing the first verse and I smiled. I really loved the song and Molly definitely did it justice. I looked over at Troy and he was watching me with a smile on his face. His smile just made mine bigger.

I joined in on the third verse.

_"Unbridled or tethered and tied_  
_The safety of the fence or the danger of the ride_  
_I'll always be unsatisfied._

_Sometimes I wish I lived by a pier_  
_In a lighthouse with a chandelier_  
_I'll watch every body's ships come in_  
_And then I'll sail away with them._

_Unanchored in a storm_  
_Or safely on the shore_  
_If this is all I need why do I want more?_

_Sometimes I wish I lived in an air stream_  
_Homemade curtains, live just like a gypsy."_

Troy clapped when we stopped. Molly and I started laughing. I put my guitar in it's case. "I have come competition now." He said nudging Molly. "The CMA's are going to be tough."

Molly laughed. "Oh shush."

I smiled at them and put my guitar and song book away. I changed my clothes and laid next to Troy. He wrapped his arms around me. Molly went up to get a water. "She really looks up to you, you know?" He said rubbing my arms.

"She's amazing. I'm really happy you're touring with her. It's nice to have girl time." I said, smiling. "I can't talk about boys with you."

"What boys? Drummer Ray?" Troy said.

I shook my head. "Hell no. He's reminds me of David." David was my older brother. He was only two years older than I was. He was finishing up college in Albuquerque. He was going to medical school to become a doctor, he was a genius.

"David called me yesterday, by the way." Troy said.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Why did my brother call you?"

"He wanted to know if I wanted to go in on the march madness pool. He also told me to keep an eye on his baby sister. I told him we left you in Salt Lake. He plans to kick my ass when we get to Albuquerque." Troy said.

I burst out laughing. "You guys have a bromance I'll never understand. I miss him." I said, cuddling up against him.

"I know you do. We only have Sacramento, then San Jose, Los Angeles, San Diego, Phoenix then Albuquerque." Troy said looking down at me.

"That is like three weeks away." I said sighing. "I guess I'll live. I'm excited to go to Reno. We're finally 21. I'm going to get white girl wasted."

Troy chuckled. "I will not be there to hold your hair."

"You know you will, unless you want me to go home with alcohol poisoning." I said, moving away from him. "Put some pants on will you?" I asked, crawling out of bed.

"You can't make me." He called after me, laughing, as I walked over to my own bed. A nap didn't sound half bad.

* * *

We made it to Reno and went to dinner. I was so excited. We weren't going to Vegas so this is as close as we were going to get. After dinner, Molly had to go up to the room because she wasn't allowed to drink yet. I made my way over to the bar and got myself a drink. I signed up for one of those card things so I didn't have to carry around a whole bucket of change. I left Troy in the dust on my way to a coin machine.

I felt like a child for getting so excited but if was my first time doing something like this. We got to stay here for a couple days instead of just a night and leaving in the morning. Troy, Molly, and I got one big suite with three rooms. She hadn't gotten sick of Troy and I yet.

After five drinks later, I looked down at my phone. It was one in the morning. "Oh shit." I said to myself. I was drunk. I pulled my card out of the machine I was playing on and I walked around looking for Troy. I found him at a blackjack table. "Troy! My Boy!" I said, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, putting my hands in his shirt and rubbing his chest.

"Gabi? Where the hell have you been?" He said, glancing back to look at me.

"Around. I lost track of time. Did you know it was one in the morning?" I asked, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "You know, you always smell good?" I asked, moving my hands to run my fingers through his hair.

"Fold." He said. "I'm out. Thanks Charlie. I have to get this girl to bed."

"Who's Charlie?" I asked, kissing the shell of his ear.

"Yup. Definitely time to go." He collected his chips and got up. "Were going to go cash out okay?"

I shrugged. "I guess so." I wrapped my arms around him. I pressed my palms against his abs. "You have abs." I said, looking up at him, smiling.

Troy just laughed at me. "I know Gabi."

I leaned against Troy as we stood in line to cash out. "Hey, Where's Molly? I have to tell her I love her."

"She's in the room Gabi." Troy reminded me.

"I love Molly even though she's prettier than me." I said, licking my lips. Suddenly I was thirsty again. "I'm going to get another drink." I said, starting to walk away.

"Oh no you don't." Troy said pulling me back to him.

"But I'm thirsty" I said, whining. I laid against his arm again. I turned my head and licked his arm.

He looked down at me then at my arm. "Did you just lick me?" He made a face as he asked me.

"I did. That's not the only thing I want to lick." I said smirking at him. He just looked at me confused.

"Next." The woman behind the glass called.

Troy pulled me along with him. He handed the lady his bucket of chips. "Troy" I whispered, he looked at me. "I'm drunk." I giggled quietly.

"I know you're drunk Gabi." He said, rubbing my back. The lady handed him his money. I stood in front of the window and gave the lady my card. "How much did you start out with?" Troy asked me.

"Two hundred I think." I looked over at him. His eyes almost bulged out of his head. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"One thousand four hundred and fifty-six dollars." The lady said as she handed the cash to me.

"Shit Gabi. We need to take you drunk gambling more often." Troy said, as I handed him the money. He opened the little purse I had and pulled out a stack of money. "Where the hell did you get this Gabriella?"

"That's from the first time I cashed out." I said, feeling my eyelids droop closed. He sighed and muttered something to himself. I started humming quietly to myself.

_"Troy, makes my speakers go BOOM, BOOM!_  
_Dancing on a tailgate in the full moon_  
_The kind of thing that makes Gabi go MMMMHMMMM!_  
_Na Na Na Na"_

Troy burst out laughing in the middle of my singing. "If only Luke could hear how you re-wrote that song."

"Can I have a piggy back ride?" I asked, opening my eyes to look at Troy.

He sighed. "I guess so." I jumped on his back, holding my arms around his neck.

_"Troy's looking so good standing there in his blue jeans_  
_Drip of honey on the money maker gotta be_  
_The best buzz I'm ever gonna fiiiiind_  
_I'm a little drunk on you and high on summer time!"_

"Gabi, shush." Troy said chuckling quietly. "You're going to wake everybody up."

"I don't give a fuck." I mumbled resting my face in his neck as we rolled up the elevator. I was quiet for the rest of the ride. "Troy?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, Gab?"

"I love you." I said as Troy set me down in front of our suite.

"I love you too Gab. You're my best friend." He said as he opened the door. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"No." I said looking at him. Being in the friend zone was such a bitch. I felt a tear run down my cheek. "I don't want to go with you."

"Gabi, cut the shit. Let's go to bed." He said, trying to pull me in.

"Fuck you Troy. I'm not going anywhere with you. I want Molly." I said, ripping my arm away from him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Gabi. She's sleeping. Just come inside please?" Troy asked, getting frustrated.

I shook my head. "No." I said stubbornly. I walked backwards until I found the wall and I slid down it sitting on the floor. He started to walk towards me. "NO" I said a little louder. "I'm going to scream."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Gabi. Come on, Let me just-" I let out a shill scream and he back away quickly. "Gabi. Don't fucking scream. It's two o clock in the morning." He whispered harshly.

I closed my eyes, letting the tears that were welling up in there fall. "I just want Molly. Get me Molly." I said, starting to sob.

"Oh God Gabi. Please don't cry."

"I just want Molly-y" I said breaking into hysterical sobs.

"What the hell is going on?" Molly said from behind Troy.

My eyes lit up. "Molly!"

"She wants you but I didn't want to wake you up." Troy said quietly to Molly. "She's drunk." He explained.

Molly nodded. "Alright. I'll take care of her, you go to bed okay?"

"Are you sure?" He asked. Molly nodded firmly before walking over to me.

"Hey Gabi, are you okay?" Molly sat next to me, hugging my shoulders.

"I'm drunk." I said, leaning my head against her chest, sobbing still.

She shushed me quietly, rubbing my back. "It's alright Gabi, calm down." She managed to calm me down about 10 minutes later. We walked into the suite, closing the door behind us. We walked into her room and we laid down on her bed. "Why are you cryin' Gabi?"

"I love him." I said quietly before I burst into tears again. "But he only loves me because I write him songs"

"I'm sure that's not the only reason why." She said quietly.

"And that I'm his best friend." I said, sobbing again. "Why doesn't he love me like I love him?" I sobbed quietly into her chest as she rubbed my back slowly. I closed my eyes and started to relax. "I love you Molly. I didn't like you at first, but now I love you."

She laughed quietly. "I love you too Gabi, go to sleep alright?" I nodded, letting sleep slowly take over me.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a pounding head and a dry mouth. I looked at the room around me. I was in a hotel. Okay. Reno. We were in Reno. All I remember was going to dinner then sitting down at a slot machine at the casino. I blinked my tired eyes before closing them. I couldn't remember anything else for the life of me.

I laid there for another minute before sitting up. I felt a little dizzy. I held onto the bed and looked around the room again. I didn't see my luggage or my guitar so I must have been in Molly's room. I ran my hands down my face. I got up and walked out of the room.

"Hey Gabi." Molly said, looking over at me.

I opened my mouth to talk but I felt the vomit bubble up in my throat. I ran to the bathroom and dropped to the floor in front of the toilet. I gripped onto the toilet as I threw up. I felt someone pull my hair back and rub my back slowly. Whoever was behind me turned the shower on, closing the curtain.

"Come on Gabi, let's get you into the shower." Troy's soft voice said from behind me. I stood up from the toilet and Troy helped me take off the clothes I was wearing. "You got it?" He asked. I nodded quietly and he kissed the top of my head before walking out of the room.

* * *

**YOU GUYS! I can't even begin to explain how all of your nice comments made me feel. I seriously love each and every one of you unconditionally in the non creepiest way possible. lol. I can't. It means so much to me that you guys like the story cause i'm working really hard on it to make sure y'all love it as much as i do. I was not expecting that many reviews on the first chapter, that literally has never happened to me before. It made me all warm and fuzzy inside. I'm not expecting all y'all to review again but it would be so amazing if you did. Tell me what you think of drunk Gabi. Literally one of my favorite parts of the story, she is definately coming back. :) I love you guys! Don't forget to review!**

**Songs:**  
1. Come in with the Rain by Taylor Swift  
2. Airstream Song by Miranda Lambert  
3. My HSM rendition of Drunk On You by Luke Bryan :)


	3. Reno to Sacramento

I stood in the shower trying to remember what the hell happened last night. I washed my hair and my body before stepping out of the shower. I wrapped myself in the towel Troy left me before putting my hair in the other one. I walked out of the bathroom, walking into my room quickly.

I locked the door behind me before getting changed into something comfortable. I looked at the clock. 3:38 PM blinked back at me. I sighed grabbing my brush. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my long hair. I braided it back before I walked back into my room, laying down on the bed.

Molly walked in the room. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked, sitting next to me on the bed.

"I'm tired and my head hurts. I don't remember anything that happened. Can you tell me what happened?" I asked her, sitting up.

"Yeah, just, hold on." She got up and closed the door before sitting back next to me. "Well Troy said after dinner you went to the bar and then walked away from him, he said he couldn't find you for like four hours until you found him. Then when y'all cashed out, apparently you turned three hundred dollars into three thousand dollars."

"How in the hell? I'm a terrible gambler." I played with the end of my braid.

She shrugged. "Then around one Troy carried you up here and then you started freaking out, asking for me. Then you started screaming and crying." I winced, how embarassing. "Then I came out to see what the hell was going on and you were sitting outside the door. Troy was trying to get you inside but after I calmed you down a little bit I took you back to my room. You are a very graceful drunk, you didn't run into anything."

"Graceful and lucky apparently." I said snorting. "What happened after that? Did I fall asleep?"

She looked at the door nervously. "No, not right away."

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Well you told me you were upset because you love 'him' And I didn't know who 'him' was until you told me he only loved you because you wrote songs for him." Molly said, looking at me nervously.

I slapped my palm to my forehead, which only made it hurt worse. "Oh god." I groaned, laying back against the bed. "What else did I say?"

"Well I said that couldn't be the only reason why he loves you. And you said he only loves you as a friend. Oh and you love me but you didn't like me at first, but now you love me." She said with a light laugh at the end.

I laughed quietly with her. "Well fuck me. You know all my secrets now."

"I didn't tell him anything. I just told him you fell asleep after a little while." Molly said with a soft smile.

I sighed. "Thank you. Remind me not to get drunk when Troy is around please."

She hugged me tightly. "Oh I will. I do not want a repeat of last night."

"Me either." I said, laying there for a minute. "I'm so stupid."

"Why do you say that?" She asked me.

"He'll never love me like that." I said quietly. "I'm obsessed with him. Obsessed, Molly." I rolled off the bed and grabbed my song book and handed it to her. "Every song in here, I've written with him or about him. I'm so pathetic."

She shook her head. "No you're not. You're in love. We all do crazy things when we're in love." She said, flipping through the pages. "I cannot wait to get back to Nashville to record. I'm in love with all of these. Can I have them?"

I laughed. "You can record which ever songs you want Molly." I said looking up at the ceiling.

The door opened and Troy stood in the door way. "Hey." He looked over at us. "You're letting her look at your songbook?" He asked, looking at Molly. He looked a little hurt.

"I was showing her a couple of other songs I've written that she could use." I said, sitting up in the bed. "It's a girl thing." I said, looking over at Molly, who closed the book quickly and put it in my lap.

Troy blinked at me. "Well, Joey and I were going to go find something to do if you guys want to come."

"Sure, I'll go." Molly said standing up.

"I think I'll just stay here." I said. "I'm all partied out." I gave him a soft smile. "Thanks for the invite."

I laid back in the bed, hugging my book. They walked out of the room. "Is she avoiding me?" I heard Troy say.

"No, she's just hung over." Molly said, closing the door behind her.

I sighed and hugged my book close to my chest. After I heard the front door close I walked around looking for some food. I found some and found some pain killers in my bag for my head. I took them and ate before I curled up on the couch in the 'living' area.

* * *

There was literally nothing on T.V. It's not like I watch TV anyway since Troy and I were always on the road. I just found a movie that just started and settled for that. I was totally immersed in the movie I didn't even hear the door open but I heard people talking.

My head shot up. Troy, Joey, Molly and another Blonde walked in the door. Molly spotted me first on the couch. "Gabi! This is my sister Madison. She flew all the way over here and surprised me!" Molly said smiling. She turned to her sister. "This is Troy's best friend and co-writer. Gabriella."

I smiled at the girl, she seemed to be a little older than Troy and I. "Nice to meet you Madison." I said, cuddling up in my blanket.

"Nice to meet you too." Madison said smiling back at me. She was just as pretty as Molly was.

I turned myself back to the TV, laying against the pillow. Troy lifted my legs up and sat next to me, letting my legs drape over his lap. "What are you watching?" Troy asked me, laying his head against my side.

"Dark Night." I said, running my fingers through his hair. "Where'd you go?"

"To the airport, to pick up Madison." Troy said, yawning. "How are you feeling?"

I licked my lips. "Better, I'm sorry about last night. I don't really remember what happened but from what Molly told me I wasn't very nice to you."

He shrugged. "You get a little crazy from what you drink."

"That is an understatement." I said laughing a little bit.

He chuckled quietly as well before resting against me to watch the rest of the movie. Troy and I both fell asleep on the couch. There was a vibrating in my pocket that woke me up. I looked at Troy who was still sleeping. I pulled out my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I said sleepily.

"Hey Gabi." My mom said.

I sighed. "Hey Mom what's up?" I closed my eyes I really didn't feel like talking to my mom.

"I just saw that picture that a Molly Mason? Put on that twitter machine you signed me up for." Mom said.

I raised my eyebrows. "What picture are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"The one of you and Troy laying on the couch. Reminds me of when you were in high school." Mom started. "Remember how you and Troy would always come over and fall asleep on the couch watching some type of movie. It happened especially when you guys started singing together. I thought you guys were going to get married before you started living together 24/7" I laughed sarcastically at her attempt at a joke. "You know there is this nice young man that just got hired and I think he would be perfect for you Gabriella."

"Mom, you know I don't date. Especially if you set me up with them." I said, I winced realizing how mean I just sounded.

Mom scoffed. "You know I'm just trying to help you. If you and Troy start dating now you can give me a grandchild and retire in the next five years."

"Mom, what are you talking about?" I said to her. I don't know if I was tired and wasn't hearing her correctly or if she was just going crazy. "Look mom, I gotta go. I love you. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She sighed. "You don't have to go, you just don't want to talk to me. I'll let you go anyway. I love you too Gabi. I miss you. Bye"

"Bye." I said sighing. I hung up the phone and logged onto my twitter. It was getting blown up by people responses to the picture, just because Troy was tagged in it. I opened the picture. I was curled under the blanket and Troy was laying on me like he was now, his mouth open a little bit. I smiled to myself, he was so adorable.

I logged off of my twitter account before curling up next to Troy. I kissed his forehead gently and sighed again. "If only you knew." I whispered to him quietly before closing my eyes.

When I woke up again, Troy was gone. I looked at the time on my phone. It was close to midnight. I got up and headed over to my bedroom. Troy walked out of the bathroom and we scared each other accidentally. We jumped at the same time before he let out a chuckle. "I was going to carry you to bed but I had to pee first."

I smiled at him. "Thanks anyway." I said, rubbing his arm. I licked my lips. "One day I will show you my song book Troy. Just not right now." I said suddenly, looking up at him. "You'll understand why."

He looked a little confused but I could tell he was too tired to argue. "Alright. Goodnight Gabs." He said hugging me.

"Goodnight Wildcat" I said quietly, squeezing him. I went to let go but he just hugged me tighter. I smiled into his chest when I buried my face in it.

* * *

"On the road again" Molly said as she walked into our bus just before we were about to leave. "See y'all in California."

"See you." I said, smiling at her. Troy was sitting on my bed and I was curled up with my feet in his lap.

After Molly left Troy and I were sitting quietly as the bus got moving again. "If you could have written any song in the world, what song would it be?" He asked me, looking at me.

I looked up from the book I was reading. "Any song? Um… Probably 'I Hope You Dance'" Troy just smiled at me. "What? That is the type of song that always makes you smile and want to cry at the same time and gives you the chills."

"You write songs like that." Troy said looking at me.

"They make you smile and me want to cry." I partially joked. He frowned. "I was kidding." He flicked me instead of making a comeback. I grabbed his hands but he slipped his hands out of my grip and started tickling me. I burst into laughter trying to grab his hands. "TROY!" I yelled.

A couple minutes wrestling later, he found his way on top of me, pinning my hands over my head. He stopped realizing the position we were in. I just looked up into his blue eyes. I tried to head his mind but I couldn't. In the fantasy in the back of my mind, his lips were already on mine; hands running up my shirt; my hands everywhere, in his hair, on his back, trying to keep him as close as possible.

In reality, his eyes just flicked down to look at my lips. I was holding my breath waiting for him to make a move. I was completely frozen, anxious and nervous all at the same time. His eyes flicked back up to mine and he let go of my hands but I left them there. I could feel the pressure of his body leaving my now cold body. I looked up at the bunk above mine before I shut my eyes, letting my breath out.

Troy had disappeared, so I sat up and closed the curtain that covered my bed. I curled my legs up to my chest dropping my head to rest on my knees. How pathetic of me. I thought he was going to DO something. God, but I'm so stupid for even thinking something was going to happen.

I pulled out my phone, looking through my twitter to keep my mind distracted. I answered some questions from my very limited fan base. Nobody really knew about me except I was that girl in the pictures with Troy Bolton. That was fine with me. I put out a tweet saying that we were heading out from Reno and on our way to Sacramento.

"Hey Gab." Troy yelled out. I'm guessing he was on his bed.

"What?" I yelled back at him.

He pulled back the curtain making me jump. "Are we okay?" He asked me softly.

I looked up at him, gulping. "Why wouldn't we be?" I asked him back equally quietly.

He licked his lips, looking at me. "I'm just making sure." He said.

I smiled at him, running my fingers through his hair before smacking his cheek. "You're cute."

Troy smiled at me, chuckling. "You are too." He winked at me before he closed the curtain again. I rolled my eyes, smiling to myself.

* * *

It took us a couple hours to get to the hotel we were staying at in the capital of California. I was infatuated with California, I loved everything about it. If I hadn't gone on tour with Troy I would be at Stanford, going to the beach every weekend, meeting a California boy to fall in love with. If only I went that route, I wonder what happened to me.

The night of the concert I did my normal routine; Sound check, help Troy get ready, get myself ready, get a drink. I would stand in the wings and watch Molly perform sometimes, she was a great performer. I was holding my drink, dancing along to the song she just finished singing.

I clapped for her and smiled. She looked over at me and gave me a big grin. "Thank y'all so much Sacramento, I want to invite one of my new best friends up here with me to sing a song with me. Please clap for Gabriella Montez."

I almost dropped my cup. "What?" I hissed. She waved me over. "Fuck me." I muttered under my breath before walking out. The crowd went wild when I came out. A person from the stage crew brought out my guitar and a microphone for me. "Hey Sacramento, This isn't planned just so you know" I said with a slight giggle. "Are you excited to see Troy Bolton tonight?"

The crowd went crazy and Molly and I just laughed. "I think they're a little excited Gabi." Molly said. She leaned over, "Superman?" She whispered to me and I nodded. "We're going to be singing a song Gabi wrote, I might even record it and put it on my next album."

I started strumming my guitar, the band followed my lead or Molly gave them the music ahead of time. Molly started singing first.

"Tall, dark and superman  
He put his papers in his briefcase and drives away  
To save the world, or go to work.  
It's the same thing to me.

He's got his mother's eyes  
His father's ambition.  
I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him.  
I hang on every word you say.  
He'll smile and say 'how are you?'  
And I'll say 'just fine'  
I always forget to tell you I love you.  
I love you, forever."

I smiled and started dancing along with her as I played my guitar. I joined in.

"I watched superman fly away,  
You've got a busy day today  
Go save the world , I'll be around  
And I watched superman fly away,  
Come back, I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here, on the ground  
When you come back down.

Tall, dark and beautiful  
He's complicated, he's irrational  
But I hope someday he'll take me away  
and save the day, Yeah.  
Something in his deep brown eyes got me saying,  
He's not all bad like his reputation.  
And I can't hear one single word they say.

You'll leave got places to be  
And I'll be okay  
I always forget to tell you  
I love you, I loved you from the very first day

I watched superman fly away,  
You've got a busy day today  
Go save the world , I'll be around  
And I watched superman fly away,  
Come back, I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here, on the ground  
When you come back down.

I watch you fly around the world  
I hope you don't see some other girl  
Don't forget, Don't forget about me.

I'm far away, but I'll never let you go  
I'm love struck and looking out the window.  
Don't forget Don't forget where I'll be.  
Right here wishin the flowers were from you  
The card was from you  
Wishin the car was from you.  
Cause I loved you from the very first day.

I watched superman fly away,  
You've got a busy day today  
Go save the world , I'll be around  
Forever and ever.  
And I watched superman fly away,  
I swear I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here, on the ground  
When you come back down."

Molly and I danced around on the end instrumentals of the song before I strummed the last note. It was so much fun, performing with Molly. She had an amazing energy she brought to the stage. Troy was amazing too, and silly but most of the time he just stood there and sang. He interacted with the audience a lot as well.

"Thank you Molly, Thank you!" I said before walking off, carrying my microphone and my drink with me.

"Give it up for Gabi, everybody." Molly said.

I handed my guitar to a member of the stage crew. I took a long drink of my beer, walking out to get another one. My hands were shaking, my nerves were going crazy. I didn't like being put on the spot like that. I made my way outside to get some fresh air.

I hugged myself, leaning against the wall. It was times like these where I wish I smoked cigarettes. Maybe that would calm me down some. I brought my beer to my lips and took a drink. A guy walked out the back door behind me. He lit up a cigarette and stood next to me. He finally saw me standing next to him. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

I nodded quietly, letting out a breath. "Just a little anxious." I said giving him a weak smile.

"You were great out there, a real natural." He said, taking another drag.

"Thank you, but being on center stage is not my thing. I like being way in the back, way, way back." I explained taking another drink of my beer. "You know, I don't know why I get so freaked out. I guess I just don't like the thought of people staring at me. Like What if I look stupid you know?" I rambled on. "You can't please everybody…. But if I'm playing music I'm okay."

He just chuckled at me. "I'm Ben." He said.

"Gabriella." I said, taking the final sip of my beer. "What do you do?" I asked him, turning to face him.

"Stage hand." He shrugged, "Nothing special."

"Do you like it?" I asked him, holding my empty cup.

Ben chuckled. "It pays the bills." He said.

The door opened from behind Ben. "Gabs, We're about to go on." Troy said, looking at me then at Ben.

"Alright." I said, pushing myself up from the wall. "It was nice to meet you Ben." I said, before walking over to Troy. I held onto his arm and he lead me inside.

"Who was that?" He asked, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Stage hand, he works here, I guess." I said, "He was nice." I put my cup in the garbage and picked up a water.

Troy nodded. "We go on in five." He said, walking over to the wing of the stage. I took another long drink of water, walking out to the wing. I put my guitar over my shoulder and walked out on to the back corner of the stage, getting ready.

"One, two, three, four." The drummer counted, clicking his sticks together. We started playing and the crowd went crazy. While the lights were still off Troy walked to the middle of the stage, adjusting his ear pieces. The lights went on and he started singing.

* * *

**I'll leave you with a quick note this time. Not all sappy like the previous two. I'm thinking about just uploading during the week. I'm not sure if i'll be too bored during the weekends or not. It's just a thought. If i don't see an update sunday then expect one on monday. Don't forget to review :)**

**Song:** 1. Superman by Taylor Swift.


	4. Sacremento to Albuquerque

We finished up in Sacramento and San Jose. We had a couple days to get to LA. We just took Molly's sister to the San Francisco airport. She was a nice girl as well. She planned to come see us when we went to Georgia. Molly, Troy and I were sitting on the bus, we were looking out the window.

"Hey Gabi, Look Stanford." Troy said, pointing to a sign. He turned to Molly. "Gabi is a genius. She was so close to getting into Stanford. Since she didn't she helped me with my music career. We moved to Nashville after high school. She got half of her General Ed done on a tour bus."

"You didn't get into Stanford?" Molly asked me.

I bit my lip. "Actually I did get into Stanford." I said, avoiding Troy's gaze.

"What?" He said, looking over at me. "You lied to me?"

"I got into the Early Honors Program." I said, letting out a breath of relief. "They wanted me to leave two months before graduation, but I couldn't go. I couldn't leave you. We already planned on going to Nashville and I couldn't let you down." I said quietly, glancing over at Troy.

"Why didn't you tell me? You were so set on Stanford before I came along! You should have went Gabi!" He said, running his hands through his hair.

"It wasn't your decision to make Troy. I didn't want to me thousands of miles away from you Troy. I wanted to help you with your music. I knew I would have been unhappy if I went." I said, crossing my arms. "I don't regret not going. Not at all."

Troy sighed, frustrated. He got up and walked to the back to cool off. I sighed. "Is that why you really didn't go?" Molly asked me quietly.

"Partially." I said with a small smile. "But he can never know that."

"Why don't you just tell him?" Molly said.

"That is the million dollar question." I said sighing.

"He's talking to Madison." She blurted out then covered her mouth. "Shit, I wasn't supposed to tell you."

I brought my gaze up to her. "What do you mean talking?" I asked slowly.

"Like talking, talking." She said. "She told me they've been flirting and they exchanged numbers."

"Oh, that's good for them I guess." I said quietly, picking out my nails. "Did they hook up?" She froze up and that just answered my question. "I'm going to go lay down." I said, walking to my bed. I closed the curtain and curled up in my bed. I closed my eyes. Maybe it was time to move on now. I crawled underneath the blanket. I'll move on. I'll be okay.

* * *

I didn't really come out from my bed the next couple of days. Molly went back to her trailer and Troy has barely spoken to me. I didn't feel like talking to him either. He didn't tell me about Madison himself, even though it probably wasn't a big deal to him. He probably didn't think it would be a big deal to me either.

I was reading a book when I felt my phone vibrate from beneath me. I looked at the time. It was almost nine. We were about an hour away from our Hotel in L.A. My mom was calling me, which was weird since she already called me today.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Gabi." I heard a muffled sob coming from my mom.

This concerned me. I sat up. "Mom? Are you crying?"

"David… He.." My mom trailed off.

My gut dropped I felt tears forming in my eyes. I pulled back the curtain from me bed putting my feet on the floor. "What happened mom? What's going on?"

"David got into…. An accident. His car is totaled." She said, bursting out in another set of tears. Troy walked out of his room. His eyes locked with mine, he stopped in his tracks. "He was killed on impact."

I froze. David? Dead? This can't be right. "No he's not. I just talked to him earlier. Please tell me this is some kid of sick joke."

"I'm so sorry Gabi." She said, sobbing into the phone. "You need to come home. I love you." She mumbled before hanging up.

I dropped the phone on the floor of the bus, staying still. "Gabi?" Troy asked quietly. I looked up at him again and burst into tears. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "What happened?" He asked quietly.

"David got into an accident." I said sobbing, pushing my head into his neck. "He's dead Troy. My Brother is dead." I dug my nails into his shoulder, letting the sobs shake my body. "He can't be Troy." I said quietly. "He can't"

Troy rubbed my back slowly, hugging me tighter. "I'm so sorry Gabi." He said kissing the top of my head.

I pulled away from him. I sniffed, wiping my face slowly. "Why didn't you tell me about Madison?" I asked in between shaking breaths.

Troy looked over at me but didn't make eye contact. "Gabi…" He said.

"No. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, sitting up straighter.

"Let's not talk about this now." He said calmly.

I shook my head furiously. "No. Let's talk about this now." I said, sniffing. "Why didn't you tell me Troy?"

He sighed. "I don't know why." He said looking at me. "I just didn't."

I shook my head in disbelief before I got up and walked away from him. "Joey, we need to drop me off at LAX. I'm going home." I said, wiping my eyes.

Joey looked over at me. "What why?"

"Family Emergency." I said quietly, avoiding my eye contact. "My brother died." I whispered.

Troy walked into the room. "Cancel the next couple of dates. We'll start again in Albuquerque."

Both Joey and I looked over at him. "What? Troy, We can't just cancel." Joey said.

"Well, there is not going to be a concert because I'm going to be in Albuquerque." Troy said looking at me.

"Troy. You don't need to go." I said looking up at him.

I saw the tears well up in his eyes. "He was my friend too." Troy said, trying to blink away the tears before turning to walk back to his bed.

I started crying again. "Can you look up the first flight please?" I asked Joey quietly, wiping my face. I walked to the back of the bus and Troy was laying on his stomach on the bed. I crawled on the bed with him, wrapping my arms around him. He looked up at me and I wiped his tears with my thumbs. We wrapped our arms around each other tightly, letting the sobs take over.

We got to the airport shortly after. I stopped crying once we got off the bus. I threw all of my clothes into my suitcases before checking them in. I grabbed my song book but left the guitar on the bus. I pulled my luggage out of the bus and put it on the scale. Once they took it they handed me a ticket and I ran to the security gate, leaving everybody behind.

Molly was calling me on the phone. "Hello?"

"Where'd y'all go? We're at the hotel waiting for you." Molly said. No body told her. I closed my eyes and sighed as I waited in line.

"Well I'm going back to Albuquerque because I got a phone call saying my brother…" I paused, making sure I wasn't going to burst out in tears. "He passed away." I said quietly. "Troy is coming too. We cancelled the next couple of tour dates up until Albuquerque. I might be able to convince Troy to go back earlier."

"Oh my God, Gabi. I'm so sorry." She said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

I licked my lips. "Just bear with me. I'm going to be all over the place for I don't know how long. So just…" I trailed off.

"I understand Gabi. Send my best to your family. I'll pray for you guys." She said, into the phone. "I love you Gabi, I'm so sorry about your loss."

"I love you too Molls. I'll call you tomorrow okay?" I said quietly.

"Alright, take care Gabi." She said before hanging up. I emptied my pockets into the bucket and took off the slippers I was wearing. I put it on the conveyor belt. I stepped through security without any problems.

"Nice slippers." One of the security guards said.

I just shot him a dirty look before slipping them on. I put everything back in my pockets, walking quickly toward the Gate. I checked the time. The plane should be boarding soon. I sat down in the full terminal. I didn't expect a lot of people to be flying at this time but I guess it doesn't really matter when your in Los Angeles.

The guy sitting next to me was staring at me. Troy didn't come by yet. If he did there would- I heard screaming. I guess I spoke too soon. "Oh my god there's Troy Bolton!" I heard somebody yell.

At any other time I would have laughed but I didn't. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I looked at my old text messages.

12:06 PM From David: I love you Gabs! See you soon.

I closed my eyes. I can't believe he was gone. He wasn't supposed to go, at least not yet. I put my head in my hands, all I wanted to do now was go home.

"Gabi." I heard Troy say. My head shot up. He was being followed by a couple of teenaged girls. He kneeled in front of me. "We're going to board the plane okay?" He said only loud enough so I could hear. He held his hand out.

I took his hand, gripping my phone in the other. He held my hand as we walked down the hallway to the plane. We got our seats in first class. I don't know how Joey managed to find these last minute but I guess it was for the best since Troy was famous and all. I sat in the window seat, closing it automatically. I locked my seat belt on, anxious to get going.

Once everybody was seated the plane took off. We were somewhere over California right now. I opened up the window but all I could see was black. I sighed quietly. I turned over to look at Troy, he was already looking at me. "Thanks for coming." I said quietly.

"Like I said, he was my friend too. I knew how much he meant to you, He was your biggest fan, you know." Troy said. His gaze moved to the song book on my lap. "He told me he found one of your song books one day. He never told you because you would have been royally pissed at him. He told me to make you sing one of your songs, I'm glad he did."

Once I realized I was crying again, I wiped my tears carefully. My eyes and throat burned, but that was nothing compared to my broken heart. I know David and I had our differences but he was my first best friend, even when he didn't want to be. I let out a sob and buried my head into Troy's arm. "I don't want him to go." I mumbled quietly into his shirt.

I don't know if he heard me or not but he just hugged me, rubbing my back slowly. When I started to calm down again, he kissed the top of my head. "I didn't tell you about Madison because I felt like I was letting you down." He said quietly.

In more ways then one, I thought. "Why do you feel like you were letting me down?" I asked quietly, sniffling.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Since we met, it's always been just you and me. We're the dynamic duo, you know. I guess I just thought about if you found a boyfriend, I would be upset because you wouldn't spend as much time with me." I furrowed my eyebrows looking at him. I didn't understand his logic.

"So you thought I would feel better if you just didn't tell me?" I asked him.

"I just." He sighed. "It sounded a whole lot better in my head."

"Apparently." I said dryly, I pulled out my iPod. I was on emotion overload right now. I just needed to get away from everything. I put the headphones in my ears, letting somebody else's songs soothe my pain. I got through one song before pulling out my headphones. I yanked his out as well. "So she's your girlfriend?"

"No. I've known her for a week." He said, rubbing his ears.

"But you've known her long enough to kiss her?" I asked.

Troy looked away from me. "It was just a first kiss." He said, like that would justify anything for me.

I didn't say anything. I put my headphones back in my ears, determined to stare out into the dark sky until the plane landed. Since the planes wheels bounced off the ground I was packing up my iPod, turning my phone back on, sitting up straight ready to take my seatbelt off.

"Gabi, relax." Troy said, putting my hand on my back.

"No." I said shortly, not bothering to look at him.

"Gabs, come on." He said.

My glare turned to ice once my eyes locked with him. "My brother just died and I'm waiting for this fucking plane to stop. My eyes hurt, my throat burns and my head is pounding. I just want to be at home where I can cry with my family and TRY to sleep in my old bed." I said, trying not to sound as bitter as I felt. "My chest hurts and it feels like I'm never going to stop feeling this anxious. And then there's you." I stopped myself before I blurted out what I really wanted to say to him.

"What do you mean, then there's me? What did I do to you?" He asked, crossing his arms. He was clearly upset.

"Nothing Troy, just nothing." I said.

He scoffed. "It seems like you've been holding back everything from me; Even since we were teenagers. I thought we were honest with each other all the time, but I guess I was wrong about that."

"I am way too tired to fight about this Troy. Call me up in about a week, maybe I'll have enough energy to argue with you then." I said, unbuckling my seatbelt, stepping over his legs and walking over to the door.

"Um, we were going to instruct you to get up." The flight attendant said to me, just before she opened the door.

"Well, It's too damn late for that." I walked off of the plane before anything else was said. I made my way over to baggage claim. The whole room was empty, except for me and the couple people trickling in behind me from the flight.

I stood with my arms crossed, waiting for the luggage to come down. I saw Troy stand next to me out of the corner of my eye. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "Today is the wrong day to be arguing in general." I was quiet. "Do you want to share a cab back home?" He asked quietly. "Blink once for yes and twice for no."

I turned my head away from him. He was trying to make me laugh. I just nodded my head and walked up to the conveyor with my luggage on it. I pulled Troy's luggage off for him. I pulled mine off when it came. I rolled his case over to his. "You're welcome." I said quietly before walking out of the building with my suitcases.

"Cabs are this way." Troy said, pointing to the left. I followed him over to the first one. We put our things in the trunk before getting into the back. Troy told the driver the address and I sat quietly, looking out the window. "I liked that song you and Molly sang in Sacramento."

I cleared my throat. "Molly tweaked the lyrics a little bit but it seemed to work better." I said, turning my head to look over at him. "She's recording a couple songs, mostly stuff I wrote back in high school."

"I'm sure they're all great." Troy said, fidgeting with his phone. His phone vibrated and he answered his phone. "Hey… Yeah, we landed in LA… I don't know, a couple of weeks… I don't know if Molly is but you can, if you want…. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." I looked up at Troy and he looked at me. "Well you shouldn't use your vacation time for something like this… I'll be okay… It was Gabi's brother. Okay I will.. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay bye Madison." He said before hanging up the phone.

I tried my best not to give him a dirty look. I turned my head to look out the window. "What did she want?" I asked Troy.

"She wanted to know if we made it safely. She asked if Molly was coming down to Albuquerque and if she should come down." Troy said.

"Why would she come down? She didn't even know him." I said, watching my breath fog up the glass.

"For support, I don't know. She was just trying to be nice, Gabi." He said. He sounded mad. Whatever.

I watched as we pulled up to the house. "Brownie points for her." I said sarcastically, getting out of the cab as it stopped. The driver popped the trunk and I took out my luggage. I looked up at my house, the light was on.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Troy said, taking his bag out of the trunk, slamming it shut. He walked away towards his house.

I grabbed my bags and walked towards mine. I unlocked the door and pulled my luggage in. I set it by the door and walked around. Dad was sitting on the couch with the volume on low. "Hey daddy." I said quietly.

He looked up at me. "I thought I heard the door." He said. His face looked just as drained as mine did. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "I missed you baby girl."

"I missed you too Daddy. Where's mom?" I asked quietly.

"She went up to bed a while ago. I can't sleep, I'm sure she isn't either." He said. "You should get some sleep though, you look exhausted."

I shrugged. "It hasn't been the best week." I admitted quietly. "I'm going to go check up on mom."

"Alright, I love you baby." He said, turning back to the TV.

"I love you too Daddy." I said before walking up the stairs. I walked into my parents room and my mom was laying on the bed with her back to the door. I climbed on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. She sniffled, letting me know she was still awake. I cuddled up to her and closed my eyes even though I knew I wasn't going to sleep tonight.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	5. Albuquerque: Celebration of life

I've been going in and out of sleep all night. I was still in my parents bed, right next to my mom, who finally was sleeping. I heard the coffee pot down stairs. I untangled myself from my mom and walked down stairs. I looked at the time. It was seven in the morning.

Dad was sitting in the kitchen, watching the coffee drip. "Morning." I said, so he noticed I was there.

He looked back at me then looked at the pot. "Morning Gabi." He said solemnly.

"Did you get any sleep?" I asked him, opening the fridge. I knew I wasn't going to eat anything.

"An hour maybe." He said, standing up to pull out two cups.

"Me too. I was in and out. Mom is sleeping though." I said quietly, grabbing the milk out of the fridge before closing it. I walked over to my dad and set the milk on the counter.

He pulled the pot off to pour some in the cup, the remaining coffee dripping sizzled against the bottom of the coffee maker. He poured some in the second cup before he put the pot back in. He slid the cup over to me. "That's good, that she's sleeping."

I nodded, taking the cup. I poured some milk in my cup before handing it over to him. I picked up the sugar and poured some in the cup. I pulled out a spoon from the drawer and stirred the liquid. I put the spoon down, taking a sip. "I'm going to get the paper." I said quietly, walking out of the kitchen with my cup.

I walked out of the front door, taking another sip of my coffee. I walked down the drive way and picked up the paper. "Gabi!" I heard my name being called. "Gabi!" I looked over and saw Lucille, Troy's mom standing next to her car. She closed the door and started rushing over to me. "Oh Gabi." She said once she got to me. She wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"Hey." I said quietly, hugging her the best I could with one hand. She pulled away and I sipped my coffee again. "Did Troy make it in okay?" I asked her.

She nodded. "He did. He was a upset but I expected it. He's still sleeping." She said, smoothing down my hair. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I didn't" I said, with a half hearted smile.

"I'm so sorry, I know how close you guys were. Jack and I will miss him like crazy." She said, looking over at me. "He was a great man."

I nodded in agreement. "He was."

"How are your parents? I haven't talked to your mom since she called me yesterday." Lucille said, looking at me, concerned.

"We're all devastated and shocked. It's going to take a long time to try to get back to normal." I said, I licked my lips. "Do you have to work?"

She shook her head. "I just left something in my car."

"Oh." I said, nodding. "Can you tell Troy that I'm sorry, when he wakes up?" I asked, shifting my mug.

She looked at me confused. "Alright, I guess it's the least I can do." She said. "Call me if you need anything at all."

"I will." I said, turning and walking back up the drive way.

* * *

We started planning his funeral. I couldn't believe I was burying my brother at 21. We were going to have a celebration of life at a hall across town tomorrow. He would be buried the day after. I hadn't talked to Troy since we got here. Molly texted me a couple times but I didn't feel like talking to anybody. I had turned my phone off cutting off contact from everybody. I honestly just needed to focus on myself and my family.

I just changed from the shower I took. Mom was on a cleaning kick so she decided to wash all of my clothes and clean my room, the living room, the kitchen. The whole house basically. I had to get out of there. I couldn't stand the silence. I pulled on my shoes and my light jacket. I walked out the front door and down the drive way. I sighed. I didn't know where to go from here.

I walked past Troy's house to the park down the street. The park was empty. It was about 10 in the morning, so I presumed the children would be in school. I sat on the swing and pushed off the ground and it creaked as it went back and forth slowly. I leaned my head against the chain and closed my eyes.

"Hey." I heard Troy's familiar voice.

"Did you follow me?" I asked Troy, with my eyes still closed.

"Your phone is off." He said, getting closer. The swing next to me creaked.

"I know." I said quietly. "I'm tired of people telling me how sorry they are." I looked over at him. "I needed to get out of the house. Mom isn't talking, Dad isn't really talking. I don't feel like talking."

"You're talking now" He said before he started swinging. The creak of his swing was going at the same rate of mine.

"I know, I miss you." I admitted quietly, closing my eyes. "I hadn't slept or ate in three days."

His swinging stopped.. "Gabi." I could hear the frown in his voice.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, cutting him off from saying anything else. "You're not going to force feed me either." I said sternly.

"You better not come to my house then. You know my mom will." He said.

I nodded. "I know, that's why I haven't been over there."

Troy yawned. "I miss it here."

"Me too. It's so cheesy but it's the only place where I felt like I belonged." I said, opening my eyes again to look around the simple park. "I've always had David, but it was nice to finally have other friends too."

"I bet all those other people you once knew wouldn't even recognize you now." He said, looking over at me.

"The didn't even remember my name when I knew them, I highly doubt they'd know me now." I said, scraping the toe of my shoe along the tanbark that rested on the ground.

"Thank you." Troy said suddenly.

I turned to give him a confused look. "For what?"

"Not going to Stanford. I would be nowhere without you." He said looking at me.

"Trust me, I wouldn't be anywhere without you either." I said, touching the strings of my hood. "I'd still be that girl."

"What girl?" He asked.

I let out a short, sharp laugh. "Exactly." I got up from the swing. "Can you sing with me tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Of course, what are we singing?"

"Toby Keith." I said, watching him get up.

"Okay." He agreed, walking over to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head against him and we started walking back toward the house. "How's your mom?"

"Worse than I am." I said, walking slowly.

"It feels weird, being here and not seeing him." He said.

"I know. I keep thinking he will just barge in the front door." I mumbled. We got to the house and a cab was waiting out front. I furrowed my eyebrows. Molly climbed out of the cab with a sad smile on her face when she saw us. "Molly?" I asked confused when we approached her.

"Troy!" I heard a voice screech.

Molly wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "How have you been?" She asked me.

I didn't answer, I just watched her sister run over to Troy and throw her arms around him. I watched her lean in and place a kiss on his lips. I felt my stomach turn. I sort of pushed Molly away from me, walking quickly in my house. I walked in the first bathroom and released the contents of my empty stomach.

I leaned my head against my arm before I flushed the toilet and stood up. I wiped my face off and looked at my reflection. There were dark circles under my eyes. My hair was thrown into a bun. I didn't even bother with make up or dressing in nice clothes. I walked out of the bathroom and Troy, Molly and Madison were talking to my mom.

"Hey, are you okay?" Molly asked me.

I nodded. "I'm fine, I'm sorry." I said quietly, looking at them then at the ground.

"Hey Troy, let's go meet your parents." Molly said. "You house is beautiful Mrs. Montez." She said giving her a small smile.

"Thank you sweetheart. It was nice to meet you both." Mom said, walking them to the door.

"I got it mom." I said, walking over to show them out. I opened the door and Troy looked at me concerned. "I'm fine." I said, meeting his gaze.

"Bye Gabi." Madison said, walking out of the house, hooking her hand onto Troy's bicep. I blinked at her.

Troy sighed. "Turn your phone back on." He said before he walked away.

Molly frowned at me. "I'm so sorry. I told her I was coming down to see how you were and she invited herself I swear."

I shrugged. "It's fine."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You turned your phone off and Troy said he hadn't talked to you." Molly said, frowning still.

"I'm okay Molly. Thank you for being so concerned. I guess Troy invited you and her to the celebration of life tomorrow." I said looking up at her.

"No, but your mom did." She said. "But we don't have to go, if you don't want us there Gabi."

"It's fine, you can come." I said quietly. I hugged her tightly. "It means a lot to me that you're here."

She smiled sadly. "You're such an amazing friend Gabi, I'd do anything for you."

"Well I'll let you go. I'll turn my phone back on, so I'll text you." I said quietly.

"Love you Gab."

"Love you too Molls." I said, waving to her as she walked down the steps. I walked inside and closed the door behind me. I walked up to my room and laid down on my bed. I smelled air freshener. Mom must have cleaned my room again. I sighed to myself, picking up my phone and turning it back on.

* * *

I dressed up nice for David's celebration today. When we got to the hall I helped set up. I spent all last night putting together a couple of collages of pictures of David. One of him from baby up until high school graduation and one of me and him. Troy was in a couple of those pictures as well.

I set them in individual stands, letting people look at them when they come in. I hadn't cried since the day I found out but I knew today and tomorrow I would lose it, especially since people got to speak about him. I had time to speak about him but I would sing him a song instead.

Troy sat next to me the whole time, holding my hand. We didn't even say anything to each other. I was introduced to go on stage and speak. I got up and Troy stood up with me. I walked up to the podium. "Hello, I'm Gabriella Montez. I was David's little sister. He was my first best friend and my biggest fan and I'll miss him everyday. Instead of going on, I'm going to sing him a little something because he was the one who pushed the guitar in my hand when I was ten. I hope he likes it." I said quietly into the microphone.

I grabbed the microphone and pushed the podium away. I put it on a mic stand and Troy brought over two stools and a guitar for me. We'd talked about the song a little bit yesterday, we were just going to go with the flow.

I started strumming the guitar in my hands. Troy started the song out as planned.

_"Got the news on Friday morning_  
_But a tear I couldn't find._  
_You showed me how I'm supposed to live_  
_Now you showed me how to die._  
_I was lost till Sunday morning_  
_I woke up to face my fear_  
_While writing you this goodbye song I found a tear._

_I'm gonna miss that smile_  
_I'm gonna miss you my friend_  
_Even though it hurts the way it ended up_  
_I'd do it all again_  
_So play it sweet in heaven_  
_Cause that's right where you wanna be._  
_I'm not crying cause I feel so sorry for you._  
_I'm crying for me."_

It was my turn to sing now. I strummed the instrumentals between before I took a deep breath and started singing.

_"I got up and dialed your number_  
_And your voice came on the line_  
_That old familiar message I'd heard a thousand times_  
_Just says 'sorry that I missed you_  
_Leave a message and god bless'_  
_I know you think I'm crazy_  
_But I had to hear your voice I guess."_

My voice crackled at the last part. Troy helped me out with the chorus.

_"I'm gonna miss that smile_  
_I'm gonna miss you my friend_  
_Even though it hurts the way it ended up_  
_I'd do it all again_  
_So play it sweet in heaven_  
_Cause that's right where you wanna be._  
_I'm not crying cause I feel so sorry for you._  
_I'm crying for me."_

I could barely play guitar with the tears streaming down my face. Troy had to finish singing the song for me. I strummed the last note and wiped the tears off my face and off the guitar. Troy handed me a couple tissues, he traded them for the guitar as everybody clapped.

I took the tissues and walked back to my seat. Troy was still sitting on the stool with the guitar. He waited for everybody to quiet down again. "Hi, I'm Troy Bolton. I met David through Gabi, his sister. Gabi and I are best friends and soon I became best friends with David too. He was the greatest person I've ever met. I looked up to him, I wanted to be just like him. He was smart and funny and everybody around him loved him. I loved him, he was the big brother I've never had. I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for him honestly. I remember we were talking about how Gabi and I met at a party and we sang together. He told me, she writes songs. I've seen her book, they are amazing but don't tell her I told you, she would kick my ass."

Troy laughed a little bit then continued. "So I made Gabi sing me one of her songs and we talked about going to Nashville and performing together, going on tour: doing everything we are doing now. From the time we left Albuquerque to the day he passed he told me every day to take care of his little sister. That just shows the kind of man he was: compassionate and caring. He loved Gabi more than anything in the world and I will make sure that nothing bad ever happens to her anymore because that's what David would want. As much as I want him to be here with us, I know he is in a better place. He's watching the Lakers win from the floor seats in heaven. He's sitting front row center at every concert and he is always with me, especially when I'm with Gabi. I'll miss everything about him; his hearty laugh, his medical jokes that I didn't understand but most of all I'll miss just talking to him, having conversations about Gabi, life and basketball. He was always insightful when it came to those three topics. Even though I'll have to conquer them on my own now, he'll always lead me in the right direction"

I wiped my tears before I started clapping for him. He put the microphone back on podium before walking over to me. I wrapped my arms around him and he hugged me tightly. "Thank you." I said quietly.

He gave me a sad smile as we sat down. I leaned my head against his arm. I got through the rest of the day now we were cleaning up to head back home. I saw Madison walking towards me. I looked around for a quick exit but I couldn't find one. "Hey Gabi." She said, I winced to myself before standing up and facing her.

"Hey Madison" I said looking over at her.

"The service was beautiful David sounded like a really great guy." She said, her eyes drifting over to the collages I made.

I nodded. "He was."

"Y'all were really cute kids." She said, taking a step closer. "I can't imagine what you're going through. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Molly."

"That's what I always said before David died. I still don't know what I'm doing." I said quietly. "You don't really think about what life would be like without them when you're with them."

She frowned, nodding her head. "I'm really sorry for your loss."

"Me too." I said, looking back down at what I was doing. She rubbed my back briefly before walking away.

"Hey." Molly said.

"Your sister is making it really hard for me to hate her." I said quietly, looking over at her. "You guys just have that southern charm that just you don't want to hate, even if you already do."

She laughed a little. "Oh Gabi. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I said automatically. It came out after every apology without even thinking. I sighed and looked at her. "I don't know if I'll ever be fine again."

"It'll take some time." She said, looking at me.

I picked up the collages. "I have to put these in the car."

She nodded. "Alright."

I turned to walk away but I turned back to face her. "How long are you going to be in Albuquerque for?"

"We're leaving Sunday, I'm coming back the night before the concert." She said.

"Want to go to lunch tomorrow?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "I'd like that."

"I'll text you." I said, walking away with the board covered in pictures. I slipped them in the back and closed it. "I think that's it mom."

"Alright." She said quietly, getting in the car. I got in the back and we headed back towards home. Tomorrow was going to be hard. I didn't know how I was going to prepare myself for it.

* * *

**Don't forget to Review!**

**Song:** Crying for me (Wayman's Song) By Toby Keith


	6. Albuquerque: Funeral

David's funeral was early the next morning. I dressed in all black, a pea coat around my dress. There weren't going to be nearly as many people as there were at the event we had yesterday. It was only close friends and family. I drove over to the cemetery with my parents. I got out of the car and slipped my hands in the pockets of the coat.

I stood in front of the building, waiting for my parents to direct me where to go. There were a couple people here, holding flowers. I looked down at my heels. I didn't know what I was supposed to do or how I was supposed to feel today. I didn't want to admit it out loud but I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to bury my brother with a whole bunch of crying people around me.

I let out a slow breath and looked up. I saw Troy walking over to me. "Hey" I said as he approached me.

"Hey, I guess Madison and I are going to lunch with you and Molly today." He said, adjusting his tie.

"Fantastic." I said dryly. "Have you seen my dad? He was supposed to show me where to go."

"No, I haven't" He said. "We literally just pulled up."

"Have you talked to Joey?" I asked Troy.

He nodded. "We couldn't reschedule the dates at the end of the tour, but he expects us to start up again here." Troy said.

"I'm sure you'll be ready by then." I said, running my fingers through my hair.

Troy's head shot over to me, he looked confused. "You're not going to be ready by then?"

"Probably not." I admitted quietly. "But I'll see how I feel then."

He frowned at me. "Alright."

My dad walked over to us and lead us to where we were going. We surrounded the plot of ground and the casket my brother rest in. The man that did the ceremony said some kind words and everybody was silent as they lowered the casket into the ground. I just held onto Troy. I surprisingly didn't cry. My eyes were focused on the ground. I tried not to make eye contact with anybody.

* * *

After it was over, My parents and I drove home in silence. I walked over to Troy's house Since they invited themselves to lunch with Molly and I we decided to carpool. I climbed in the front seat of his old truck. I smiled for the first time this week at him. "Ah, high school." I said, buckling up.

"Right, That's all I think of when I look at this truck." Troy chuckled. "Remember that one time we skipped class just to drive around town. Your mom caught us in front of McDonalds and told my parents?" Troy reminisced.

I thought back to that day, smiling at the memory. "You dad was so pissed. I've never seen him yell at us like that. My dad didn't even yell at us like that." I said, licking my lips. "I thought that vein was going to burst out of his neck."

"Do you even remember why we did that?" He asked, looking at the steering wheel with a small smile.

"I had that bucket list of everything I wanted to do before I graduated." I said. "Skip class, get detention, write three new songs, go to a party…" I trailed off.

"Get drunk at a party… What was the last one?" He asked.

I thought back to the list. "You know how I said I would tell you if it happened?" He nodded. "It still hasn't happened." I said vaguely before opening his glove box.

"So what was it?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'll tell you if it ever happens. We're going to be late for lunch." I reminded him before I picked up a rock that was in his glove box. "Look! It's Bob." Troy looked at me then the rock and he laughed. "Our baby from Family Living."

"It was so much better than the fake baby." He said sighing. "That thing sounded like a seagull, I swear."

I shook my head at him. "It did, but you were a good father to little Candace."

Troy turned to me and rolled my eyes. "Her name was Rose."

"Candace Rose." I said, crossing my arms.

"Her name will always be Rose." He said firmly starting up the truck finally. He focused on driving. I kissed the rock and put it back in the glove box where it had been safely all these years. We pulled up to the restaurant we were going to for lunch. Hopefully I would be able to eat and keep my food down.

I climbed out of the truck, I hadn't changed from the funeral. I tied the coat belt around me tighter as we walked up to the door. Troy opened the door for me. "Thanks Wildcat." I said, smiling at him.

"Hey Gabi!" Molly called from the table they were sitting at. I turned my attention over to her and I walked towards the table. Madison wasn't at the table, I assumed she was in the bathroom or something. "How are you feeling?"

I sighed and sat down across from her. "It was a hard morning, but I'm trying not to let it ruin the rest of my day."

"I ordered you a Dr. Pepper, is that okay? Same for you Troy." Molly said.

"That's fine." Troy answered for us. "Sorry we were so late, Gabi wouldn't shut her yap." Troy joked nudging me.

I elbowed him in the arm. "You were the one reminiscing." I reminded him. "We spent a lot of time in his old truck." I explained to Molly.

"Hey y'all!" Madison came up from out of nowhere it seems. I looked at Molly as I heard a smacking sound which I assumed was a kiss. "What took y'all so long?"

"We were just talking, about high school and stuff." I said, not looking at her. "We got a little carried away."

Molly had a knowing look. I looked down at the table. The waitress serves us our drinks and I put my straw in my soda. "Oh What was Troy like in high school? Was he a band geek?" Madison asked me.

I shook my head. "He's exactly the same." I said looking up at Madison, she frowned at my answer. I tried not to roll my eyes. "He played basketball, Had a B average, everybody was in love with him."

"B plus average." He corrected. I smiled to myself and rolled my eyes.

"I love basketball." Madison said.

Molly laughed at her. "You don't know a thing about basketball."

I tried not to laugh. Troy chuckled. "I don't play much anymore, I'm always on the road."

Troy, Madison and Molly continued the conversation. I just looked down at my hands, they were a little rough from the guitar playing. The paint on my fingernails were chipping off slowly, my nails cut short. I sighed quietly to myself. "Gab, are you ready to order?" Troy asked me.

My head popped up then I looked at the menu and realized I hadn't even opened it yet. "Um, just get me whatever you're having." I said, handing him the menu.

"Alright." He said, putting in his order for the both of us. I picked up my soda and took a sip.

"You alright Gabi?" Madison asked me.

I nodded. "Just a bit distracted." I said quietly.

"Which is understandable considering." Molly said, glaring at her sister who just shrugged.

I took another drink before setting down the glass. "Anyways." Troy said changing the subject.

We went on about them and their family. What Molly was like before she got famous, Madison, Madison and more Madison. She was getting on my nerves and I was not afraid to admit that. The waitress brought the food out and Troy chose tacos. They looked good, I picked mine up to take a bite.

"Wait." He stopped me. He scared me and it caused me to drop the taco.

"What?" I asked him wide eyed and bewildered.

"That ones mine, it has black olives on it." Troy said. Picking up my basket switching it with the one in front of him.

I looked over at his tacos, I didn't even notice the olives. I was allergic to olives, they made me break out in hives. It was not a fun time. "Oh, thank you." I said, checking my tacos for olives. There was one in the middle of one of the tacos. "Here, an extra." I scooped the olive and the stuff touching it and plopped it on top of his taco.

"I don't want a repeat of the nacho incident." Troy said, chuckling quietly.

I groaned to myself recalling the memory. When we first moved to Nashville, we were invited to a party and they had nachos with olives and I ate one and broke out in hives and was three olives from going into anaphylactic shock. "Why do you have to bring it up?" I asked him.

"What is the nacho incident?" Madison asked. Of course she did. "I'll allergic to grass." Whoop de fucking Doo. I rolled my eyes to myself taking a bite of the taco in front of me.

"Gabi and I were invited to a party in Nashville and they had nachos with olives in it and she ate them. Got a really bad rash, she didn't even notice it until her throat started to close up a little. We had to go to the hospital. It was one of the scariest days of my life." Troy explained.

"I told him it wasn't a big deal and to laugh about it." I mumbled before taking another bite of my taco.

He sighed and looked at me. "Gabi, you're my best friend. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

I chewed the food in my mouth, looking at the table. I felt a little lump rise in my throat. My body was so exhausted, I swallowed the lump in my throat before it got even bigger. "Me either." I replied quietly.

"I'm excited to get back on tour." Molly said, changing the subject.

"I'm sorry your first tour got cut short." I said, looking over at her.

She gave me a small smile. "It wasn't your fault Gabi."

"When y'all come to Georgia, we're going to have such a great time! We can take 'em to meet the family, huh Molly?" Madison said excitedly. She gladly took over the conversation for the rest of time we were eating.

* * *

After lunch Troy and I walked back to his truck. "Oh my god." I said before shutting the door.

He looked at me confused. "What?"

"She doesn't stop talking. My brain was about to explode. Whoever wrote that song… that Toby Keith sang." I said, trying to think of the name.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Troy said chuckling.

_"I like talking about you, you, you, you usually._  
_But occasionally, I wanna talk about me!"_

I sang to him before I started laughing. "Oh good god, that's perfect."

Troy just shook his head at me, starting up the truck. "She's not that bad."

"I'm sure she isn't when your tongue is down her throat." I said under my breath.

"I don't know why you're so bothered by Madison and I together." Troy said after a moment. "She's a sweet girl."

"I know that Troy." I said. I didn't really want to talk about it. I don't even know what to say without spilling my guts to him. "I just think she isn't right for you." I winced to myself, looking out the window.

"Well who do you think is right for me?" He asked. Me. I thought to myself but I remained silent. "Exactly." He said quietly.

I remained quiet until he parked in his driveway. "Thanks for lunch." I said before climbing out of the truck. I walked over to my parents house, in the door and straight up to my old room. I just wanted this day to be over already.

* * *

Since the funeral I hadn't really left my room except to eat a little bit and use the restroom. Troy came over sometimes but he was enjoying time with his parents while he was here. Our Albuquerque concert was tomorrow, today I was going to the doctor. I was going willingly. I was going to try to go back on tour, but I needed something to get me through the hard times.

I climbed out of my moms car and walked into the office. I checked in and sat patiently waiting to see the doctor. When I was called I walked into the office and after a long talk with the doctor she prescribed me some antidepressants. I didn't think I was depressed but if they helped then I wouldn't oppose them. I read through the directions before hopping in the car and going back home.

I parked and Troy was standing at my front door. "Hey, where have you been? I've been calling you all afternoon." Troy said, he looked down at the bag in my hand. "What's that?"

I just had to go to the doctors to get some medicine. "I needed a refill on my epi-pen and other stuff. You know allergy season is coming up." I told him. It wasn't exactly a lie but I didn't tell the whole truth either. "I must have left my phone here." I said walking past him, opening the door.

We walked up to the room and I stuffed my prescription bag into my purse and set it on the chair. "So I wanted to go over the set list for tonight." He said, looking over at me. "I was thinking about starting off with Sweet and Wild. It was David's favorite."

I nodded. "That's okay with me." I said, looking up at him, sitting on my bed. "He was so excited to see us when we got here. He sent me a picture of his ticket when he got it in the mail." I said with a small smile.

"He sent it to me too." Troy said, licking his lips. "Did you decide about continuing the tour?" He asked me before adding. "I don't know if I can do it without you."

I bit my bottom lip looking up at the ceiling. I didn't really feel ready but I didn't want to let Troy down. "I'll go." I said quietly.

He smiled at me and hugged me tightly. "Thank you."

"You know I'd do anything for you." I said, looking over at Troy. He smiled at me before he laid on his back. "Maybe it'll get me out of my funk." I said optimistically.

"Hopefully." Troy said, squeezing my hand briefly. A honk sounded from outside and I sat up looking out the window. A big smile crept on my face. "What? What is it?" Troy asked.

I jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs and outside. "Joey!" I said, wrapping my arms around him tightly. The rest of the band came out and I hugged each of them. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too Gabi." Joey said. "We got something for you." He said. "Timmy can you get it?" He asked our base player. He walked in the bus and came out with a guitar case and a gift wrapped in the other hand. "This is from all of us, I know you're going through a tough time. We want to let you know that we're here for you and we love you."

I smiled at them. "You didn't have to get me anything." Timmy handed over the gifts to me. I opened the case and a beautiful vintage acoustic sat in it. "It's amazing!" I said, running my fingers along the perfect wood.

"Open the other one too." Ray, the drummer said, smiling brightly.

I closed the case and locked it before I opened the other gift. It was a brand new notebook that had 'Gabi's Song Book' on the cover. I smiled at all of them. "Ray did you write this? It's beautiful." He nodded, with a small smile. "Thank you guys so much!"

I looked around and didn't even notice Troy came and joined us. "Let me see that guitar." Troy said.

"Let's go inside." I said, carrying my gifts into my house, letting all the boys in. Mom was out with one of her friends and dad was at work. We sat down in the living room and I handed over the guitar to Troy. He took it out, running his fingers along it. He plucked a string then started playing quietly.

"You can play?" Kevin, the other guitarist asked.

I laughed. "I taught him a long time ago, I don't know why he doesn't play."

Troy looked up at us and stopped playing. "It's not my thing." He said handing the guitar back to me. "That's a nice guitar." Troy commented as I put it back in its case.

* * *

"Five minutes." The stage manager called out to me. Molly walked off the stage a couple minutes ago and we were getting ready to go on. I would sing the first song with Troy then take my usual place, in the back. I grabbed my new guitar, putting the strap over my shoulder. I walked over to Troy who was waiting for me.

"Hey, You ready?" He asked with a smile on his lips.

I nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be." I said, after taking a deep breath.

I got set up on the stool in the front of the stage. There was an empty one next to me for Troy. We started playing on the count of four, called out by Ray. The crowd went crazy as Troy walked out on the stage. He took a seat next to me. "Hey Albuquerque, it's good to be home. Some of you may know one of our own passed away last month. His name was David Montez and he was a real good friend of mine. This first song we're going to play is dedicated to him."

We were playing quietly as he was talking, we picked up once he stopped. Troy started singing first.

_"That first kiss shook me up,_  
_Rattled my cage with a tender touch._  
_Sweet and wild._  
_Girl, I could not get enough._

_The grass was cool, we lost our minds_  
_Sharing secrets and a bottle of wine._  
_Lazy night, cotton dress_  
_Giving in to a warm caress._  
_Sweet and wild_  
_Girl, I could not get enough_  
_Sweet and wild,_  
_Taste of your love."_

I smiled, thinking back at the memory of this song. It was from high school. When we were dared to kiss. I tried to memorize everything about that moment when our lips met. It was like nothing I've ever experienced before. Everything about it was amazing. A year later when we were out of school. I had this idea and Troy went along with it and we came up with this song. David was the first person we showed it to. I told him the story of what it was about when Troy left the room. He told me the smile on my face when I was telling the story, made it his favorite song we'd ever written.

I knew David was watching from where ever he was. He gave me the courage to join in like I was supposed to.

_"Taste of your love,_  
_Gentle on my mind,_  
_Taste of your love,_  
_Sweet and Wild as berries from a summer vine._

_I know the stars saw a spark_  
_Hopes and Dreams tangled in the dark_  
_Sweet and wild, taste of your love._

_Taste of your love,_  
_Gentle on my mind,_  
_Taste of your love,_  
_Sweet and Wild as berries from a summer vine_

_Every breath fanned the flame_  
_Your warm body drove me insane_  
_And though its been years and miles_  
_I see that fire flicker in your smile_  
_Sweet and wild, girl I still can't get enough_  
_Sweet and wild, boy I still can't get enough_  
_Sweet and wild, taste of your love._  
_Sweet and wild._  
_Sweet and wild, taste of your love_  
_Sweet and wild._  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah."_

As the band faded out, the audience screamed. I smiled over at Troy. I gave him a hug before walking over to my spot. "Give it up to Albuquerque's own beautiful Miss Gabriella Montez." Troy said, pointing over to me. I waved at them with a smile on my face. Troy spoke again before we started playing the next song.

After the concert was over, I went home to get my stuff. I'd been shaking since the beginning of the concert. I walked upstairs in my room. I found the bottle of pills in my purse and took one, with a drink of water before hauling my things back down to the tour bus. A numbing feeling came over my body. My mind was cleared and I hopped up on my bed after the boys put my stuff where it goes.

"Great show tonight." Troy said as he passed by.

"You too." I said loud enough for him to hear me. I zipped up my purse and pushed it under my bed after he had walked by. He would freak if he knew I was taking medication. I suddenly felt like I hadn't slept in months. I technically hadn't slept a whole night since I got to Albuquerque. I let the sleep take over me, letting Troy take over my dreams.

* * *

**Hey Guys, this is just because i want to thank you for all your comments. and responding to a comment i got yesterday. Gabriella isn't really a loser, she didn't drop of college; she just opted not to go. She and Troy have this love sick friend zone don't want to ruin our friendship cliche type of relationship. I completely agree with you i would have slapped her a long time ago but she is what she is. I really love reading your interpretations of the story, let me know what you think of the characters or the plot. You guys can PM me too if you have any question but i will remind you I will not give anything away about the story. Troy and Gabriella might not get together, you'll have to read to find out. If i tell you what happens now it will just ruin the story completely. You know what i mean? Anyway, on a lighter note. I love you all so much. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the support, it keeps me driven to keep writing. Please, Don't forget to review!**

**Songs:** 1. I Wanna Talk About Me by Toby Keith  
2. Sweet and Wild by Dierks Bentley


	7. Albuquerque to Houston

We were on the road again. It's been three days since we'd left Albuquerque, headed to Dallas then to Austin, then Houston all in one weekend. We were supposed to be in Dallas in a couple hours. Troy was sitting with me on my bed. He seemed to clinging to me since the concert in Albuquerque. He was always trying to make me laugh but sometimes I just didn't feel like talking.

"Are you okay Gabi, really?" He asked me. He just cracked a joke and I didn't laugh.

"I'm fine." I said, looking up at him briefly.

"I don't want an I'm fine, bullshit answer. I want the truth Gabriella." He said.

His tone made me sit up and look at him. "What do you want me to say? My brother died a month ago, My mom is depressed and not talking. My dad is depressed and he barely talks to me. I'm depressed and I only want to talk when I feel like it. Okay?" I said, looking at him. "I don't feel like writing songs. I don't feel like laughing at stupid jokes. I barely even want to be here Troy. I'm sorry if I'm bringing you down or whatever but that's how I feel and nobody will ever understand that."

He just looked at me in silence. "I want to help you Gabi." He said softer this time. "I don't want you to be depressed, I just want you to feel okay again."

I just shook my head. "I may never feel okay again."

He sighed and pulled me against him again. I rested in his arms and he kissed the top of my head. "I'm on your side Gabi. Just remember that."

* * *

After we left Dallas I rode on the other bus with the other boys of the band. I just needed to get away from Troy, hopefully the distance would do me some good. I was sitting on Kevin's bed. Kevin let me sleep in his bed. I was cool with all three of the guys but Kevin and I talked the most.

Timmy played bass and he was quiet, more reserved. Ray, the drummer, was... different. He had that artists way of thinking. He was an amazing artist and drummer. Kevin was funny, sweet and smart. I had to admit he was handsome, older than Troy and I, but not by much.

Ray was on the bed parallel to Kevin's. I was frozen, sitting on the bed and he was drawing me. "Gabi" He asked me, looking up briefly from his paper.

"What's up Ray?" I asked.

He smudged his thumb across the paper carefully. "Who was the guy that fucked you over that you wrote all these songs about?" He asked bluntly.

His question made me laugh. "Oh Ray." I shook my head, I thought about how to word this carefully. "How do I even explain? Well, all my songs are pretty much written out of bitterness." I said laughing. "I mean, you have to be in a relationship to be heart broken. I was in love with a man who just saw right through me so." I shrugged.

"That's so fucked up." Kevin said, crossing his arms, watching me. He was leaned against the wall watching me and Ray.

"There's not much you can do you know?" I said, looking up at Kevin. "It's like you wanna go up to them and slap a sign on your forehead saying I love you stupid! But if they don't feel the same, and it's obvious they don't, you feel like the stupid one."

Ray just shook his head and continued drawing me. "I'll beat him up." Kevin said, sitting next to me. "I don't know how anybody can over look Gabs. You're perfect. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're funny, you're sexy." I raised my eyebrows at him. "You're selfless, you're sweet, you're have the voice of an angel. What else are they looking for?"

I blushed at his rant. "Not everybody is like you Kevin." I said, kissing his cheek. "I'm not perfect or half of those things. I don't understand it either."

"Well if this guy still has his head in his ass then I will gladly be your backup." He said, hugging me tightly.

I smiled at him. "Your charm just might change my mind."

"Don't tease me Gabi." He said, smiling at me. I leaned on him and looked up at Ray.

"I'm finished Gabi." Ray announced with a big smile.

I sat right up eagerly. "Let me see, let me see." I said, looking at him. He handed me his notebook and I turned it around. The drawing was flawless. It looked just like I was looking into the mirror. I smiled at Ray. "This is amazing Ray!"

Kevin took the book when I reached over to hand it to him. "Can I keep this?" Kevin asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm keeping it." Ray said.

I laughed at them. "I guess you're going to have to draw two more." I told Ray.

Ray laughed. "Alright." He took his book back before Kevin stole it. He left his book on his bed and went up front to talk to Timmy.

Kevin and I leaned back against the side of the bus and I rested my head on his shoulder. "So this guy you were talking about… Is he in your life still?"

I nodded. "He is… not intimately though, never intimately. He has a girlfriend." I said, as I kicked my slippers off my feet. I put my feet on the bed.

"He missed out. I bet that girl doesn't come close to you." Kevin said. I looked up at him and he had a lazy smile on his face. "If you hadn't guessed yet, I have a crush on you."

I smiled at him and giggled quietly. "Oh Kev. You're so sweet." I leaned against him again.

"I don't expect you to feel the same but by the end of the week, I'm going to kiss you." He said bluntly. I was taken back a bit. He put his fingers on my lips. "Right here." He got up and grinned at me. "Just letting you know." He winked as he walked away.

I smiled a little bit to myself. Maybe all hope wasn't lost for me. Maybe I'll be okay with somebody else. Maybe I'll give it a try. I got up and walked out to sit with the boys. They made me feel a little better, I didn't have to try to be okay with them. I somehow just was.

* * *

When we got to Austin I hopped out of the bus, smiling. I felt better than I had in a while. Molly rushed over to me, hugging me tightly. "Gabi!" She squealed.

I laughed. "What's up Molls?" I asked her, hugging her back.

"I don't know. I love Austin." She said. "Do you wanna sing with me tonight?"

I shook my head. "Not tonight. I think I'm going to hang around with the boys." I said, looking over at them. They were trying to dance to some rock song. "I tried to teach them how to dance, that's as far as they got." I said, giggling. "You're not supposed to dance like that to ROCK." I said.

I pulled Molly over to them. "It's hopeless." Timmy said, smiling over at Molly who walked by.

"You just have to find the right dancing for the right music." I explained. "Rock for example. Headbanging, moshing, standing there and nodding your head, or the dance where you kick and smack people." They just laughed at me.

"Hey guys." Troy said walking up. "What's so funny?" He asked smiling.

"Gabi's trying to teach us how to dance" Kevin said looking at us.

Troy laughed. "Gabi taught me how to waltz." He held his hand out and I put my hand in his and he pulled me over to him. He lifted me on his toes and we waltzed slowly across the parking lot. He was humming some music slowly. I laughed as we stopped right where we begun.

"I could never do that in a million years." Kevin said. "But I'd like to learn." He added, winking at me before he walked away.

I smiled to myself before looking up at Troy. "You seem happier." Troy noticed.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I feel better though." I hugged Troy before skipping off. We unloaded the bus and set up for the concert. We took a little break and I was sitting in between Timmy and Kevin on the couch backstage.

"Fuck, kill, marry." Timmy said suddenly. "Luke Bryan, Jason Aldean, and Eric Church."

I giggled. "You are so random. Um. I'd Marry Jason. Fuck the shit out of Luke and I guess I'd kill Eric. He's such a nice guy though." I laughed to myself. "Carrie, Taylor, and Molly." I said, looking over at Timmy.

"I'd fuck Carrie, Marry Molly and kill Taylor." He said shyly, smiling.

"Somebody has a little crush." I said poking him. "How old are you? 20? She's turning 19 in a couple months." I said nudging him.

His eyes widened. "No, Gabi. You better not tell her." He said sternly. It just made me smile more. "Seriously Gabi."

"Okay, Okay. I won't tell her. But you should talk to her more. She's such a great girl." I said smiling at him.

"I know." He sighed. "I'm trying."

I smiled at him and patted his leg. "I believe in you Tim." He smiled at me and I looked over at Kevin. He was staring at me. "What?"

"You're so damn cute." Kevin said, looking at me. He brushed a piece of my hair back. I smiled at him before looking away. He leaned over and kissed my ear gently, wrapping his arms around me.

Troy came walking over. "Hey Guys, We're going to start sound…" He trailed off when he looked at me. His eyes flicked over to Kevin. "Sound check in 10." He finished quickly.

"We'll be right there." Ray said, not looking up from his sketch pad. He was sitting on a chair next to the couch. I watched Troy leave. "That was weird." Ray said, glancing up at us.

"A little." Timmy commented.

"I'm thirsty." I announced changing the subject. I pushed myself off of Tim and Kevin. I walked away from the couch. I glanced back at Kevin who was smiling at me. I smiled to myself walking out to the bus. I went to open the door but it opened from the inside. Troy was standing in front of me. "You scared me." I said giggling quietly.

He gave me a small smile. "Sorry. Are you going to ride with me to Houston?" He asked, standing in the doorway.

"I might. I might go with the guys. Ray said he wanted to draw me again." I said shrugging. "Do you want me to ride with you?"

He nodded. "I do. It's lonely without you."

I smiled at him. "Okay, I'll ride with you." I said wrapping my arms around him. He hugged me tightly, picking him up. He turned around and changed positions with me. "How long until sound check?" I asked.

"Five minutes." He said, walking down the steps.

"Okay." I replied. I walked onto the bus and found my water in the fridge. I took a drink before walking over to my purse. I grabbed my medicine and took one out, slipping it in my pocket; just in case. I walked back out to the stage with my water.

* * *

Troy and I were sitting on the tour bus. I was reading a book on the couch. Troy was sitting across from me, watching me. "Did you write any new songs?" He asked me.

"Nope." I replied, flipping the page.

He licked his lips. "Do you want to write one?" He asked.

"Not right now." I said quietly, trying to focus on reading.

"I have this really great idea." He said, I could feel his eyes watching me. I closed my book and looked at him. "You know what? Never mind, I'll tell you later."

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah." He said, getting up and walking to the back. I sighed to myself and opened up my book, continuing to read. I felt this awkwardness in the air and I don't know where this came from. I didn't want it to be awkward I just wanted to everything to be okay again.

* * *

At a little pit stop on our way to Houston, I decided to ride with Molly the rest of the way there. I needed some girl time. We sat on her bed and we were looking through magazines. "So what's new?" I asked Molly.

"Nothing, Do you know how old Tim is?" She asked, looking at the best dressed column.

"He's 20." I said with a small smile. "Why?"

"I don't know. He's really nice. Did you know he's really funny?" She asked me.

I laughed quietly. "He's hilarious. It's always the quiet ones." I flipped the page on the magazine. "So do you like him?"

She shrugged. "I could see myself liking him." She said, glancing over at me. "Did he say something to you?"

"Well we were playing that game fuck kill marry and he killed Taylor Swift. He fucked Carrie and Married you." I said with a big smile, looking at her.

"Really?" She asked, looking over at me. I nodded at her. She smiled to herself, looking at the magazine. "Good to know." I covered my mouth and yawned. "What's going on with you?"

"Troy's being all awkward and I don't know why." I said. "I feel like I have to try to be normal for him instead of just being." I said sighing. "I don't know."

"I think he's sad that you can laugh and be normal with the guys but not with him. I would be hurt too." Molly said.

I guess that made sense. "I would be hurt too. I look at him and I think of my brother. Not in the creepy way but he was best friends with him too. I miss David and I know Troy does too but I don't want to talk about him now and I know he does. I don't know. We're both still grieving in different ways."

"I guess you just have to give it time and your friendship will fall back into place." Molly said. "What is going on with you and Kevin?"

I smiled. "Apparently Kevin has a crush on me and he plans on kissing me." I said laughing. "He's starting to charm me more and more, I might let him kiss me."

She smiled. "So that's why you've been so happy."

I shrugged. "It's nice to feel wanted by a guy." I smiled at her. "I kind of want to see where it goes."

"Go for it!" She said looking at me. "You deserve to be happy."

I nodded at her, agreeing. "I do." I said confidently. "I deserve to be happy, to have someone to want me."

Molly smiled at me brightly and pointed to a picture. "Look at this beautiful woman." It was a picture of me.

I laughed and smacked it out of her hands. "Please."

* * *

When we stopped next I hopped off Molly's bus and walked over to the boys bus. It was the middle of the day. I climbed on their bus and it was surprisingly quiet. The must be sleeping. I walked down the hall way and saw each of the boys sleeping in their beds. I climbed onto Kevin's bed.

He opened his eyes to look at me. "Gabi? What are you doing?" He asked me sleepily.

"I want to cuddle." I said, crawling underneath the covers.

A sleepy smile spread on his face. "okay." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. I cuddled against him, closing my eyes. He kissed my hair, burying my face in my brown curls. I relaxed against him letting myself fall asleep.

"Is that Gabi in your bed, Kev?" I heard Ray ask.

"Yeah." Kevin answered. His voice was close. I felt his arms wrapped around my waist, spooning me. "She just wanted to cuddle."

"You're so full of it Kevin." Ray said chuckling.

"I'm serious! That's what she told me. You can ask her when she wakes up, so shut the hell up." Kevin said, pulling me closer to him.

I smiled to myself, trying not to laugh. They were so funny. "Whoa, is that Gabi?" Timmy said, as he walked by, I assumed.

"Yes, it's me. Now shut up, I'm trying to sleep." I said, pulling Kevin's blanket over my head.

They all laughed and I rolled over to face Kevin. He kissed my forehead gently. "Good morning." Kevin said smiling.

"Good morning." I said looking at him. I put my hand on his cheek.

"This is nice." He said, looking at me.

"Awww!" Ray said, obnoxiously from behind him. "I love you Gabi." He made kiss noises.

Kevin closed his eyes. "Excuse me for a moment." He got out of bed and grabbed Rays sketch pad and started hitting him with it. "Shut.. The… fuck… up… I'm going to shove this sketchpad up your ass." Ray wrestled it away and ran to the front of the bus.

I laughed at him and Kevin climbed back into bed with me. "What time is it?" I asked, letting him wrap his arms around me.

"I don't know." He said, running his fingers though my hair. His hand cupped my cheek and he leaned in like he was going to kiss me. I glanced down at his lips before my brown eyes met his.

"We should get ready for the show." Tim said, walking over to us. Kevin sprang away from me. "It's almost five."

"Thanks Timmy." I said smiling up at him. Kevin crawled out of the bed and so did I. "I should get ready." I said, hugging Kevin. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Gab." He said, with a boyish grin.

I walked away from him and out to my bus. I walked on the bus and Troy was sitting there on his phone. "Hey." I said, sitting next to him.

"Hey Gab." He said looking up at me before down at his phone. "Where have you been?"

"I took a nap with Kev." I said, laying my head against his knees. "I came to get ready for the show."

"Oh." He said, texting on his phone. "I'm talking to Madison."

I got up and started heading towards the back. "Cool." I looked through my clothes looking for something to wear. "Blue or red?" I called out to Troy.

"The green flowery one." Troy said.

"Hmm." I hummed, finding the dress he was talking about. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He called back. I got changed into the dress Troy picked out. I did my make up and left my hair the way it was; messy curls. I slipped heels on and walked out. "Looking good." Troy commented looking at me.

"Thank you, you picked it out." I said giggling quietly. "What are you going to wear?" I asked him. He replied with a shrug. "I think I left my phone with Molly… I'll be right back."

"Okay." Troy said distractedly.

I walked over to Molly's trailer and knocked. "Hey." She answered.

"Did I leave my phone in here?" I asked.

"I don't know, you can go check." She opened the door, she was in a robe about to get ready. "You look cute by the way."

I smiled. "Thank you. What are you wearing?" I asked, walking in, thinking of the last place I left it.

"My gold dress I think." Molly said, walking to her clothes. She held up the dress. "What do you think?"

I looked over at her. "Very cute." I commented before finding my phone on the floor. "Found it." I said holding it up.

"Where'd you go? When we got here, I mean." Molly asked, looking over at me.

"I cuddled with Kevin." I said, looking over at her briefly before looking at my phone. She was staring at me. "What? I just wanted to cuddle."

"Why not cuddle with Troy?" She asked.

"Because he's dating your sister." I said, rolling my eyes. "Kevin likes me anyway."

Molly frowned. "You don't want to lead him on"

"I'm just going to try it out Molly." I said shrugging. "Maybe it could be something more than my fantasies of Troy."

'I just don't want anybody to get hurt." Molly said.

"I've been hurting for three years but I guess that's my fault anyway." I said sighing. I was definitely getting bummed out about this. "I'm going to go call my mom." I said walking out the trailer over to our bus. I found my purse and opened my bottle of pills and took one before drinking some water.

* * *

**Hey guys! sorry for the late update today. I just finished school and now i'm on break! yaaay! thank goodness. Hopefully i'll be updating more during the week so look out for that. Have a great weekend! I love you! Don't forget to review! That was a little obnoxious but thats okay :)**


	8. Houston to Atlanta

After the concert we headed a hotel for the night. We were hanging out in Ray, Tim and Kevin's room. I finally got my own room. I was sitting on Kevin's lap, we were sharing a beer. We were all talking and laughing and joking. It was really fun and laid back. Molly left first, then Troy because he had to call Madison. Tim was trying to go to bed and Ray was drawing.

"We can go back to my room so they can go to sleep." I said, rubbing Kevin's arm.

"Alright." He said, looking up at me. I got off his lap. "I'll be back" Kevin said, looking at the guys.

"Night." They both called in unison.

I held his hand and we walked over to my room. I opened the door and walked in. He closed the door behind us. I kicked my shoes off and Kevin wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "You were great tonight." He whispered against my ear.

"You were too. You didn't miss the fifth note in your solo like you always do." I teased him, turning around in his arms.

Kevin looked at me in disbelief. "I do not miss the fifth note." He said sounding offended.

"Yes you do." I said, smiling up at him.

"Do not" He argued.

"Do t-" I started to argue back but he cut me off, pressing his lips to mine gently. His lips were warm and soft. It was a good kiss. It wasn't monumental or anything. His lips pulled away from mine slowly. I opened my eyes and a slow smile spread across his face. "Was your kiss everything you expected?" I asked him, licking my lips slowly.

He nodded. "Oh yeah." He said with a big grin on his face. He looked at me. "Was it good for you?" He asked me.

I smiled at him. "It was nice"

"Just nice? Way to destroy my ego." Kevin said, pulling me against him again. "Do I have to kiss you again for you to find a better adjective?"

I shrugged with a small smirk on my face. He cupped my face, leaning in and kissing my lips again slowly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. He flicked his tongue out brushing my lip. I parted my lips slowly letting his tongue brush mine. We made out briefly before I pulled away slowly. He looked at me, smiling. "The second kiss was much better than the first." I said, smiling. "I'm going to go change."

He chuckled. "Alright." I grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom. I changed and walked back into the room. Kevin was sitting on the bed watching TV.

"Do you wanna stay?" I asked him, pulling off the comforter.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked, arching his eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes at him. "If I didn't want you to stay, I wouldn't have asked." I said, looking at him.

He smiled. "That's just the answer I wanted." He winked, pulling off his t-shirt. He let his jeans drop to the floor and he climbed in the bed next to me. I rolled my eyes at him and climbed under the blankets. "I like cuddling with you." He murmured, wrapping his arms around me.

"Why's that?" I asked, turning over to face him. He rested his hand on my flat stomach. His fingers hit my belly ring.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You have a belly ring?" He lifted up the blankets looking at it. "That is so hot." He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned around not facing him anymore. "You didn't answer my question."

Kevin pulled his body against mine, kissing the back of my neck gently. "Because you're beautiful, your body fits perfectly against mine, I like keeping you warm. I just like you." He said, before his lips trailed up my neck slowly.

I felt a chill run down my spine. I shivered and he just pulled me closer. "I like you too Kev." I said quietly, enjoying the closeness. I closed my eyes, letting my sleepiness take over me.

* * *

"Gabi!" Thump. Thump. Thump. My eyes flicked open. I looked around and forgot where I was for a moment. Kevin's arms were wrapped around me tightly. "GABI." Somebody yelled from the outside the door. "We're going to leave without you."

I rolled my eyes and smacked Kevin to wake him up. "Ow!" He grumbled tiredly. "What the fuck?" He asked.

"We have to get up." I said, climbing out of his arms. I walked to the door and sighed before opening it. "What?" I asked Troy who was standing there.

He glanced at me and my outfit. "We're leaving in 20 minutes, so get ready." He said. Troy's eyes traveled behind me. His eyes darkened. "Sorry for waking you up." He said sarcastically.

"Whoa, what the hell is your problem?" I asked him as he turned to leave.

Troy just looked at me and shook his head. "Nothing." He walked away from my door.

"Whatever." I sighed, shutting the door before I walked back into my room. I collected my things and got changed into something else.

"Ready?" Kevin asked me.

I nodded. "Do you have to go get your stuff?" I asked him.

"I do, but I wanted to give you this cause I won't see you for a couple hours." Kevin said smiling. He leaned down and kissed my lips gently. "I'll see you soon."

I smiled at him, giving him another kiss before we parted. "See you." I took my bag down stairs to the bus. I walked on the bus and laid on my bed. Troy walked right past me without saying a word. I ignored the feelings to say something to him by putting my headphones in. I pulled out a book and started reading.

About an hour into the drive. Troy walked by hitting the side of the bus making a banging noise. I jumped. "What was that?" Joey called from the front.

"Nothing." Troy responded.

"What is your problem today Troy?" I asked looking at him.

He turned to me. "I'm fine Gabi."

"You can tell me, I am your best friend." I said, looking up at him.

"I barely even see you anymore. You're always with the boys or Molly. Whenever you're around me you're all depressed and not yourself." Troy said, crossing his arms. "You're supposed to be okay with me."

I frowned. "I'm trying Troy. It's hard. My brother died and you remind me of him. He loved you like his brother and I will never get a call from him telling me to tell you something. You wont come running over to me laughing at some joke he told you and I miss him."

"I miss him too Gabi, but you can't stop your life." He said, looking at me.

"I'm not stopping my life. I'm here on the road even though I'm miserable and I don't want to be here." I said.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever Gabi. You're just miserable around me. I don't know what the hell I did to you." He let out a short chuckle. "You seem fine sleeping around with Kevin."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "Excuse me. I do not fuck around and you know that. You're an asshole. For some reason Kevin actually likes me and I'm sorry if I'm not on your leash anymore. I'm sorry I'm tired of being lonely all the fucking time." I said, getting up and collecting my stuff.

"What the hell are you talking about Gabi? Where are you going?" He asked me.

I looked back and glared at him. "Anywhere but here." I grabbed my bag and walked up to the front of the bus. "Stop the bus." I demanded.

The bus driver just looked at me. "What? We can't just stop the bus."

"Stop the fucking bus." I said through gritted teeth.

"Just do it." Joey said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The bus driver pulled off to the side of the rode. Once the door was open I got off of the bus. The boys bus was right behind us. "What's going on?" Ray asked standing in the doorway of the bus.

"Troy is a fucking asshole." I said walking up the steps. "Move." I pushed Ray out of the way and walked onto their bus. I walked all the way to the back and closed myself in the bathroom of the bus. I put my head in my hands and sat there for what seemed like an hour before the bus started moving again.

I head a knock on the door. "Gabi?" Tim asked quietly.

"Yeah?" I mumbled.

"I brought you something." He said.

I licked my lips. "What is it?" I asked.

"Can you open the door? I'll give it to you." Tim said. I sighed and opened the door. Tim handed me a wild flower. "This is for you."

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks Timmy."

"Do you want to come out and hang with us?" He asked me.

"I just want to sleep." I replied honestly.

"You can sleep in my bed in the back, or whichever bed you want." Tim said, standing in the door way.

"Thanks." I said quietly. "I'll be out in a minute."

He nodded before I closed the door again. I took out the bottle of pills and took one out. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I put the pill in my mouth, cupping some sink water, swallowing the contents in my mouth. I licked my lips, patting my face with the little bit of water on my hands.

I walked out of the bathroom with my bag. I walked to the back and set my purse on the floor. I climbed under Tim's blankets closing my eyes. I tried to fall asleep but I knew it wasn't going to happen. The boys left me alone, respecting my need for space. I was so thankful for them.

* * *

I felt the bus stop, We were probably going to get something to eat or gas. I heard footsteps from behind me; my back was facing the hall way. "Hey Gabi." Kevin said, putting his hand on my back and kissing my cheek gently. "Were getting something to eat. Do you want anything?"

"No, thank you." I said quietly. I didn't look at him, I just looked at the back of the bus.

"I'll get you something for later, okay?" He said, rubbing my back. I didn't respond. He got up and walked away. The bus was quiet and I turned around and grabbed my bottle of pills again. I took another one, dry swallowing it. I put the bottle back and zipped up my purse.

I got settled into the bed again. "Gabi." I heard my name being called. Footsteps came up to my back again. "Gabi." It was Troy.

"I don't want to talk to you." I said, firmly but quietly.

He sighed. "Please?"

"Can you just go?" I asked. Troy didn't say anything else. After a minute or so I heard his footsteps walking away. I let out a breath and felt myself getting sleepy.

* * *

We stopped in New Orleans and we just finished in Florida. We were headed up to Georgia. I stayed with the boys for a couple days but I went back in my own bus. Since we were going to Georgia and Madison was going to be around I didn't want to be anywhere near her and Troy. Hanging out with Kevin was different, it just felt like we were friends still. It was kind of a big relief to me because I didn't know if I was ready for that.

I was talking to Troy. He apologized to me and I forgave him but it was different with him too. I just wasn't happy anymore. I didn't want to be out on the road anymore. I didn't want to go back to Albuquerque either. I wanted to go back to my small apartment in Nashville.

We were on our way to the hotel. We were going to meet Molly's parents and see Madison. I was not looking forward to it. I looked at the time on my phone. It was five in the morning. Kevin was asleep next to me, his arms wrapped snuggly around my waist. I put the phone on my chest and sighed, looking up at the roof of the bus. I wanted everything to go back to the way it was. I wanted to go back to a time when Troy and I were okay, Madison wasn't in the picture, and My brother wasn't dead.

I climbed out of Kevin's arms, placing my feet against the cold bus floor. I bent over and picked up my old song book and walked towards the front of the bus. It was overdue but I started writing again. I lost track of time and I finally looked up when I heard Ray come into the front part of the bus. "Hey." I said, looking over at him.

"What time did you get up?" Ray asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I slept for a good four hours and got up at two and I've been up since." I said looking down at the couple of songs I've written. "We should be in Atlanta soon." I said.

He sat next to me. "I'm happy to see you writing again."

I nodded. "It was overdue."

"You're strong Gabi, don't forget that." He said, giving me a one-arm hug.

"Thanks Ray." I said, closing my book, hugging it tightly. I leaned against him for a couple of minutes until the bus stopped. "Where here already?" I asked myself looking out the window.

"Looks like it." Ray said getting up. "I'm going to go change."

I nodded. "Alright." I got up and walked out the door. I stretched out and walked over to our bus. I opened the door and walked to the back. Troy was pulling on his shirt. "Hey." I said, my song book still in my hand.

"Hey, you look tired." He commented.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't really sleep but I did write a couple songs."

"Troy!" I heard Madison screech behind me. She ran past me and jumped on him.

I closed my eyes. "I'll just…" I didn't even finish my sentence. I just walked out of the bus.

Molly spotted me and called my name. "Gabi."

I looked up at her and walked over to her. "Hey Molly, since Troy's busy sucking your sisters face off, I have something to show you."

She looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "What's up?" She asked me as we walked to her trailer.

"I wrote a new song for you." I said smiling at her.

She smiled at me. "Really? You're writing again?"

I nodded. "I wrote for two hours this morning." I told her. "I didn't sleep well."

She frowned. "I'm sorry." She said bouncing on her bed. "But I'm so happy you're writing again. It's one step closer."

"I suppose." I said, sitting down next to her. "Look." I flipped open to the page I wrote this morning.

"Dead flowers?" She asked. I didn't respond, I let her read down the lyrics. I saw her guitar sitting in the corner. I started playing the song that was in my head as I wrote it.

"The first line pertains to me, the rest I just let my imagination take off." I explained to her.

"Play the music again." She said. "Sing me the first part."

I strummed the guitar and started singing quietly.

_"I feel like the flowers in this vase._  
_He just brought them home one day_  
_'Ain't they beautiful' he said._  
_They been here in the kitchen_  
_And the waters turning gray._  
_They're sitting in the vase_  
_But now they're dead._  
_Dead flowers."_

She frowned. "I love it but it sounds so sad."

I licked my lips. "You can change it up a little bit if you want."

She started singing this time.

_"I feel like this long string of lights_  
_They lit up our whole house on Christmas day._  
_Now it's January and the bulbs have all burnt out_  
_But still they hang_  
_Like dead flowers."_

"Nope, I can't change that." She said speaking of the second verse.

"We can change this next part coming up." I said. "Add some drums and come in strong." I added. She nodded understanding what I was talking about.

I sang to give her a better idea.

_"He ain't feeling anything._  
_My love, my hurt, or the sting of this rain._  
_I'm living in a hurricane,_  
_All he can say is 'Man, ain't it such a nice day'_  
_Yeah, yeah."_

"I like that and then we can go back to the first way for this next part." Molly said.

She started singing.

_"I feel like the tires on this car._  
_You said they won't go far but we're still rolling._  
_I look in the rear view and I see dead flowers in the yard_  
_And that string of lights_  
_It ain't glowing._  
_Like dead flowers."_

I echoed her before waving her on to sing with me.

_"He ain't feeling anything._  
_My love, my hurt, or the sting of this rain._  
_I'm driving through a hurricane,_  
_All he can say is 'Man, ain't it such a nice day'_  
_Hey, hey_  
_I guess we'll just go to waste_  
_Like dead flowers."_

She smiled at me. "We can add a couple of 'Like dead flowers' at the end."

I nodded. "That would be good. God I can't wait for you to record these." I said. I started laughing quietly. "You're literally singing my diary."

"You aren't changing your mind about this, are you?" Molly asked me, nervously.

I shook my head. "Of course not. Since I'm not singing these songs then I want you to. Really." I said, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you so much." She said smiling. "You're going to be the first person I thank when I win all the awards."

I laughed. "I'll be honored."

"That was great." I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Troy standing there. "I didn't know you were writing again."

"I told you before Madison assaulted you with her mouth, but you apparently didn't listen to me." I said, turning back to face Molly.

"I thought you said you wanted to start again." He said. Of course he did, I thought, rolling my eyes. "Your mom is here Molly, she's looking for you."

Molly popped up, smiling. "Really?" Troy nodded. "I'll be right back."

"It's alright Molly, I'll be around." I said smiling at her as she got up and ran out the trailer. I put her guitar back where it was. I walked out, walking past Troy. I went up to our bus and picked up my pills and took one, with a shot of tequila. I would definitely need these to get through the day. I poured myself another shot before putting the bottle of tequila away.

"Hey" Kevin said, walking on the tour bus. "Getting started early huh?" He asked, frowning, motioning to the drink.

"Yep." I said, knocking back the tequila, putting the shot glass in the little sink. I licked my lips. "I'm ready to face the world." I announced, shaking out my body. I walked up to him giving him a kiss before walking out of the bus.

Troy walked up to me. "Hey." He said. "where'd you go?"

"To go get a little pick me up." I said, flexing my arm muscles. _"I got some feel good pills and a red Gatorade by my bed, ready to go."_ I sang some Blake Shelton to him and he just looked at me confused as I walked off.

"Molly!" I said, when I found her standing next to an older lady. I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "I love you." I kissed her cheek. "I'm guessing your Molly's mom? I'm Gabriella Montez and I love you too." I gave her mom a hug and she laughed, being a good sport. "But Madison, I don't love her." I said, winking at Molly before walking away from them.

I walked about fifty laps around the hotel lobby while the boys were bringing stuff up to my room. I felt numb and had a little buzz from the alcohol and was dizzy from the pills. My legs gave out and I collapsed on the floor in giggles. Kevin rushed over to me. "Gabi, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kevy-poo." I pinched his cheeks. "You're so cute when you're concerned."

He helped me up. "How much did you drink?"

"I only took one, er... two shots." I said. He looked at me in disbelief. "I swear! Wanna check my blood?" I held out my arm flicking my vein in my arm. I grabbed his hand and put it on my neck. "That is called the carotid pulse point." I said. I slid his hand down my arm to the inner side of my elbow. "This one is the brachial pulse point."

"How do you know this?" Kevin asked amazed.

"I'm really smart." I said smiling up at him. "I gave up Stanford's Early Honors program for that." I pointed to Troy who was kissing Madison. "I hate that bitch."

Kevin looked at me, trying to take this all in. "Madison is a nice girl." Kevin decided to say after all that.

My eyes darkened. "Why don't you fucking date her too?" I said, walking away from him. "And I was going to show you the femoral pulse point!" I yelled back at him walking over to Troy. "Give me my room key."

He pulled his lips away from Madison's. "Why?" He asked, digging in his pocket.

"Hi Gabi!" Madison said smiling.

"Meh" I made a noise, annoyed with her. "Just give me my damn key."

Troy frowned. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Everything. Now give me my key." I said holding my hand out.

He looked up then looked at me in disbelief. "You're drunk?"

I looked back and Kevin was making a drinking motion. "Thanks for giving away all my secrets Kevin!" I said, glaring at him. "That's why I only let Molly read my song book. She'll keep my damn secrets to herself. Key."

"Gabi, it's ten in the morning." Troy said.

"Troy, I don't give a damn. Give me my key or I'm going to leave." I said, crossing my arms.

He sighed, passing over the key. "Go lay down, please."

"Don't tell me what to do." I said, before i shoved him, walking over to the elevators. One opened and I looked for the room number on the key. I laid my head against the cold metal of the elevator. I felt more dizzy. I walked out of the elevator, making it into my room. I blacked out, collapsing on the bed. When I finally came back to my senses. I felt nauseous. I got up walking to the bathroom and dry heaved for a minute. Nothing came out. I felt like complete shit.

* * *

**Hey guys. This is my fourth day in a row uploading. Special treats for you! Drunk Gabi is back once again, as you can tell she is a light weight. Don't mix perscription meds and alcohol kids. Seriously; shit gets real. Anywho, i was bored and not doing anything remotely important so i hope i brightened up your day a little bit. It's raining in sunny california and all i want to do is watch the first season of Pretty Little Liars on Netflix. I'll probably 'see' you on monday. I love you guys! Thank you for all the support. Don't forget to review :)**

**Song:** Dead Flowers by Miranda Lambert (of course)


	9. Atlanta to Nashville

It seemed like everybody was giving my the cold shoulder the next couple of days. It was the third day in Atlanta and I wanted to leave. I wasn't enjoying anything about Georgia. It was hot and sticky and disgusting. On top of that I almost killed myself by mixing alcohol with my anti depressants. Every time I see Troy he's sucking Madison's face off. Kevin is mad at me but is trying to get me to sleep with him. I don't understand his logic.

I mostly hung out by myself. I was working on writing a new song. Nothing was coming together. I knew I needed to leave. It was just a matter of time. Our concert was a couple of days away still. I closed my eyes, rubbing my temples. I needed to clear my head.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was sitting in my hotel room. The phone rang loudly, scaring me a little bit. I walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Gabi." Troy said breathlessly.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What are you doing right now?" He asked.

I looking around the room. "Sitting in my room, alone."

"I'm going to come see you." He announced.

"Alright." I said. "I'll see you soon then."

"Okay." Troy said before he hung up.

That was weird. I put the phone back on its receiver. I walked back to my chair. Once I sat down somebody knocked at the door so I got back up. I walked over the door, opening it. Troy came in. "Hey?" I said, closing the door.

"I just ran all the way up the stairs." He said, sitting down on the couch.

I laughed a little bit. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I just wanted to hang out with you."

"You're not mad anymore?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a little bit mad but you're my best friend and I miss you." He said, looking at me.

"I miss you too." I said, giving him a small smile. I sat on the bed in my room, tidying up a little bit. I had stuff all over the place. "I've been writing again, I have this idea but I just… I don't know how to get it out."

He licked his lips. "Tell me what you have so far."

"I was writing it for you because I imagined you singing something like this. I didn't want you to have another ballad but it just came to me." I explained, picking up my book. I scanned over my lyrics, thinking of a verse. I wrote it down quickly to get it out of my head. Everything was all jumbled up. "Sorry, I just.."

"It's fine, I know you have to get it all out." He said sitting patiently.

I licked my lips looking at the paper. "You know I think I got it." I said, flipping to the back page and glancing at it before flipping over to the front.

"Do you want your guitar?" He asked, reaching over to grab it. I nodded, with a small smile.

I closed my eyes and started strumming.

_"Sometimes I lie awake, staring at the ceiling._  
_Have someone beside me,_  
_She won't know your name._  
_She won't be here long._  
_Hell, she's almost a memory._  
_You'll never be really gone._  
_Girl, are you feeling me?_

_Do you fall asleep missing my kiss in the dark?_  
_Wake up the next morning not sure where you are?_  
_Is it killing you, like it's killing me?_  
_Are you lying there lying to somebody else?_  
_Trying to find the one thing I can't find for my self?_  
_When he's touching you, really touching you,_  
_Are you feeling me?_

_Do you ever wish on a star that ain't falling,_  
_Hoping your dreams will come true?_  
_Pray for the day that you know ain't coming?_  
_Well I do, Baby I do._  
_Baby, I do._  
_Baby, I do._

_Do you fall asleep missing my kiss in the dark?_  
_Wake up the next morning not sure where you are?_  
_Is it killing you, like it's killing me?_  
_Are you lying there lying to somebody else?_  
_Trying to find the one thing I can't find for my self?_  
_When he's touching you, really touching you,_  
_Are you feeling me?_  
_Oh, when he's touching you,_  
_Are you feeling me?"_

I let out a deep breath and put my guitar down. "What do you think?" I asked quietly.

"I like it." He said. I don't know what he actually felt, he had a great poker face.

"I can give it to Molly, if you don't like it. Change all the she's to he's." I said, licking my lips nervously.

Troy shook his head. "No, no. I love it Gabi." He said with a small smile.

I smiled up at him. "Good, I'm glad." I said.

"Where is your femoral pulse point?" Troy asked suddenly.

I had a slight flashback to the other day when I was drunk. I blushed slightly. "Um, it's right here." I said, pointing to the inner part of my pelvic bone. "Why?"

He shook his head. "I heard you saying something about it the other day."

"Oh… Well I was a little bit tipsy. You know tequila makes me crazy." I said, trying to move past that day. I laid back on my bed and Troy did too. We looked up at the ceiling of the hotel room silently. "Do you remember the summer after junior year when we were at Chad's party?" He asked.

I laughed. "Yeah, that was the day we made out."

"They only made me do it because Chad knew I had a big crush on you." Troy said chuckling.

I felt my gut wrench. Troy had a crush on me? When did this happen and why wasn't I informed? "What?" I said, it's all I could manage to say. Troy had a crush on me?

"Yeah, Chad kept saying 'go for it dude! Go for it!' And I was like 'Nah, she doesn't like me like that.'" Troy chuckled. Why was he laughing? I do like you like that. I was frozen and he continued on with his story. "It everything in me not to kiss you that day you showed me your song. I couldn't ruin our friendship over that. It took me forever to get over you." I felt the tears prick my eyes. When was he ever under me? "Could you just imagine what would have happened if I had told you?" He said chuckling. I shut my eyes tightly, feeling my heart tighten. Troy's phone started ringing. "I got to take this, it's Chris from the label."

"Go ahead." I said quietly.

I turned and watched Troy walk out of the room. 'It took me forever to get over you' His voice echoed in my head. I sat up and made a decision. I needed to go… now. I got up and packed my stuff hurriedly. Chris from the label talked a lot but Troy would try to get out of talking to him in some way. I finished packing my things, double checking to see if I left anything.

I picked up my phone and dialed a number. I picked up a piece of the hotel paper and a pen and started writing. "Hello?" Molly answered the phone. "Gabs?"

"Hey Molly." I said trying my best to sound normal. "Could you pick me up and take me somewhere?"

A tear dripped on the paper and smudged the ink slightly. "Yeah, sure. You at the hotel?" She asked.

"Yeah. Call me when you're here." I said.

"Okay, love you." She said before hanging up the phone.

I picked up the piece of paper, reading it over to make sure it had everything I wanted to say.

_Dear Troy;_

_I know you'll be disappointed to find this instead of me at my room when you walk back. I want you to know this had nothing to do with your story. You didn't scare me away or anything like that. This is for me. Since David died you knew I was a wreck. I went to the doctor and got prescribed some anti-depressants. I've been taking them on and off since we got back on the road. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me. The other day I mixed the prescription with alcohol. I know, I was stupid and I could have killed myself . The only thing I was thinking about was that Tequila was the only thing to get me through the day. I honestly don't know if I'll ever be okay again, Troy. David dying changed everything for me. He won't get to come to my wedding, he won't get to hold his nieces or nephews, he won't get to buy all the 'I love my uncle' stuff and demand that I put it on my kids. He won't get to see us when we win our first Grammy's or anything. I think about him everyday and everyday I wish I was in the ground so David could be here. He was so much of a better person than I'll ever be and I wish he could have became a great doctor and save a million lives, but he can't. I don't know if I'll come back on the road with you. I'll continue writing and I'll be waiting for you to land back in Nashville to show you the new songs. I'll miss you more than anything but it's something I have to do. I love you Troy, I really do. I'll call you when I get home._

_Love you always, Gabi._

I picked up my stuff and took one last glance around the room before I walked out of the door. I stuck the note where Troy could see it and I walked by his room. I could hear him talking in there. I let out a breath of relief and made my way to the elevator.

The doors opened and Kevin was standing there. Just fucking perfect. "Where are you going?" He asked, eyeing my bags.

"Home." I said quietly. "I can't be here Kev."

Kevin frowned at me. "What's going on?"

"I need to go home." I said, looking up at him. "And whatever we have, isn't working out." I added quietly.

He sighed at me. "I know, I thought it would be everything I'd ever hoped for, but it's not." He made a face. "No offense."

I smiled at him, laughing quietly. "None taken Kev. I love you, but like a really good friend." I said, wrapping my arms around him. I kissed his lips gently. "I'll call you in a couple of days. Okay?"

He nodded. "Have a safe flight Gabi." He said before kissing my forehead.

I gave him a small smile and got in the elevator, pulling my bags with me. I took a deep breath after the doors closed. When the opened again, I walked out looking for Molly. I saw her before she got the chance to call me. I walked over to her car and put my stuff in the backseat. "Where are you going?" Molly asked me, frowning.

"Back to Nashville." I said, shutting the door and climbing in the car.

"What? Why? Does Troy know?" She asked me.

"It's time, Molls. I'm not happy and I'm miserable. Troy doesn't know yet. I left him a note." I said. "Can you just drop me off at the airport, please?"

Molly sighed and nodded. "Alright, because it's what you want." She started the car and started driving. "What was the straw that broke the camels back?" She asked.

"Troy told me a story about how he liked me in high school. And you know what he said?" I asked, closing my eyes, resting my head against the glass.

"What?" She asked me.

"He said. 'It took me forever to get over you.' That's what he said." I let the tears roll down my face slowly. She gasped quietly. "Do you know how shitty that made me feel?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Oh, Gabi." She said, frowning.

"Like complete shit." I said, sniffing and wiping my tears simultaneously. "I can't be here. I can't be around him. I can't be around her. I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Don't be Gabi. It's okay, not to be okay. I'll miss you like crazy but I agree that this is the best thing for you." Molly said,

"Thanks, Molls." I said quietly.

"You're welcome" Molly said, giving me a quick smile. "What about Kevin?"

"Kevin and I are just friends, We agreed on it just before I left the hotel." I explained to her. "It's better that way anyway. There's no pressure on anybody, nobody is going to get hurt. I'll miss spending time with the boys." I said, looking at her.

"They'll miss you too." Molly assured. We pulled up at the airport and I climbed out. I grabbed all my stuff out of the back. I turned to her and hugged her tightly. "Have a safe flight."

"I will, I'll let you know when I get home." I said, squeezing her. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too Gabi." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"When you come to Nashville, I'll come see you guys. Okay?" I promised. I kissed her cheek. "I have to go. Tell Troy it wasn't his fault, okay?" She nodded, wiping her eyes. "Bye Molls."

"Bye Gabi." She said, quietly.

I took one last look at her before walking up to the desk to check my luggage in. I bought a ticket to the soonest flight leaving for Nashville. I had about an hour to kill before we started boarding. I walked around the airport slowly, looking at everything. I grabbed a coffee from Starbucks and sat down with a magazine. I flipped open to the front page. I sipped my coffee and flipped through the magazine. I stopped when I saw a picture of Troy and Madison kissing.

I closed my eyes and groaned. "I can't even get away from them." I shut the magazine and left it on the table. I got up with my bag and my coffee and started walking toward the security gate. I threw away my coffee and walked through without any problems. I took my bag and walked around, looking for my terminal. Once I found it, I sat on the first seat I found and closed my eyes, leaning my head against my hand.

"Gabi!" I heard my name being called. "Gabi!" I heard it again. I flicked my eyes open to see Troy looking around, his eyes connected with mine and he ran over to me.

I stood up, looking at him confused. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"You can't go Gab." He said breathlessly, standing in front of me.

I sighed. "I can't do this anymore Troy. I can't be on the road. I need to go home, take care of me for a while." I said, shifting my bag.

"Let me take care of you, I'll do anything to get you to stay" He begged, looking at me. "It won't be the same without you Gabi." He said quietly. "I'll break up with Madison."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What? No you can't do that." I said softly before I gave him a half-hearted smile. "Nothing is going to change my mind."

He ran his hands through his hair. "Please Gabi. I don't know if I can do this without you. It's been you and me since the beginning and I don't know how to handle it as just me."

I rubbed his arm gently. "You're a quick learner Troy. I'll still be a phone call away. I'll be writing songs for you." I offered.

"I don't care about the songs Gabi. I don't. I just want you to do this with me." He pleaded, tears forming in his eyes.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He squeezed me as I buried my face in his neck. "I'm going to miss you so much." I said, kissing his neck gently.

"Please don't go, Gabi." He said, hugging me tighter.

I pulled away from him and looked at his face. I ran my hand down the side of his face. "I love you Troy, more than you'll ever know. I have to go, but I'll call you soon okay?" I said, pulling away from him wiping my face.

The look in Troy's eyes made my chest tighten even more. I blinked slowly. "Please stay." He begged.

I heard my flight being called from behind me. I shook my head at Troy, resting my hand on his cheek. I'd give anything to be able to kiss him but I couldn't. "I'm sorry for letting you and David down." I said quietly. "Goodbye Troy."

Troy watched me as I dropped my hand from his cheek. I shifted my carry on and started walking backwards away from him. I waved to him before turning around and handing my ticket to the attendant. I looked back at Troy one last time before walking down the tube to the airplane.

* * *

My plane landed in Nashville and I grabbed my luggage before taking a cab home. I took the elevator up to my floor and hauled my stuff in the apartment. I set it down and climbed into bed. It was already getting late and I was just exhausted in every way. I picked up my phone, turning it on. After my wave of incoming messages, I called Molly.

"Gabi! Hey, we were worried about you." She said, answering the phone. "Everybody's really upset that you left."

"Send my apologies to everybody. Tell them they don't need to buy me any more guitars or anything." I said, laughing a little bit. "Tell everybody I love them and I miss them and that I'm sorry."

"We understand Gabi, you're going through a hard time." Molly said to me. "We love you and we want you to get better. You'll be okay soon. We're going to miss you but we understand."

I smiled to myself. "You guys are so awesome. I'm going to go to sleep, I'll talk to you all soon." I said. "I love you Molly."

"Love you too, Get better soon." She said before I hung up.

I grabbed my pillow and looked around my room. My eyes went straight to a picture of Troy and I on my night stand. I sighed, looking at it. I laid the picture facing down against the wood. I pulled up the blankets to my neck, trying to get comfortable.

My thoughts traveled back to David. He was gone for half a year now and nothing was getting better as everybody promised it would. It still hurt to know that I couldn't talk to him anymore, he wasn't around anymore. If only I knew he was going to die so young I would have spent so much more time with him. I knew I couldn't go back now but he will always be alive in my heart.

I silently decided I was going to make a trip to Albuquerque soon. I'll check in with my parents and see David's grave. I'll buy him some fresh flowers and sing him a song or something. I wished I had a sign to let me know I was doing the right thing. I just felt so lost with out him, even though he wasn't around me a lot, especially since I moved. I miss the comfort of him, the security of always having somebody there regardless of circumstance. He always picked up the phone when I needed to talk, he gave me advice when I needed direction and I took him for granted. He will never know how great of a big brother he was to me.

My phone vibrated from next to me. I answered it. "Hello?" I answered quietly.

"Hey." Troy said quietly. "I knew you weren't sleeping but I just wanted to call you to tell you I'm going to call you every night."

I smiled to myself. "You don't have to Troy." I said.

"I want to. I need to make sure you're okay in some way or another." He said.

I frowned. "I'm not five Troy, you don't need to check up on me. You're not my brother so you don't need to act like one." I said a bit harshly.

Troy sighed. "That's not what I mean. I'm not checking up on you. I just want you to be okay and I promised David I would look after you. God knows I'm not your brother. I don't want to like a brother to you. I'm your best friend and I want to make sure nothing bad happens to you."

I sighed frustrated. "Why can't you just talk to me because you want to?" I rolled my eyes to myself and added sarcastically. "Every girl wants to be called because you have to call me."

"Gabriella Montez." He said, his tone serious.

"I'm sorry." I said, calming down.

Troy spoke quietly into the phone. "I do want to talk to you. I'm going to let you go to sleep now. We're going to have a long talk about the letter you wrote me tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too Troy. Goodnight." I said quietly.

"Sweet dreams Gabi."

* * *

**Don't Forget to Review!**

**Song:** Are you feeling me? by Toby Keith


	10. Nashville to Albuquerque to Nashville

Being alone in Nashville was doing me some good. I was more relaxed and getting closer to being content. I wrote all the time, taking my time to perfect each song I've already written. I've been in and out of the studio recording the songs for Troy or Molly to get the idea: testing out the sounds for what I wanted. Sure, I was a little lonely without Troy but I'd be okay. I was strong.

I walked into my apartment after coming home from the studio. I looked at the date. They would be in DC or in Baltimore, somewhere up there. I kicked off my shoes and put my purse down. I walked into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. I popped my lips before closing the fridge and sitting on the couch.

I logged onto twitter and scrolled through the comments, replying to a couple of people. They asked me the most random questions. I never answered any about Troy though. If they wanted to talk to him they should've tweeted him. I sighed to myself looking around the apartment. I had to pack for Albuquerque. I was leaving tomorrow and I had nothing ready.

The silence around the house was killing me. I picked up my iPod and put it on the dock. I turned it on and Troy's voice filled the room. I smiled to myself and walked into my room. I pulled my suitcase out and looked around the room.

I was half way through packing my suitcase and singing along with Troy's voice. My phone rang from the living room. I looked at the time. It was probably Troy. I walked over to get my phone. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Gabi." Troy said, it sounded like the wind was wooshing the background. "What are you doing?"

"Packing for Albuquerque." I said. "I'm going to visit family for a little while. Go see David."

He sighed. "I wish I could go with you. You have to tell me all about it and say hey to your parents for me."

"I will" I said, sitting back and crossing my legs. "How's everybody?"

I heard a door shut on his side of the line. "We're good. We miss you though."

I laughed quietly. "You tell me that everyday. I miss all of you too."

"Are you listening to me on the radio?" He asked laughing.

"Actually it's on my iPod. I missed your voice." I said, running my hand along the carpet. "I was singing along to it, it's better than the original. The autotune makes your voice smoother."

Troy scoffed. "I do not use auto tune." He said, offended. "You're lucky you're in Nashville or else I'd kick your butt."

"You would not. I'm too valuable." I teased.

Troy laughed. "That you are." Once he calmed down, he sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. It's a bit lonely here without you but I don't regret leaving." I said, getting up to finish packing. I grabbed a couple shirts than sat back down. "You don't miss me too much do you?"

"Well I slept in your bed since you left… I don't miss you at all." He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "You better wash the sheets."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said brushing off what I said.

"Well I'm going to let you go. I have to finish packing. But I want you to have a great show and I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said.

Troy sighed. "Alright. Thank you. I love you, Gabi."

"I love you too Troy, have a good night." I said.

"Good night." Troy said before hanging up. I put my phone down and finished packing for Albuquerque.

* * *

The next morning I grabbed my bag and hopped in a cab heading for the airport. I wasn't sure what to expect when I got back home to Albuquerque. I don't know if my mom was still having a hard time with it. She still called me everyday but our conversations were more brief. When David died, I think it just sucked the life out of my family. It still was hard.

I got out at the airport. After checking in and going through security I waited for the plane. I logged onto twitter and let the world know that I was waiting to get on a plane to go to Albuquerque. I scrolled through it quickly before checking my Facebook.

"Excuse me." A little girl asked me. I looked up at her. This little girl wasn't well little she was a teenager but once you turn twenty you think everybody under the age of 18 is a little girl.

I smiled at her. "Hey, how can I help you?"

"I'm a big fan of yours." She said with the biggest grin on her face.

"You're a fan of me?" I asked, a little confused.

She smiled, laughing a little bit. "You're Gabriella Montez right?" I nodded, shocked. I didn't get recognized unless I was with Troy. "You write all of Troy Bolton's songs. I heard you were working with Molly Mason too, right?"

I looked up and looked around. "Are they putting you up to this?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No. I follow you on twitter and I just saw your tweet. I got so excited I ran across the airport looking for you."

I smiled at her. "Aren't you the sweetest? What's your name?"

"I'm Kylie." She said.

I pulled out my phone. "It's so nice to meet you Kylie. What's your twitter name? I'm going to follow you."

Kylie looked at me shocked. "Are you serious? It's KKylie125"

I found her and followed her on twitter. "You're not going to miss your flight or anything are you?" I asked, looking up at her.

She looked at the time. "I don't know I might."

"You should go! I'll tweet you and tell Troy Bolton to tweet you too." I said winking at her.

"I don't want to leave!" She said excitedly. "But I have to go, it was so nice to meet you."

"You too Kylie. Have a safe flight" I laughed as I watched her run across the airport. She was so adorable.

* * *

I landed in Albuquerque sometime later. Mom and dad picked me up at the airport. We had a small chat on our way home, catching up on everything that was going on. When we got home I took my stuff up to my room and got settled. I walked down the stairs. Mom and dad were watching TV.

"I'm going to go to the Bolton's to say hello." I said, walking over to them.

"Alright baby." Mom said looking up at me. "Invite them over for dinner, okay?"

I nodded. "Alright, I'll be back." I said before walking towards the door. I walked to the house next door and rang the doorbell.

It took a minute but Troy's mom answered the door. "Gabi! Sweetheart!" She said throwing her arms around me. "How are you doing?"

I smiled at her, hugging her back tightly. "I'm feeling better now that I've established a regular sleeping pattern. It's nice being not on the road but I miss it." I slid my hands in my jean pockets. "How are you and Jack doing?"

"We're doing good, getting old." She laughed. "Come in, Jack is inside."

"Thank you." I said, walking into the door. I walked into the living room I spent countless days in with Troy. "Hey Jack." I said. He was sitting on the couch.

"Gabi! What are you doing here?" He asked, greeting me with a big smile and a bigger hug.

I hugged him back. "Just visiting my parents. I'm going to visit David's grave too. And My parents wanted to invite you guys to dinner."

"We'll be there." Lucy said, as I took a seat next to Jack. "Would you like a drink? We have soda, water, juice."

"A soda is fine, but I can go get it…" I said about to get up.

"Nonsense. Sit your butt back down." Lucy said laughing. I did as I was told and I sat back, watching her walk into the kitchen.

"So how was the road?" Jack asked, turning his attention to me.

I turned to face him more, crossing my leg over my foot. "At first it was alright but as we got further into it, I just wasn't happy. I got drunk at like ten in the morning in Atlanta.. That was kind of a red light for me saying 'hey, you shouldn't do this anymore' so I left a couple days later."

"That Molly girl was from Atlanta right?" Jack asked.

I nodded. "Yes, Molly and Madison."

"Ah, yes. Madison, she's… something." Jack said. "I don't really like her."

I looked at him confused. "Why not?"

He shrugged. "I think he's settling. I'm not sure if he even likes her." Jack looked up at me. "What do you think of her?" He smirked as if he already knew the answer.

"She's a nice girl. A bit much if you ask me but if she makes Troy happy then so be it." I said. Jack gave me a skeptical look. "What?" I said with an innocent smile.

"I know you better than you think, Gabriella Montez." He said, looking at Lucy as she walked back into the room.

She handed me a glass of soda and sat down with us. "I miss having you around here. Oh, remember when we used to bake cookies for the basketball team." She sighed. "I miss those days, now all my babies are grown up."

"Speaking of, How is Carly?" I asked of Troy's sister. She was older than Troy, she was technically his half sister but she denies it. She loves Jack as her own father. She lives in New Jersey with her Husband and kids. I've only met her a couple of times, she was gorgeous.

"She's doing great, Her and James are talking about having another kid, but little Diana is only a year and a half now. Justin is four now, he's getting so big." Lucy gushed about her first grandchildren.

I smiled at her. "I was really looking forward to seeing her on our way up to New York. I wanted to see the babies." I sighed. "I guess there will be next year."

"She loves you! I'm sure you can visit her anytime. So tell me, how is everything going?" Lucy asked me, holding my hand.

"Well, I'm doing pretty good. I'm working on recording some songs for Troy and the producers to listen to. I'm doing a little bit of writing as well. I'm also working with Molly, so that makes sure I'm never bored in Nashville." I said laughing. "I'm a bit lonely but I guess that's normal since I've been with Troy everyday of my life for the past five years." I said.

Jack chuckled. "You guys were inseparable. You know if you need a car, you can use his Truck while you're here."

I smiled. "Thank you. That'll make everything so much easier and I'll get to rub it in Troy's face that I kidnapped his truck." I said smiling.

"That's my girl." Jack said hugging my shoulder. "Your birthday is in a couple weeks, are you excited?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Its just another day to me." I said. "A day when I'll drown my sorrows in Tequila and cake."

Lucy laughed. "That sounds like college to me."

I giggled quietly before checking the time. "I should get going, but I'll come back and hang out before I leave." We got up and Jack handed me the keys to the truck before giving me a tight hug.

"We love you Gabi, you're always welcome here." Lucy said hugging me tightly.

"I love you guys too. Thank you." I said, hugging them back. I played with the keys and waved bye to them as I walked out the door. I walked back home and set Troy's keys in my room and walked down stairs to help mom with dinner. I set the table for five and helped her finish cooking.

* * *

The next day, I took a shower, getting ready for the day. I was going to go see David's grave today. I don't know what I was feeling at the moment, I just wished that Troy was here. I walked down to have a quick breakfast with my parents.

"What are you doing today Gabi?" Mom asked, sipping her coffee.

I finished chewing before I spoke. "I'm going to go see David probably. Jack gave me the keys to the truck so I don't have to inconvenience you." I said before taking another bite.

"You aren't an inconvenience baby." Dad said, looking at me.

I shrugged and continued eating. We made small talk and I finished my coffee before getting up. "I'm going to head out, I should be home in a couple hours."

"Alright baby, drive safely." Mom said, hugging me tightly. "I love you."

I smiled weakly at her. "I love you too mom." I walked upstairs grabbing Troy's keys and my purse. I walked back down and to the truck. I pulled out my phone and took a picture of me, leaning on the truck holding up the keys and sent it to Troy.

I was about to get in when Troy called me. "What are you doing with my truck?" Troy asked before I could even answer the phone.

"Your dad gave me the keys so I'm driving it around, duh." I said, smiling. I opened the door and hopped in. I slammed the door shut, breathing in the familiar smell of Troy. "What are you doing?"

"Don't try to change the subject." Troy teased. "You better be careful with her, she's my baby, you know."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'll drive over 70 and recklessly only on the wrong side of the road." I joked.

"Gabriella." He said seriously. "You better not-"

"Troy, what are you doing?" I heard Madison's voice in the background. My heart sunk a little. "It's early."

"I'll be right there." He said. "Anyways. Gabi, you better not crash my truck."

"I won't" I said, sighing. "Go back to bed."

Troy yawned. "Where are you going?"

"Go see David." I said. "Go back to bed." I ordered him again.

"Alright. Bye Gab." He said.

"Bye." I said quietly, hanging up. I started the car and drove to the flower shop and got a nice bouquet of flowers. I climbed back in the truck and drove over to the cemetery. I parked and climbed out of the truck. I held the flowers and walked over to his grave.

I let out a quiet sigh as I saw his tombstone. I kneeled down and put flowers in the cup next to his stone. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall down my cheeks slowly. I sat on my butt in front of his grave and cried for a minute. I debated on talking to him. I wondered if I would look crazy or if it was too cliché. In the end it didn't matter and I needed to talk to him.

"David." I said, wiping my eyes. I let out a quiet sigh. "Why'd you have to go? Don't you realize how much I need you? God, I need you right now. You always knew what to do. Even your bullshit answers sounded perfectly logical. I left the tour. I left him there with her." The tears started welling up in my eyes again. "Why doesn't he love me?" I asked through quiet sobs. "Will I ever be happy again?" My lip quivered as I sucked in a breath of air.

I sat there for awhile letting myself calm down. I wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks, taking slow deep breaths. I licked my lips and got up. I looked down at his grave, giving it a little wave before I walked back to Troy's truck. I climbed in but didn't start the car.

I couldn't keep it to myself anymore. I had to tell him. When I first see him face to face, I'll tell him. I don't care if he was with Madison. He has to know because I'm tired of keeping it to myself. I started the truck, putting on my seatbelt. I drove slowly back home. I parked the truck in the Bolton's drive way and kissed my hand and placed it on the steering wheel.

I locked up the truck and walked over to the Bolton's house. I knocked on the door. Lucy let me in and I gave them back the key's to the truck. I was only spending another 24 hours there so I didn't really need the truck anymore.

* * *

Once I was back in Nashville, I called Molly. I had written her another song on the plane ride over.

"Hello?" She asked, sleepily.

"Hey! I just got home." I said cheerfully. "I wrote you a little something on the plane ride over."

"Really now?" She said, there was movement in the background on her side. "Let me hear this."

I smiled and picked up my guitar. "I'm going to put you on speakerphone." I informed her before doing so.

"Alright." She said.

I started strumming the guitar before singing quietly.

_"This is wrong but_  
_I can't help but feel like there ain't nothing more right babe._  
_Misty morning, comes again_  
_And I can't help but wish I could see your face._  
_I knew from the first note played_  
_I'd be breaking all my rules to see you._  
_You smile that beautiful smile_  
_And all the girls in the front row scream your name._

_So dim that spotlight_  
_Tell me things like_  
_'I can't take my eyes off of you'_  
_I'm no one special just another wide eyed girl_  
_Who's desperately in love with you_  
_Give me a photograph_  
_To hang on my wall, superstar._

_Morning loneliness comes around_  
_When I'm not dreaming about you._  
_When my world wakes up today_  
_You'll be in another town._  
_I knew when I saw your face_  
_I'd be counting down the ways to see you._  
_You smile that beautiful smile_  
_And all the girls in the front row scream your name._

_So dim that spotlight_  
_Tell me things like_  
_'I can't take my eyes off of you'_  
_I'm no one special, just another wide eyed girl_  
_Who's desperately in love with you_  
_Give me a photograph_  
_To hang on my wall, superstar._

_You played in bars_  
_You play guitar_  
_I'm invisible_  
_And everyone knows who you are._  
_You'll never see._  
_Sing me to sleep_  
_Every night on the radio._

_So dim that spotlight_  
_Tell me things like_  
_'I can't take my eyes off of you'_  
_I'm no one special just another wide eyed girl_  
_Who's desperately in love with you_  
_Give me a photograph_  
_To hang on my wall, superstar."_

"That is such a Troy song." Molly said.

I sighed. "I know, it's so obvious."

"They were fighting the other day." Molly said.

"About what?" I asked with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Only god knows. Probably you. She's so jealous of you, it's stupid." Molly said laughing briefly.

I actually laughed too. "She has no reason to be jealous of me. She has him."

"But you have so much control of him, you don't even know. He talks about you all the time. He literally never stops. Oh, Gabi hates onion rings… One time Gabi said this… Gabi loves pepperoni and pineapple pizza… I don't know why Gabi buys candles all the time, she is deathly afraid of them." Molly said, going on and on.

I laughed. "I get it. He talks about me a lot. I bet you and Madison know more about me than I do."

Molly laughed. "I don't think so. We just stopped, I think we're getting food."

"Alright, I'll let you go. Send my love to everybody." I said.

"Will do, Love you Gab." She said.

"Love you too, bye." I said before hanging up. I sighed to myself. "Fuck."

* * *

**Hey guys. SOOOOO many of you asked me this question and i didn't want to answer it but i guess i'm going to have to. YES, they are going to get together. I'm NOT going to tell you what chaper or how, or why. Since i've already made it to chapter 10, i'm going to tell you i wrote the last chapter and i ended at thirty so 20 more chapters. They're not always going to have smooth sailing, but you should know that by now. Since i'm on break i'll probably upload every day this week, unless i'm out and about but i doubt that. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the fact that Gabi got her head out of her ass and realized she has to tell Troy something she should've told him a long time ago. I love you guys! Don't forget to review!**

**Song: **Superstar by Taylor Swift


	11. Nashville to New York to Nashville

My birthday was in a couple weeks and everybody has been asking what I want for my birthday. I hate when people ask me that. When they ask me, I don't know. When they don't ask me, I have a list of a million things that I want and when I go to tell them I can't remember. It's a terrible cycle.

Since I've gotten back from Albuquerque, I've been feeling really good. I was enjoying being back in Nashville and I wasn't quite ready to get back on the road again. Troy sent me a picture of Carly and the kids when they stopped by. I even talked to them for a couple of minutes. They were on their way to New York now. I love New York.

I was strumming on my guitar when I picked up my vibrating phone. Molly was calling me. "Hello?" I asked answering the phone.

"Hey Gabi. We're on our way to New York and I'm on your bus. And you have to listen to this. Don't speak okay?" Molly said talking quickly. I didn't speak as I was told. "Okay, Troy." She said. "I just had to get my guitar for you."

"Alright, well it's rough because Gabi usually wrote and did all the music but here it is." Troy said in the background. I heard the soft strumming of the guitar before Troy's voice filled my ear.

_"Got a guitar, got a guitar on my back,_  
_And I'm standing on this lonesome railroad track._  
_Trains a-coming, It'll be here 'fore too long._  
_And I don't think I can stop it with a song._  
_Girl, that's kind of the way I'm feeling._  
_Trying to stop your leaving._

_Got a pebble, got a pebble in my hand_  
_And I toss it out into the middle of the Rio Grande._  
_But the river keeps running._  
_Don't even know that I'm around._  
_Could throw in a million more and not slow it down._  
_And that's kind of the way I'm feeling._  
_Trying to stop your leaving._

_There's nothing I wouldn't try_  
_If I thought it would change your mind._  
_But you don't love me._  
_You don't love me anymore_  
_And I know as soon as you walk out the door._  
_Trains a-coming._  
_Rivers running._

_Trains a-coming_  
_Rivers running._  
_Pains a-coming._  
_Tears a-running._  
_And that's kind of the way I'm feeling._  
_Knowing I couldn't stop your leaving."_

"It's perfect Troy. She's going to love it." Molly said. "I'll be right back." I heard some swishing. "Gabi? Did you hear it?"

"Did they break up or something?" I asked, confused.

"No." Molly said slowly.

"I don't get it." I said, putting my guitar down.

Molly sighed. "Oh, my Gabi. The song is about you."

"What?" I hissed, clutching my phone a little tighter. "What do you mean it's about me?"

"I heard him singing it the other day so I asked him to sing me the song. He explained it to me, but it's not my place to explain everything to you." Molly said. "Who else left Gabi?"

I sighed. "I have to go."

"Wait, Gabi! Don't-" Molly started but I hung up on her.

Why was the world making it so much harder to get over him? He got over me just fine. I needed to know how he got over me. I just needed to know. I picked up my phone again and sighed, looking at it. I've made too many spontaneous trips this year. You know what? Fuck it. I need to know.

I dialed Joey's number as I pulled out a bag. "Hey Gabi!" Joey answered, chipper.

"Hey, How long are you going to be in New York?" I asked.

"We have two shows so pretty much all weekend. How come?" He asked.

I sighed. "I'm going to come. I'm not going to stay long but I need your hotel."

"Really?" He asked, excitedly. "I'll send you the details."

"Thanks Joey." I said, hanging up.

I finished stuffing my bag and locked up. I called a cab and got to the airport. I was traveling just as much as if I was on the road. The lady sighed as she saw me approach her window. I knew she was tired of seeing me. I know I was tired of seeing her sassy ass.

"Where to this weekend Miss Montez?" The lady asked.

"New York, Bethany." I said, looking at her name tag. I gave her a tight lipped smile. I handed her my card.

She returned the smile and my card then nodded. "Alright. You flight boards in 30 minutes."

"Thank you." I said, taking my ticket from her and walking away.

I got through security and boarded the plane. I needed to think of what I was going to say to Troy when I see him. I sighed to myself and sipped the overpriced cocktail I brought. I made sure I hadn't taken any medication today. I didn't want a repeat of Georgia. It was only three weeks ago but it felt like forever. I guess I have come along way since David died. I just hoped he was proud of me.

I finished off my drink and threw the cup away as the attendant walked by with a garbage bag. I fiddled my thumbs and the man next to me was watching me. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Tired, excited, nervous." I said, looking at the seat in front of me. "I don't know what I'm doing. I'm telling the man I'm in love with that I love him. He has a girlfriend. She thinks were friends but I honestly cannot stand her." I rambled, spilling my guts to some stranger.

The man chuckled. "I hope all goes well."

"Shit, me too." I said, looking down at my phone which I had turned off. "Do you know how much longer?" I asked.

"Shouldn't be long now. An hour maybe." He said.

I sighed. "That's not quick enough."

"You could use my iPod. Country music always makes time go faster." He said, pulling the device out of his pocket.

I smiled at the man. "I have my own, but thank you. Who is your favorite?"

"I like old school, but the new comers are reeling me in." He said chuckling.

"I know Troy Bolton." I said.

He looked at me. "I don't believe you."

"Look." I pulled out my iPod and started flipping through pictures. "He's my best friend."

"Photoshop does wonders." The man teased.

I scoffed. "These are not photo shopped!"

He chuckled. "I was just messing with you. If you see him, tell him the guy that was sitting next to you on the plane said hello."

I laughed. "Will do." I looked back down at the picture and smiled at it before turning off my iPod and leaning my head back against the headrest.

* * *

After I got off the plane I got a cab and was going to the hotel they were staying at. Joey had texted me the address earlier. He assured me that Madison was in Georgia and he gave me Troy's room number. I tapped the seat nervously as I was driven to the hotel. It finally started sinking in that this was a terrible idea. What the hell am I doing?

"Okay, we're here." The driver said, pointing to the meter.

I paid the man and tipped him before getting out of the car. "Shit." I said as I looked up at giant hotel. "Its now or never." I walked inside, holding my bag. I walked up over to the elevator and pressed the button to the fifteenth floor. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck." I muttered to myself, shaking my hands nervously. The elevator stopped and so did I. I stepped out on the fifteenth floor and looked for his room number.

I found his room and stood in front of it, holding my hand up to knock on the door. I let out a breath before I actually knocked on the door. I put my hand at my side and held my stomach. My nerves were all over the place and my stomach was going crazy.

"Gabi?" Troy asked as he opened the door. "What are you doing here?" He asked, in awe with a beautiful smile on his face. I walked inside the room without saying anything to him. I sat down on his bed, shaking my legs. "Gabi?" He asked again, confused as he walked closer to me.

"I heard your song. Molly called me and put me on the phone while you were singing to her." His eyes widened. "And that day that I left, I sort of lied to you. I partially did leave because of your story. I mean, My best friend blurts out to me that he was in love with me and he is now over me? At first I didn't know how I was supposed to feel. But then I just wanted to cry. I wanted to cry forever because you don't love me anymore. You don't love me the way that I love you anymore. I wake up and I think about you. I go to bed and I think about you. When I try not to think about you, I think about you. You encompass my mind and turn me into a twelve year old fan girl." I said, letting the words tumble out of my mouth before I could even think about it. "I love you. I've loved you since that day we sang karaoke together. I was so scared of losing you that I sucked it up for five years. I watched you talk to countless girls, Kiss Madison and introduce her to your parents. You don't know how bad I wished that was me. I know it's too late but I just needed you to know because I'm tired of keeping it to myself." I looked up at him. He was just staring at me. I gave him a half hearted smile. "Have a great show."

I turned and walked out of his room and down the hall to Molly's. I knocked on her door. "Molly. Open up." I knocked again.

"Gabi?" She answered, excitedly. She jumped on me, hugging me tightly.

I hugged her back tightly. "I just wanted to say hey, before I went back to Nashville." I sighed. "I told him."

She gasped. "What did he say? When did you even get here?"

"I got here about an hour ago. He didn't say anything, I just kind of left." I said shrugging.

Molly shook her head. "Gabi…"

"Well what was I supposed to do? Let him go on about how I should have told him earlier. He moved on. He's in a relationship with your sister, and it's too late. I don't want to get hurt anymore." I said. "I'm thinking of laying low for a while. I'll see you later." I gave her another hug and I walked over to the boys room. I knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I heard Ray yell from the other side of the door. Once he opened the door I jumped on him. "Gabi? What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Just visiting. I had to tell somebody something and it couldn't wait." I said sighing. I pulled away from him.

"Come in." He said, closing the door behind me.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked in the door.

"Gabi!" Tim and Kevin said, getting up. They rushed over to me and hugged me at the same time.

"We missed you." Tim said squeezing me tighter.

I hugged my boys. "I missed you guys too." I leaned my head against theirs. "Come on Ray, Group hug."

Ray came in and joined the hug. We all started laughing. They sat down on the couch and I laid across them with my head in Kevin's lap and my feet in Timmy's lap. "So tell us why you're really here Gabi." Kevin said, stroking my hair.

I sighed. "I told him I was in love with him." I said.

"Who?" Ray asked.

"The guy you wrote the songs about?" Timmy asked after.

I nodded and sighed. "Troy."

"I knew it!" Ray said.

"I'm so predictable." I said, closing my eyes.

"If it helps, I had no idea." Kevin said.

I opened my eyes and frowned at him. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, no need to be sorry." He said, giving me a soft smile. He continued to stroke my hair.

I covered my face with my hair. "I don't even know why I did it. I just came here and I just told him and I just left. I fuck everything up. I don't know who to talk to anymore. He was my best friend and it feels like I lost him. I already lost my brother and I don't know if I could take losing Troy too." I felt the tears start to form on my face. "Fuck. I need to stop crying over everything." I said, laughing, wiping my eyes.

"You do not mess up everything Gabi." Ray said.

"You make everything better, not worse," Kevin added.

"Touring is so boring without you." Tim finished.

I sighed. Before I got to speak again, there was a knock on the door. I climbed off of the guys so one of them could open the door. "Who is it?" Kevin asked.

"It's Me, Molly." Molly said from outside of the door. Kevin opened the door from her and I laid on one of the beds, hugging a pillow. "So this is where you were. I should have figured since you definitely weren't with Troy." Molly noted as she sat on the couch where Kevin was sitting.

"I was just having a little chat before going back to the airport." I said. I looked around and sighed. "Shit I forgot my bag in Troy's room. Fuck, fuck, fuck." I put my face in the pillow. This couldn't have gone anymore wrong.

"That means you can't go. Please don't leave again." Ray said sighing.

I looked up at them. "I have to go now. I can't talk to him! What do I say?" They were all silent. "Exactly."

I put my face back in the pillow. I felt like crying but I was so tired of crying. I just wanted to take some pills and go to sleep. "He doesn't believe you." Molly said.

My head shot up. "what?"

"He doesn't believe what you're in love with him." Molly said.

I looked at her in disbelief. "I flew all the way out here in the middle of the day to tell him I love him and not mean it? Please tell me you're joking."

"No." She said.

I sighed and got up. "I'll be right back."

I walked out of the room and over to Troy's room. I knocked on the door loudly. Troy opened the door. I walked in, inviting myself inside. I walked straight to my bag and dug through it. "What are you doing?" He asked quietly.

"You don't believe me?" I said, looking at him in disbelief. "That's bullshit." I pulled out my songbook and pushed it in his hands. "Read it and mail it back to me." I said, walking to the door. I turned around and faced him. "I never let you see my song book because I didn't want to creep you out with all the songs I write about you. My last item on my bucket list was to be in a relationship with you. But that is never going to happen. Goodbye."

I slammed the door behind me, walking over to the boys room. "You got your bag." Molly said when she answered the door.

"I'm leaving." I said.

Molly frowned. "Please don't go."

"I'll call you when I get the details. Bye Guys." I called inside the room. "Bye Molls."

The tears were welling up in her eyes. "Have a safe flight." She said hugging me tightly. The boys all joined in on the hug.

"Come visit us soon." Tim said.

Ray said after Tim. "We miss you."

"We love you Gabi." Kevin said, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too." I wiped my eyes. I pulled away, waving to them.

I walked away from them, clutching my bag. I got in the elevator and closed my eyes trying to keep my emotions under control. Why did I always say goodbye? Why couldn't I just have stayed around long enough to hear how he felt? Why do they even put up with me anymore? Once I got out the hotel I walked down the street. The hotel they were staying at was down the street from Central Park.

* * *

When I was a good ten minutes into Central Park I sat down on a bench. It was getting cold in New York. I shivered slightly, looking around the calm park. It would probably take Troy a couple days to digest this. Another couple of weeks to figure out what he was going to say to me. Hopefully we would be talking by my birthday. It probably wouldn't happen but at least I sure hoped so.

I had Troy's voice stuck in my head as I headed back to the airport. I got home back in Nashville around midnight. I put my bag down and curled up on my bed. This is the first time in my life I've ever felt truly alone in this world. I knew I had Molly and the boys but they didn't understand. I was alone and even the weight that was lifted off my shoulders couldn't change that.

I picked up my guitar and started strumming. I closed my eyes.

_"There is nothing I wouldn't try._  
_If I thought it would change your mind_  
_But you don't love me._  
_You don't love me anymore._  
_And I know as soon as you walk out that door._  
_Trains a -coming._  
_Rivers running_  
_Trains a-coming._  
_Rivers running._  
_Pains a-coming_  
_Tears a-running._  
_And that's kind of the way I'm feeling_  
_Knowing I couldn't stop your leaving."_

I dropped my guitar on the bed and let the sobs overtake me. I fell back against the bed, letting the tears roll down to my ears.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! :)**

**Song:** Trying to stop your leaving by Dierks Bentley


	12. Nashville: Blackwell's Cafe

I took a little break from writing after my brief trip to New York. I got a job at a small café to pass the time. It wouldn't hurt to have some extra money anyway. Making coffee wasn't as glamorous as going on tour but it was a nice distraction for me. I was still in contact with Molly and the boys but I hadn't talked to Troy since I left. He tried to call me a couple times but I didn't answer. Molly made sure he was okay.

She sent me a couple songs that she wrote. I was helping produce her next album when they got off tour. She wanted me to do what I did with Troy's songs. I loved what I did but it wasn't the same without Troy. I wrapped an apron around my waist as I headed to the floor. Mr. Blackwell was the owner of Blackwell's café. He was not much older than I was but since he was my boss I felt obligated to acknowledge him formally. He was a nice guy and a great business man. He was already in the process of opening his second café.

"Good Morning Mr. Blackwell." I said, smiling at him as I passed by.

"Good Morning Gabriella." He smiled at me as he continued making a fresh pot of coffee.

I picked up a rag and started cleaning next to him. "You can call me Gabi, if you'd like."

Mr. Blackwell chuckled. "You can call me Paul."

"Gabriella it is, Mr. Blackwell." I said, walking away to clean the tables. After cleaning the tables and setting up for the morning Mr. Blackwell opened the café. I grabbed my notepad and greeted our first customer. "Good Morning, Welcome to Blackwell's. What can I get for you?"

The man who looked oddly familiar smiled at me. "Gabriella Montez, you haven't changed a bit."

My eyes bugged out of my head as I realized who it was. "CHAD? When did you cut your hair?" I asked, greeting him with a hug. He had no hair!

"I tried to go into the military a couple months ago. I got hurt, they sent me home. I recovered and decided not to go back. My hair grows back really slow." He said. "I was coming to visit Troy but he isn't here. I thought you were with him too but I guess not."

I shook my head and frowned. "After David died, I needed to take time for myself."

He frowned as well. "I heard about that, I'm sorry. I was in boot camp when it happened, my mom sent me a letter and I didn't get it after three months." He glanced at the menu. "What do you suggest?"

I pointed out a couple suggestions to Chad. He settled with a simple breakfast burrito and a cup of coffee. I put his order in and brought him his coffee. "So what else have you been up to?" I asked, pouring the coffee in his cup. I brought him some sugar packets and creamer.

"Sulking back home in Albuquerque. I mean, I'm 21 and my life isn't going anywhere. Troy's this big superstar and you were with him on the road. Taylor dived head first into law school. Even the Evan's twins are in New York doing something with their life." Chad said sighing.

I rubbed his back. "You're just a little lost right now. I completely understand. Hey, Do you have a place to stay?" I asked.

"I was going to get a room." He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nonsense, you can stay at my place." I wrote down my address for him and handed it to him. "We can talk when I get home."

"Alright. You should get back to work." He said. "Gramps over there looks like he's getting antsy waiting for his coffee."

I laughed, kissing his cheek. "See you later Chad."

I walked over to the man and poured him a cup of coffee. After making a round I made a new pot of coffee. I served Chad his burrito and the older man his muffin. I gave Chad his bill and he paid and left. I walked over to put the money in the cash register.

"Hey Gabriella." Mr. Blackwell said. "Who was that guy?"

"I went to high school with him. He was a good friend of mine, we separated after high school. He went to California and we went to Nashville." I explained.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "We?"

"Me and" I gulped. "Troy Bolton."

He blinked at me. "Troy Bolton… sweeet andd wiiiild" Mr. Blackwell started singing, kind of badly.

I giggled at him. "That Troy Bolton." I said. "I'm his co-writer."

Mr. Blackwell looked at me confused. "Why the hell are you working here then?"

"I needed something to occupy my time. He's on tour." I said. "Table two needs a refill, I'll be right back." I walked away from him and I poured some coffee and took the empty plate on the table. I walked back and put the plate in the sink.

* * *

After my shift, I stopped by the grocery store before walking up to my apartment. I saw a man sitting in front of my door. I stopped and approached slowly. "Hey." Chad said as he looked up at me. "I realized I got here and I didn't have a key or your cell number so I just waited."

I frowned at him. "How long were you waiting?" I asked as he got up and took some groceries off me so I could open the door.

"Not long." He said. "I packed light." He motioned to his backpack. "I walked around town because I figured you wouldn't be off for a while. I got here about 10 minutes ago."

"Did any of my neighbors look at you weird?" I asked, opening the door for him then closing the door behind him.

Chad walked in, chuckling. "No weird looks." He brought the groceries to the kitchen and set them down.

"That's good." I said, I started putting groceries away. "Make yourself at home. I bought a lot of food so you can eat whatever you want." I said smiling.

He chuckled. "You were always my favorite Gabs." He kissed my cheek. "I would think you'd have a bigger apartment." He said helping me.

"Well I thought I would be on tour most of the time. I only stayed here while we were recording, have somewhere to call home in Nashville." I said, putting the produce in the fridge. I closed it and sighed. "I like it, it's perfect size just for me. Troy and I were going to live together but I didn't want the awkward walk of shame sighting of the flavor of the week."

He licked his lips and shut the cabinet, handing me the plastic bags. I rolled them up and put them away. We got a drink and got seated on the couch. "So why aren't you on tour with Troy?"

I knew this question was coming. I wanted to avoid it at all costs but the universe hated me. "Well we started off in Chicago. Everything was fine until we made it to California. We were passing by Stanford and I told Troy that I turned down Stanford to play music with him. You know Troy, he didn't like that at all. Then later that week I got a call that my brother died. We flew from LAX to Albuquerque and stayed there for a couple weeks, putting the tour on hold." I said, explaining to him. "I didn't take him dying very well. I was depressed and I got some medication for it. I went back on tour hoping it would cheer me up but it only made it worse. Troy got a girlfriend, her name is Madison. She's Molly Mason, his opening act's, sister. We went to visit Madison and her family in Georgia. When we got there I got drunk at 10 in the morning." I winced.

Chad laughed. "10 in the morning, really?"

I was glad he had a good sense of humor about this. I nodded. "And I mixed it with my antidepressants and was not very far from killing myself. I didn't do it on purpose, I swear. I decided that it was time to go home, so I came back here. I've been doing better. I went and visited my parents for a little while then I took a spontaneous trip to New York to tell Troy that I was in love with him, even though he had a girlfriend. That was a big mistake. I left my songbook with him and now I work at a café." I let out a breath and sat back on the couch.

"That is a lot of shit." Chad said, sitting back with me. "We are two lost souls, but that's okay."

I smiled at him. "We have each other." I said hugging Chad. "I'm glad you came here, even if it just was to see Troy."

"I would have visited you too Gabs." He said, hugging me back.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah." I touched his head, his hair was really short. "Does Troy know you cut your hair?"

Chad shook his head. "No, I was going to surprise him."

I laughed. "I can only imagine the look on his face when he saw you. He would shit himself or he wouldn't even recognize you."

"Probably." He said, sighing. "You know I thought Taylor was it for me. She dumped me after the second year of college. She promised we'd still be friends but I didn't want to be friends. I started flunking all my classes. I lost my basketball scholarship. I stayed in California just so my parents wouldn't know that I failed. I got a job at McDonalds and that only took me so far. I moved back after I told my parents and they begged me to come home. I decided I would join the army, maybe that would work out for me. Of course I got hurt." He explained.

"The universe hates us." I said as I patted his leg. "You know if you stay here then I could probably get you a job at Blackwell's or some bullshit job as Troy's assistant or something."

"I'll let you know Gabi, thanks." He said, leaning his head against my shoulder. "So you finally told him. What did he say?"

I let out a short laugh. "Ha. Nothing. I left before he could say anything. I didn't want to get hurt anymore than I already was."

"He loved you too, in high school." Chad said.

"Oh God, I know. He told me. 'It took me forever to get over you'" I mimicked Troy's voice. "I would have rather not have known that, thanks." I said sarcastically. "It just makes me so mad."

"Damn." Chad said sighing. "I told him to go for it, but he never listened to me."

I shrugged my shoulders, leaning my head on Chad's. "I think I'm going to throw myself a birthday party at Blackwell's in a couple weeks. I'd love for you to come."

"Sure, just let me know." He said, pulling out his phone. "Put your number in so I can actually get a hold of you now." I giggled and put my number in his phone. I gave it back to him. "Gabriella the Great." He said, looking at the name I put in his phone.

"Because I am great." I said, smiling.

Chad chuckled, shaking his head. "You haven't changed a bit."

* * *

Chad stayed for a couple of days before going back to Albuquerque. He promised to come back for my birthday. My birthday was on a Sunday and we had the tour planned so we were in Nashville for the weekend of my birthday. So whether I liked it or not, I would have to see Troy this weekend.

I made arrangements with Mr. Blackwell to use his café for my party. He happily obliged as long as he was invited and of course he was invited. My parents were flying in from home as well as Troy's. Their concert was Friday night and my party was on Saturday and I had all of my birthday to recuperate. It was a fool proof plan.

I went to the Hilton a couple of blocks away from my apartment on Thursday night. Troy, Molly and the Boys were coming into town and I wanted to meet them at the hotel. I mostly wanted to go because Troy would be getting dropped off at his apartment. I waited in the lobby for the busses to pull up and I could see them coming in. I smiled to myself, I was excited to see them. I missed them so much.

I ran up to Molly's trailer and pulled it open. "MOLLY!" I yelled tackling her on her bed. 'I missed you so much!"

She laughed and hugged me back. "I missed you too Gabi."

I jumped off her and ran over to the other bus. I pulled the door open and sat on top of Kevin. "KEVIN WAKE UP." I yelled, hitting him. Ray was watching me, laughing. "Ray!" I hugged him tightly before looking for Timmy. "Timmy!"

"Gabi!" Tim hugged me tightly, spinning me around. "I missed you."

"I missed you too!" He let me go and I walked back over to Kevin. "Good Morning sunshine."

He chuckled, hugging me. "You're lucky, you're pretty."

I grinned at him. "I know. I wanted to see you guys before you went to sleep, but I'll see you tomorrow too."

"Are you coming back in the morning?" Ray asked.

I shook my head. "I have to work but I'll be at the concert. I might even play, after I talk to Troy."

"You have to work?" Kevin asked. "Where?"

"A little café, Blackwell's café." I said. "It's so cute, y'all should come in for breakfast and leave me a big tip."

They chuckled. "Alright. We should go check in." Ray said, giving me another hug before walking towards the door.

"I should get going too. I still have dinner to make." I hugged each of the boys. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Gabi." They all said at the same time.

I walked over to Molly, who was pulling her bags out. "You don't have an apartment here?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I was only here for three months to record my album. I should though."

I nodded. "You should. You can live by me!" I said smiling. "I should get going, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, love you Gabi." Molly said hugging me again.

"Love you too." I said waving at her.

* * *

I stuffed my hands in my pocket as I took the short walk home. It was only ten minutes away from the hotel they were staying at. I got in the elevator and got out on my floor. I walked down the hallway over to my apartment. I opened the door and shrieked when I saw somebody sitting on the couch. I breathed out. "Troy."

He stood up when I screamed. I closed the door behind me. "Gabi." He said, looking over at me. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, putting my keys in my purse and my purse on the chair next to the couch. I walked closer to him.

"I wanted to see you. I just got here." He said.

"I just saw Molly and the guys." I said. "How have you been?"

He nodded. "I'm okay, It's not the same without you but," He shrugged. "What are you gonna do?" I looked down at my shoes. The awkward silence filling the room. "I missed you." He stepped forward and wrapping his arms around me tightly.

I rested my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck. I closed my eyes as he squeezed me tighter. "I missed you too." I whispered. I ran my fingers through the back of his hair. I pulled away from him and we took a seat on the couch. "Chad came and visited me the other week."

"Oh yeah? How's he been?" Troy asked, fiddling his thumbs on his lap.

"He's okay. I think he's coming up this weekend. You're going to be surprised when you see him." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded. "Oh yeah." I got up when my stomach growled. "I'm going to make something for dinner, are you hungry?"

Troy shook his head. "No, I should get going."

I tried not to look too disappointed. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded. "At the concert? Are you going to play with us?"

"I was planning on it. If you let me." I added.

He nodded. "Of course." He stood there for a minute. "I… I'll see you tomorrow."

I gave him a small smile. "Alright. Have a good night." I said, walking with him to the door.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "See you later."

"See you later." I said quietly. I let him go and watched him walk down the hall.

* * *

I got into work at a quarter to six and clocked in. I did my normal routine of cleaning up the tables, putting new tablecloths and condiments on them. By the time I was actually finished I had two cups of coffee and the café was open. I set up the pastries in the glass window by the cash register.

"Look at you." I heard a familiar voice say. It was Timmy.

"I'd never thought I would see Gabriella Montez in an apron." Ray's voice said.

"It's kind of cute." Kevin said.

I looked up. "Are you done mocking me now?" I asked, smirking.

Ray shook his head. "No not yet."

I laughed. "You guys go get seated and I'll be right there."

They walked off to the table and Mr. Blackwell walked by. "More friends?"

"Troy's band. The ginger is the guitarist, blonde is the bass, and brunette is the drummer." I explained. "And that is Molly Mason." I said pointing to Molly, who just walked through the door. "Molly!" I said, running over to hug her tightly.

She sat down with the guys and I walked up with my pad and pen. "What can I get for you guys?"

"Coffee." Molly said. "and a blueberry scone."

"Crepes and hot chocolate." Ray said.

"Coffee and a burrito." Kevin said.

"OJ and a breakfast sandwich." Timmy said, putting their menus in the holder.

"I'll be right back." I said, smiling at them before putting the order in.

"Sorry, I'm late guys." I heard Troy say. I closed my eyes for a moment before I walked back over to the table. "Gabi?" He looked confused as I stood next to him.

"Surprise!" Kevin said dryly, with a smirk on his face.

"What can I get for you? Coffee and a sandwich?" I asked. He nodded. "I'll be right back."

I put in the order in and grabbed three cups and the pot of coffee. I set the cups down and filled them up. I walked back and got the juice and the hot chocolate and brought them to the table. I walked back to the kitchen and sighed. "Is that Troy Bolton in my café?" Mr. Blackwell said looking at the table.

"Do you want to meet him?" I asked. He nodded with a big smile. "Let's go." I walked over to the table. "I would like you to meet Mr. Blackwell, my boss. Mr. Blackwell, this is Troy Bolton, Molly Mason, Kevin, Timmy, and Ray."

"Nice to meet you." They all seemed to say at the same time.

"Thanks for taking care of our girl." Ray said, smiling. "We missed her but you seem to be keeping her busy here."

Mr. Blackwell smiled. "Gabriella is a great girl. I'm glad to have her. I'll probably be seeing you Saturday, I have to get back to work." He walked away.

"What's Saturday?" Troy asked.

"My party. Molly, you didn't tell him?" I looked over at her.

She winced. "I knew I forgot something."

I sighed. "I'm throwing myself a birthday party. Our parents are coming up. Chad a couple other people from around town. Since you guys are here, I want you to come. It's Saturday night, here."

He nodded. "Alright. Presents or no?"

"It's not mandatory." I said, raising my eyebrow at him. "I'll be back." I walked around them and took another peoples order and put theirs in before getting the guys' food. I brought it to them and set it in front of them before getting back to work.

* * *

**Hey guys! How do you like a bald Chad? ;) I can't believe i'm at a hundred reviews already. I already have the most reviews on this story on any of my other ones. I cannot thank you guys enough! Thank you to all the regular commenters and readers. You guys keep me excited about doing this. I love you all so much! Don't forget to review! :)**


	13. Nashville: Birthday Party

After I got off of my shift at the Café I went home and changed, getting ready for the concert. I knew it was early but I'd probably get something to eat on the way over. I called Molly and she agreed she'd meet up with me to get some food. We met at restaurant and ordered our drinks and our food and talked quietly as we waited.

"I'm surprised Madison didn't come. She like to invite herself to stuff." I said, sipping my drink.

"She's been a little depressed lately." Molly said. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Troy broke up with her."

I made a face. "Why?"

Molly shrugged. "She didn't tell me, she was too 'distraught'" Molly used air quotes around distraught. "She's my sister and I love her more than anything but she is so full of crap. I don't know how Troy put up with her for six months."

I shrugged. "Two lonely's don't make a right." Molly looked at me confused. I laughed a little. "You know that saying… never mind. How's Troy taking it?"

"He's been quiet lately, you know Troy, he's never quiet." Molly said, swirling her water with her straw. "I think Madison was so upset because she knew it was coming, she just didn't want to see it happen."

I shrugged, biting my tongue to repress my real feelings. I keep forgetting Madison was her sister, I didn't want to keep bad mouthing her because she was with Troy. "She must've really liked him." I said, before taking another sip.

"So what are you going to do about Troy?" Molly asked me with a small smile on her face.

"Nothing." I said with a frown.

"Why not? He's single." Molly said.

I shrugged. "He just got out of a six month relationship. Just because he broke up with her doesn't mean that he wants to be with me." I said, sitting back in my chair. "I'm just focusing on trying not to make it awkward for us both. Playing some music and getting shit faced drunk at my birthday party"

"I'm so jealous. I wish I was your age so I can party with y'all." Molly said frowning.

"I wish I was your age. Everything was simpler when I was 19." I said. "I'm going to be 22 tomorrow. I'm practically a grown woman."

Molly laughed. "You are a grown woman."

"Don't remind me." I said, watching as the waiter put our food on the table.

* * *

After dinner Molly and I shared a cab to the place we were playing tonight. I sat back and watched how everybody coped without me. Troy walked by me but didn't notice me. I watched him talk to the stage manager. God, he was perfect. His hair parted at the left, his blue jeans did miraculous things for his butt, his buttoned up plaid shirt was rolled at the sleeves.

I missed watching him, as creepy as that sounded. I would watch him sing, when we wrote together. I would watch him watch the people around him. I watched him sleep sometimes if he fell asleep next to me. I don't know how one person could be so effortlessly perfect. I didn't understand. I sighed as I watched him run his fingers through his soft hair. His shirt rose a little and I could his hip bones protruding forming the most beautiful V shape that trailed down. I could only imagine what he tucked in his jeans. Just the thought was making me blush.

"Gabi." Ray snapped me out of my thoughts. "Do you want to do check the acoustics with me? For old times sake." He winked.

"I was gone for two months, not two years." I said, laughing. My eyes were still on Troy. "But sure." I tore my gaze to look at Ray. He held his hand out and we skipped over to the stage. I sat behind the drum set. "Can you teach me how to play?"

He laughed. "Sure." He handed me the sticks. "Start with the foot pedal."

Thump. Thump. Thump. I kept rhythm with the foot pedal and I started tapping the drum in front of me. "FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT." I went buck wild banging on all the drums and the symbols and Ray had a horrified look on his face. I played until the laughing took over me and I had to stop. "How was it?"

"A little rough toward the end." He said. "Let me show you." I got up and handed him the sticks and he started banging away on the drums flawlessly. I grabbed a guitar and started playing along with him. Before I even knew it were playing Tim McGraw's Last Dollar (Fly Away)

I added some vocals.

_"One, two, three like a bird I sing,_  
_Cause you've given me the most beautiful set of wings._  
_And I'm so glad you're here today_  
_Cause tomorrow I might have to go_  
_And fly away, Fly away, fly away._

_Look at me so free,_  
_Nothing's holding me down, down_  
_Look at me so free,_  
_Can't keep my feet on the ground, ground._

_And One, two, three like a bird I sing_  
_Cause you've given me the most beautiful set of wings._  
_And I'm so glad you're here today_  
_Cause tomorrow I might have to go_  
_And fly away."_

We stopped playing, and I put the guitar back. Ray smiled at me as he got up and walked over to me. "Good to have you back Gab."

"Good to be back Ray." I hugged him tightly before I walked back over to the couch I was sitting on.

* * *

I played the concert with them, like nothing had changed. Troy had a great show. Nashville couldn't help but love him. After the concert we went back to the boy's hotel room for a couple of drinks. Molly and I were sitting on the couch.

"Can I get you drunk please?" I asked her.

"Absolutely not! It's illegal." Molly said frowning.

"But it would be so fun." I said, handing her my cup. "Take a drink."

She sniffed the cup. "What is it?"

"Jack and coke. Just drink it, it's good." I said.

"No thank you." She said, pushing the cup away from her. "I might have one drink tomorrow night because it's your birthday."

"That reminds me, I have to make Jello shots." I said, getting up. "I have to go buy some tequila. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Call me when you get home." Molly said, hugging me.

"See you tomorrow." One of the boys said. I took the final drink and handed Molly my empty cup.

I saw Troy get up out of the corner of my eye. "I'll walk you home." He said. He put his cup on the counter.

"You don't have to, I'll be fine." I said, opening the door. "Bye guys" I said again, walking out the door.

Troy followed me anyway. "I'm going with you, especially if you're going to a liquor store at midnight." He said, running to catch up to me.

I licked my lips as the elevator doors closed. "I'm not even drunk."

"Did you take your pills today?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "I haven't taken them for a couple weeks, I've been feeling better." I said, fluffing my hair back.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "That's good." He said, leaning back against the elevator. We walked out together. I put my hand on his arm, walking with him towards home. We stopped at the little store on the corner and I bought some cheap tequila. Troy held it for me as we walked the rest of the way to my apartment.

"Do you think we will always be awkward like this?" I asked him, curiously.

He chuckled. "God, I hope not."

"Me either." I said, leaning my head on his arm. We took the elevator up to my floor and we walked out and I opened the door. "Do you wanna come in for a little while?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said, closing my door behind him.

We walked to the kitchen and I started making the Jello shots. "So I heard you and Madison broke up." I said, nonchalantly.

Troy sat comfortably on my counter, watching me. I tried not to look as nervous as he made me feel. "Yeah.." He said briefly.

"How come?" I asked, whisking the hot water in the strawberry gelatin mix.

Troy sighed. "We were in different places in our lives. She's 24. She wants to get married and have babies as soon as possible. I want to enjoy being 22,finish my tour, record my third album. Probably go on tour again, maybe internationally." He said shrugging. "I didn't love her like she wanted me to."

"How did you love her?" I asked. I already added the tequila. I started pouring the mixture into the cups.

"I didn't." He said before he yawned. "What happened with you and Kev?"

I shrugged. "We weren't exclusive. We kissed a couple times and cuddled. I don't ever think I saw him as a boyfriend. I just used him for the attention he gave me." I said laughing slightly. "That makes me sound like a horrible person, but it's true."

He was quiet as I put the Jello in the refrigerator. I closed the door and he hopped off the counter. "I looked through your song book." He said. "I still have it. I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"I wrote one song in my other book, the one Ray made me." I said. "What did you think of it?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

He had a small smile on his face. "A couple of the early ones were funny. As I got through the book, I can recall each memory the song held."

"So you finally realized what Sweet and Wild was about?" I asked. "David knew. I told him, that was why it was his favorite song. He knew how… happy I was when that happened."

Troy nodded. "I'm surprised he didn't kill me."

"Why would he have killed you?" I asked confused.

"Because he knew how you felt about me and I didn't do anything about it." Troy said.

"Well it's not like you knew, so…" I trailed off. I looked at him and sighed to myself. If only I knew what was going on in that beautiful head of his. "I wanna write about him. I don't know where to start." I said, changing the subject.

Troy moved a piece of hair out of my face. "When the song is meant to be written, it'll write itself." He took a step closer to me. "Gabi." He said quietly.

"Yeah?" I managed to get out.

He took another small step, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Do you remember when I say it took me forever to get over you?" He asked me quietly.

Our legs were pressed up against each other. Our bellies touched as I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with the hair on the back of his neck. "What about it?" I asked quietly.

Troy placed his other hand on my cheek. His thumb brushed my bottom lip gently. "I never got over you." He said quietly. He leaned in and just as his lips brushed mine, my phone rang.

I sprang away from him, walking over to my purse to get my phone. I answered it breathlessly. "Hello?"

"You never called." Molly said with a frown in her tone.

"I'm sorry. I got home like 5 minutes ago. Troy and I were making Jello Shots." I said, turning to look at him. He was looking out the window out my apartment. He glanced at me and walked over to put his jacket back on.

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Molly said. "Sorry for interrupting."

"You weren't. I'll see you tomorrow Molls." I said.

"Love you." She said.

"Love you too." I said as I hung up and watched Troy walk to the door.

"I should be getting home." He said.

I let out a breath. I didn't want to beg him to stay, so I guess I have to let him go. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." I leaned up and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek.

He had a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." He cupped my face before releasing it. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight." I said, as I watched him go. I closed the door behind him and leaned up against it.

* * *

The next morning I had to work a half shift. After work I helped Mr. Blackwell clean up and set up for the party. We locked up around three and we would have to go back around six. Chad and my parents would be getting to my apartment soon. I rushed back to my apartment and cleaned up a little bit. I was excited to see everybody. My parents were staying in a hotel but Chad was staying with Troy or me. Wherever he happened to be at the end of the night.

I straightened out the picture of me and David on the wall just before I heard a knock. I opened the door to see my parents. "Mom!" I smiled at her and gave her a big hug.

"Look at you, you're so beautiful." Mom said kissing my forehead.

"You saw me two weeks ago." I said, before hugging my dad.

He chuckled. "You look happier. Happiness looks good on you."

"Thank you, come on in." I said, opening the door wider. They came in and I saw Chad standing there smiling sheepishly. "Your hair is throwing me off dude." I said, hugging him.

"Wait until Troy sees him." Dad said. "How are you doing son?"

"Good, Mr. Montez, thank you." Chad said, walking inside. I closed the door after him.

We sat down on the couch and talked for a while. Mom and dad left to go check into the hotel. Chad took a nap on the couch and I got ready for the party. After I was done in the bathroom, I came out in my towel and slapped Chad's chest. "Your turn." I said, walking into my bedroom. I heard the shower turn on and I got dressed, leaving the towel on my head.

It took me a half hour to do my hair and makeup. I slipped my heels on and grabbed a clutch. I put some money, my key and my phone in my bag. I bagged up the Jello shots and Chad came out 15 minutes later. "We ready?" He asked.

I nodded. "I am, you're going to help me carry these." I said, holding up the bags.

"No problem." He said taking them off me. We walked out the door and I locked up. "What is on your agenda tonight?" Chad asked me as we walked toward the café.

"I plan to get shit faced and make out with Troy… in no particular order." I said, giggling.

"You should give me your keys because I'm not drinking." He said.

I nodded. "Alright."

We approached the Café and Mr. Blackwell was already in there setting up. I knocked on the door and he opened up. "Hey Gabriella." He said.

"Hey Mr. Blackwell, this is Chad." I introduced. We walked in and put the jello in the fridge. I handed Chad my keys before I forgot and I kept my small clutch purse behind the counter.

"I cleaned out the cash register so there isn't any money in there." Mr. Blackwell said. "I also set up a little stage like you asked." He pointed to the corner. "Do you need anything else?"

I looked around. "Yes!" I grabbed two jello shots and handed one to him. "Cheers."

"Cheers!" He said. We slurped them down and he made a face. "Those are strong."

"I know, I made them. Two or three should do it for me." I said, throwing the cup away. I looked over at the window and my parents were standing there waving. I opened the door and let them in. "Welcome." I said, hugging them.

"Hold the door." Ray said, holding two bottles of liquor.

I held the door open for the boys. "Molly should be here soon. Troy is out to dinner with his parents." Kevin said, kissing my cheek as he walked by.

"Thanks guys." I said as they walked in. I left the door open mingling as people kept walking in. There were about 45 people in the café and it was getting full. I was sitting next to Chad at a table, sipping my drink.

"Chad!" I heard somebody let out a girly shriek. "What happened to your hair?"

I looked up to see Troy standing there. I giggled quietly, getting up. "Hey Troy." I said, kissing his cheek gently as he hugged me. His eyes were glued on Chad. "I'll let you guys catch up." I said, walking over to Troy's parents.

After an hour or so into the party, I had a couple drinks in me. I slurped down my second jello shot before I walked over to the stage area. I tapped on the microphone. "Hey everybody. Thank you for coming. You all mean so much to me and I'm glad that you can be here. Twenty-one was a tough year for me as you all know and I hope twenty-two is a little bit better." I grabbed the guitar Molly brought. "I wrote this a couple weeks ago for a very special man in my life. You are my best friend and I wouldn't be here without you. Even though we've had a rough patch, I know we can over come it. We can do anything, together." My eyes met Troy's and I smiled. "I love you."

I started strumming my guitar, I kept my eye contact with Troy.

_"It's a long trip alone,_  
_Over sand and stones._  
_That lie along the road_  
_That we must travel down._

_So maybe you could walk with me a while_  
_And maybe I could rest beneath your smile._  
_Everybody stumbles sometimes_  
_And needs a hand to hold_  
_Cause it's a long trip alone._

_It's a short piece of time_  
_But just enough to find._  
_A little piece of mind_  
_Under the sun somewhere_

_So maybe you could walk with me a while_  
_And maybe I could rest beneath your smile._  
_You know we can't afford to let one moment pass us by._  
_Cause it's a short piece of time._

_And I don't know where I'd be without you here._  
_Cause I'm not really me without you there._  
_Yeah, yeah._

_So maybe you could walk with me a while._  
_Maybe I could rest beneath your smile._  
_Everybody stumbles sometimes_  
_And needs a hand to hold._

_So maybe you could walk with me a while_  
_Maybe I could rest beneath your smile._  
_Maybe I could feel you right beside me till I'm home_  
_Cause it's a long trip alone._  
_A long trip alone."_

I finished strumming, breaking my gaze from his and put the guitar down. Everybody started clapping and I gave them a smile. I walked off the little stage and somebody turned on some music for some noise in the background. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a Jello out of the fridge.

"Gabi." Troy's voice made me jump. I turned around to face him. He smiled at me. "Sorry for scaring you."

I smiled. "It's all good. You want one?" I shoved the Jello in his hand and grabbed another one. We slurped them down and threw the plastic cups away.

He made a face. "Never make Jello while your drunk again. You put way too much in there." He said, sticking his tongue out.

I smiled. "I wasn't drunk and they're working for me." I said, leaning back against the counter. "I haven't talked to you since you got here."

He nodded. "I know, I've been catching up with Chad. I still can't believe he cut his hair."

"He looks like a totally different person." I said, licking my lips. I felt good. I had a nice buzz going from the alcohol. "I think you should record that song." I said, talking about the song I just sang.

Troy nodded, walking over to me. He set me on the counter, standing in between my legs. "I think I'm going to." He said, resting his warm palms on my bare legs. "You look so beautiful tonight."

I smiled at him. "You look very handsome, all the time." I said, running my fingers through his hair.

The look in his eyes almost made me fall apart. "I love everything about you." He said quietly, moving his hand up to my cheek. "I know you thought I overlooked you for years but I haven't. I've just been too afraid to ruin our friendship to admit it. You are the only person I could spend a year on a tour bus with and love every minute of it. If I could create a perfect person for me, I wouldn't have to, because I already have you."

I placed my lips on top of his, gripping the back of his hair. He leaned against me, holding my waist, pulling me closer to him. His lips were just as perfect as the rest of him. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip before I dipped it in his mouth slowly. As his tongue brushed against mine, the butterflies bubbled up in my stomach, it was almost too much to handle.

"Cake time!" Ray said, popping his head into the kitchen. "Troy, you dog!" He wolf whistled and I pushed Troy away from me.

I jumped down from the counter and he wrapped his arms around me from behind. Troy kissed the back of my neck. I resisted the urge to turn around and kiss him. We walked out to the main area and the lights were off and they sang happy birthday to me. It was a happy birthday. I just wished David were here to see it.

* * *

**And everybody can say it now. FINALLY. I hope with all the anticipation i've built up, this didn't dissapoint you. ;) As you know today's the end of the world. I might upload another chapter a little later, if the apocolypse hasn't happened yet. LOL. Hope you enjoyed this chaper. Don't forget to review :)**

**Songs:** Last Dollar (fly away) by Tim McGraw  
Long Trip Alone by Dierks Bentley


	14. Nashville: Closure

I pushed Troy into the elevator, pinning him against the wall. I pressed his floor number before covering his lips with mine. He picked me up, spinning me around so my back was resting against the wall. His lips pried away from mine, covering my collarbone up to my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut, holding onto him.

Once my party was over and we cleaned up the best we could with a bunch of drunk adults. Mr. Blackwell locked up the café and Troy and I walked to his apartment since Chad was staying in mine. We would have more privacy there.

When Troy's lips found mine I broke out of my thoughts, focusing on the feeling of his lips against mine. The elevator dinged and he put me down. We walked over to his apartment and I pulled on my dress, smoothing it down. He opened his apartment and we walked in. He closed the door behind me. I put my clutch down on his coffee table. I took off his jacket that he wrapped around me, putting it on the couch.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked, walking to the kitchen.

I licked my lips, sitting on the couch. "Yeah, can I get water? Please." I kicked off my heels and put my feet on the table. I just noticed my feet were starting to hurt. Troy came back to the couch with a cup of water for me. I took it from him, taking a long drink. "Thank you." I said.

He sat down next to me and I put my feet in his lap. "Did you have a good birthday party?" He asked, leaning over toward me, resting his head on my chest.

"I actually did." I said, running my fingers through his hair slowly. "Did you have a good time?"

Troy nodded his head. "I did too." I kissed his forehead gently. I picked up my glass again, taking a quick drink of water. I set it down on the table. I slid under him so my back was flat against the couch. He was practically on top of me. He leaned down and kissed my lips slowly. "Are you going to come back on tour with us?"

I licked my lips, looking at him. "If you keep kissing me like that then I might have to." I said giggling. I pulled his face down to mine. I kissed his lips firmly. "Are you going to or is this going to be a one time thing?"

He looked at me, baffled. "I hope I get to keep kissing you." A slow grin spread on his face. "Do you want me to kiss you anytime I felt like it?" He pecked my lips gently.

I wanted to answer yes, so badly. Even though I was drunk, I looked up at him. "If you wake up and you still want to kiss me when we're sober then you can kiss me anytime you want. I've been waiting for this for so long, I don't want to get my hopes up just to have them crushed in the morning."

"I love you, Gabi. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, drunk or sober. I promise." He cuddled up to me, putting his face in my neck.

"I'm sleepy." I said, quietly. My fingers were still running through his hair. He kissed my neck and sat up. "Where are you going?"

He pulled me up. "Were going to bed." He said, leading me to the bedroom. He pulled his shirt over his head, taking off his pants. I reached to the side and pulled the zipper of my dress down. I let it fall and stepped out of it. I walked over to the bed and crawled in. "Do you want a shirt or something?"

"No, I'm hot." I cuddled with the cold pillow, lying on his bed. "It feels good." I said with a sleepy smile.

He crawled in bed next to me and pulled me toward him. "You're like a heater when you sleep. You're going to make me hot."

I put my hands on his chest and groaned. "How am I supposed to sleep with you next to me, like this?" My fingertips brushed down his chest slowly, down his abs. My eyes flicked up to his and I smiled. "You're so sexy."

"You're beautiful." Troy's hands moved down the curves of my body slowly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my legs around him. I leaned down and kissed his lips slowly. "I am so in love with you." He mumbled against my lips.

I felt the butterflies bubble up again. I smiled against his lips. He pulled away and looked behind him. "Can we just lay like this forever?" I asked, sighing in content.

"Happy Birthday Beautiful." He said after he turned back over to face me.

I kissed his lips gently. "Thank you for making it good." I cuddled against his chest, closing my eyes. "I wish David was at my party. He would have made it perfect."

"If David was still alive, I think everything would be completely different." Troy said, running his fingertips along my back slowly.

I yawned, nodding. "I guess you're right."

"Sweet dreams Gabi." He whispered in my hair.

"Goodnight Troy." I mumbled quietly. I drifted off to sleep as he rubbed my back slowly.

* * *

When I woke up I looked around to see I was alone in the bed. I closed my eyes and rolled over to my stomach, cuddling to the pillow next to me. It pulled up the blankets more. I felt my head pounding so I tried to lay as still as possible to get it to stop. I felt a weight lay on the bed next to me. Two arms wrapped around me, snugly.

I shifted so my head rested against his warm chest. His lips found my forehead. I opened my eyes to look up at him. He was watching me. A small smile broke out on his face. "Good Morning birthday girl." He said softly, rubbing my back.

I groaned and closed my eyes. He chuckled and pushed back my hair. "On a scale of okay to disgusting, how bad do I look?" I looked up at him, again.

"I've never seen anyone more beautiful." Troy said, grinning. He kissed my lips gently.

I kissed him back, putting my head on his arm. "Did you make coffee yet?"

"No, I was planning to go out for breakfast, or lunch. It's almost noon." He said.

I groaned again. "I woke up before noon too?" I turned around in his arms and shut my eyes. "Wake me up at 12:01. I need to feel accomplished."

Troy laughed at me and sat on me. "You need to wake up now." He said, tickling my flat stomach.

I squirmed, smacking him. "Stop." I whined with a small smile on my face.

"For a kiss I'll stop." He bargained.

I kissed his cheek and tried to push him off me. "Get off me, Troy. You're squishing my bladder. I'm gonna pee on your bed."

He got up off me immediately and I smacked him in the head with my pillow. I made my way to the bathroom and made a face at myself in the mirror, noticing how I looked. I was a hung-over hot mess. I walked out after I was done and I laid back in bed. Troy wasn't in the room, so I curled up where I was before.

"Lazy." Troy said, walking into the room.

"It's my birthday I can be lazy if I want to." I said, turning to face him. "Will you be lazy with me?"

He smiled at me, crawling into bed. "Of course. How's your hangover?"

"Better after I washed my face." I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Are you happy to be home, even if its just for the weekend?"

Troy nodded. "It's nice to sleep in a bed that's not moving." I climbed on top of him and straddled his lap. I put my hair in a bun before laying back down. "It was also nice to be in your presence."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, I didn't miss you guys at all." I joked. I placed open mouthed kisses against his chest, slowly.

"I'm sure you didn't." Troy replied dryly. I smiled at him and met his lips with a soft kiss. "I missed you, a lot."

"I missed you too." I murmured, playing with his hair. He kissed my lips gently, running his hands up and down the back of my thighs slowly. "I love you." I breathed out after pulling away.

Troy's hands stopped moving and he smiled at me. "I love you too." He kissed my forehead and put his hands on my waist. "We are getting married, one day."

I raised my eyebrows at him, smirking. "Do I have a say in this?"

He shook his head, rubbing his nose against my neck. "Nope." His lips grazed my neck slowly, suckling here and there. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. He nibbled on my ear before pulling away slowly. "You bruise like a peach." He remarked.

"How many hickeys did you give me?" I asked, afraid to know the answer.

"None, it's just a little pink. But I'll give you a hickey if you want one." He muttered. Before I could protest his lips latched onto my neck firmly.

I opened my mouth to yell at him but all that came out was a strangled moan. My fingers gripped the back of his hair, forgetting to pull his head away from me. He pulled his lips away from me and looked at my neck. "Now I have one?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"Yes." He said chuckling. I found his lips with mine and pulled him against me. His hands trailed down my back, cupping my butt. I ground my hips against his waist and his tongue dipped in my mouth. A knock echoed through the apartment. Troy pulled his lips away from mine. "I'll get it." He kissed my lips before pulling on a pair of shorts. He partially closed the bedroom door as he walked out.

I heard the door open. "Hey." I heard. It was a woman's voice.

"Madison? What are you doing here?" Troy said.

I sat up in the bed, sneaking over to the door to peak. "You know I thought a lot about what you said. It's okay if we don't get married now. I know your music is important to you and I wanna be there to support you." She said, rubbing his bare arm.

"Madi-" Troy started but She cut him off.

"I can wait. I mean I've waited twenty four years, I can wait a couple more." She shrugged with a small smile on her face.

"Madison, I didn't break up with you just because we wanted different things. I broke up with you because even though you are a great girl, I'm not in love with you. I like you, as a person. I liked you as a girlfriend but we aren't going anywhere because my heart is not in it. I'm sorry you flew all this way." Troy scratched the back of his head while he spoke. He turned his head to glance back at the bedroom door.

I hid behind it, quietly sucking in a breath. I heard sniffling. "Troy, I just don't understand. Everything was perfect and I don't know where it fell apart." She said.

"Please don't cry." Troy said, with a frown I could hear. "It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong, I promise. I just thought I was happy but I wasn't and I stopped lying to myself. I never wanted to hurt you."

She started laughing. "I'm so pathetic. I'm so sorry for ruining your day." She gasped. "This bag is so cute! Is it Molly's?"

I peaked out the door again. Madison was holding my clutch. "No, It's Gabi's. She crashed here last night because our friend Chad is staying at her place."

"Is she here?" Madison asked, looking over towards the door. I hid again.

"Yeah, she's sleeping. She had a lot to drink last night." Troy said. I peaked out again.

Madison nodded. "Well, I'm going to go. I have to meet Molly. Tell Gabi that I said Happy Birthday." She looked at him and gave him a soft smile. "I'm happy for you guys."

"What?" Troy said, stiffening up.

"Bye." She said kissing his cheek before walking out. Troy stared at the closed door for a minute before starting to turn around. I ran back to the bed and hopped in. I pulled the covers up and watched him walk in.

"Who was that?" I asked.

Troy chuckled at me. "I know you were spying on me." He crawled on the bed. "She probably saw you."

"I have no idea what your talking about." I said with a small smile. "I guess I should get dressed."

"You know where your stuff is." He kissed my lips before I got up. I walked over to the drawer I usually left my stuff in. I got changed into some jeans and shirt. I walked into the bathroom and I found a little bag of make up in the drawer. I spread some on my neck, covering up the hickey he left me the best that I could. I sighed and put light make up on. As I tried to fix my hair, Troy wrapped his arms around my waist. "Beautiful." He murmured, kissing the back of my neck.

"I could barely cover up the massive hickey you gave me." I said, tilting my head to show him.

He laughed. "Think of it as a mark of my love."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I picked up a tube of lip gloss and put some on my lips. I popped my lips and started cleaning up his sink. "I'm hungry now."

"We can get some lunch somewhere." He said, watching me in the mirror.

I rubbed my lips together. "Can we go to that Chinese place that we always get take out from?" I pulled up my jeans a little bit and put my bag away. I turned and faced him. "Does that sound okay?"

He nodded. "Sounds good." He leaned down and kissed my lips quickly. He licked his lips. I smeared the gloss on his lips.

"Look how beautiful you are." I said, giggling at him.

Troy wiped his lips and smiled. "It looks much better on you."

He let go of me as we migrated out of the bathroom. I walked over to my heels and slipped them on again. I picked up my clutch and looked through it and found my phone. "I have 13 missed calls." I said, flipping through them. "24 text messages. 300 tweets. 1500 Facebook notifications."

He looked at me in disbelief. I handed him my phone. "Holy shit." He said. "Maybe you should turn it back off and get back to reality tomorrow."

I smirked at him. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" I pulled him over to me. "Come on, let's take a picture." I held my phone out and made a kissy face. Troy kissed my cheek and I took the picture. "How cute." I said, looking at it before posting it on twitter and Facebook. "Spending my birthday with my best friend." I read out lout as I typed. I thanked them for all the birthday wishes.

"Are we going to go?" He asked.

"I have to call Chad." I said. Troy sat on the couch and I made a quick phone call to Chad. I invited him out to lunch with us. I sat on his lap and kissed his lips gently. "We're ready, we're going to meet Chad there." I said, kissing him again.

I got off his lap and we grabbed his keys and his wallet. We headed out the door and he held my hand in the elevator. "We need to buy a car. I'm going to get tired of walking around all the time." Troy said, playing with my fingers.

I laughed at him. "Isn't that the reason we didn't buy a car? We were on tour with Brad and we were tired of being in moving vehicles." I said, kissing the back of his hand.

"It would be nice to have. We can get one before I leave, so you have something to drive around." Troy said, squeezing my hands.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "I thought you didn't want to get domesticated?" I asked as we walked out of the elevator. He was quiet.

Once we stepped on the side walk he decided to answer. "I don't think of it as domestication. I think of it as making sure you have transportation to get where you need to go when you're here. If your going back on tour soon then there would be no use to buy one until we get back."

I swung our arms back and forth as we walked a couple blocks to our favorite Chinese place. "How many stops do we have?" I asked, looking up at him.

"About 13" He said. "I was counting down." He admitted sheepishly. He kissed my forehead gently.

I pinched his cheek gently. "You're so cute." Troy winked at me as he opened the door for me. "Thank you handsome."

"Anytime beautiful." He smiled as we found Chad at a table. "What's up man? Your hair is still throwing me off."

Chad looked up at us. He chuckled. "How are you guys feeling? You were pretty fucked up when I left last night."

I shrugged. "I'm okay. He woke me up before noon. My head was killing me but I feel a bit better." I said down next to Troy.

Chad smiled over at us. "So did you accomplish your agenda?"

I looked at him confused then laughed when I recalled what he was talking about. "Yes, I definitely did." I said.

Troy looked over at me. "What was on your agenda?" He asked me, curious.

"Get drunk." I said.

"And make out with you." Chad added.

I glared at Chad. Troy laughed. "Ray caught us in the kitchen." He said, to Chad.

I picked up the menu, looking through it. "I'm hungry. What are you guys going to get?" I asked, successfully changing the subject.

* * *

**Hey Guys! I know i got your hopes up yesterday and i'm sorry. I didn't post a chapter of this story but i did post a chapter of a new story that is rated M (remember it's M for a reason) It's called "Those Who Wander" Please go check it out! Tell me what you think, leave a review. Say you love it, or say it sucks. Seriously all the reviews help me so much and give me motivation- especially during my lazy vacation. Anyway- I think family is coming over tomorrow. (if only you could see how 'excited' i am.) I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to check out "Those Who Wander" and Don't forget to review :)**


	15. Nashville to Kansas City

Troy, Molly and The guys left on Monday. I had a fantastic birthday. Troy and I hung out all day and I saw them off the next day before I had to work. I was seriously thinking about going with them but I had a job here and I couldn't just up and leave without some type of notice. I put my two weeks in at Blackwell's and Mr. Blackwell was extremely sad to see me go. I was his favorite waitress, as he told me.

I was going to surprise Troy and everybody when they were in Kansas City. They had no idea if or when I was coming. I talked to Troy everyday, it was so hard to keep a secret like this from him. I missed him as soon as he left. It was so pathetic. I felt like a lovesick teenager, especially after my birthday. If only he knew how happy he made me.

Today was Friday and it was my last day of work at Blackwell's. I was a little sad to be leaving but I couldn't wait to get back to Troy. It was in between lunch and dinner and we were about to close soon so it was pretty slow.

"Gabi." Mr. Blackwell said. "I'm going to miss you."

I smiled at him. "I'm going to miss you too Paul. I'll be back in a couple of months though. I'll stop by to bug you all the time." I said smiling. "I bet you won't miss me then."

He chuckled. "Probably not." He joked. "You can leave if you want to. I can close up shop early."

I shrugged. "I have no where to be right now. I'm spending all tomorrow doing laundry and packing so.." I said looking at him. I went behind the counter and started cleaning out the sandwich cart. "You know I've never had one of these, are they good?" I asked, pointing to a pre-made sandwich.

Mr. Blackwell nodded. "Yeah, they're pretty good."

"I'm going to try one." I said, unwrapping the one in my hand. I ate half of the sandwich before my throat started to feel a little weird. "What's in this?" I asked.

Mr. Blackwell took the sandwich from me. "Chicken, mozzarella, tomatoes, spinach, black olives… ranch or is that mayo?"

I tried clearing my throat. "Did you say olives?" I asked. I started rubbing my arms, I lifted up my shirt. The hives were started to come in. "I'm allergic to olives." I ran back to my purse and dug through it. I couldn't find my medicine.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Blackwell asked.

I picked up my purse and shook my head. "I have to go to the hospital." I walked out of the kitchen and out the door. I looked both ways deciding to go left. I walked quickly down the street. My throat was closing up more, it was getting harder to breathe. I heard Mr. Blackwell calling after me. I slowed down, my legs giving out.

Mr. Blackwell caught me just in time. He picked me up and rushed me in the emergency room. I blacked out for a little while, but I was awake. When I came back, aware of my surroundings I had a tube in my nose and a needle in my hand. I picked it up and put it back down.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked, he was watching me.

"Better. Can you take this out?" I asked, pointing to my nose with the finger that was monitoring my heart rate." He took the oxygen off my face. "I took the epi-pen out of my purse when I switched them." I explained.

"Good thing you got here when you did. You were about to go unconscious. The man that was here, said he'd be right back. He left a couple minutes ago." The doctor said.

"Mr. Blackwell is my boss." I said, laying back. "When can I go?"

"We're going to watch you for a little bit, but you should be out of here by five." He said. "Just relax, I'll be back in a moment."

I sat back and felt my pockets. I pulled my phone out. I had no missed calls, which was good because nobody told Troy. I called his phone and tapped on it waiting for him to answer. "Hello beautiful." He answered.

I smiled to myself. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I just finished sound check. We're going to hang out for a while before Molly goes on." He said. "What are you doing?"

I licked my lips. "I got off work early." I bit my lip, deciding if I should tell him or not. "I'm at the hospital." I said.

"What?" He almost screamed. I winced.

"I accidentally ate olives in a sandwich. I didn't have my medicine. It took me a while to get to the hospital and I had bad reaction." I explained to him. "But I'm fine now. I should be leaving at five maybe before, then I'll go home and probably fall asleep."

Troy sighed. "Okay good, as long as you're okay."

"I'm fine, babe." I said, reassuringly. "I miss you, but I have to go. The doctor is here." I said watching the doctor come back in.

"I miss you too, call me when you get home. Leave me a message if I don't answer." He said. "I love you."

"I love you too. Bye, babe." I said, before hanging up with him. "What's up?" I asked the doctor.

"We did some lab tests and everything turned out fine now. We'll start with the discharge papers." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said, laying back.

The doctor took the IV out of my hand and I took the monitor off my finger. I sat up and let my legs hang off the bed. I stood up for a minute, letting the slight dizziness go away. "Hey." Mr. Blackwell said, as he walked through the door with some flowers.

"Hey, What's all that for?" I asked as he handed the flowers to me.

"They're for you. Along with your final paycheck and a bonus." He handed me an envelope.

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean bonus?" I asked, peaking through the envelope, which had two checks in there. I didn't look at the numbers, I just folded them and put them in my pocket.

"You, believe it or not, have been one of my favorite employees ever. I started my business, hoping I met people like you. Honest, kind, hardworking, You've only worked for my a couple of months but You've made my profit go up by 40 percent." He smiled at me. "Other than our little incident today, it has been smooth sailing and I wanted to say thank you."

I hugged Mr. Blackwell tightly and smiled at him. "Well I should be thanking you because you did save my life."

Mr. Blackwell chuckled. "All in a days work. Now, let's get you home. I'll give you a ride."

I grabbed my purse from the side table and the doctor came in. I signed myself out and Mr. Blackwell drove me home. Once I got home I made myself a sandwich and sat in bed before I decided to call Troy. I looked at the time. Molly should have just got on stage. Troy and I talked for a little bit before he had to go on.

* * *

The next morning I started my laundry and cleaned out the perishables from my fridge. I wouldn't be back for a couple of months and I didn't want my whole apartment to smell like rotten food. After I took out the trash I put my clothes in the dryer and started packing up the stuff I had ready.

Once my laundry was done I packed the rest of it and I checked off everything on my list. I checked the time and I got in the shower. I took a nice, long, hot shower before getting dressed. I called for a cab and when it was here, I locked up the apartment and lugged my bags down stairs.

I paid my driver and pulled my bags out. I decided to use a different airline this time to avoid the lady I always got. I paid for my ticket and checked my bags in. I walked through security and got on the plane when it was time. Once we landed and I got my luggage I took a cab to place we were playing at tonight. When I got there, they were doing sound check. I slipped passed everybody with Joey's help and put my things on the bus.

I walked off the bus and heard a scream. Molly came running over to me and she hugged me tightly. I shushed her. "Nobody knows I'm here." I said. "I'm going to surprise Troy. Do you want to freak him out a little bit?"

"Yes!" She said excitedly.

"Come on." I said. "You're going to talk for me alright?" She just looked at me, confused. I found Troy and the guys were standing there talking to him. They were about to say something when I put my finger over my lips. I covered his eyes with my hands.

"Molly?" Troy asked.

I nodded, giving her the signal to talk. "Yeah, it's me." Molly said. I breathed against the back of his neck. I rubbed my hips against his butt, trying not to laugh. "You butt looks nice in those jeans. I can't stop thinking about you." This girl was a genius.

I kissed the back of his neck for added effect. "WHAT?" Troy yelled, pulling my hands away from his face. We all started laughing and a big smile broke out of Troy's face. "Gabi!" He wrapped his arms around me tightly, spinning me around.

Molly was giggling from next to us. "That was fun, we should mess with Troy more often."

Once Troy put me down I turned my head to look at Molly. "Oh, we will." I nodded. Troy kissed my cheek and I turned to face him and he kissed my lips gently.

"Awww" The guys said at the same time.

I smiled, pulling away from Troy. "I missed you guys." I said, doing my best to hug all three of them at one time. I walked back over to Troy and he wrapped me up in his arms. I stood on my tip toes and kissed his lips gently. "I missed you the most." I said quietly.

He smiled at me, giving me another kiss. "I missed you too. I'm glad you're okay, beautiful. I've been worried about you all night."

I laughed. "I told you I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." I played with his hair. "Go back to what you were doing, I'm going to take a quick nap."

"Alright." He said, kissing my nose gently. "I'll let you sleep."

I turned and walked away from him, to the bus. I noticed his pillow on my bed. He wasn't kidding, he really did sleep in my bed. I laid down on my bed, hugging Troy's pillow. Less than two minutes later I felt Troy climb onto the bed with me. I looked at him. "Aren't you supposed to be doing something?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Aren't you supposed to be napping?" He asked back.

I raised an eyebrow. "Touché." I touched his cheek gently. I kissed his lips slowly. "I missed you"

A lazy grin formed on his face. "I missed you too." He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He pressed his lips against mine slowly. "How long are you here for?" He asked, rubbing my waist.

"Until we're done." I said, resting my head on his chest.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

I giggled and nodded. "Yes really."

"If we hadn't gotten together do you think you would have ever came back?" He asked, kissing the back of my neck.

I shrugged. "Eventually, when I got over that I was never going to be with you. But I don't have to think about that now." I kissed his Adam's apple up to his lips.

"No you don't." He confirmed, kissing my lips gently. He started to get up.

I pouted. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back." He said kissing my forehead. He disappeared to the back of the bus. I laid on my back, waiting for him. He came back and crawled over me, getting on the bed. He handed me a little box. "I know we haven't really talked about it but I want to make us an official us. I was waiting until I saw you again. Now you're here and I want to give this to you."

I sat up. "You didn't have to get me anything, you just had to ask me." I looked at the little box for a moment before opening it. The necklace had a small treble clef charm. I touched the little charm and pulled the necklace out.

"Let me help you." He said, taking the piece of jewelry from me. He clasped the necklace around my neck and I turned to face him. "I could have picked a diamond or a heart but I chose this one because you are my muse." He lifted my chin up and kissed my lips. "I love you."

I smiled up at him. I couldn't ask for anybody more perfect than he was. I sighed in content as he kissed me again. "I love you more." I laid my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head. "How does this feel so natural? I mean we just skipped over the whole awkward stage."

Troy laughed, tightening his grip on me. He rubbed the tip of his nose in my hair. "Well we're not 15 and we've known each other forever so I think that helps."

"Sounds logical." I agreed, rubbing his hands with mine.

There was a knock on the bus before the door opened. "Hey, sorry to interrupt but Molly wanted me to tell you that she was about to go on." Joey said from the door.

"We'll be right out." Troy said back to him.

"Alright." Joey replied before he left.

We got up together and Troy walked away from me. I fixed my hair and smoothed down my shirt. "Here, since I keep forgetting to give it to you." Troy handed me my songbook.

I smiled at him and took it. "Thank you very much." I said, standing on my toes to kiss him quickly. I walked away from him, grabbing a pen out of the cup on the counter. I walked down the stairs and out of the bus. I walked inside and sat in between Kevin and Timmy on the couch.

"Hey, that was my seat!" Ray said.

I stuck my tongue out at him and bit the cap, uncapping the pen. I opened the book, looking through a couple pages. I saw the last song I wrote. I flipped to the page after it and looked at the song that was written in there. It was Troy's handwriting. "If she could see me now." I whispered the title of the song quietly. I drew a heart next to the title.

I looked up and made eye contact with Troy as he walked by. I gave him a small smile before flipping the page. I started writing on the blank page until we were called to get ready. I got off of the couch and took my book on stage with me, I set it down on the speaker next to me.

I picked up the guitar, plucking it a couple times, tuning it. Ray called out and we started playing. Once Troy came out and everybody started screaming. That was my favorite part of being on tour, the roar of the crowd. Troy looked back at me and winked before he started singing.

_"Why'd you have to wear that dress this evening?_  
_And those high heels with those buckles on your feet._  
_I love the way your hair falls down across your shoulders_  
_But you ain't gonna hear that from me._  
_You got my heart racing like a freight train_  
_Wishing you and me were somewhere else._  
_I know how good It's going to be when we get to where were going_  
_But hey I'd better keep it to my self._

_Cause baby I can't tell you what I'm thinking._  
_I've had way too much to drink tonight_  
_Whoa, this is where I usually say something out of line_  
_Just be glad that right now you can't read my mind._

_Every time we dance we're getting closer._  
_And I'd like to say a thing or two about it._  
_But trust me, you don't want to get me talking._  
_I'm better off just dancing all around it._

_Cause baby I can't tell you what I'm thinking._  
_I've had way too much to drink tonight_  
_Whoa, this is where I usually say something out of line_  
_Just be glad that right now you can't read my mind._

_Cause baby I can't tell you what I'm thinking._  
_I've had way too much to drink tonight_  
_Whoa, this is where I usually say something out of line_  
_Just be glad that right now you can't read my mind._

_The road to love is paved with good intentions_  
_But just be glad that right now you can't read my mind."_

We kept playing but Troy started talking. "Kansas City, Welcome back the beautiful Miss Gabriella Montez. She went back to Nashville for a while but now she's back with us. We missed her a lot, please give her a big round of applause, along with Kevin from Nashville, Tennessee. Timmy our city boy from New York City and Ray back on the drums from Tulsa."

"Y'all give it up for Troy Bolton and Molly Mason." I said, clapping my hands above my head and the crowd started screaming. I walked up front to Troy, Molly came out too, and we sang a song together and I didn't freak out after I walked back to my spot, glad to be back where I belong.

* * *

**So they're officially a couple, jewelery and all. I'll keep this short and sweet since we are half way through the story already. I just wanted to say thank you to my daily reviewers. The guests, hisboo13, MariaTyler, Lonleystar24, mattnme04, raspberry dreams, logan, londongirl123, Pumpkinking5, and everybody else. I love you guys so much. I really can't explain how much you guys mean to me. I hope everybody has had happy holidays. I hope santa brings you everything you wished for ;) Don't forget to check out "Those Who Wander" and Don't forget to review!**

**Song:** Can't Read My Mind by Toby Keith


	16. KC-Detroit to Nashville:End of Tour

We were back in Nashville after driving for a couple days from Detroit. Our Tour was finally over and we finally had some down time. Troy and I were together for almost two months now. It was winter time and I spent my first week back in Nashville in bed. Troy and I were exhausted and tired of traveling. One could only take so much touring.

Between Troy and I we had wrote 10 songs for his album. He decided on having thirteen to fifteen songs. We weren't going on tour again any time soon so we had a good year to start recording and finish writing. Since I had a head start on pre recording, we should make the transition go smoother. I was excited for Troy to start recording. His voice just made any song better.

My relationship with Troy hadn't been exposed to the public yet. We always talked about moving in together when we got back to Nashville but no real plans were made. I was kind of scared of taking the next step in our relationship. I didn't want us to change. I didn't want something bad to happen and we would break up. I was happy where we were at now and I just hoped he was too.

We had been in Nashville for about two weeks now. I wanted to go back to school but I hadn't really talked about it with Troy yet. I got up early the next morning because I had a meeting with a councilor at Tennessee State University. I was looking through Troy's apartment for a pair of heels, trying not to wake him up.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking at me through one open eye.

"Looking for my heels, have you seen them?" I asked, dropping to my knees and looking under the bed.

He groaned rubbing his face. "The black ones?"

"Yes." I moved a couple boxes around from under his bed. I tried not to look too carefully at what I was moving around, Troy was a man after all.

"There is one on the dresser. And I think the other one is in the living room." He said after he yawned.

I climbed out from under the bed and looked at the dresser and the heel was sitting on top of it. "I put that down there because I couldn't find the other one." I said sighing, annoyed with myself. I put the heel on and walked over to Troy and gave him a kiss. "I have a meeting, I'll be back in like an hour. I'll bring you some lunch."

"Alright. I'm going to go back to sleep." He mumbled. I laughed quietly kissing him again. "Love you." He called out.

"I love you too babe." I walked into the living room and found my other shoe in between the couch cushion. I slipped the other one on before grabbing my purse. I was already late. I walked down the stairs and I took a cab to the school. I walked into the admissions office and talked to the secretary for a minute.

I sat down and waited to be called in. I tucked a curl behind my ear and looked around the room. A lady came in and called me back to her office. I sat down in her office and let out a deep breath. "What can I do for you today Miss Montez?" The lady said, getting settled in her seat.

"Well I've been thinking about getting enrolled back into school. I finished my general education and I want a degree." I said, I looked down at the name plate on her desk. "Mrs. Turner."

"Please call me Rachel." She said with a welcoming smile. "I've taken a look through your transcript that you faxed over the other day and I don't see a problem in furthering your education here. Do you have a major in mind?"

"Music." I said. "I already play the violin, guitar, piano, and keyboard. I mostly play by ear, but I have a photographic memory when it comes to music." I said, looking at the woman, who looked impressed. "I was thinking about minoring in business as well."

"Ambitious." She noted, with a smile. "Well you would have to audition for the head of the music department. We have a big audition showcase in a couple weeks i could sign you up in a sopt for that." Rachel said, turning to type on her keyboard.

"I'd like to do that." I said. "I have these all filled out if you need them." I pulled out my application and handed it to her.

"I can take those." She said, filing them in a folder. "Now tell me, why do you want to further your education here at TSU?"

I took a deep breath, gathering my thoughts. "Well when I moved here from Albuquerque a couple years ago, my best friend and I wanted to make music. He would perform all the songs we wrote together. I started classes at Nashville Community in October. He got signed with a label the next summer. I finished my first year here in Nashville and my next on a tour bus. We toured all around the country multiple times and we're taking some down time to record his next album, so I thought it would be the perfect chance to do something for me. I've always been so academically focused. It broke my mothers heart when I turned down Stanford's early honors program to come to Nashville, play music and go to community college." I licked my lips gathering my thoughts. "I want to be successful in school. I know in a couple years I don't want to have to live on the money I make now. I want security and something to fall back on."

Rachel nodded. "I'm impressed. For a twenty-two year old, it seems like you have a great head on your shoulders. Have you ever thought about teaching?" She asked, clasping her hands and looking at me.

I shook my head. "No, not really."

"I think you'd do great in our teaching program. It's just something to think about, if the music program wasn't what you expected. Or you could always do both." She suggested, shrugging. "It's just a thought." She handed me a couple of pamphlets and a course book. "Here, look over these and we can talk about them when I call you back in a couple of days."

I nodded, taking the books and putting them in my purse. "Thank you, I'm looking forward to talking to you again." I said, standing up. I shook her hand and she got up to walk me out.

"I'm curious to know, who is this best friend you were talking about?" Rachel asked.

I gave her a small smile. "Troy Bolton." Her eyebrows raised a little bit and I turned and walked out of the office.

* * *

I took a cab to Blackwell's and walked in. "Gabi! My favorite customer. Getting lunch?" Mr. Blackwell greeted me.

"Hey Mr. Blackwell, Yeah. I'm getting lunch for Troy and I." I said. "Nothing with Olives." I said, joking.

He raised his eyebrows. "I will make sure of that before you put it in your mouth." He said, chuckling. "What can I get you?"

"A couple sandwiches." I said. "Number 4 and a number 6 for Troy."

"Coming right up." He went back to the kitchen and I sat down at a table. I missed Blackwell's when I went on tour. I sat there for about five minutes before Mr. Blackwell came back with my sandwiches. He handed me the sandwich and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Paul." I said, smiling at him. I handed him a ten and walked out of the store. I walked over to Troy's apartment building and stood in the elevator. I shifted the bag of sandwiches to my other hand and walked out of the elevator. I walked up to Troy's apartment and opened the door. Troy was standing in the living room, shirtless, on the phone.

"Yeah, well hey, I have to go. I'll call you later." Troy said. He put his phone on the couch and walked over to me. I shut the door behind me and he leaned down and kissed my lips. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey handsome, what are you all dressed up for?" I asked, rubbing his bare chest.

He smiled and shrugged. "I haven't put a shirt on yet."

I kissed his chest gently. "Don't worry, I like it." I bit my bottom lip. "Anyway, I brought sandwiches." I held the bag up to him.

Troy smiled at me and kissed my lips slowly. "I have something to tell you."

I looked at him, confused. "I have something to tell you too." I said, walking over to the couch. He sat down next to me and I unwrapped my sandwich. He did the same and took a bite. "You can go first, since you brought it up."

I took a bite as he finished chewing. "Well I've been thinking about that conversation about moving in together and I think we should, move in together."

I sat quietly, chewing my food as I processed this. "We just got back, we don't have to move right away." I said, taking another bite.

"We don't have to move right away." He said with a frown. "Do you want to move in with me still?"

"I do, I just… I don't know if right now is the right time, you know. We just got back from tour. Were going to start recording, and I don't even know if we can fit all of our stuff into the same apartment." I said, looking down at my sandwich. I glanced back up at him and he smiled at me.

He chuckled quietly. "We should move into a house." He suggested. "It doesn't have to be now. We can start looking now, just to get an idea of what we want. If you want." He said.

"I'll think about it." I said, sitting back against the couch, eating my sandwich quietly.

He took the last bite of his sandwich and threw the wrapper in the bag the sandwich was in. "What did you have to tell me?" Troy asked, looking at me.

I finished chewing. "Well I was thinking about going back to school." I said, licking my teeth. "I met with admissions at TSU and they said I have a pretty good chance at getting in."

"Really?" He asked, looking at me. "I think that's great baby."

I smiled at him. "You don't have anything against it?" I asked.

Troy frowned at me and shook his head. "Why would I be against that? I know how much your education means to you."

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'd be really busy all the time, with school, homework, pre-recording, writing, helping edit…" I trailed off. "You get the point."

"It's not like we're never going to see each other, if that's what you're worried about. I'm not worried about a thing baby." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I support you completely. Hell I might even take a couple classes myself."

I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Really? You didn't even like high school." I finished my sandwich, putting the wrapper in the bag with the other one.

Troy chuckled. "You're right. I probably would do horrible in college. I'll stick to music." He got up grabbing the garbage. I kicked off my heels and relaxed against the couch.

My mind wandered off to school then to writing. I wrote a song a couple weeks ago about Troy and I. I finished it up the other night when I was at my apartment. It wasn't really logical to live in two places when we were always together. Maybe moving wouldn't be such a bad thing. My eyes scanned the room and I found my song book. I was going to show Troy the song but we got carried away doing something else. I got up and grabbed my book.

"Do you have your guitar?" I asked, walking into his room.

"It should be in the closet." Troy said. "Why?"

I looked in his closet and found his guitar case. I brought it out into the living room and took it out. I dusted it off a little bit before I tuned it. "I wrote a song and I wanted to sing it to you." I said, making sure the guitar was in tune.

"Let's hear it" He said, sitting on the couch, watching me as I started to play.

"Well I tried to write this form a man's point of view but about you so it's kind of jumbled up." I explained. "Anyways." I opened the book and laid it on the couch.

I started playing again and I started singing.

_"Everybody keeps telling me, I'm such a lucky man._  
_Looking at you, standing there, I know I am._  
_Barefoot beauty with eyes so blue._  
_The sunshine sure looks good on you, I swear._  
_Oh, I can't believe I finally found you baby._  
_Happy ever after, after all this time._  
_Oh there's gonna be some ups and downs_  
_But with you to wrap my arms around, I'm fine._

_So baby, hold on tight, and don't let go._  
_Hold on to the love we're making_  
_Cause, baby when the ground starts shaking,_  
_You gotta know, when you got a good thing._

_You know you keep on bringing out the best of me._  
_And I need you now, more than the air I breathe._  
_You can make me laugh when I wanna cry_  
_We can make it last forever, I just know._

_So baby, hold on tight, and don't let go._  
_Hold on to the love we're making_  
_Cause, baby when the ground starts shaking,_  
_You gotta know, when you got a good thing._

_We got a good thing baby._  
_So hold on tight, baby don't let go._  
_Hold on to the love we're making_  
_Cause, baby when the ground starts shaking,_  
_You gotta know, when you got a good thing."_

Troy had a goofy grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile as I put the guitar down. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met." Troy said, leaning over to kiss me.

I kissed his lips gently before cuddling up to him. "You haven't met yourself then." He rubbed my arms and chuckled quietly.

"You should record it like a duet." He said, kissing the top of my head. "That's what we should have done in the first place."

I shook my head. "Nuh-uh. Three years ago if you put me on center stage, I would have had an anxiety attack then a mental break down." Troy chuckled from behind me, his chest rumbling my head. "If we keep recording duets, people are going to be like who is this girl singing on a Troy Bolton song."

Troy rolled his eyes at me. "Please. I wouldn't be 'Troy Bolton' without you." I looked up at him and kissed his lips gently.

I smiled into the kiss, pressing my lips more firmly up against his. "I think we should move in together." I said suddenly, looking at him. "It's not logical that we aren't. I don't even know what I was afraid of."

"Nothing's going to change, Gabi. You're still you and I'm still me and we are still us, but in a relationship." He kissed the top of my head. "You have nothing to worry about with us."

"Good," I mumbled, closing my eyes. I felt his lips press into my hair a couple times.

* * *

A couple days later I went back to the school. I reserved my spot for the audition showcase with the Head of the music department. They would have me play a piece of music with my choice of instrument. Then I could play whatever song I wanted to. I informed them that I would be playing my violin, and I would bring my guitar for the second song.

I was pacing around my apartment, trying to decide which song to play. Troy was watching me, amused. "Will you calm down?" He asked me.

"No." I said, making my third loop around the couch. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap. "Hey! I was pacing."

Troy chuckled. "I know, you need to relax." He started rubbing my shoulders slowly.

I sighed and relaxed my back. "I'm trying. I just don't know what to play for my audition."

"You should play something you wrote. Like something from the first album, I think that was the best one yet." Troy said, rubbing my arms. He kissed my shoulder gently.

"I was thinking about that… I'm not too sure. Maybe not one of your singles though. Something that accents the guitar since I'm doing it acoustically." I turned my head and kissed his lips gently.

"Hm." He hummed against my lips. "What about Rainin' you?" He asked.

I thought about it for a minute then I nodded. "I think that could work. I really want you to come but I don't want them to be like 'oh you brought Troy Bolton' and think of it as a negative, you know?"

Troy scoffed. "How could I ever be a negative?"

I giggled quietly and messed up his hair with my fingers. "I think you forget you're famous sometimes."

"All the time." He corrected, kissing my shoulder. "I'm just a regular guy, who just sings songs that play on the radio."

"You're something." I said, playing with the charm of my necklace. "But seriously, you have to come with me. You can wear your fake mustache you've always wanted to wear." I said with a hopeful smile.

He chuckled. "alright!" He hugged me close to him and attacked my neck with kisses.

I squealed, trying to push him away from me. "Knock it off." I wiggled my way out of his arms and ran into my room. I hid in the closet and stood quietly, waiting for him to find me.

Troy laughed as he walked into the room. "Where the hell did you go?" He asked, looking around. He went into the bathroom and looked around in there. He huffed when he came out and looked under the bed. "If I was tiny, where would I hide?" He asked himself. I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing. I felt the sudden urge to pee. I don't know why this always happened.

He pulled the doors open quickly, causing me to scream. I was spacing out. He grabbed me and threw me against the bed. He pinned me down against the bed and kissed all over my face. "Okay, okay, okay. You win." I said, trying to push him off me.

"You have to say, Troy Bolton is the sexiest, handsomest, greatest, country superstar and boyfriend a beautiful girl like me could have and lust over." Troy said with a cocky grin.

I laughed at him. "That is a lot of adjectives big boy."

He glared at me. "Do you want me to tickle you?"

I shook my head furiously. "No, no, no."

"Then say it." Troy said, sitting on my stomach now.

"Troy Bolton is the dorkiest, stinkiest, weirdest best friend and boyfriend an ugly girl like me could have and be stuck with." I said, with a side grin on my face.

"I do not stink!" He said, offended.

I giggled and pushed him off me, straddling his waist. I pinned his arms down and kissed his lips slowly, tugging his bottom lip gently. I leaned down and kissed his earlobe gently. "Troy Bolton is the sexiest." My lips trailed down his neck slowly. "Handsomest, greatest, country superstar." My tongue brushed against his adam's apple slowly. "And boyfriend a beautiful girl like me." My hands moved down his chest, under his shirt, rubbing his abs slowly. "Could ever have and lust over." My hands stopped right above the hem of his jeans., I places a sweet kiss on his lips and rolled off him. "I think I want tacos for dinner." I said, smiling at him as I made my way to the kitchen.

I heard him groan as I walked away from him. I peaked my head in the door and he was adjusting the crotch of his pants. I giggled quietly and made my way to the kitchen. "Tease!" He yelled after me.

"You love it." I called back, looking through the fridge.

* * *

**Have a merry christmas! Don't forget to review!**

**Song:** When You Got a Good Thing by Lady Antebellum


	17. Nashville: Audition

I brushed up on my violin playing before my audition today. Troy was coming with me for moral support and I was more than thankful for him. He was wearing his fake fu-man-chu mustache along with a grey beenie and sunglasses. He looked absolutely ridiculous but he loved it. I wore a nice dress and I held my violin in one hand and my guitar in the other.

We walked into the auditorium and waited in a little line before signing in. I got a number and we sat down in a room lined up with chairs. Troy sat next to me, with his arm around me. We talked quietly to ourselves until this girl sat down next to me.

"I am so nervous." She said, holding a guitar in between her legs. She looked at me. "Are you nervous?"

I nodded. "A little bit." I admitted. "I made him come with me, just for support."

The girl looked over at Troy, amused. "Nice 'stache."

"Thank you." Troy said with a proud smile.

I just rolled my eyes. "I'm Cassidy." The girl introduces herself.

"Gabi." I said, shaking her hand.

"What are you going to play?" She asked, glancing at my cases.

"Violin, then guitar for my pick." I said. "What about you?"

She sighed. "Guitar for both. I didn't know what I should play. It took me forever to pick out a song. Which song are you going to play?"

I rubbed my lips together. "Rainin' You by Troy Bolton." I said with a small smile.

Her face lit up. "I love that song! I love Troy Bolton. He's so handsome."

I nodded. "He's gorgeous." I said leaning my head on Troy. "He gets so jealous sometimes."

"I have a big poster on my wall of him. His eyes." She sighed dreamily. "The things I would do to that man."

I giggled to myself. "Trust me, me too."

A lady walked in and stood in the front of the room. "Hello, welcome to the final auditions to the Music Program at TSU. There are only going to be about 60 of you that get to move on. We will be calling you in by number order, so number one, let's go." A skinny tall boy followed the woman in with a giant tuba.

"I have a good 40 people ahead of me." I said, leaning my head against Troy.

"I'm number 10, holy shit." Cassidy freaked out from next to me.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Breathe, you'll do great." Once she calmed down I looked over at her. "What song are you doing?"

"Sweet and wild." She said. "Is that a good song? I was debating in between that and I do now, from his second album."

"Sweet and wild." Troy and I said at the same time.

Cassidy raised her eyebrows at us. "Okay. Sweet and Wild it is." After a while Cassidy was called to come in. "Can y'all come with me? Please?" She begged.

I looked at Troy and he just shrugged. "Alright. We'll go." I said, getting up. Troy took my instruments and we followed her in, standing back. We watched her audition and she played an amazing version of Sweet and Wild. She got into the program and was so excited. I was so happy for her.

We took our seats and we waited until it was my turn. Once my number was called, Cassidy came in with Troy and I. Troy gave me a quick kiss. "You'll do great baby."

I smiled at him. "Thank you. Your mustache tickles me." I crinkled my nose before I walked up front and took my violin out. The man handed me a sheet of paper. I set the music on the stand and smiled at them. "I'm Gabriella Montez, 22, professional Songwriter." The guy nodded at me, for me to continue. I placed the violin under my chin. I played the piece of music flawlessly.

When I was finished I put the instrument back in the case. I pulled out my guitar. "What song have you chosen to play for us?" A woman in the middle asked.

I pulled up a stool and sat down. "I've decided to play Rainin' You Performed by Troy Bolton." I said, before licking my lips.

_"When I looked out today_  
_And saw that the sky was gray_  
_I thought about the way_  
_You loved days like this_  
_Driving in to town_  
_It really started coming down_  
_Bringing me back around to all that I miss_  
_It feels like it's rainin' you_  
_It feels like it's rainin' you_

_I didn't even run inside_  
_Or worry about staying dry_  
_Besides there nowhere I can hide these feeling now_  
_Running down my face_  
_Takes me to another place_  
_I can't think of a better way to drown_

_It feels like it's rainin' you_  
_I can't explain it_  
_But I am baptized anew_  
_It feels like it's rainin' you_

_If I had my way_  
_It would do this every day_  
_I would never see the sun_  
_Because the closest I get to holding you again_  
_Is every time that sky opens up_

_It feels like it's rainin' you_  
_I can't explain it_  
_But I am baptized anew_  
_It feels like it's rainin' you_  
_It feels like it's rainin' you"_

I finished strumming and stood up. I put the guitar away and turned to face the people I auditioned for. They were all writing notes. I glanced back at Troy and Cassidy nervously. They both gave me a thumbs up and a big smile. I gave them a smile and looked over at the judges.

"Great song choice. You sang it better than Troy Bolton did, actually. You got all the high notes." One of the judges joked. I giggled quietly. "You said you were a song writer?"

"Yes, I um, actually wrote that song. I co-write Troy Bolton's songs." I said, looking back at Troy who came over to grab my instruments.

"Troy Bolton? Really?" The woman at the end asked as if she didn't believe me.

"Yeah." I said, wearily. "We've been friends for years actually."

"It's True." Troy said. I looked over at him and he ripped off his fake mustache. He took off his glasses and his beenie. "Troy Bolton, Nice to meet you."

I tried not to slap my hand to my forehead. I rubbed my forehead and watched them shake hands with Troy Bolton. I looked back at Cassidy who just stood there star struck. "So." I interrupted there little discussion. "Did I make it?"

"Of course, you did. Welcome to TSU." The head of the department, walked over to me and shook my hand.

"It's not just because of him is it?" I asked, looking over at Troy.

The man shook his head. "Absolutely not. You got in based on your violin alone." He said, smiling at me. "I'm looking forward to working with you."

I smiled at the man. "Thank you." I walked over to Troy.

He stuck his mustache back on, sliding his glasses over his eyes. I watched him as he pulled the beenie over his hair. He kissed my forehead. "Great job baby." We walked over Cassidy who was still frozen. "Hi Cassidy, I'm Troy Bolton"

She looked at both of us. "I'm so embarrassed. The things I said- and I- I-." She stuttered and I smiled at her.

"It's okay. He's just another person." I said. "And that mustache…." I shook my head at him.

"Hi." She said dreamily up at him.

He chuckled. "Hi." We walked out of the door together and out to the parking lot. We put the guitar and violin in the trunk of the car Troy had recently bought. I leaned against it.

"It was so nice to meet you both." Cassidy said looking at us. "I can't wait for school to start in a couple weeks." She smiled at us.

"It's nice to meet you too. It'll be nice to go in to school and have a friend. I'll give you my number. Maybe we can hang out sometime." I said pulling my phone out. "Here."

"Really?" She asked, taking my phone and putting her number in. "You can text me anytime! Oh my god. Nobody is going to believe me when I tell them I met you guys."

I laughed. "I'm sure Troy will happily take a picture with you."

"Why not?" Troy said, ripping off his mustache again. He handed it to me along with his glasses and his beenie. I stuck the mustache on my lip. Troy chuckled at me. "Cute."

Cassidy gave me her phone and I took a picture of them. I put my number in before I handed her back her phone. I put my phone back in my pocket and wrapped my arm around Troy. "We should get going. We have that house to look at." I said, looking up at him.

"Alright. Well it was nice to meet you Cassidy." Troy said.

"Nice to meet you too" She said smiling at him then me. "I'll text you."

"I'll text you too." I said, smiling at her. Troy and I got in the car and I took the mustache off. "What do you want me to do with this?" I asked.

He took it from me and put it on his lip. "I think I'm going to grow one."

"Please don't." I begged, frowning.

"You know you love it. You think it's sexy." He kissed my cheek gently.

I laughed. "Please, just drive." I played with his hair.

"We'll discuss this later." He said, starting the car.

We drove around Nashville looking at a couple houses. We didn't want something too big but also wanted some privacy and security. The paparazzi were going to find us out sooner or later. I was surprised we kept it a secret for this long. We stood in a the foyer of a home with Rick, Troy's realtor.

"What do you think?" Rick asked, "It's very elegant."

I looked around. I felt out of place. It looked like it belonged to some oranged-face house wife. "I don't like it." I said, making a face at Troy.

"Me neither." Troy said. "It doesn't feel homely."

"I agree. Onto the next." I said, walking over towards the door. Troy took my hand and we walked out to the car. It had been the third house we went to today. We got into the car and sighed. "This is hopeless."

He kissed my lips quickly. "Have a little faith baby. We've just looked at three houses. There's hundreds just in Nashville." Troy said, rubbing my hand. "Don't worry about it, everything will be alright. We'll find the perfect house, hopefully before the Album comes out."

I looked at him. "Not funny."

"Relax" He said, kissing the side of my head. He started the car and we drove around to the next house.

It had been a week since and we finally found a house. It was in a great neighborhood and it already had a security fence around it. It was move in ready and I was excited to move in. We were going to move in a couple of days. Troy walked in with a bunch of boxes, dropping them on the floor.

"Good Morning." I said, meeting him with a kiss. "How was that meeting yesterday?" I asked.

Troy had a meeting with the head of the label to talk about his next album. "Pretty good. I showed him a couple of the songs and he said he was looking forward to it and that was a good sign." He cupped my face, kissing me again. "I missed waking up to you though."

I smiled at him and shook my head. "I missed waking up to you too and thank you for the boxes." I licked my lips before I kissed him again. "Do you want to help me pack?"

He laughed out loud. "Hell no, you have more stuff than I do."

I smacked him. "Hey! You're supposed to say, 'yes, honey, I'd love to.'" I said, smirking at him.

"Honey? What are we? Married?" He asked smirking back at me.

"No, you have too much stuff." I said, smiling at him.

Troy chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "Mmm, I love you." He said, pressing his lips against mine. "Do you wanna go back to bed?" He mumbled against my lips.

"I'm not tired." I said, rubbing up and down his back slowly.

He smirked. "Who said anything about sleeping?" I raised my eyebrows at him before jumping on him. He kissed my lips firmly, leading me into the bedroom.

* * *

Later that day, I had gone through my apartment. I separated the things I was going to take with me and the things I was going to give away. I boxed all of the things I was keeping and bagged the things I was not. I checked the time and grabbed the bags. I was going to take them to Good Will. Since I had the keys to the car, I walked downstairs and put the stuff in the trunk. I drove over to Troy's building to see if he had anything he needed to donate.

I rode up to his floor and walked into his apartment. I was about to call his name when I heard soft strumming from Troy's room. I closed the door quietly behind me. I walked over to his door and I heard him sigh. "Okay, I think I've got it." He said to himself before he cleared his throat.

_"Don't waste your time looking over your shoulder,_  
_Those loves from the past, ain't getting no closer._  
_When I look at my future, you're all I can see_  
_So honey, don't go loving on, nobody but me._

_Nobody but me gonna love you like you ought to be loved on_  
_Nobody but me gonna cry if you up and leave_  
_You can do what you want to but I'm asking pretty please_  
_Honey, don't go lovin on nobody but me._

_I took my time to tell you how I feel_  
_Just because I took so long don't mean that it isn't real_  
_I ain't got no diamond but I'm down on my knees_  
_Honey, don't go lovin on nobody but me._

_Nobody but me gonna love you like you ought to be loved on_  
_Nobody but me gonna cry if you up and leave_  
_You can do what you want to but I'm asking pretty please_  
_Honey, don't go lovin on nobody but me._

_Nobody but me gonna love you like you ought to be loved on_  
_Nobody but me gonna cry if you up and leave_  
_You can do what you want to but I'm asking pretty please_  
_Honey, don't go lovin on nobody but me._  
_Don't go lovin on nobody but me."_

I stood in his door way watching him sing. He was just so amazingly perfect. I wiped the silent tear that was running down my cheek. His head shot up to me and his cheeks turned red when he realized I'd been standing there the whole time. I walked over to him and took his guitar from him. I put it down in the case that was on the floor. I leaned down and kissed his lips firmly.

"Did you hear that?" He asked, sitting me in his lap.

I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I did. It was amazing baby." I kissed his lips again. "You know if you keep writing songs like that, you won't even need me here."

He held me closer to him. "I'll always need you here baby." He reached up and played with my necklace. "Always." He kissed my lips firmly. "I love you."

"I love you too, so much." I kissed his jaw gently. "You're amazing."

Troy grinned at me, leaning his head against mine. "Not half as amazing as you."

I kissed his lips gently and stood up. "I almost forgot why I came here. Do you have anything to send to Good Will? I'm taking some stuff over."

He got up as well. "Actually I do." He started rummaging around, putting things into a bag. I leaned against his door watching him walk around. He was so handsome. He elegantly walked across the room. I had a flashback of earlier today and I felt my cheeks flush. "You alright?" He asked.

I nodded, smiling. "I'm fine, I was just… spacing." I licked my dry lips. "All done?" I asked, looking down at his bag.

"Yep." He said kissing my forehead. "Here you go."

"Should I bring back dinner or?" I asked, looking up at him.

Troy thought for a moment. "Yeah, bring dinner." He said, kissing my lips gently. "I'll see you later then baby."

"Alright, see you." I took his bag and he walked me to the door. I gave him a quick kiss before walking to the elevator. I put his stuff in the car and I drove down to Good Will. I dropped the bags off and headed back to my apartment to pack some more. I checked the time and locked up my apartment. I went down the elevator and out the door.

"Gabriella! Is it true that you're dating Troy Bolton?"

"Where's Troy, Gabriella?"

"Are you guys working on a new album?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Gabriella, are all your songs about him?"

I got attacked by paparazzi as I walked out the door. I froze. This hadn't happened to me before, not like this. I dropped my head down and pushed my way through the people. "Excuse me." I asked, pushing my way to the car. I climbed in the car and started it up. What the hell was going on?

I drove down the street to get some food then around Troy's block a couple times to make sure somebody wasn't following me. I parked and grabbed the food and headed up to his floor. I got to his floor and walked into his apartment and set the food down in the kitchen.

Troy came walking out a minute later. "Hey baby, I didn't hear you come in." I looked up at him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I blinked at him. "When I left my apartment there were paparazzi there, asking me questions about us. It kind of freaked me out." I leaned up against the counter.

Troy walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Did they hurt you or something?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. It just never happened like that before. I was just ambushed." I wrapped my arms around it. "I guess I better get used to it."

"Hopefully they'll leave you alone." He kissed the side of my head.

"I hope so." I said, hugging him tightly.

* * *

**Merry Christmas! I hope you got everything you wanted. I sure did, even though we opened presents last night, not this morning. I'm working on a christmas story, idk if it will be up anytime soon, it depends on if i finish it today or not. I've been trying to write one all week but i couldn't think of a plot until last night when i couldn't sleep, so we'll see how it goes. I love you guys! Don't forget to review!**

**Songs:** Raining You by Brad Paisley  
Nobody but me by Blake Shelton


	18. Nashville to Albuquerque: Christmas

The next couple of days the press hadn't laid off Troy and I. Neither Troy or I could leave our apartments easily. It was ridiculous and I was getting tired of it. I left my apartment around three in the morning. The press wouldn't be outside. I hopped in the car and drove over to Troy's. We had to fix this somehow. He had to give them a story or something. I was going crazy.

All of our things were packed except for our beds to sleep in. We hired a moving company to move our stuff over to our new house where the press could not find us. I walked out of the elevator and into Troy's apartment. I do not know why that man always left his door unlocked when he was home. I locked the door behind me. I put my purse on a stack of boxes and made my way over to his room.

I tripped over a box and fell flat on my face. "Ugh." I groaned to myself. "I should have turned on the fucking light." I mumbled to myself, laying there for a minute.

"Gabi?" I heard Troy say. I rolled over and he was standing above me in the door way. I could see right up his boxer shorts. "What are you doing?" He asked, breaking me out of my dirty thoughts. It was way too early to be thinking about sex.

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to get over here before the paparazzi." I said. "I tripped over a box." I explained why I was on the floor, I'm sure he was wondering.

He covered his mouth to stifle a yawn. "You scared the shit out of me." He said, holding his hands out to help me up. He pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me. "Let's get back to bed, hm?"

I nodded in agreement, I rubbed my knee before we started walking to his room. We climbed into bed and I cuddled against him. He kissed the top of my head as I relaxed against him. "I can't wait to go back home to Albuquerque in a couple weeks to get away from this mess." I said.

"Mhm." Troy mumbled tiredly.

"You should really tell them in your next interview so they leave us alone. Good thing we won't have to go back and fourth anymore. We'll be in one house." I rambled on. I turned to look at Troy and he was softly snoring beside me. I smiled at him. He was so handsome, even when he was drooling a little bit. I wiped it off his chin and wiped it on his blanket. I kissed his open mouth quickly before I actually attempted to go to sleep.

* * *

"No, don't wake her up. We'll put the bed in last." I heard Troy's voice say. "Actually just quickly take the boxes out of here so I can close the door."

My eyes flicked open and I looked around. I saw this man watching me. I was so glad I slept in sweatpants and a hoodie. "Can I help you?" I asked the man.

He turned around and rushed out of the room quickly. "Johnny, did you get all the- Baby, hey, good morning." Troy walked over to me and I kissed his lips gently.

"Morning." I said, fluffing my hair. "One of your movers was watching me sleep. Only a little bit creepy."

Troy sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up since you probably fell asleep god knows when."

"It's fine, I just wasn't expecting it." I fell back into bed. "Are they almost done?"

"Yeah, they should be out in a couple of minutes." He said on the bed next to me, running his fingers through my hair. "They have to take the bed though, baby." He leaned down and kissed my lips slowly. "You should get up."

I sighed. "I know but I don't want to." I sat up and swung my legs over the bed. I stood up and slipped my slippers on. "I'm glad I dressed up today." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

Troy chuckled. "You're beautiful baby."

"I need to pee." I said walking over to the bathroom. I took my time in the bathroom. By the time I walked out the bed was gone. I looked around Troy's empty room. It was bitter sweet. We spent almost four years in these apartments. I sighed and walked out the door.

I watched Troy look around the empty apartment. I imagined he was feeling the same way I was. I walked up behind him and rested my head on his back, wrapping my arms around his waist. "We've come so far from the day we moved in here. We lived together for a week and drove each other nuts, then we went on tour and we were fine."

I smiled. "I know, now we're moving in together. We are together. I'm going back to school. You're about to record your next album. Life is going on but David is not here to see it." I sighed. "I miss him so much. He would be so happy if he could see us now."

Troy nodded, rubbing my hands gently. "I miss him too. I always want to call him then remember I can't." I closed my eyes, rubbing his stomach gently. "If it was you, David would have probably reacted the same way."

"He would have done so many amazing things." I said sighing. "But he is in a better place now. He is my angel, my guiding light."

Troy turned around and kissed my lips gently. "Do you want to go turn in the keys with me before we finished up at your place?"

I nodded quietly. He kissed my fingers gently as he led me out the door. We took one last look before he closed the door behind him. We got into the car and drove over to my place. I went with Troy to drop off his keys and he drove us over to my apartment. They were nearly done when we arrived.

I changed my clothes quickly before they brought my last box of clothes down. Troy and I watched as they hauled my bed down and my apartment was completely empty like Troy's was. I sighed. I took a quick look around to make sure I wasn't missing anything. We didn't linger at my old apartment. We rode the elevator down and I gave the manager of the complex my key.

We got to our new house and helped unload the truck. We had a lot of sorting to do in between my stuff, Troy's stuff, and our new stuff. It was going to be a long week of unpacking. Once all the movers were out of the house, I was laying on the plastic covered couch, exhausted.

"Gabriella." Troy called out. I shot up and walked around the house finding him. He rarely called me Gabriella, it was weird hearing him say it. He wasn't down stairs so I made my way up the stairs. I was winded by the time I got to the top. Man, I was so out of shape. I found him in our bedroom. It was so nice to say, our.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He was laying on the bed, face down.

"Nothing." He said, pushing his chest off the bed. "I just wanted you to come here." He smiled at me.

I climbed on the bed and pulled me close. I rubbed his chest slowly. "You didn't have to call me Gabriella." I said. "it makes me feel like I did something bad."

Troy smirked at me. "Have you been a bad girl Gabriella?" He asked, my full name rolling slowly off his tongue. I licked my dry lips and shook my head. "I think you have." His hands traveled down to my butt and he pulled me closer to him.

"I swear I haven't" I said, biting my bottom lip. Troy's lips pressed firmly against my neck. I tilted my head slightly so he could get more access to my neck. "Is this your punishment? I'm afraid to say it's lacking." I teased him.

He smirked at me. "Do you want me to punish you?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Then you shouldn't be complaining." He said tickling my sides gently.

I let out a squeak and grabbed his hands. "No. I'd rather be spanked than tickled."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Kinky." He shifted so I was laying over his knee.

"That doesn't give you permission to spank me." I said looking at him. I got up and sat in his lap. "Maybe one day" I said with a mischievous smile on my face.

"Mmm." Troy hummed as he leaned into kiss my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping my chest pressed against his. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip slowly. I flicked my tongue against his, getting lost in the taste of his mouth. "I love you, beautiful." He mumbled against my mouth.

I smiled against his lips. "I love you too."

* * *

By the time we left to Albuquerque for Christmas we still hadn't completely finished unpacking. We had the living room and kitchen ready. Most of our clothes were unpacked and stored either in the dresser or the closet. Some boxes of our random stuff were in one of the guest bedrooms, the other one just had a desk and our computers in it. I wasn't completely sure how to feel about our first Christmas without David.

Troy sensed there was a lot on my mind as we sat on the plane. He put his hand over mine. He kissed the back of my hand gently. "You alright?" He asked when I looked over at him.

I nodded. "I'm okay, I just don't know how to feel right now." I leaned my head against his shoulder. "I'm happy that its Christmas. We get to go home and see our family. I'm happy that your sister and the kids are coming down. But…" I sighed, trailing off.

"You miss David. It's not going to feel the same without him there." Troy finished for me.

"Exactly." I confirmed. He squeezed my knee comfortingly. "I'm going to take you to go see him tomorrow." I said, looking up at Troy.

Troy dropped a kiss on my forehead before he nodded. "Sounds good. I'm going to miss you." I looked at him confused. "We haven't been apart for a night since we moved in together. I'm going to miss waking up to your beautiful face."

I laughed out loud. "You mean my tangled messy hair and morning breath."

"I'll even miss that too, and you kicking me in the shin every three hours." He said grinning. My jaw dropped and I scoffed. "You can't even deny it, you're sleeping. You punched me in the balls once too… That was fun to wake up to."

I couldn't help but laugh. I frowned. "My poor baby. Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged. "You can't do anything about it. It's not like I'm going to buy you a straight jacket for you to sleep in." He said laughing.

"I'll try to control my flailing limbs and keep them to myself." I kissed his cheek gently.

When the plane landed we met Troy's parents at baggage claim. We each gave them a hug. Troy and Jack went off to get our luggage. Lucille and I stayed back and watched them. "So, how is the new house?" She asked, rubbing my shoulder.

"We're getting used to it. We still have a whole room of things we still need to sort out but for the most part it's good. I really like it. It's private and the paparazzi don't know we moved so we haven't really gotten bothered by them since." I said, looking over at her. "How have you and Jack been?"

She smiled and nodded. "We're good. I'm so happy that Carly and James get to come down for Christmas instead of going to James' parents house. I'm so excited to see my grandbabies."

I smiled. "Troy and I are excited to see them too. Me more than him because I haven't seen them in years." Troy and Jack walked over to us dragging our suitcases behind them. "Thanks babe." I said, kissing him quickly before I trying to take my suitcase off him.

"I got it baby, don't worry about it." He winked and we made our way over to the car. After the luggage was loaded Troy and I sat in the back. I cuddled up to him and he kissed my forehead. I lifted my chin up and kissed his lips gently. "Are you happy to be back home?"

"Yeah, I am." I said, giving him a small smile.

"Me too." Troy squeezed my shoulders and we road in comfortable silence. Once we got to Troy's house we climbed out of the car. Troy helped me take my luggage next door to my parents house. I unlocked the door and we brought it upstairs. "Where are your parents?" He asked me, sitting on my bed.

I pulled off my sweater. "At work." I looked down at my bare stomach. I pulled my shirt that was stuck in my sweater and I pulled it back on. Troy was staring at me. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

Troy chuckled and shook his head. "No, you're beautiful and were alone." Troy sat at the edge of the bed and pulled me against him holding my hips.

"You want to… corrupt my bedroom." I asked him, smirking.

"I want to completely corrupt your bedroom right now. You might have to turn your stuffed animals around. It might be too much for them." He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't have any stuffed animals." I pushed him down on his back against the bed. "Is that all you ever think about now? Sex?" I asked, sitting on his thighs.

"Not all the time." He said running his fingers up and down my legs slowly. "But I know I'm not the only one. I see the way you look at me sometimes."

I blushed and looked away. "you caught me." I leaned down and kissed his lips firmly. "I don't see any problems with corrupting my bedroom."

Troy smiled against my lips, putting his hands on my butt. I slipped my hands under his shirt and pushed it up slowly. Troy pulled away to pull my shirt off me and I did the same to him. His lips traveled down my neck slowly. His hands cupped my breasts over my bra. I licked my lips, closing my eyes.

The door down stairs closed. "Gabi? Are you home yet?" My dad called from down stairs.

I bounced off of Troy and pulled my shirt on quickly. "Yeah, dad. Troy and I are upstairs." I threw his shirt at him and fixed my hair, wiping Troy's saliva off my neck. After Troy got his shirt on Dad came into my room. "Daddy!" I hugged him tightly. "I thought you were at work?"

"I'm on lunch. I came to see if you got here yet. Troy." Dad said, smiling at Troy.

Troy got up, thankfully he didn't have any problems in his pants. He gave my dad a hug. "How have you been Mr. Montez?"

"We've been good, we miss you guys here." He turned to me. "Your mom has been more calm since you got off the road. She won't admit it but she was anxious when you guys were on the road."

"We were fine." I said, looking over at him.

Dad shrugged. "I know that, since David passed she's been extra worried about you."

I nodded. "I know, she calls me twice a day."

"She even calls me too." Troy said chuckling. "I miss her."

Dad smiled at us. "She definitely misses you guys too."

"I'm happy to be home." I said, leaning my head against Troy's arm.

"I'm happy you're home too baby girl." Dad said. "I'm happy you guys are together. I was surprised but your mom wasn't."

"Really?" Troy asked. "I would think it was the other way around."

I turned to look at Troy. "I never really talked to her about you, in that way. Only David knew how I felt."

"I never really put two and two together but I could hear you singing those songs when you were a teenager." Dad said looking at me.

"You never said anything." I said looking up at him.

Troy chuckled from beside me. "Of course he didn't you would be mad at him. You wouldn't even let me near your song book for five years."

Dad laughed and glanced at his watch. "Well I should be getting back to work. I'm glad you guys made it down here safely." He kissed my forehead and gave Troy a quick handshake. "We'll see you at dinner."

"Bye Daddy." I said, watching him walk out the room. Once I heard the front door close, I closed my door. 'That was close."

"Good thing we weren't naked." Troy said, wrapping his arms around me.

"That would be bad." I shuddered. "I can't even imagine." I stood on my toes kissing Troy's lips. I ran my fingers through his hair. "You are so handsome." I said smiling up at him.

"And you are so beautiful." He leaned down and kissed my lips slowly. He sat down on the bed and I stood in between his legs. I moved my hands up his shirt again. I placed a light kiss above his belly button. I climbed on his lap and he rolled over, climbing on top of me. I wrapped a leg around him.

He kissed my lips slowly and rubbed the back of my thigh slowly. Troy's lips pulled away from mine. The way he looked at me made the butterflies bubble up in my stomach. I couldn't even explain it but love was radiating from him. I kind of wanted to cry because for the first time since before David died, I was actually happy. He was absolutely perfect and I was the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

**In response to Chri5tin3: Yes they've had sex... as you can tell lol. I haven't thought about if Gabi was a virgin or not but i'd have to say yes since she hadn't had a boyfriend in five years. I kind of danced around it and i'm sorry. **

**jg13145:No, Cassidy called the paparazzi. I should have made that happen, that would have been a more interesting lol.**

**I should do responses like these more often. So if you have a question i promise i'll be better at answering them lol. So they officially moved into their new house but they're in Albuquerque for Christmas. On Christmas eve, my sister and I were watching the Lucky One. It was the scene where they were kissing in the shower and my dad walks in and says "Won't Gabriella get pisssed?" OMG. I literally died. I hope you guys found that as funny as I did. My facebook friends didn't seem to think it was funny, but who needs them when i have y'all right? :) Don't forget to review! **


	19. Albuquerque to Nashville: Sick

"Are you nervous?" I asked Troy the next day. We were getting ready for the day today. I was braiding my hair in the bathroom and Troy was waiting for me.

"Why would I be nervous?" He asked me, peaking in the bathroom.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just asking." I tied the braid off and pulling a random hair off the front of my shirt. I turned off the light and walked out of the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips that were freshly covered with chap stick.

I cupped his face and kissed him back. "Are you ready to go?" He asked, rubbing my arms.

"I need to get my shoes." I said, trying to pull away from him. He just wrapped his arms around me. "I would be ready if you let me go." I said laughing.

He gave me another kiss before he let me go. I put some shoes on and grabbed my purse. We raced down to his truck and I hopped in the passenger seat. Every time I got in the truck it felt like I was in high school. Troy started the truck and looked at me when he buckled his seatbelt. "Are we stopping anywhere first?" He asked looking at me.

"We have to go get some flowers." I said, buckling mine. I scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Alright." He kissed the side of my head and we drove over to a nice flower shop. I hopped out of the truck and I looked through the flower shop. Troy met me by some pretty tulips and he leaned down to sniff them. "Did David even like flowers?" He asked, touching a petal.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I never really asked him but I want to make him grave as beautiful as he was." We walked around the shop and I stopped at a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "I love this." I pulled it out of the bucket of water. "It's beautiful."

"Is that the one you want to get?" He asked.

I nodded, sniffing the bouquet. "Yeah, are you going to get something?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm buying that one." He took it out of my hands and walked over to the register.

"Hey!" I said, following him.

"Sh." He shushed me before turning to face the woman at the counter. "I'd like to buy these please." He pulled out his wallet handing her a couple bills. "Keep the change." He took the bouquet and handed it to me. We walked back to his truck and I kissed his lips after he helped me in. He got in the car. "Do you like flowers?"

"They're nice, but they die quickly." I said. I held the flowers and it was a short drive to the cemetery. We parked on the street and I climbed out of the truck, holding the flowers. Troy got a call and I walked up to David's grave by myself. I felt a gust of wind blow by and cursed myself for not bringing a jacket. I leaned down and put the flowers in the holder. "These are for you, I picked them out but Troy bought them. He should be coming up here in a minute." I said to the wind, sitting in front of the stone.

I heard Troy walk up behind me. I looked up at him and he just stared down at the stone. He took a deep breath and I rubbed his calf. He gave me a half smile and sat down next to me. I curled up next to him and he wrapped his arm around me tightly. "Molly just called, she said we're missing the snow."

"I love snow." I said, resting my head against him.

Troy took his arm from me and smiled. "I know babe." He took his jacket off and he put it around my shoulders. I gave him a look. "I'm not cold." I gave him another look. "I'm fine Gabi, promise." He kissed my lips quickly.

I put my arms in the sleeves and zipped it up all the way. We sat there quietly and just stared at the stone. "It still doesn't feel real, even though it's almost been a year and we are practically sitting on him." I laced my fingers in between his.

"I love you." He whispered against my ear.

"I love you too baby." I rubbed his hand gently. After another few moments I released his hand and pulled my songbook out of my purse.

Troy was watching me. "What is that for?" He asked, curiously.

"You know how we were talking about writing a song for him?" I asked Troy. He nodded. "It's time."

Troy looked at me, surprised. "Okay, where do we start?"

"I have an idea for a chorus, I just need to start the song." I said, flipping to a blank page at the end of the notebook. "I should have brought my guitar, it always helps me write songs."

Troy looked over at me and licked his lips.

_"Weatherman said it's gonna snow,_  
_By now I should be used to the cold."_

Troy paused and I wrote it down. When he didn't start singing again I started thinking.

_"Mid-February shouldn't be so scary_  
_It was only December,_  
_I still remember the presents,_  
_The tree, you and me."_

I barely belted out the last part of the verse. I felt the tears leaking out of my eyes. I wrote down what I just sang. I thought of the chorus I made up and started sobbing. He wrapped his arms around me and I covered my face. "It's okay baby." He rubbed my back slowly.

I partially composed myself and took a deep breath. Troy wiped my eyes with his thumbs and I gave him a thankful smile. He kissed the side of my head.

_"But you went away,_  
_How dare you?_  
_I miss you._  
_They say I'll be okay_  
_But I'm not going to ever get over you._

_Living alone, here in this place._  
_I think of you and I'm not afraid."_

I took a pause to write down what I sang. Troy cleared his throat and I turned my attention to me. He started singing, reading over my shoulder.

_"Your favorite records make me feel better._  
_Because you sing along with every song._  
_I know you didn't mean,_  
_To give them to me._

_But you went away,_  
_How dare you?_  
_I miss you._  
_They say I'll be okay_  
_But I'm not going to ever get over you."_

We took another pause as I finished writing. I felt my head starting to hurt from the crying. I wiped my eyes again and I looked at his grave stone. I started singing again, looking at the stone.

_"It really sinks in, you know._  
_When I see it in stone._

_Cause you went away,_  
_How dare you?_  
_I miss you._  
_They say I'll be okay_  
_But I'm not going to ever get over you."_

I dropped the book to the grass and let the sobs over take me. Troy wrapped his arms me and I leaned back against him, burying my face in his chest. He held his arms around me tightly, kissing the top of my head. I missed my brother so much. I felt a chill run down my back. I knew he was around, he was letting me know he was okay and he missed me too.

It felt like we were just sitting there for hours in silence. I wiped my face on the sleeve, forgetting that it was Troy's. I looked up at him. "Sorry." I croaked out quietly.

"Don't worry about it baby." He said softly, kissing the top of my head. "You can wipe your boogers on my sleeve anytime." He joked. He managed to make me smile and I rested my head back against his chest. "Are you ready to go back home?" He asked rubbing my arms.

I sat up and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready." I picked up my song book and slid it back in my purse. Troy helped me up and we looked at the stone one more time before walking over to the truck. I put my purse in the truck and I climbed in. Troy climbed in too and I scooted over to the middle. I put the middle seatbelt on and I leaned my head against his shoulder. I held his hand as he drove me home.

Troy parked the truck in the drive way and we sat there for a minute. Troy hopped out of the truck but I remained. I pulled out my songbook, completing the song in writing. Once I was finished I sat there with the book open on my lap. Troy cleared his throat. "Are you getting out baby?" He asked.

I looked over at him. "In a minute." I closed the book, tucking it back in my purse. I slid out towards the open drivers side door. We walked into Troy's house and I walked straight up to his room but he lingered down stairs talking to his parents. I looked around his room and found what I was looking for sitting in the corner. I grabbed the guitar and strummed it once. It was horribly out of tune.

I tuned it and started playing. I wrote the music to the song we just wrote, singing along in my head. My eyes were closed. I messed up on one part and started over again. I felt Troy's presence and I opened my eyes. He was standing in the door way watching me. "It sounds great." He said quietly.

"Thank you." I said, putting the guitar down. "I needed to hear it outside of my head."

"That's fine." He said, putting the guitar back where it was.

I laid back on his bed and he laid down with me. He held my hand and played with my fingers. I lifted our hands up, looking at our hands intertwined together. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked, focused on our hands.

"Of course." He said, squeezing my hand gently.

"Why do you even like me?" I asked. "I mean, I guess I'm okay looking. I have nice… features. But I'm mean, I'm a hermit, I keep most of my thoughts to myself. I don't wear fashionable clothes unless were on stage or somewhere special. My nails aren't manicured all the time. Not to mention I'm so fucking weird. I feel like I'm a dude with a vagina." Troy took this all in then burst out laughing. I frowned at him. "Why are you laughing? I'm serious."

He kissed my hand gently, still chuckling. "I know you are baby. Why do I like you? I mean do I even have to answer that? I love everything about you. I love how your hair curls by itself. I love your hands because they are callused from the guitar. I love all your... features." He said with a mocking smile. I rolled my eyes. "You are the nicest person I've ever met and the smartest. You have a huge heart. You care about everybody once they step into your life. You can always find a way to make me laugh. I wanted us to go to Nashville together because I love spending time with you. It was kind of selfish asking it of you especially since you got into Stanford. You are hands down the most beautiful person I've ever met and I wouldn't love you if you changed."

I sighed at him. Why did he have to be so damn perfect? "Shit." I said dramatically.

Troy chuckled again. "What?" I shook my head. "You know the real question is why do you like me?"

"Please." I scoffed. "That's a joke."

"I'm serious Gabriella. I want to know." He demanded.

I rolled my eyes at the use of my full name. "Fine. I love the way you have to pee every single time you're finished with your dinner. I love the way when you wake up, all you have to do is run your fingers through it and it's perfect. I love the fact that you don't play the guitar in public. It makes me feel special that I'm one of the only people who have heard you play. I love the face you make when you're concentrating way to hard, like when we were in high school and we were studying." I started giggling. "I love the fake smile you have where it looks like you have to poop."

Troy was laughing along with me. "You're not being serious about this Gabi." He said frowning.

I smiled at him and leaned over and kissed his lips slowly. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'll be serious. I love the way your eyes sparkle when you're on stage. I love the way you care about each and every one of your fans. I love the way you will go out of your way just to make sure I'm okay. I love how I can never get sick of you no matter how long we spend together. I love how you can read my mind and know exactly what I'm thinking at any given moment. I honestly love everything about you."

He hugged me tightly kissing my forehead. "God, you're so perfect." He murmured into my hair.

I smiled to myself rubbing his stomach slowly. "I was just thinking the same thing myself."

* * *

After a wonderful Christmas with our families we were ready to go back to Nashville for New Years. We were going to spend a quiet night in and I was looking forward to it. Troy and I usually went to some big party with other people from the label. We agreed to skip it this year. We got back to our house in Nashville and I got the flu three days before New Years.

I was tucked into bed at three in the afternoon. Troy was out getting me some soup. I was thinking about the busy year coming up. I was starting school in a couple weeks. Troy was about to start recording. We had a total of 12 songs ready to record for his album. It was definitely going to be the best album yet. I was so excited to get back into the studio, especially since I was starting to work with Molly too.

Before we left to Albuquerque I signed a contract to help co-write Molly's album as well. I was just as excited for her. It was nice to actually write songs for a girl to sing. Molly was such an amazing song writer we worked very well together. I hadn't seen her in a while. Maybe after I get over this flu I'll give her a call.

"Baby, I'm back." I heard Troy say from down stairs. He walked into the room and frowned when he saw me. "You look even more pale than when I left."

Troy walked over to me and sat down next to me. "What kind is that?" I asked, looking at the bowl of soup in his hands.

"Your favorite kind." He said kissing my forehead. He uncapped the soup and I sat up. He placed it in my hand and gave me a spoon. I stirred it and gave him a weak smile. "You eat as much as you can, alright?"

I nodded. "Thanks babe." I said, picking up the spoon, blowing on the liquid. I sipped it, letting the soup warm up my body slowly. Troy sat next to me, keeping me company as I ate. "Did you eat already?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah, I ate my sandwich on the way home. I was starving." He smiled sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me? You could have left earlier." I said, sipping another spoonful of soup.

"It's not a big deal." He said, kissing my forehead.

"You're too good to me." I murmured quietly. I finished about half of my soup. "I think I'm done." I said, handing him back the bowl.

He recapped the bowl and put it back in the bag. "I'll put it in the fridge, just in case you get hungry later." I nodded and laid back down against the bed. I started coughing and I sniffled, pulling the blankets up to my neck. I closed my eyes after Troy walked out of our room. "Hey baby, can you get up for a minute?" Troy asked when he walked back in.

I climbed out of bed. I felt a little dizzy so I held on to the night stand. Troy pulled back the blankets and sprayed Lysol all over our bed. "Did you just kill all my germs?" I asked, joking.

"You know I love you and all your germs but I don't wanna get sick." He helped me back into the bed. "You're lucky you can't smell anything." He kissed my forehead and tucked me in.

"Why do you say that?" I asked. I covered my mouth as I coughed.

He set the Lysol on his dresser. "You know how Lysol smells… it smells sterile.. Like hospital."

I yawned and nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right." I let my eyes droop closed.

"I'll let you sleep. I'll be in the study if you need me alright?" Troy said, rubbing my back. I heard him walk away. I drifted off to sleep. I woke up when I felt somebody getting into the bed beside me. I blinked a couple times and rolled over. Troy looked over at me frowning. "Sorry for waking you."

"It's okay." I said clearing my throat. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven." He said wrapping his arms around me.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Why are you in bed so early?"

"I missed you." He said simply, hugging me close to him. "How are you feeling?"

"A little bit better. Hopefully I feel a lot better tomorrow since it is New Years Eve." I said. "The last day of the worst and the best year of my life."

He looked at me confused. "Why do you say it like that?"

"David died. That's explainable. Tour was alright. I've written some pretty good songs this year. And having you makes it the best year ever." I said, covering my cough again. "I'm tired of being sick." I groaned.

Troy pushed my hair back and stroked it slowly. "At least you aren't throwing up any more." Troy offered, kissing my forehead.

"Thank god." I mumbled, closing my eyes. "I wanna get up, get out, hang out with Molly, have sex, Do Something." I complained.

Troy chuckled. "In a couple days you will be able to do all of those things, for right now you rest. Alright?" He asked, hugging me tightly.

"Fine." I sighed. I relaxed against Troy's solid body. I don't think I could ever get tired of being in his arms.

* * *

**Pumpkinking5: I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. He's had many girlfriends. I would say no, he isn't just because he's a man... they have needs lol. But to be fair i'd say he didn't sleep with Madison, even though they were 'together' for like six months they never really were together except for a couple of times.**

**I've just decided i deticated Fridays to Those Who Wander, so i'll see you on saturday :) Don't forget to review!**

**Song:** Over You- Miranda Lambert


	20. Nashville:Recording

I was still a little under the weather for New Years. Our quiet celebration at home was just what I needed to end the year and start a brand new one. I always fantasized about kissing Troy at midnight on New Years. I was over the moon when I realized I actually got to do it this year. It was perfect in every single way.

It's been a couple weeks since then and I had just started school. I was taking two classes at campus and three online. I forgot how much I missed learning new things. I missed being in a school environment and making new friends. Being the good student I am, I always finished my homework on the day it was assigned so I could work on Troy's Album.

We had our first day of recording today. I think I was more excited than Troy to get back in the studio. The original recordings I made of each song were passed to the producers, Troy and the band. Since I was technically apart of the band any confusions or question could get cleared up right away.

Troy was standing in the booth. I was standing in the back booth with the boys. I had my guitar over my shoulder with headphones on. I looked over at one of our producers, Max. He was setting up the audio board. Once he was done he pressed the button and spoke into the microphone. "Alright, you know the drill. We are going to try to get it in one take. It's okay if there is more than one. We all have music in front of us. Troy, you have the lyrics? Good." He replied after Troy nodded his head. Max pressed the record button. "You and Tequila, Take one."

Ray counted out on the drums and we started playing the beginning instrumentals for the song. I wrote a little after the Atlanta incident. I licked my lips and Troy was facing towards our booth. His eyes were set on me. I smiled at him as I strummed the guitar.

_"Baby, here I am again,_  
_Kicking dust in the canyon wind._  
_Waiting for that sun to go down._  
_Made it up Mulholland Drive_  
_Hell bent on getting high_  
_High above the light of town._

_You and Tequila make me crazy._  
_Run like poison in my blood._  
_One more night could kill me baby._  
_One is one too many._  
_One more is never enough._

_Thirty days and thirty nights_  
_Been putting up a real good fight_  
_There were times I thought you'd win._  
_It's so easy to forget._  
_The bitter taste the morning left_  
_Swore I wouldn't go back there again._

_You and Tequila make me crazy._  
_Run like poison in my blood._  
_One more night could kill me baby._  
_One is one too many._  
_One more is never enough._

_When it comes to you_  
_Oh, the damage I could do_  
_It's always your favorite sins_  
_That do you in._

_You and Tequila make me crazy._  
_Run like poison in my blood._  
_One more night could kill me baby._  
_One is one too many._  
_One more is never enough."_

The main run though went really well. We just needed to add some ooh's and ah's from me. I don't know why that song was picked to record first. We did another take just to be safe. We were playing background music for what seemed like the hundredth time today. It took one whole day and the song wasn't even edited yet.

My fingers were starting to cramp up. I yawned silently, looking at Troy. I silently begged him to be done already. He seemed to have get the hint. After the last take Troy took the head phones off. "I think that should be good Max." Troy said. "Gabi and I can go over it tomorrow if you'd like."

"In the afternoon because I have class." I reminded them.

Max nodded, pressing the button to speak. "That's fine. We'll meet here at 2." He said.

I pulled the headphones off and hung them up. I put my guitar back into the case. "Only day one from a whole year of this." Kevin reminded me as he walked by.

I laughed. "Right? Did your fingers cramp up too?" I asked. "I'm feeling carpal tunnel coming on."

"My fingers are going to be stuck like this forever." Kevin joked, holding up his bent fingers.

I laughed. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. "Ready to go baby?" Troy said.

"Yep. Do you want to carry this?" I asked, holding up my guitar case.

"Of course." He took it and shook hands with the guys. "You guys were amazing. Sorry that took longer than expected, you know how Max is." Troy said.

"No problem man." Ray said.

"Bye guys." I said, giving them each a hug. "See you Thursday."

Troy wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "I'm starving."

"Me too. Can we get some soup or something? Your throat must be sore." I said, rubbing my fingers.

Troy nodded. "A little bit, but that does sound like a good idea."

"Too bad you talk too much, your poor voice box will never rest." I teased, nudging him.

He chuckled kissing the top of my head. "I do not talk too much." He said, nudging me back. He put the guitar case in the car and we climbed inside.

I sighed and got in the car. My pants were way too tight on me. I must be close to that time of the month or something. I unbuttoned them and let out a sigh of relief. Troy looked at me weird when he noticed my pants were un buttoned. "I'm super bloated." I explained. "I think I've gained like five pounds.. My periods have been all over the place." I said.

Troy made a face at me. "Too much information. Gabs, I love you but I don't need to know about your cycle."

I laughed. "You're saying that now. When you knock me up and I'll be raging with pregnancy hormones you're going to miss my grumpy week." I said, leaning back.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "I don't even know where this conversation is going." He said. We both started laughing and buckled our seatbelts. I yawned and leaned my head against his shoulder. He drove us to a little restaurant and we got out.

"Do you even want kids?" I asked when we got settled down at a table.

He looked up at me. "One day, I guess." He said, looking down at the menu.

"I want a baby one day." I said quietly. "I want to go through the whole pregnancy experience. Probably planned and all. Have a smooth birth, watch it grow up, teach it things, ya know?" I just rambled on. "I want to teach it how to play the guitar. If WE have kids, hopefully it will have your eyes."

Troy smiled at me. "You think about us having kids?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I wouldn't want to have kids with anyone else… except maybe Luke Bryan. Mmm, mmm… his butt."

"Hello? Boyfriend, right here. Besides, he's married." Troy said, frowning at me.

I laughed. "You know I was just kidding baby." I rubbed my foot up his leg slowly.

"Mhm…" He said, skeptically. He turned his focus to the menu.

"Please Troy. I know you think about getting freaky with some other girls, it's all good." I said.

Troy cleared his throat and I looked up to see a waiter standing beside me. I blushed, lifting up my menu. I kicked him under the table. He gave me a look. "I guess I'll start off with a water and some Chicken Noodle soup." He said. "I want the house salad too."

"Same." I said. My cheeks were still burning. I handed the waiter the menu but didn't look him in the eye. Once the waiter walked away I turned to Troy. "Why didn't you tell me he was right there?" I asked him, covering my cheeks.

Troy chuckled. "I didn't know you were going to say that." He argued. "Why did you kick me?"

"Because you didn't tell me he was standing right there." I said, sighing. "How embarrassing."

Troy chuckled and kissed my hands. "I never know what is going to come out of your mouth. One of the things I love about you." I just sighed and sat back, waiting for our drinks to come.

* * *

The next day I had to get up early because I had class in the morning. Since I was taking mostly online classes I was only at school on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 8 to 12. I walked into my class and sat down in the seat I normally sat in. They made me take music 101. I knew a lot of stuff but it was nice to relearn and learn new things.

Cassidy, my friend for audition day sat down next to me when she walked in. "Hey Gabi, did you finish the homework?" She asked me, pulling out her notebook.

"Yeah, I finished it last Thursday." I said. My stomach growled loudly. "I'm starving. I didn't have a chance to eat this morning."

"Do you want to get something after school?" She asked. "We can go down to Blackwell's." She said.

I nodded and flipped through my notes. "That sounds good. It'll probably be quick though, I have to meet Troy at the studio."

"What is it like?" She asked me curiously.

"What's what like?" I asked, copying what was written on the board.

"Being in the studio, recording." She asked anxiously.

I looked up and smiled at her. "It's so fun but it's also hard. The producers like to think they can run the show. Like yesterday we played the same song for about six hours, with only like 3 half hour breaks. My hands were cramping like crazy."

Cassidy sighed, looking at me. "Sounds so fun."

We wrote notes and paid attention to what the teacher was talking about. At our 10 minute break, I sat back in my chair and pulled out my phone. Troy had sent me a text and I texted him back. "You know you can come with me if you want today."

She whipped her head over to me quickly. "Seriously?"

"Yea, of course. We won't do anything special. We're just editing the song." I said, looking over at her. She looked over the moon. I giggled quietly turning my head back to my notebook.

"I seriously can't wait." Cassidy started. She went on rambling about her hometown in eastern Tennessee. I was a little distracted from Troy's text messages. He was being especially lovey dovey today, not that I was complaining.

The teacher started lecturing again and I finished taking notes. Cassidy walked with me to our next class and we sat down. This class was like band. We learned about classical music and how to play it. We learned about different composers and how they impacted the music world. It was interesting to a nerd like me but Cassidy thought it was the most boring class in the world.

Cassidy was learning the violin and I was helping her since the instructor had thirty other students to help to. She was catching on pretty quickly. I was enjoying teaching her little by little every class. I was thinking about what the counselor had told me about the teaching program. I might go pay her another visit to talk it over again.

I was lost in thought when Cassidy nudged me. "Class is over Gabi." She said, looking at me.

"Huh? Right." I packed up my violin and grabbed my notebooks. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"No problem. I almost fell asleep too." She said laughing.

"Do you have your car?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I live on campus, remember?"

I slapped my forehead. "Right, sorry I just forgot."

We walked to my car, which Troy bought me for Christmas. I was very surprised when we got back home. It was sitting in our drive way with a big bow on it. We got in the car and she looked around. "Nice wheels, did Troy buy this for you?"

I nodded. "Christmas present." I explained. "I would never let him buy me anything this expensive if I knew about it. Troy is always trying to be chivalrous."

We made small talk as I drive across town to Blackwell's. We ate lunch and headed to the studio. We stepped out and I grabbed my badge. "Are you sure I'm allowed in here?" Cassidy said, looking up at the building.

"As long as your with me, you're fine." I said. "Come on." I lead her in the door, greeting the doorman. He already knew my name. We walked over to the elevator and I swiped my badge. It opened up.

We stepped inside and I pressed our floor. She looked all around the elevator. "Everything is so high tech here."

"It's so nice, I'm almost afraid to touch anything sometimes." I said, leaning back against the bar. I felt a slight soreness in my back. I sighed. "My back is killing me. I feel like an old woman." I rubbed my back slowly.

"Do you want some Ibuprofen? I have some." Cassidy opened her purse and handed me a bottle of pills.

I took two out and handed her back the bottle. "Thanks." I said, holding them in my hand. The elevator opened and we stepped out. I lead her down the hall and we stopped in front of a room. I swiped the card and opened the door. Cassidy reluctantly stepped inside first and I followed her in, closing the door.

"Hey Gabi." Ray said sitting on the couch.

"Hey Ray." I said. "Are they back there?"

"Yep, waiting for you." He said, looking up from his sketchbook. He made eye contact with Cassidy and smiled. I walked over to the water dispenser and filled up a small Dixie cup. I took the pills and drank the water. I threw the cup away.

I pulled Cassidy along into another room. "Does this building ever end?" She asked curiously.

"Nope." I said laughing quietly. I walked into final room and saw Max, Troy and the other producer Josh sitting in front of the boards. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, I was starving." They all turned to me. "This is my friend from school Cassidy."

"Hey Cassidy." They all greeted.

"This is Max and Josh two of our producers and you know Troy." I introduced. Troy was getting up. He gave Cassidy a hug before he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my lips. I smiled up at him. "Hey."

"Hi beautiful." He grinned down at me, meeting me with another kiss. "How was school?" He asked, rubbing my back slowly.

I nodded. "Good, I missed you though."

"I missed you too." He brushed his nose against my neck.

Somebody cleared their throat. "If you're done being gross, we have work to do." Max joked.

I pulled away from Troy laughing. "Come on." I said to him. We sat down and Cassidy sat down next to me. We listened through each of the full recordings, we agreed on the first one was the best. We added on some of my background vocals here and there. We put the instrumentals where they were needed.

After four hours we were finally done. We listened to the finished song. Troy and I were both very happy with the results. We wrapped up and stood in the elevator to go down to the lobby. "That was amazing!" Cassidy said, sighing. "You're so lucky you get paid to go that. I can't wait to start my career."

"You should stay in college though. Enjoy the experience, then focus on your music career. Music will always be there but college might not be there." Troy said, putting his hand on Cassidy's shoulder. "I wish I had gone to college. I mean I love what I do and I'm good at it but what if something happens, ya know? What will I have to fall back on?"

My fingers moved under the back of his shirt. I stroked his back with my fingertips. "Your career will never go down the toilet. You're amazing, and you don't do drugs so you're good." I said.

We laughed quietly as we walked out of the elevator. Troy walked Cassidy and me to my car. "It was nice to see you again Cassidy."

"It was nice to see you too Troy." She said getting in the passengers seat.

I leaned over and kissed Troy's lips gently. "I'm going to drop her off then I'll meet you at home okay?"

Troy nodded. "Alright, I'll be waiting."

I smiled at him and kissed his lips again slowly. "See you." I got in the car, buckling my seatbelt. I watched him walk away in my rear view mirror and sighed in content.

"I don't know how one guy could be so perfect." Cassidy said, watching him too.

"You're telling me." I said, letting out a short laugh. I backed out of the parking lot and drove Cassidy back to campus. I drove home, parking my car next to Troy's in the gated driveway. I climbed out and walked over to the front door, opening the door.

I was met by Troy holding red roses with a grin on his face. He handed them to me and kissed my lips gently. "Happy Three Month Anniversary." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Happy three months." I said quietly. I completely forgot it was our anniversary today. I closed my eyes trying not to cry. I was angry at myself for letting a couple tears slip out.

Troy pulled away frowning at me. "Why are you crying?"

"I forgot." I said, letting out a quiet sob. "I forgot our anniversary."

"Oh Gabi." He hugged me tightly, rubbing my back. "Baby, it's okay. It's only three months. It's not a big deal."

I sobbed quietly, wiping the tears from my face. "Of course it's a big deal! I never forget anything like this. I can't believe it. I'm so mad at myself." I blubbered on, my words turning into mumbles.

Troy lifted my chin and wiped my tears carefully. "It's fine Gabriella. You have no reason to be mad at yourself. It's okay that you forgot, especially with what's coming up in the next couple days." He said, rubbing my back.

I gulped. "David." I said quietly. The anniversary of David's death was coming up this weekend. I can't believe I've spent a whole year without him. I tried swallowing the bigger forming lump in my throat. I sobbed a bit louder and Troy wrapped his arms around me tighter. He silently cursed himself under his breath. I tried to push the thought of David out of my mind, but I couldn't.

* * *

**Pumpkinking5: I didn't really say anything about it.**

**I'm so glad y'all like the songs. If you hadn't seen already, i posted a new chapter of Those who wander. Go read it! right now! go! go! go! Lol i was kidding. You don't have to but it would be amazing if you did and left a little review :) I can't believe we are already at chapter 20! That means only 10 more crazy and surprising chapters. I can't wait for you to read them! (Enter excited squeal here.) I love you guys! Don't forget to review!**

**Song:** You and Tequila- Kenney Chesney and Grace Potter


	21. Nashville: Depression

On the anniversary of David's passing I pretty much locked myself into the spare bedroom. I was going through boxes of my things, finding the box of stuff of David's that my parents sent over to me. I looked though countless pictures and little things he had. When he was little he collected rubber bands and made a huge ball out of it. It was bigger than my fist.

I pulled it out of the box and looked at it for a while. I set it down and looked through the box again. I sometimes wished life was a movie, I would get a note from him like somehow he knew he was going to die. It would tell me that everything will be okay. It would tell me that I was a strong girl and I could face any challenges that met me.

I just wish I spent as much time with him as possible. I wish I knew he was going to be taken away from me early. I grabbed the shirt that was folded neatly in the bottom of box. It was a shirt with a huge velociraptor on it. He had a weird thing for dinosaurs. I always teased him about it but he never really cared. I pulled the shirt close to my chest.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said quietly. I knew it was Troy. He hadn't said anything to me this morning. He knew I needed some space today and gave it to me without any complaint.

"Hey." Troy said, leaning against the doorframe. "Do you want some lunch?" I shook my head. "You have to eat something Gabi." He pleaded.

"Troy, I'm not hungry." I said firmly. He sighed at me.

"Okay, call me if you need anything." He walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Troy." I said quietly before he walked out. He turned to me. "Can you stay with me?"

He gave me a small smile. "of course." He said softly. I put David's stuff back in the box and Troy and I laid on the bed. We sat in silence for a while and I cuddled up to him in content. "Remember when you first moved to Albuquerque? David was a senior, he went out with that crazy girl who threw all his stuff out the window."

A small smile formed on my face. "Crazy Casey. Last I heard she was a pole dancer."

"Ick." He made a face. "I don't even want to imagine."

"Do you remember when he came to Junior Prom with us? He took Sharpay Evans because she had the biggest crush on him." I said. "That was a fun night. I think the sleepover was the best part."

"Is that when we covered Chad's face with Sharpie?" Troy asked.

I nodded my head, yes. "You drew four penis on his head. He was so pissed."

"So was his mom." Troy said with a smile. "His dad thought it was hysterical though."

"Never fall asleep with your shoes on." I said, looking up at him. "That's the saying right?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't remember the last time I've been to a party like that."

"My birthday." I said.

He shook his head. "Your birthday wasn't that bad. I would have to say graduation."

I reminisced in my mind. "Ah, graduation. Kelsi, Taylor and I polished off that bottle of Irish whiskey and I fell asleep in the bathtub. How I got there? I still don't know."

"I barely even remember that night." Troy said, kissing the top of my head. "I was talking to Joey the other day. He was talking about an international tour, only a month or two in Europe."

I raised my eyebrows. "What did you say?"

"I'd think about it." He said, looking at me. "It wouldn't be till summer anyway."

"I wouldn't be able to go. I have to go to school during the summer to graduate on time." I said, looking up at him.

He frowned, sighing. "Like I said. I have to think about it."

"All negatives aside. I think you should go. It would be a good opportunity for you. Would Molly go with you?" I asked, kissing his chest.

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure."

I licked my lips and closed my eyes. "Well keep me updated."

"Will do." He said, rubbing my back slowly.

* * *

Once it hit mid-April Troy's tour was confirmed. He and Molly were going to Europe. They were going to play in Ireland, Paris, London, Madrid, Rome and all of the fun places I wish I could go. I couldn't because I had school. They were leaving the in the middle of July and coming back at the end of August. I was not looking forward to being alone.

I was in the middle of my first semester of college. I never thought the rumors about gaining the 'freshman 15' pounds were true until I weighed myself today. I had already gone up two pants sizes and was now a medium in shirts. My boobs were growing too and I was not happy about it. I missed my petite body.

Troy noticed it too but he didn't say anything about it, of course. My alarm went off on my phone and I turned it off. I pulled my little circle of birth control out of my bag. I took a little pill. It was my last sugar pill, I already finished my period so I was happy about that.

I pouted as I walked out of the bathroom. "What's wrong?" Troy asked me.

"I gained fifteen pounds." I said. He raised his eyebrows. "I don't know if its from the birth control or from school or what."

"So?" He said shrugging, turning back to dig through his drawer.

"What do you mean so? I'm getting fat." I said, suddenly feeling angry that he didn't care. "I'm probably never going to be the same size again. You're going to dump me and date some skinny skeleton-looking model bitch."

Troy sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Gabi.."

"What?" I snapped. My hands were placed on my hips.

"I love you. I'm not going to dump you. You look fantastic, you have nothing to worry about." He said, pulling a shirt over his head. "Are you almost ready now? We're going to be late to the studio."

I sighed. "I guess so." I walked over to the chair in the corner of the room and grabbed my purse. We walked out to his car together. I slid into the passengers seat. "What are we singing today?" I asked, buckling my seatbelt.

"Um, the song I wrote I think." He said. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. "All for you." He said.

I thought back to when I recorded that song. "Oh I like that one, you did a good job."

Troy smiled at me. "I had great inspiration." He rubbed my knee as he backed out of the drive way.

"Do you want some wine with that cheese?" I asked. He looked at me a little confused. "You know how they ask do you want cheese with the wine?… Nevermind." I said, covering my hand with his.

"Whatever you say beautiful." He murmured, driving towards the other side of town.

We got out and walked into the building. We went through the rooms and we found Max and Josh waiting for us. "Hey guys." I said, sitting down on the couch.

"Hey Gabs." They said looking over at us. "We're just waiting for the boys. They're finishing up with Molly next door."

"Molly's here?" I asked excitedly. I got up and walked out of the room. I walked to the next room over and they were sitting down, listening to one of Molly's new tracks. I stood by the door, listening. It wasn't a song that I wrote. I think it was one of her own. Once the song was finished I started clapping.

"Gabi!" Molly said after she whipped her head around when I spoke. "Did you hear it? Did you like it?" She asked, walking over to me. I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

I smiled at her. "I loved it! Did you write it?" I asked her, her eyes were begging for approval.

"Yeah, I did. I was going to give it to you and ask you what you thought. I know you're busy with school and Troy." She said.

I shrugged. "I'll have time for you Molls don't worry. You have to tell me when your recording next so I can be there. But seriously, wow. I love the song."

She ginned widely. "I'm so glad you love it."

"Gabi, Come on." Troy said, opening the door. "We're about to start guys."

"Alright." Ray said, getting off his chair.

Timmy and Kevin got up as well. Kevin and Ray walked straight out the door but Timmy lingered around. "I'll call you when we're done." He said to Molly. He leaned down and kissed her lips briefly before walking out of the room quickly.

I blinked at him then at her. "What in the world was that?" I asked.

A blush crept on her face. "It's very new. We got together last Wednesday." Molly said, avoiding my eyes. She had a small smile on her face.

"I'm so happy for you guys! You make such a cute couple." I gushed, hugging her again. "I have to go, but we will talk very soon. I promise."

Molly just laughed. "I'll see you later Gabi."

I walked back to the room I was in and I walked through the door into the part Troy was standing in. "A kiss for good luck." I leaned over and kissed his lips gently. I walked to the back part and picked up my guitar. I set the music in front of my guitar and strummed. I tuned it and started playing the first instrumentals as a warm up.

After a few minutes everybody was ready to go. We went through the song one time, just the instruments to get the feel of the song. Max informed us that we are recording and Ray counted out the notes again. We began the beginning part and I was watching Troy. He faced me, his eyes focused on mine. I smiled at him when he started singing.

_"Last night I fell asleep_  
_And I saw you dancing in my dreams_  
_Just like the autumn leaves_  
_I'm falling for you,_  
_All for you._  
_You changed my life, you changed my ways._  
_I don't even recognize myself these days._  
_It must be a reflection of you._  
_Only you._

_I can't remember feeling love like this._  
_I'm so alive._  
_I can't imagine living life without you by my side._  
_Day after day you find a way to make this grown man cry._  
_Yeah, so true. I'm all for you._

_My arms still hold you tight._  
_Keep you warm on the coldest night._  
_My hand to pull your hair right back away from your eyes._  
_For you. Only you._

_If I knew just how to do it_  
_I'd hang the moon with stars around it._  
_Paint the perfect kind of sunset_  
_But I couldn't make it more beautiful than you._  
_Nothing compares to you, its true._

_I can't remember feeling love like this._  
_I'm so alive._  
_I can't imagine living life without you by my side._  
_Day after day you find a way to make this grown man cry._  
_Its so true. I'm all for you._

_I can't remember feeling love like this._  
_I'm so alive._  
_I can't imagine living life without you by my side._  
_Day after day you find a way to make this grown man cry._

_Some might call it insanity._  
_But without a doubt for the rest of my life,_  
_I'm going to be crazy, baby, crazy._  
_Only you, I'm all for you."_

A couple hours later we wrapped up and I wasn't feeling to well. They had just sanitized the studio and the scent that was coming off the equipment was making my head and my stomach hurt. Once he said we could go I bolted out the door so I could get some fresh air. I took deep breaths, getting enough oxygen in my lungs to help my headache go away.

I turned around to head back in but Troy just walked through the doors. "Hey, Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. He made his way over to me and moved a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The clean smell was gave me a headache. One can only take so much of it." I said, rubbing my temples.

Troy frowned at me. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have finished early."

I shrugged. "I'm fine, really. It only became unbearable about twenty minutes ago." I reassured him. I wrapped my arms around him. "But thanks for caring."

He just gave me a little chuckle before he kissed my lips gently. He started to pull away but I gripped my arms around his neck tighter. I deepened the kiss tilting my head slightly. I flicked my tongue out against his lips. His hands pulled my waist closer to him, my body leaning against him. His tongue brushed against mine. The familiar butterflies crept up in my stomach as his hands traveled down my body. He cupped my butt, pressing lining his hips against mine.

"So that's where you ran off too." Kevin said, interrupting the moment.

I pulled away from Troy's lips but he kept his hands on my butt. I looked over Troy's shoulder and blushed. It was a little awkward when me, Troy and Kevin were in a small space together. I thought of it as a fucked up love triangle since Kevin and I had our thing but I was still in love with Troy. Kevin wasn't in love with me and I guess Troy was but was still jealous of Kevin? I don't know. We didn't really talk about it.

"I had to get some air." I said, looking up at Kevin.

"Alright, well Max and Chris want to talk to Troy about Europe." Kevin said before heading inside.

I pouted at Troy. "I really want to go to Europe."

Troy rubbed my back. "I know baby. I wish you could go too."

I sighed. "I picked the wrong year to go back to school."

"Baby, with the industry were in there is never going to be a right year." Troy said, kissing my forehead. "It's better to get it done sooner than later."

"I guess." I breathed out. "You go back inside, I'll stay out here a little bit longer."

"Are you sure?" He asked, rubbing my hand.

I nodded, giving him a small smile. "Yep, I'll meet you in there."

He gave me a quick kiss before he walked back inside. I turned on the little balcony and looked out over the city. Nashville was gorgeous. The sun was sinking low in the sky and my stomach started growling. I ran my fingertips along the railing. I didn't want Troy to go to Europe without me. Of course I would never tell him that. I am just being selfish, besides it is in a couple of months anyway.

I rubbed my arms, trying to make the goose bumps go away. A gust of wind just went by and I forgot my jacket inside. I sighed to myself. I don't know what was wrong with me. I've just been feeling so sad lately, lonely. I don't know why because Troy was with me all the time. Maybe I have a hormone imbalance or something. I should probably go to the doctor.

I decided to go back inside. I found Troy and sat quietly next to him. Troy took my hand in his and kissed the back of it. The meeting was adjourned five minutes after I went into the room. We got up and grabbed our stuff. Once we got home I sat down on the couch. I stared at the blank TV screen for a minute before Troy sat next to me.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"What?" I asked, turning my attention to him. I rubbed my legs, looking up at him.

"You haven't been yourself lately Gabs. I mean, you haven't been yourself since David died. I've seen bits and pieces of you but you've never really been completely back." Troy said, uncrossing his arms.

I sighed quietly. "I know, I'm sorry. I thought I was getting better, especially after I stopped taking those pills." I rubbed my forehead. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel like crying and when I don't feel like crying I feel sick. It's gotten worse lately. I don't want to bother you with my complaining like this. I just want to feel okay again."

Troy kissed my hand gently. "Baby, you won't bother me if you tell me how you're feeling. I want to help you and I don't know how."

"I don't know how to either." I sighed to myself and ran my fingers down his cheek. "I've wanted this for so long but I never expected it to be like this."

Troy frowned at me. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged my shoulders, I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. "I don't know Troy. I didn't expect you to get with Madison, I didn't expect David to die, I didn't expect to be this depressed all the time. I just…" I trailed off. A few tears leaked out of my eyes. I wiped them quickly but they didn't go unnoticed by Troy.

He licked his lips. "Come here baby." He said quietly, opening his arms. I shifted over to his lap and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Life is full of surprises. I didn't expect to finally have the courage to tell you how I felt, especially under the circumstances that we were in. I didn't expect you to feel the same way about me. I was so oblivious to everything around me." He placed a light kiss on the top of my head.

"I love you." I said quietly. I rested my face against his neck.

"I love you too. We're going to work through this, okay?" He promised, rubbing my arms.

"Okay." I said against his neck. I snuggled closer to him, I just wanted to be smothered in Troy. I couldn't get close enough to him.

Troy shifted from under me. "Are you hungry beautiful?" He asked me.

"A little, but I'm guessing you are." I said with a small smile.

A grin formed on his face. "I am. I'm going to make something to eat. Do you want a drink from the kitchen?"

"Can I get some coffee please?" I asked.

"Of course." Troy slid out from under me, leaning down to kiss my lips slowly. He took the throw blanket off the couch and wrapped it around me. "I love you."

'I don't doubt you." I grinned, teasingly. He attacked my neck with kisses. I giggled pushing him away from me. "I love you more."

"I doubt that." He said, winking as he walked away. I shook my head at him and picked up the remote.

* * *

**Hey guyss! since i start school again on wednesday i'm probably going to go back to monday and wednesdays for this story and leave Those Who Wander for fridays. I only have this week and next week until i get another break so it will only be temporarily. Soo i'll see you tomorrow :) Don't forget to Review!**

**Song:** All For You- Keith Urban


	22. Nashville: Troy's Birthday

Troy's birthday was on the 14th of May. He was officially twenty three years old. It literally seems like yesterday we were in high school. I've known him for about seven years now, it's crazy how time flies. Since my birthday we've been together for six and a half months, that was crazy too.

I finished my first semester of college and lost about ten pounds as well. I was on my way to feeling a little bit better. Even though I lost a good ten pounds my pant size went up. My hips were huge and I'm not exaggerating when I say huge. Everything I eat was going to my hips or my boobs. I had a pregnancy scare the other week. I took a test and it came back negative. Thank god, I was not ready for a baby.

Today wasn't a day to think about me. It was Troy's day and we were going to do whatever he wanted. I got up early, taking a quick shower before making him breakfast. I was currently on break from school. I go back in the middle of June. I was doing really well, I got all A's, but expected nothing else of myself.

I piled the pancakes on the plate and on a tray along with some juice and fruit. I made my way up stairs and set it on the bed side table. "Troy, baby." I whispered, leaning over and kissing his ear gently. "Wake up."

"Mmm." Troy groaned. He turned from his stomach to his back. "Something smells good." He mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"I'd hope so, I just took a shower." I joked.

A smile formed on his face as he started chuckling. "You're a comedian this morning." I leaned down and kissed his lips. His eyes finally opened. He rubbed them and sat up. "Breakfast in bed?" He asked, confused.

I nodded. "Of course, it is your birthday Superstar." I set the tray in his lap and sat in between his legs. "I don't know if I turned off the stove. Shit." I bounced back up and walked quickly down stairs. I turned off the stove, which was still on. I felt my legs go numb. I winced as it quickly turned into the tingly stage.

"Gabi?" Troy asked from upstairs.

"Coming." I said, forcing myself to walk. The tingles disappeared and I made my way up stairs. "Sorry, my legs fell asleep."

He chuckled. "Both of them?"

I nodded my head. "It got tingly real quick." I said, sitting on the bed again. He finished his breakfast and sat his tray on the table by the bed. I crawled under the covers with him and gave him a kiss. I licked my lips. "You taste like Maple syrup."

He smirked. "You taste like you."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he tried to bite it. I giggled at him as he wrapped his arms around me. "What do you want to do today birthday boy?" I asked, rubbing his scalp.

"We have to go to the studio." He said.

I frowned at him. "You can't work on your birthday."

"It's the only way to keep us on track before we go to Europe." He said, rubbing my sides. "Don't worry it will be quick."

I felt my stomach churn. "Alright." I said, ignoring the feeling. "If that's what you want."

Troy shrugged. "I'd love to lay in bed with you all day but I don't think Joey and Chris would like that."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"I'll make it quick. We're doing 'All over me' today." He said, kissing my forehead.

I sighed. "Okay, You should get in the shower so we can get it over with." I climbed out of bed. "I'm hungry again." I walked down stairs and finished eating the rest of my breakfast. By the time I was done, Troy came down the stairs dressed and ready. I grabbed my purse and we headed out to the studio.

* * *

I was going to play the keyboard today instead of a guitar. My shoes were hurting my feet so I was thankful to be sitting down. We were in the studio and we already finished the instrumental recording. Troy was finishing warming up his voice.

"Ready" I heard Troy say through the headphones I was wearing.

"Alright, recording… Music." Max cued me and the guys and we started playing again.

_"Well the weather man says it's gonna be a hot one_  
_Heard it on the radio._  
_Load up the boat,_  
_Get your girl if you got one_  
_A nice little breeze gonna blow._  
_Baby, I'm on my way to come and get you._  
_Meet me at the end of your drive._  
_Grab your shades and your string bikini_  
_And your Coppertone 45_

_Bring on the sunshine, bring on the good time_  
_Girl, let me look at you._  
_Jump in the front seat, kick up your bare feet_  
_Honey, let your hair down too._  
_I know a spot down on the river_  
_Underneath a Sycamore tree._  
_Save all your kisses up,_  
_Bring on your sweet love_  
_Pour it all over me, all over me._

_We can build us a fire_  
_When we run out of day light_  
_Let it light up your face._  
_Lay on a blanket, listen to the river_  
_Get a little carried away._  
_Well I can taste that kiss on your sweet lips_  
_Ain't gonna want it to end_  
_So when the morning comes_  
_We'll roll on out_  
_And do it all over again._

_Bring on the sunshine, bring on the good time_  
_Girl, let me look at you._  
_Jump in the front seat, kick up your bare feet_  
_Honey, let your hair down too._  
_I know a spot down on the river_  
_Underneath a Sycamore tree._  
_Save all your kisses up,_  
_Bring on your sweet love_  
_Pour it all over me, all over me._

_Bring on the sunshine, bring on the good time_  
_Girl, just look at you._  
_Jump in the front seat, kick up your bare feet_  
_Honey, let your hair down too._  
_I know a spot down on the river_  
_Underneath a Sycamore tree._  
_Save all your kisses up,_  
_Bring on your sweet love_  
_Pour it all over me, all over me."_

As soon as Troy stopped singing the recording button went off. We worked like a well oiled machine. The band took a little break and Troy finished his back ground vocals. I would normally help with the background vocals but we decided it wouldn't be right for this song.

We finished up fairly quickly as Troy promised. We decided to go out for dinner and drinks for Troy's birthday. Troy and I sat in a booth at a little bar in town. The guys were going to meet us here. The bar was pretty empty except for a couple of scattered people. I cuddled close to Troy, he kissed the top pf my head.

"I'm not going to drink a lot tonight." I decided, telling Troy.

He turned his head to look at me. "No drunk Gabi tonight?"

"I'm afraid not Wildcat. This girl is already ready for bed." I said, stifling a yawn. "I might head out early too."

Troy nodded. "Just tell me when and we can go." He said, brushing his lips against my ear. I felt a chill go down my spine. It's amazing the affect Troy had on me. My hand fell to his thigh. I think he could read my mind. "We could always go now." He suggested, kissing my ear again.

I smirked at him. "What fun would that be?" I asked, running my hand up his thigh slowly. I squeezed his inner thigh gently. I sent him one of his notorious winks. Troy's lips parted as if he was going to say something else. "Hey guys." I said, greeting them out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head and smiled at them.

"Hey Gabs, Hey Troy." Each of them called out taking a seat at the booth next to us. Ray was on the outside then it was Max, Troy, me, Timmy, Kevin and Joey at the end.

"We might call it an early night. Gabi isn't feeling all too well" Troy said, looking at the guys. "But I am buying first round of drinks. What do you guys want?" Troy pulled out his wallet and came up with a couple of bills.

"Since I'm on the end, I can go get them." Ray offered. "Me, Tim and Kev are buying the next round though." Ray stood up. I smiled at him.

Each person ordered a drink. "Can I get a beer? Oh! And some Buffalo Wings."

"Gabi, we just ate." Troy said, looking at me.

I pouted at him. "I know but buffalo wings sound so good right now."

Ray laughed at us. "Hot wings it is." He walked over to the bar and Troy went into conversation with Max, who was sitting next to him.

I turned to Timmy. "So, how are you and Miss Molly?" I asked, grinning at him.

Tim had a small smile on his face. "I knew you were going to ask me that sooner or later."

"I hadn't gotten the chance recently. You still going good?" I asked. I hope they were doing well, they were so good together.

"We're great actually. Molly is a great girl." He said, with a smile he couldn't hide.

I rubbed his arm. "That's great Tim, I'm so happy for you both. Are you excited to go to Europe?" Tim just shrugged. "You don't want to go?" I asked him, confused.

"I do, but I just wished you were going. I know Molly is going but it still doesn't feel right without you." He said, looking at me. "That what we all think." By we, I knew he meant him, Ray and Kevin.

"I wish I could go too. I wish I didn't sign up to take classes all year round." I looked down at my legs. My belly was hanging over my jeans. I must have ate a lot today and I don't know why I was still hungry. Ray came back with my beer and a couple of other drinks before heading back for the rest. "Thanks" I said, taking a sip of the drink.

"You'll enjoy the break though, focusing on your studies. You don't have to worry about going to the studio." Tim suggested.

"I guess so. I don't have to see all of your ugly faces." I joked with a small smile.

Troy scoffed from next to me. "I'm offended."

I giggled quietly, kissing his cheek. "You're alright looking I guess." I said. He poked me in the side and made me squeal. "Troy!"

* * *

We were there for about two hours when I tapped Troy. He was standing by the bar with a couple of the guys. Tim and I were sitting in the booth talking. He was the designated driver. "Hey beautiful." Troy said when he turned around to greet me. His hands found my hips. "Is she hot or what?" He asked Kevin who was standing next to him.

"Awkward." Ray said. They all had quite a bit to drink.

I ignored both of there comments. "Are you ready to go birthday boy?"

Troy leaned down to kiss my lips. "Do we have to?" He asked, pulling me closer to him.

I frowned a little bit. "No, you don't have to. But I'm tired Troy. I'll just have Tim take you home." I cupped his face kissing him again. I tasted the liquor on his tongue this time. "Don't drink too much more, alright?" I asked. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said kissing my forehead, then my lips again.

I gave him a small smile before I walked back over to Tim. "Do you mind taking Troy home? He wants to stay a little longer."

Timmy nodded, giving me a smile. "No problem Gabi, I'll keep an eye on him for you."

"Thank you Tim." I smiled at him gratefully. I picked up my purse and waved as I walked towards the door. I got into the car and drove home. I headed upstairs and changed into something more comfortable. I climbed into bed and laid on my back. I felt my eyelids droop closed.

* * *

I was awakened by my cell ringing on the table next to my bed. I sat up. My back felt sore. I rolled to my side and picked up the phone. I was about to greet whoever was on the line. But the loudness of the other end distracted me. "Gabiiii." I heard Troy slur.

"Troy?" I asked, tiredly.

"Gabi. You are beautiful. So pretty like a bird." He was mumbling.

"Where are you?" I asked him. I glanced over at the clock. It was way too late for this. I laid back on the bed. "Why aren't you home yet?"

"We went bar hopping instead." He said. "I love you. Did you know that? Hey-"

"Hey Gabi. I'm sorry, I tried to take him home but he wanted to stay out more. I think I'm just going to take them back to our place. I'll get him back to you in the morning, I promise." Tim said, suddenly coming on the line. I could hear Troy's protests in the back ground.

I sighed. "Alright. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I said before hanging up my phone. I put it back on the table and rolled over in bed. I was way too exhausted to deal with Troy right now.

* * *

My phone was ringing off the hook when I woke up again the next morning. I picked up my phone. "Gabi!" Molly said before I could even greet her.

"Molly?" I asked, confused. "What's up?"

"Did I wake you up?" She asked. I could hear her frown. "I didn't mean to but I just wanted ask if you watch E news in the morning."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Yes, you did wake me up and No, I don't watch E news." I said. "What's going on Molly?"

"So you don't know then." She said quietly.

"Don't know what?" I asked, concerned. I sat up in bed and looked over at the empty space next to me. "Oh God. Did something happen to Troy and the boys?" My heart was beating a mile a minute.

"No, they aren't hurt… Not yet at least" Molly snorted.

I was even more confused now. I picked up the remote to turn on the TV. "Can you just tell me what happened?" I asked her. I turned on the TV, flipping through the channels.

_"Breaking News! Country Superstar Troy Bolton caught cheating on his song writing girlfriend Gabriella Montez. Troy took his birthday partying a little too far kissing an unknown woman at Lucky's Bar in Nashville last night, or should we say early this morning. His girlfriend no where in sight."_ The woman on the screen said. A picture of Troy and a red headed woman popped up on the screen. I felt sick to my stomach. _"There's no doubt that a song is going to be written about this. Troy has a lot of explaining to do."_

I hung up on Molly and threw the remote at the TV before rushing to the bathroom. I released the contents of my stomach in the toilet. The vomit stopped but the gagging motion didn't. Hot tears that rolled down my face were now dries as I got up. I flushed the toilet. Without bothering to look at myself in the mirror I brushed my teeth and got into the shower.

I leaned my back against the cold shower wall and let out a choking sob. I slid down slowly hugging my knees. After a couple minutes I stood up and turned off the shower. I moved to the big bathtub we have never used and turned it on. I poured some liquid in the running water and watched it start bubbling up. I put a robe on and walked into my room and turned off the tv. I grabbed my iPod and walked back in the bathroom. I plugged it into the stereo and turned it on, letting the sound of Brad Paisley fill the room. I turned the lights down low, closing the door. I took off my robe and climbed in the tub.

The warm water sent chills up my cold skin. I turned off the water and leaned back with the remote to the stereo in my hand. I needed to relax. I needed to get my emotions under control so that I can talk to Troy without breaking down. How could he do this to me? After everything we've been through. Tears formed in my closed eyes and I tried to blink them all out but they just kept forming.

I could hear Troy's voice, calling me in my head. I wanted to get away from it all right now. My butt slid slowly down the bottom of the bath and my head dipped under the water. My nose blew out small bubbles. Two hands grabbed my shoulders pulling me out of the water.

"Gabi! What the fuck are you doing?" Troy asked, wild eyed. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" He asked.

I caught my breath. He took me by surprise and scared the shit out of me. "What? No." I said, pulling my arms away from him. "I'm taking a bath." I said, stating the obvious. I wasn't ready to talk to him right now.

"Gabi… I-" Troy started.

I sighed and cut him off. "Honestly Troy. I'm not ready to talk to you right now."

Troy slumped down defeated. "I'm sorry. It-"

I cut him off again. "Please Troy, can you just…" I shut my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. I heard him get up and walk out of the room. He closed the door behind him and I slumped back down into the water.

I got out of the bath a little while later. I got changed into something comfortable. I was not going outside any time soon. Troy wasn't in the room when I came out. I crawled back in bed and laid on my side. I wiped the tear that I suddenly realized was falling down my face. The door creaked open and Troy sat down on the bed next to me. I sniffled, pulling the blanket up to my neck.

He wrapped his arm around me hesitantly, his hand resting against my stomach. I didn't whether to snuggle up to him or start crying again. My heart was already torn apart. It didn't help that I just wanted to ignore all of this and give into him. I stayed strong and closed my eyes attempting to go back to sleep.

* * *

**EEEP. Gabi's not pregnant, Troy got drunk and made out with some girl at the bar. What's going to happen next? ;) Don't forget to review!**

**Song:** All Over Me- Josh Turner


	23. Nashville: Cold Runs

It's been a couple days since Troy's birthday. We hadn't talked about what happened because I packed up a bag and went to Molly's. I needed some time to digest this before I actually talked about it. Molly didn't push me to talk about it and I was thankful for that. Today we were recording a new song and avoiding Troy was inevitable. I was going to see how today went before I decided to go back home.

I put my hair up into a messy bun. I put on some jeans and covered my shirt with a California hoodie. I grabbed my purse and walked out of Molly's house. Molly was hanging out with Tim before we had to record. I drove over to the studio and got out. The paparazzi came rushing over to me.

I ignored them and pushed my way into the studio. I rode up the elevator, letting out a shaky breath. I regained my composure and walked into the normal studio we recorded in. I saw everybody getting prepared, I was the last one there. I set my purse on the couch and walked back, quietly.

"Damn, you look even worse than he does." Kevin said to me.

"Not today Kevin." I said quietly. Not even bothering to look up at him. I saw the song we were recording today and sighed. Out of all the songs we could record. I sat down on a stool and tuned my guitar while Troy was warming up.

We ran through instrumentals once before we started recording. I still haven't made direct eye contact with Troy but I could feel him staring at me. I had to be professional, for just a little bit. All we needed was one good take then I could go. We started playing again, recording this time.

_"There wasn't a stone I didn't throw __when I wreaked it._  
_Foolish words so cruel and cold __were disconnected._  
_Tell me why, when she cried_  
_All I did was close my eyes._

_If she could see me now_  
_If she could see me breaking down_  
_Maybe she'd turn around._  
_If she could see me now._

_Now the sunshine feels like rain __trying to drown me._  
_And the world feels out of place __all around me._  
_So I wait and I pray_  
_I run into her someday._

_If she could see me now_  
_If she could see me breaking down_  
_Maybe she'd turn around._  
_If she could see me now._

_So many things I wish I could tell her,_  
_Show her._  
_Just how bad I really need her,_  
_Miss her, love her._

_If she could see me now_  
_If she could see me breaking down_  
_Maybe she'd turn around._  
_If she could see me now._

_If she could see me now_  
_If she could see me breaking down_  
_Maybe she'd turn around._  
_If she could see me now._

_If she could see me now."_

We played it back and I decided it was good enough for me. I got up and set the guitar back in it's usual spot. I got up. "Gabi, where are you going?" Timmy asked, walking over to me.

"I'm going to go do some laundry." I partially lied. I really had to do laundry but i didn't need to do it right now. "I should get going.."

He sighed at me. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, pulling my sleeves over my hands.

"For not watching him more carefully. I was taking Max home and I should have made him come with me." Tim frowned. "I'm sorry."

I swallowed. "It's not your fault Tim. He's a grown man. He made a mistake, you don't have to blame yourself for it." I gave him a small smile. "I'm going to go now."

I turned and walked through the room Troy was in. "Gabi." His voice stopped me as I was reaching for the door handle. He walked quickly over to me. "Are you coming back home tonight?"

I looked up at him and he looked just as tired as I felt. I knew I shouldn't have looked at him. "I don't know." I said quietly, looking back at the floor.

"Can we…" He trailed off. I looked up at him again. "Can you come over later and talk?"

I looked at him for a minute. For a half of a second I regretted even starting this relationship with him. He has had my whole heart since before he even knew it. He easily ripped it apart, letting the pieces slip through his fingers. I knew we had to talk about it or else we'd be like this forever. "Okay." I said finally. "I'll be there around five."

He nodded silently. I turned and walked out of the studio. I picked up my purse and left the room. I took the elevator down and walked to the car, getting attacked by the paparazzi again. I was damn near ready to run one of those assholes over. I drove back to Molly's and collected my things.

* * *

I had a couple hours before I had to go talk to Troy. I knew I would regret the decision but I walked outside and made my way down the street to Blackwell's. A couple of paparazzi spotted me but luckily it was just as I walked into Blackwell's.

"We're closed." Mr. Blackwell said from the back when he heard the chime of the door.

"Hey, Mr. Blackwell." I said, walking up to the counter.

He immediately poked his head out. "Gabi?" He asked, I gave him a small smile. He walked out giving me a big hug. "Hey, how have you been?"

I shrugged. "I've been better." I said honestly. He motioned me to sit down and I did. "How about you? How's business?" I asked, rubbing my jeans.

"Good, I'm about to open up my second location. I don't know how I'm going to manage in between both of them." He said. "Do you want anything to drink? Coffee?"

"Could I?" I asked.

Mr. Blackwell gave me a smile. "Of course, hold on." He got up and came back a little later with two cups of coffee.

I took a small sip of my coffee and looked at him. "I'm not holding you back form anything, am I?" I asked, upset that I actually could be.

Paul shook his head taking a drink of his coffee. "I always have time for my superstar."

I actually laughed for the first time in what seemed like forever. "I am not a superstar." I said, crossing my arms defensively.

"I heard about what happened." He said, looking at my reaction. I sighed. "Are you guys okay?" He asked me.

I licked my lips and took another sip. "I haven't talked to him about it yet actually." He raised his eyebrows. "I've been avoiding him…" I trailed off, swirling the liquid in the cup with a spoon.

"You've been avoiding him? You haven't talked to him?" He asked in disbelief.

"I needed to digest what happened." I said. "But I am going to talk to him tonight."

Mr. Blackwell just stared at me while he sipped his coffee. "That's good, that you're going to talk to him. I think you should."

"I don't know what to expect out of it though." I confessed. I barely talked to Molly or anybody else about it. "I presume it was just an innocent kiss, that didn't mean anything. Or that's what he's going to tell me right? He was drunk and he didn't know what he was doing." I assumed.

He shrugged his shoulders. "You never know until you ask." I pursed my lips and I held the warm cup in between my hands. "You love him, you should hear what he has to say. Be open minded. If he wants a second chance to make it up to you, you should give it to him. I don't want you to be unhappy. You already lost your brother, you don't want to lose Troy too."

I took a sip, thinking about what he said. He was right. I let out a quiet breath, finishing the rest of my coffee. "I think I'm going to go talk to him." I said, scooting my chair out. "Thank you Paul." I gave him a hug and he took my cup.

"My door is always open for you, Superstar." He said, with a smile. I gave him a small smile before walking out of his shop. I walked quickly back to Molly's. I grabbed my things and drove home. I parked in my spot and took my bag inside. I put my clothes in the washer and walked upstairs. Troy was asleep on the bed.

I decided let him sleep while I took a quick shower. I got dressed and put my hair a braid. I walked over to the bed and sat next to Troy. "Troy." I said quietly, kissing his forehead.

"Babe?" He mumbled tiredly.

"Wake up." I said a little louder, running my fingers down his cheek slowly. His eyes flicked open and lit up when he saw me. "Good morning."

"It's five already?" He asked, looking over at the clock.

I shook my head. "No, I needed to do laundry so I came a little early. I took a shower too. I didn't want to wake you up just yet." I ran my fingers through his hair. "Are you okay? You look tired."

"I miss you." He said, taking my hand.

"I miss you too." I said quietly. I crawled into bed with him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed his lips gently. "We do have to talk though."

"I know." He mumbled, burying his face in my neck. "I messed up and I'm sorry for hurting you. I drank way too much and I should have went home with you. I don't even know how it happened. I don't even know her name. All I remember was somebody pulling me away then I ended up at the guy's house. I passed out in the middle of the hallway. Then Molly called me and started yelling at me to go turn on the TV and I did. I woke Tim up and I made him take me home then I found you in the bathtub and I had a heart attack."

I rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't trying to kill myself."

"I know that now." Troy said, pulling away to look at me. "I need you to know that if it was under any other circumstance then I wouldn't have done anything close to that. I love you so much and it kills me that I hurt you. You're it for me Gabriella and I will spend every day trying to prove it to you. I'm not expecting you to forgive me or to trust me but I do want you to come back home."

"Okay." I said, looking up at him.

"Okay?" He repeated in disbelief. "I was getting ready to beg."

I gave him a soft smile. "Baby, everybody makes mistakes. I know I'm bound to fuck up sooner or later. I was talking to Mr. Blackwell earlier and he reminded me of that. But if I see you kissing another girl I'm going to kick your ass… and her ass." He chuckled lightly. "I'm not kidding."

"I know." He said with a smile on his face. He put his face back in my neck, leaving gentle kisses. "That's why I'm laughing." He wrapped his arms around me, our chests pressing together.

"Ow." I said quietly.

Troy pulled back quickly. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head. "My boobs are sore but it's okay."

"I'm sorry." He said frowning. I pulled his face closer to mine and captured his lips in a kiss. We laid on our backs, staring at the ceiling. He was playing with my fingers and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So how much trouble did you get in with the label and Joey?" I asked.

"More than I did with you." He said, looking at me. "I'm going to make a public apology tomorrow, apologizing to you, that woman, and my fans."

I squeezed his hand. "Did you write the speech and everything?"

He nodded. "Yes I did, I have to tweak it now though." I was quiet. He turned on his side and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my cheek gently. "I love you."

"I love you too babe." I said, turning on my side to face him as well. I leaned over and kissed his lips gently. He rested his forehead on mine, closing his eyes.

* * *

After Troy released his statement the attention from the media died down dramatically. I wasn't getting followed anymore, life was pretty much back to normal. Molly was in the process of looking for songs and she asked me for help. So I went down to the studio to help her. She was using three of my songs and we co-wrote one already. Our song searching turned into song writing. We completed a song and I was going to show her how I prerecorded the songs.

We stepped into a booth and I grabbed my guitar. "First, I always have somebody out there to press the record button." I pointed to Timmy who happily agreed to help us. "Then I usually just record it in one take, then adjust afterward. We pretty much have the music down so that is going to make it a whole lot easier." I told Molly who was standing next to me.

"I think you should do it, I mean, I can just watch." Molly said, looking at me. Her blonde hair was piled on top of her head. A hair do formed by spending way too much time with me. My hair was the exact same way, we looked ridiculous.

I shrugged at her. "You can jump in anytime, it's not like this is the final recording or anything." I said, shifting my guitar. "Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said.

"Timmy press record." I said in the microphone.

He pressed the button and talked in a microphone of his own. "Recording." He pressed the button and the light went on. I waited a couple of seconds before I started playing.

_"Boy, it's been all this time,_  
_And I can't get you off my mind._  
_And nobody knows it but me._  
_I stare at your photograph,_  
_Still sleep in the shirt you left,_  
_And nobody knows it but me.  
__Everyday I wipe my tears away,_  
_So many nights I've prayed for you to say._

_I should've been chasing you._  
_I should've been trying to prove_  
_That you were all that mattered to me._  
_I should've said all the things_  
_That I kept inside of me._  
_And maybe I could've made you believe_  
_That what we had was all we'd ever need."_

Molly was singing the chorus along with me, I let her take the next part then joined her at the end.

_"My friends think I'm moving on_  
_The truth is I'm not that strong_  
_And nobody knows it but me._  
_I've kept all the word you said_  
_In a box underneath my bed_  
_And nobody knows it but me._  
_But if you're happy_  
_I'll get through somehow_  
_But the truth is that I've been screaming out._

_I should've been chasing you._  
_I should've been trying to prove_  
_That you were all that mattered to me._  
_I should've said all the things_  
_That I kept inside of me._  
_And maybe I could've made you believe_  
_That what we had was all we'd ever need._  
_It was all we'd ever need._  
_I thought it was all we'd ever need._

_I should've been chasing you._  
_You should've been trying to prove_  
_That you were all that mattered to me._  
_You should've said all the things_  
_That I kept inside of me._  
_And maybe you could've made me believe_  
_That what we had,_  
_What we had was all we'd ever need."_

I strummed the last chord and nodded at Timmy. He stopped recording and I looked over at Molly. "See you did just fine." I said smiling.

"I don't like doing cold runs." She said. "You're much better at this, especially since you do this all the time."

"It's much easier when you write the song. They tried to make Troy sing another song we didn't write but I couldn't even do a cold run of it." I said, pulling the headphones off me. We hung them up and stepped out of the room.

Timmy smiled at us. "That was great." He kissed Molly's forehead.

"Thanks honey." She said, smiling up at him.

I smiled at the both of them. "Y'all are so cute, I wanna die."

They both laughed at me. "You obviously haven't seen you and Troy together." Molly said, smiling.

"Speaking of Troy. I have to call him." I said, pulling out my phone. "I'll be right back." I turned and walked to the door. I reached the handle and it opened from the other side. Troy stood in front of me, we scared each other. "I was just about to call you." I said smiling up at him.

"I was just about to surprise you." Troy wrapped his arms around me, kissing my lips. "How did it go?"

"Great, you wanna hear?" I asked, pulling him over to the equipment. He sat down in the chair and I sat in the lap. "Playback." I said out of habit, finding the beginning of the song. I started it and let it play throughout the room.

It still felt weird listening to myself sing. It was different being in the background. You can barely hear it when your in the background. I snapped out of my thoughts when the song ended. I looked over at Troy. "It was great baby." He kissed the corner of my mouth. "Great job Molly."

She smiled at Troy. "Thanks Troy."

I saved the file and leaned my head on him. "Do you have anything else to do today?" Troy asked, rubbing my leg.

"Nope." I said, looking over at him. "Do you?" I asked him.

"Nope." He said, kissing my ear. "What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It doesn't matter to me." I said, looking over at him. I let out an unexpected yawn. "I've been so sleepy lately." I said leaning against him.

"I guess we'll have a day in. We can watch some movies." He suggested. "That sure sounds good to me."

I smiled. "Alright." I kissed his lips, getting off his lap.

We drove home in separate cars. I beat him home because he was getting food. I walked inside the house and straight upstairs. I cleaned up our room a little bit before Troy got home. He was going to take a little while anyway. I stood in front of the dresser and let out a breath. It felt like I was having really bad menstrual cramps. My period was coming soon.

I put the clean laundry away and heard the door open down stairs. I walked down the stairs and Troy was setting the Chinese food on the counter. I wrapped my arms around him from behind. "Hungry?" He asked, rubbing my arms.

"Baby, I'm always hungry." I said, laughing. I pulled away from him and grabbed my box of food. "What movies did you get?" I asked.

He closed his eyes. "Shit! Movies." I giggled at him.

"It's okay, we can watch lifetime movies." I said smiling at him. He groaned. "That's what you get for forgetting the movies." He rolled his eyes at me as we sat on the couch, turning on the TV.

* * *

**Surprise! :) I decided to update just because i've been so full of surprises lately. What do y'all think of this chapter? Do you think Gabi forgave him too easily? What will happen when he leaves for Europe? Hmmmm... You'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out! Anyways, I wanna wish y'all a Happy New Year. I hope it's better than your best year yet. I just got home so that's why i'm updating so early. I'm going to finish up my homework and/or nap... most likley nap for the rest of the day. I love you guys! Don't forget to Review.**

**Songs:** If She Could See Me Now- Jason Aldean  
All We'd Ever Need- Lady Antebellum


	24. Nashville: Europe

June had begun again and I had to go back to school. I was taking some really cool classes this quick summer semester and I was excited to take them. I got back from my first day of school in a really good mood, Troy was in our room, slowly packing for Europe. He was leaving in two weeks.

"Hey handsome." I said, walking in. He looked up from his suitcase.

"Hey baby, how was school?" He asked, kissing my lips gently.

I smiled. "It was so fun. I'm so excited for this semester."

"That's good. I'm glad you're happy." He said, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm almost halfway done with packing."

I raised my eyebrows. "You have two more weeks." I reminded him.

He shrugged. "I know, but I'd rather get it out of the way so I can spend as much time with you before I go."

"That's reasonable." I said, pecking his lips gently. "I'm going to go change."

Troy nodded and turned back to his suitcase. I peeled off my sweatshirt and put a regular shirt on. It was feeling a little tight so I changed into something baggier. I pulled some jeans on and walked out to where Troy was. He was moving the suitcase to the other side of the room.

He looked over at me. "Is that my shirt?"

"Yes it is." I said, smirking at him. I unbuttoned the top button.

"I was looking for that shirt." Troy said walking closer to me.

I smirked at him. "Well you're not going to get it back."

"Oh yeah?" He asked, walking over to me. I walked quickly backwards and he ran over to me and picked me up. I squealed and grabbed his shoulders.

"Troy!" I wrapped his arms around his neck. "You better not drop me!" I said, clinging onto him for dear life.

Troy just laughed and spun me around. He kissed my lips slowly. "I love you beautiful." He laid me on the bed, crawling on top of me. He pressed his lips against mine slowly.

I pulled away from him slowly and pushed him off me. "My back cramped, sorry."

He frowned at me and massaged my back slowly. "What is going on with you? You went from 22 to 60 in like three months."

I sighed, enjoying feeling his hands on me. "I don't know what's going on. My body has been all over the place. One day I feel good, one day I feel like shit." I got up, moving away from him. "But I'll be okay." I leaned over, stretching out my back. "This feels so good."

He chuckled, watching me. "You look good bent over like that."

I stood up quickly and smacked Troy's arm playfully. "Don't be a pervert Troy." I bent backwards and the cramp went away. "I'm hungry." I announced, walking out of the room. I walked down to the kitchen and I looked through the fridge and pulled out a jar of pickles.

"Do you plan on eating that whole jar?" Troy asked as he walked down the stairs.

I shrugged, pulling one out. "Maybe… When did we even buy pickles?" I asked, taking a bite of it.

"I bought them the other day because you were telling me about how you wanted some dill pickles remember?" He said, rubbing my back.

"Oh yeah." I said with my mouth half full. I held it out to him and he took a bite. "Pickle kiss!" I kissed his lips and he shook his head, walking away from me.

"You're weird." He mumbled as he walked away.

"I heard that." I called after him and closed the jar. I put it back in the fridge. I finished my pickle and walked over to the couch where Troy was sitting and I laid across his lap. "You better bring me back something from everywhere you go."

He chuckled, kissing my forehead. "I will baby." I sat up and cuddled up to him. "I'll bring you back some snails."

I made a face. "You can save those for yourself."

"What are you going to do when I'm gone?" He asked, rubbing his sides.

I licked my lips. "Just school probably. Write about how much I miss you. Sing me some Blake Shelton." Troy looked at me confused.

_"Another summer day has come and gone away_  
_In Paris and Rome._  
_But I wanna go home._  
_Maybe surrounded by a million people_  
_I still feel all alone,_  
_I wanna go home._  
_I miss you, you know._

_I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you_  
_Each one a line or two_  
_'I'm fine baby, how are you?'_  
_I would send it but I know that it's just not enough._  
_My words was cold and flat_  
_And you deserve more than that._

_Another airplane, another sunny place_  
_I'm lucky I know_  
_But I wanna go home._  
_I've got to go home._  
_Let me go home._  
_I'm just too far from where you are_  
_I wanna go home."_

Troy smiled at me and sang with me.

_"I've been feeling like I'm living someone else's life._  
_It's like I just stepped outside_  
_When everything was going right._  
_And I know just why you could not come along with me._  
_This was not your dream,_  
_But you always believed in me._

_Another winter day has come and gone away_  
_In even Paris and Rome_  
_And I wanna go home._  
_Let me go home._  
_And I'm surrounded by a million people_  
_I still feel alone_  
_And I wanna go home._  
_I miss you, you know._  
_Let me go home._

_I've had my run,_  
_Baby I'm done_  
_I'm coming back home._

_Let me go home._  
_I'll be alright,_  
_I'll be home tonight._  
_I'm coming back home."_

I sighed as we stopped singing. "I always loved that song."

"Me too." He said kissing my lips gently. "Joey was talking about doing an online show. We'd film the concert in Europe and show it online."

I smiled brightly up at him. "I think you should do it! I want to watch you from the audience. I've always been behind you, I've never been in front."

Troy chuckled. "Alright, I'll tell Joey that we should."

"You're going to be gone for like a month and a half." I pouted. "I'm going to miss you like crazy."

He nuzzled his face in my neck. "I'll miss you more… and I promise not to drink."

"You can drink, just not too much. Don't have too much fun without me." I ran my fingers through his hair. "Okay?" I asked him.

He smiled at me. "Of course."

We tried to spend as much time together before he left but the inevitable day was coming. He, the boys, and Molly were about to board a private jet, landing in London later tonight. I had school but I wanted to see them off, so I skipped. I could make it up tomorrow anyway. I was hugging Troy as we walked towards the stairs to get on the jet.

He kissed my forehead. "Why don't you say bye to the guys first?" Troy suggested.

"Okay." I said sighing. I walked over to the boys and gave them a group hug, hugging all three of them at the same time. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I don't know why I was getting so emotional. "I want you guys to be safe okay? Look after Molly, she's just a baby. Make sure Troy doesn't kiss any more girls. I love you guys so much, don't forget about me."

They all chuckled at me. "We are not going to forget about you." Kevin said.

"Yeah, We'll watch out for Molly and Troy." Timmy said, smiling.

"We'll miss you like crazy Gabs." Ray concluded, squeezing my shoulder.

"Be safe." I called as they started walking up the stairs.

I walked over to Molly and wiped my tears. "Gabi, why are you crying?" She asked, hugging me.

"I'm going to miss you so much! I don't know what I'm going to do without you. Take care of my boys, okay? Make sure they stay out of trouble." I kissed her cheek. "Be safe, okay?"

"Of course, I'll call you when we land." She said, giving me one last hug. "Love you Gabs."

"Love you too Molly." I said, letting her go. Troy wrapped his arms around my waist as we watched Molly go up the stairs. I turned around in his arms. I let the tears run down my cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, wiping my tears away.

"I don't want you to go. I'm going to miss you too much." I said, sniffling. "Please don't go." I begged.

Troy's face softened. "Baby, I'll be back before you know it, alright?" I frowned, nodding. He leaned down and kissed my lips slowly. "I love you and I'll call you everyday."

"Promise?" I asked, kissing him again.

He smiled. "I promise. I love you."

"I love you more. I'll see you soon." I said, sighing. I let go of him and he pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. He placed one last kiss on my lips and gave me a weak smile. He walked up the stairs and I walked off of the runway. I got in the car and watched as the airplane started and took off. I wiped the tears that were falling down my face and drove towards home.

* * *

The first week was definitely the hardest without Troy. I wasn't used to sleeping without him, I could sleep anyway because I was so uncomfortable. I could not get comfortable in bed until I could barely keep my eyes open. I got into a routine now: wake up, eat, school, homework, write, sleep.

I talked to Troy everyday like he promised. I could tell he was exhausted. He was playing at night, he was jet lagged and he was traveling all day. I felt bad for him and I wish I could be there to make it better. I talked to Molly sometimes too, she was just as tired as Troy was. Molly had been updating me about Troy and the boys, telling me the silly things they were doing. I missed them all so much. I was lonely, being in Nashville all alone.

I had finished a song I had been working on since Troy left. Today I was going into the studio to pre-record it. It felt weird walking into the studio alone. It felt like when I left tour the first time. It felt good to get out of the heat and into the air conditioned building. I took the elevator up and met Max in the studio.

"Hey Gabi." Max greeted me.

"Hey Max, how are you?" I asked, putting my purse down on the couch.

"I'm doing pretty good, How about you?" He asked, starting to set up the track.

I nodded. "I'm doing alright." I said, giving him a small smile. I took my guitar and walked into the small room. I pulled up the stool and took my guitar out. "I miss Troy but they are having fun over there."

Max gave me a sympathetic smile. "Are you ready Gabi?" He asked, I nodded.

I started strumming my guitar, letting out a soft breath.

_"Cheap red wine, straight out of a coffee cup._  
_One more down, drink you off my mind._  
_Lord knows I've tried a thousand times to give you up_  
_But it's closing time._  
_And we both know why._

_I'm just too selfish, I guess._  
_I know you're tired and restless._  
_It's no surprise we'd come undone._  
_I can't unlove you just because_  
_You say it's better in the long run._

_We've been driving down this high way_  
_Now we're out of gas_  
_Too far out of town._  
_Oh, and here we are all tangled up and sideways._  
_You're all broken down_  
_Yeah, I'm breaking down._

_I'm just too selfish, I guess._  
_I know you're tired and restless._  
_It's no surprise we'd come undone._  
_I can't unlove you just because_  
_You say it's better in the long run._

_Oh and maybe somewhere a little down the line_  
_I'll get a little better leaving us behind_  
_Maybe someday, oh I'll be fine._  
_You'll move on and I will too._  
_But still I don't see getting over you._

_I'm just too selfish, I guess._  
_I know you're tired and restless._  
_It's no surprise we'd come undone._  
_I can't unlove you just because_  
_You say it's better in the long run."_

We cut and I sat there and sighed. Max pressed the speaker button and said. "That was fantastic Gabi. Keep it up."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Max." I took the headphones off and hung them up. I put the guitar back it's case. I walked out of the room.

"You know I heard they're doing the online show tonight." Max said, smiling brightly.

I nodded. "I know. Troy called me yesterday and told me. I'm really looking forward to watching it."

"I'll finish this up, you can head on home. I think it's starting soon." He said, turning back to the computer.

"Thanks Max." I said, picking up my purse and walking down to my car. I drove back home and went into our office and opened my E-Mail. I clicked on the link that Troy sent me and looked at the time. It finished buffering and Molly was on the screen singing. I smiled at the screen. She was too cute.

Molly did two more songs before they had a little break in between. I felt the butterflies bubble up in my stomach when the lights turned back out. Troy had started with Sweet and Wild. I bet I looked so stupid, smiling at the computer screen but I really didn't care. I licked my lips as he finished singing.

"Hello, I'm Troy Bolton and we are here, live from the American Embassy in Afghanistan. We are performing for over 200 of our great nations bravest men and women. I am the luckiest man alive to be performing in front of all of my heroes. People at home can support our troops by donating at the link in the side bar. We wouldn't be where we are today if it wasn't for these men and women." Troy said with a heart warming smile.

He started singing another song and I just watched him. He was such an amazing performer. I didn't know that they were at an army base. I clicked the link in the sidebar and donated a couple hundred dollars. It had an option to leave a comment so I left a thank you and Troy Bolton is a hottie. I laughed to myself as I turned Troy back on.

Troy took a little break and came back out with a smile on his face. "We have raised two thousand dollars already for our Troops. Remember anything will help. We got a comment from a Gabriella Montez from Nashville Tennessee, who is watching right now. It says 'Thank you Troops! Troy Bolton is a hottie.' Why thank you Miss Montez, this next one is for you." He winked at the camera before the music started playing. He played 'Home' by Blake Shelton. I smiled hopelessly at the screen watching the man I love do what he loved.

* * *

Once the little concert was over I turned off the computer and walked down stairs. I didn't realize how hungry I was. I heated up some pizza and curled up on the couch. My phone started ringing from my pocket. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey beautiful." Troy replied. An instant smile formed on my face. "I'm a hottie, huh?"

I giggled quietly. "That was another Gabriella Montez from Nashville, Tennessee." I took a bite of the pizza on my plate.

"Anyways, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Eating Pizza." I said but my voice was muffled by the food in my mouth.

Troy chuckled. "Attractive babe. Did you like the concert?"

I nodded to myself. "Yeah, it was really sweet that you were playing for the troops. I didn't know it was going to be like that. I wish I was there." I said pouting, wiping my fingers on the napkin in my lap.

"Me too baby. Only a couple more weeks till I'm home, I'm excited to get back home to you."

I smiled. "Me too baby."

Troy sighed. "But Joey told me something the other day that you're not going to like."

"What's that?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"They might extend the tour into mid September."

I frowned at this. "What? why?"

"We were such a big hit over here they want to fly us out to Asia." Troy said, popping his lips.

I rubbed my forehead. "Well let me know if they made a final decision."

He sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. If I had the option I would go back to you, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that. I would make you go, you know that right? You can't risk your career for me. I'll be here when you get back but this might be a once in a lifetime opportunity." I took another bite of my pizza.

"I just miss you, and I wish you were here right now." He said quietly, yawning.

"I miss you too." I said after swallowing. "I love you, you should get some sleep baby."

"Mmm, okay." He mumbled tiredly. "I love you baby."

"I love you too, sweet dreams." I said quietly, hanging up.

I looked at the calendar in my phone and smiled. Only four more weeks until I get to see him again. Hopefully it will come by quickly. I am ready to see him now but I need to focus on school and myself for a little while. I sat up quickly. I sent Molly a quick 'great show' text and finished eating my pizza.

* * *

**Happy Hump Day! The week is almost over! Yay! Lol, no rambles for today. I'll let this be short and sweet :) No updates tomorrow but look out for "Those Who Wander" on friday, it'll probably be out late. Here's a good question for you. Sequal or no sequal? Tell me what you think. I love you guys! Don't forget to review!**

**Songs:** Home- Blake Shelton  
Better In the Long Run- Miranda Lambert


	25. Nashville:A New Birthday

Troy was supposed to come home today, but he isn't. He called me a week ago and they decided to go ahead and extend the tour to Asia. I was extremely disappointed but I tried not to sound it. After all it was a big opportunity for Troy and Molly. They sent me a lot of pictures of these beautiful places and I wished so badly that I could be there, but I couldn't. I had stupid school. Luckily I was going to finish in a week, all I had to do was study for finals week.

It was hard studying for finals when I had major Troy withdrawals. He was even further away and the time differences were so shitty I barely got to even talk to him. I sighed to myself and looked at the clock. It was almost 11:30 at night. I shut my textbook and crawled into bed. My stomach rumbled but I knew I wasn't hungry. I closed my eyes, just before my phone started ringing.

"Hello." I answered with my eyes closed.

"Hey Gabi." Molly said. "I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to call recently. Everything's been so crazy over here."

"It's all good, I've been studying for finals next week so I've had lots to keep me occupied. How are you doing? How's everything going?" I asked, cuddling with my pillow.

"I'm great. I'm feeling a little homesick and I know Troy is too. He misses you, he's starting to enter that mopey stage."

I laughed. "Mopey? Troy?"

Molly laughed quietly as well. "I know it's hard to believe. But everything over here was good. We got lost a couple times, trying to sight see. Barely anything is in English and we stick out because we're a good foot taller than everybody but other than that it's been really fun."

I smiled. "That's good. I'm glad you guys are having fun. I miss you guys."

"We miss you too, of course…. Gabi…. Troy! Hold on!" I heard rustling in the background.

"Hey beautiful." Troy's voice came on the line.

"Troy Bolton. You put Molly back on the phone." I said sternly.

He sighed. "But baby, I miss you."

"I miss you too, put Molly back on the phone. I'll talk to you in a minute." I said.

"Hey," Molly said coming back on the line. "What were we talking about before we were rudely interrupted?"

"When are y'all coming home? I'm lonely here." I said pouting.

"Soon, hopefully soon." Molly said. "Good luck on finals, I know you will do great. I miss you and I love you. Now you can talk to Troy."

I giggled. "Miss you and love you too."

"Hello again beautiful." Troy said chuckling.

"Hi baby." I said, pulling my blanket up to my neck. "I miss you."

"I miss you too pumpkin." He said quietly.

I burst out in giggles. "Pumpkin? Did you pick that up in Asia?" I joked.

I imagined him rolling his eyes. Troy laughed. "No. I thought you were in need of a new nickname so I was testing it out, Pumpkin."

"If I'm Pumpkin then you need a new nickname… Pookie." I smirked.

"You are not calling me Pookie." Troy protested.

"But Pookie…" I giggled.

He sighed. "Fine, Pookie it is."

I shook my head to myself. "You are so whipped."

He growled into the phone. I yawned, covering my mouth. "What time is it over there?" He asked.

"11:45." I told him. "I'm hugging my pillow."

"I wish I was hugging you."

"Me too baby, me too." I said quietly.

"I'm going to let you go to sleep. I love you Gabi." He said quietly into the phone.

"I love you more"

"Nonsense." He retorted. I smiled to myself. "Sweet dreams baby girl."

"Goodnight baby." I said before hanging up the phone. I plugged it in and went to bed easily.

* * *

I made it through finals week and it was officially September now. I hadn't talked to Troy in two days and I was starting to get really bad stomach pains this morning. I didn't know what was really wrong with me so I was at home, seeing if they would go away. When they started to get worse, I knew something was definitely wrong. I picked up my purse and rushed myself into my car.

I drove my self to the hospital and walked into emergency. I doubled over in pain when I reached the counter. "Are you okay ma'am?" The reception asked.

I shook my head. "No, I don't know what is wrong with me. I've been having stomach pains since late last night and they just keep getting worse." I held my stomach, wishing they would just go away.

She brought over a wheelchair and I sat down and she wheeled me off into a room. "Do you think it's menstrual cramps or maybe gas?" She asked, helping me onto the bed.

I shook my head furiously. "It's so much worse than that. I can't even describe the pain." I laid back and the sweat rolled down my forehead.

"I'm going to get the doctor, I'll be back shortly." She said. I nodded, letting out a groan.

I gripped the bars and saw a man walk in. "Name, please?" The doctor asked.

"Gabriella Montez." I gave him my address and my social and he brought up my records.

"So you're complaining of stomach pains?" He said. I nodded quietly. "Are you pregnant?" He asked.

"No." I said, looking up at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded. "I thought i was but the test came out negative. I'm on birth control, I've had periods" I said looking at the man.

"I'm going to run a couple of tests." The doctor said. "I'll be right back."

I closed my eyes and laid back against the bed. The pain shot up my ribs and I let out a groan. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." I cursed silently to myself.

* * *

The doctor came back in and took a couple of samples and sent it to the lab. I got changed into a hospital gown. He checked my abdomen, but it didn't really hurt when he pressed on it. He didn't say anything, he just walked out of the room. I tried to keep my breaths under control but shit it hurt so bad. "Gabriella, we have some news for you."

I looked up at him and gritted my teeth. "What is it?" I asked.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant." He said, looking at me.

I blinked at him. "Excuse me?" I said, not sure if I heard him correctly. "I'm what?"

"You're pregnant, we are going to send an gynecologist in to check you out. For now I'm going to do a quick ultra sound to see how far along you are." He said. He left again and brought back a machine. He lifted my gown up and covered my lower parts of the body with a blanket. I couldn't move any further, I was in shock. He turned on the machine and put some gel on my stomach. His eyes furrowed. "I can't find it…"

I quickly snapped out of whatever trance I was in. "What do you mean you can't find it?! Did I lose it?" I asked, so confused.

A woman came in the room. "Hi Gabriella. I'm Dr. Collins, I'm a gynecologist, I'm just going to take over here for Dr. Murphy." All I could do was nod. She searched around the screen, moving the device along my stomach. "Ah, it was hiding by your spine." She said, then she sat up. "Gabriella, You're in labor."

"I'm in who?" I asked. My head was spinning. I was feeling faint. Everything was happening so fast.

She walked out the room and two men were pushing the bed I was on out of the room. I stared up at the moving ceiling. We went on an elevator and took it up to the next floor. Dr. Collins set me up in the labor and delivery ward. I couldn't even begin to process everything that was happening. She checked me. "Gabriella your about five centemeters dilated. You have the option of having an epidural, would you like one?"

"Yes." I let out a groan. With all the news I almost forgot how much pain I was in. About 10 minutes later they set me up with an epidural and broke my water to have labor go by quicker. After they broke the water and cleaned me up, everybody seemed to leave the room. I needed to talk to Troy, now. I picked up my phone and rang Troy.

"Hello?" Troy asked tiredly.

I bit my lip to keep myself from crying. "Troy." I said quietly.

"Gabi? What's wrong?" He asked, sounding more awake now.

"I had no idea… I swear I didn't know." I said, choking out a sob. "It's all happening so fast."

"What? Gabi, you're making no sense." He said.

I wiped my tears but they were falling faster than I could wipe. "Troy, I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" He asked in disbelief.

"And apparently I'm in labor." I said letting out another sob. "I'm so scared Troy."

"You're in WHAT?" He said a little louder. "Is this a joke? Because this is not funny."

I sobbed quietly. "No Troy, it's not a fucking joke."

"What? How? When?" He asked breathlessly.

I shook my head. "I didn't know, I had no idea Troy."

He let out a breath. "What are we going to do?" He asked. "I can't leave, we're in the middle of nowhere."

"What am I supposed to do Troy? I don't want to be here alone." I wiped my tears. "Come home, please."

"Baby, I'll be home as soon as I can. You have to be strong okay? Call me when you can, alright?" He said, sounding exhausted.

"Okay." I said quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said quietly before hanging up. I called my mom after I hung up with Troy. She agreed to come out here. I didn't want to be alone right now but I knew I would be until she got here.

Dr. Collins came back about an hour after I got my epidural. "Hey Gabriella, how are you feeling?"

"I'm terrified." I said, looking up at her. The waterworks had finally stopped. My mom was on her way and everything was finally settling in.

"It's normal for new moms to be apprehensive and afraid." She said, checking me again. "Six centimeters, you're progressing really well."

I let out a breath. "New moms have nine months to prepare. I've had two hours." I said, looking up a her. "I don't have anything for a baby. My boyfriend is in fucking Singapore and I'm stuck in a hospital, giving birth to a baby I didn't even know I was carrying."

She rubbed my arm soothingly. "I know you're under a lot of stress but you need to relax for the baby. It's going to be hard but it will go much smoother if it senses that mommy is calm." She gave me a smile. "I'll be back in another hour." I covered my face with my hands and laid back against the bed. I closed my eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep. I was so emotionally drained and exhausted, I didn't know what else to do except sleep.

* * *

Mom got to the hospital when I was getting checked again. It had been two more hours and I only had progressed a half a centimeter. She rushed in and gave me a hug. "Mommy." I buried my face in her neck. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too baby. I was so scared for you. I tried to get here as fast as I could." She kissed my forehead. "I love you so much sweetheart."

"I love you too mom." I hugged her back to the best of my ability. "I have nothing for this baby mom. What kind of mother am I? I didn't even know I was pregnant." I felt the tears well up in my eyes again.

"Oh baby, it's okay. You need to relax sweetheart. We can take care of it later, right now you need to focus on getting that baby out of your belly." She rubbed my swollen stomach. It wasn't like a normal woman's pregnant stomach. My hips were wider and it looked like I was really bloated.

With my mom there to keep me company the last couple hours have been manageable. It was time to start pushing now, or at least that's what the doctor's told me. It felt so weird being in stirrups and pushing like I was pooping. I felt a lot of pressure as I kept pushing.

"It's crowning, do you want to feel the head?" Dr. Collins said. I reached down and touched the babies head. It felt like a hairy hardboiled egg. Gross. "One more Gabriella." She said. I pushed hard one last time and I saw the doctor holding a tiny baby. She smacked it's butt a couple times and it let out a small wail. A wail that melted my heart into a puddle of goo. "Congratulations Gabriella, it's a beautiful baby girl."

A little girl? I had a baby girl? Mom cut the umbilical cord and they handed the baby girl off to the nurses to clean her up. Before I knew it I had to push out the placenta and they cleaned me up before they handed me the tiny baby girl.

"Gabi, she's 5 pounds and 10 ounces, 18 inches." Mom said, looking at her from over my shoulder. "She's absolutely beautiful and healthy too, for such a small baby."

I pushed up the cap on the babies head and ran my finger along her cheek. "She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I looked up at mom and smiled a little bit. "She looks like Troy."

I looked back down at the baby and she gave my mom and me a tiny crooked smile. "She has her momma's smile." Mom said, taking pictures of her. "Your dad shit himself when I told him. Almost literally too."

"I practically shit myself too." I said, lifting her up and kissing my babies tiny forehead. "Mommy loves you, my little surprise."

After about five minutes the nurses came back in and took the baby to run some tests. "You should call Troy, I'm going to call his parents." Mom suggested.

"Okay." I said, picking up my phone. Mom left and I dialed Troy's number.

"Hello?" Troy asked.

"Hi Troy." I said quietly. My voice seemed to echo. "What are you doing?"

"I'm on stage." He said. I heard the faint cheering in the background.

"What?!" I almost yelled. "I'll call you back then."

"No, no. Did you have it?" He asked.

I shifted my phone uncomfortably. "Do you really want to talk about this right now?"

"Yes. It's killing me. Did you have it?" He asked again.

I let out a sigh. I smiled at his eagerness. "Yes I did."

"And?" He asked.

"Congratulations Troy Bolton. You are the proud father of a healthy baby girl." I said.

I heard the crowd go crazy again. "A baby girl? Really?" He asked.

"Yep. She needs a name." I said. "But we can talk about that later. Call me when you're finished with your concert. Break a leg."

"I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you too." I said before hanging up the phone.

Rebecca, my nurse had brought the baby back in. "Hey Gabriella, we are going to teach you the ropes of taking care of this little beautiful girl. I think we are going to start with breast feeding, alright?"

I nodded, wiping my hands on my gown. "I'm a little nervous. I've never really been around babies before and she's really small." I looked over at the tiny baby I couldn't believe I just gave birth to. I leaned over and picked her up.

The nurse watched me, stroking her head lightly. "Does she have a name yet?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "Not yet. I want my boyfriend's input but he's out of the country." I dropped the gown off my shoulder. The nurse taught me the proper way to feed my baby girl. It wasn't as bad as I thought. I should get used to it because I don't have time to get any formula anytime soon.

Once she finished eating, I burped her carefully. I rocked her in my arms. "If you need anything, feel free to press the nurse button." Rebecca said, smiling at me.

"Thank you, Rebecca." I smiled back at her and laid the baby in between my legs, which still had fuzzy feeling from the epidural. It was nearing midnight. I guessed my mom went back my house to sleep. I picked up my phone and took some pictures of my baby.

I studied the little girl I was holding. She was the definition of perfect. I slipped off her cap and played with the tuffs of dark curls on her head. I smiled to myself. She had my hair and my smile. I wondered if she had Troy's eyes or my eyes, or my grandpa's hazel eyes, or his mom's bright green eyes. I sighed, this lucky little girl won the genetic lottery, especially on her daddy's side.

It felt weird becoming a mother within the last twelve hours, especially since I didn't even know I was pregnant. How were we going to explain to the world that I didn't know I was pregnant and Troy was a father? What would David have thought? He would have been a great Uncle. I picked her up and laid her on my chest. I rubbed her back slowly, humming quietly.

I wonder how Troy was taking this all in. He is a father now with a demanding career. He'll either have to stop touring for a little while or I have to stay home with the baby. I was not going to raise my child on a tour bus. I'm sure when she got a little older weekend trips would be okay.

What was I going to do about school? What would happen with Troy's album? All of these questions were piling up in my head, starting to give me a headache. What was I going to name her? I always liked the name Olivia but it just didn't seem to fit her. I definitely needed Troy's opinion on this. I kissed my baby's head. "Where is your daddy when I need him?" I asked her quietly.

She didn't move a muscle. I picked her up and set her in the little plastic bassinette. I placed my phone on my chest and my eyelids started drooping. I was looking forward to Troy's call but I was exhausted and falling asleep. I pulled the blankets up towards my neck and laid the bed backwards a little bit. My eyelids finally closed and I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Yes, Yes. were all right all along. I wanted it to be a surprise, but i guess i gave it away. 2. I thought i would give your thursday a couple of surprises. ;) Troy's in Asia, Gabi just had a baby... if you're like 'WTF just happened' that's what i was going for. I watched one too many episodes of 'i didn't know i was pregnant' for inspiration. Lol. What are they going to do now, especially with a baby? Let me know what you think :) I love you guys! Don't forget to Review!**


	26. Nashville: Harmony Belle

When my mom came back the next morning Lucy, Troy's mom, was with her. I was feeding the baby. I looked up at them. "Lucy? Hi." A small smile broke out on my face. "When did you fly in?"

"Last night," She said with a tired smile. "I can't believe I missed this." She walked over towards me. "She's so small Gabi."

I smiled. "Yeah, the doctor said she's eating well, she should be normal size in a week or two."

"That reminds me!" My mom said pulling out a bag. "Her Grandmas bought her, her first couple of outfits." She pulled out a small onsie that read 'Daddy's little princess.'

My heart melted. "Aw!" I cooed. "Troy is going to love that!"

"We didn't forget about you!" Lucy said. She pulled out one that read 'Grandpa's girl.' "Oops, wrong one." She dug through the bag and pulled out another little pink onsie with black pants. "Mommy loves me." Lucy read, holding it out to show me.

"How precious!" I smiled, feeling myself tearing up.

"The reason why we are so late today was we were cleaning out your spare room. We put the bed and the boxes in the office, I hope that's okay with you." Mom said, looking over at me.

I nodded. 'That's fine, Little Missy needs her own room too." I looked down at her and she stopped eating. I covered myself up and put her on my shoulder, burping her. "She's a really good baby. She hardly cries, it kind of worries me."

Lucy smiled at me. "She is very well behaved. Does she have a name yet?"

I shook my head. "You know David was like that, he hardly every cried when he was a baby." Mom said, looking over at me and the baby. "Can I see her?" She asked.

"Of course." She walked over to me and I handed her the baby. "You guys can hold her anytime. You don't need to ask." I laid back on the bed.

Lucy sat in the chair next to me. "How are you adjusting to being a new mommy?" She asked, pushing my hair back.

"I didn't think I would love it so much. I mean, it all happened so fast and I was alone for a good five hours. But I don't think I could love anything more than I love her." I said, smiling to myself. "She's so perfect. I can't wait for Troy to see her. He's going to fall in love."

Lucy nodded. "He is. He's trying to get back home as soon as possible. He said it probably wont be until after you go home."

I sighed. "I know. I'm so glad you and mom are here. I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"We are going to help you get ready. Troy transferred some money over to my account, we're going to take care of everything. We just need you and baby girl healthy." She rubbed my hand.

"That's okay, just don't pick anything too ugly." I said, giggling.

They both laughed. "Now why would we pick anything ugly for our first grandbaby from you and Troy?" Mom said, holding the baby.

I shrugged my shoulders, laughing still. "I'm just saying."

Mom had put a little outfit on the baby and a small bow on her head. She handed her over to Lucy who squealed quietly with excitement. "Oh she's so beautiful." Lucy cooed.

My phone rang from the bedside table. I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful." Troy's voice drifted in my ear. "How are my girls?"

I licked my lips. "We're good, Moms are here spending quality Grandma time with them."

He sighed. "I wish I was there. Keep sending me pictures, I don't want to miss more than I already have."

I nodded to myself. "Alright babe. What are you doing?"

"Laying in bed, about to go to sleep." He said. "Hopefully I'll be home soon."

"Hopefully." I repeated. "We're parents now. It's so weird and amazing at the same time."

He sighed. "I know, I just wish I was there to enjoy it with you. I've made a statement to the press already. They got a hold of a recording from the night she was born and you told me it was a girl."

"I don't even care about the press right now Troy." I said honestly. "I'm just focused on our little girl."

"I know, I just wanted to get it done with sooner than later. You won't have to answer any questions if you don't want to, we can focus on being a family." He said. A smile drifted to my face. The thought of us being a family was nice. We were already kind of a family since we and our parents were so close. "Did you pick a name yet?"

"No, it doesn't feel right picking a name without you." I frowned.

"I do have a list of names." Troy said.

I smiled to myself. "What are they?"

"Okay, well I wrote this when I didn't know if it was a boy or a girl. Molly and the guy's helped me. The top two boys names are Jesse David Montez or Sawyer David Montez. But now that it's a girl I've done a little tweaking. Sawyer is a boy or girl name so Sawyer Hope Montez or Jenelle Avery Montez." Troy rambled on.

I blinked to myself. "First of all, her last name is not Montez. Her last name is Bolton."

Troy sounded breathless. "I thought, since we weren't married and all."

I laughed. "Baby, you're still her father. She's supposed to have your last name. She needs a first name though." I said sighing.

"Gabi, just pick a name. I'll love it whatever it is." He said.

I scratched my head. "Are you sure?"

He yawned. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm exhausted pumpkin, I'll call you in the morning."

"Wait, don't you want to hear the name I picked?" I said, biting my bottom lip. I finally made up my mind.

"Sure." He said.

"Harmony. Harmony Belle Bolton." I said, looking over at Lucy who was holding her, talking to her quietly.

"That's perfect baby." He mumbled tiredly.

I sighed, "I'll let you go to sleep. I love you Troy."

"I love you and Harmony." Troy said. "Sweet dreams beautiful."

"Goodnight Pookie." I said smiling. He chuckled before he hung up the phone. I put my phone down and got out of bed. My thighs were so sore. I could barely waddle to the bathroom. I took a quick shower while I was in there and my mom set up some clothes she brought me from home. I changed and walked back to bed.

"Little missy is sleeping again." Lucy said, staring at my little girl. "I always wanted another girl after Troy was born but the two kept me busy enough."

"Where'd mom go?" I asked, noticing she wasn't in the room.

"She went to go check on the house and to get a car seat. They said she might be able to come home tomorrow morning." Lucy said. "We told Dr. Collins we'd relay the message. She's so nice!"

I laughed. "I know. She was being so nice and calm and it was making me angry because I was in labor, alone. She was a big help though."

"I'm going to go meet your mom, I'll let you both sleep." Lucy said getting up. "We'll bring you some real food when you come back, okay?"

I smiled. "Thank you Lucy, for everything."

She hugged me tightly, kissing my forehead. "I love you so much Gabi. You're practically my other daughter. I would do anything for you."

I smiled at her weakly, wiping the tear that was running down my cheek. "I love you too."

She walked over to Harmony and kissed her forehead. "Grandma's will be back soon baby girl."

"Bye." I waved as she walked out of the room.

* * *

I didn't tell our mom's Harmony's name. I don't think Troy did either because they never said Harmony. They just called her baby girl. Today I was going home though, just like they said. Even though I didn't have pre-natal care, they couldn't find anything wrong with her. I was so thankful that she was healthy. That was all a mother could really ask for.

Mom and Lucy came in with a car seat and a baby bag. "Good Morning Gabi." Mom said, handing me a bag. "Get dressed, we'll get her dressed and then we can start heading out."

I got off the bed. The pain between my legs was subsiding slowly. I felt better than yesterday though. I changed into the clothes my mom brought me and I walked out. I walked over to Harmony and saw her in a pretty pink dress. "Aw! Look at my baby girl." I picked her up and kissed her little face. "She's so precious."

Lucy smiled. "I thought you'd like that dress. Do you like the car seat?"

I looked at the black and light pink car seat. I nodded. "It's cute, did you adjust the straps and everything?" I asked.

Mom nodded. "Yes, it should be all ready to go. Did you finish the birth certificate paper work?"

I nodded, putting Harmony in the car seat. I hooked her in there snugly. I took a picture and sent it to Troy before covering her tiny body with a blanket. "Do you want to know her name? I was waiting until I had both of you in the room." I looked over at them.

They smiled eagerly. "Yes! We just didn't want to push you into telling us." Mom said.

"Her name is Harmony." I said, looking back at the baby. "Harmony Belle Bolton."

They both aww'd and gushed about how cute the name was. Rebecca, my nurse came in and I signed the release papers for Harmony and I. I sat in a wheelchair and had Harmony, in her car seat on my lap. Lucy was holding our bags and Mom was pulling the car up. As we approached the door, I covered up Harmony in her car seat. I put the car seat in the car and buckled her in. I climbed in the back and the moms were in the front.

"Are you excited to be going home?" Mom asked as she pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the seat. "Yes. I'm ready to sleep in my own bed. I'm ready for Troy to be home." I rubbed Harmony's small hand and sat quietly on the ride back home.

There was paparazzi crowding the gates my mom was honking at them "Get the fuck out of the way." Mom said under her breath. I laughed quietly. I watched her push through the paparazzi and close the gate behind her. None of them slipped in thankfully.

We parked the car and I got out of the car and took Harmony out in her car seat. "Hey baby girl, we're home. Even though Daddy isn't here, you and mommy will be okay." I said quietly to her. She was sleeping peacefully. I walked in the house and the living room was cleaned up. There was a swing and a bouncer sitting in the corner of the living room. Mom and Lucy were absolutely amazing.

I set the car seat on the couch and took Harmony out. She cried for a second but I rubbed her back slowly. I walked up the stairs carefully with her. Mom and Lucy were standing in front of the spare room, which is now Harmony's room. "Are you ready to see your nursery?" Lucy asked with a big smile.

"Yeah, we are." I said, looking down at Harmony. She was wide awake now. Her eyes were a dark blue still. I kissed her forehead as Mom opened the door. I walked inside the room. Two walls were painted with a light green. The far wall was a tone under hot pink and the wall behind me was a light pink. It was beautiful. There was a flower boarder around the middle of the room. A white crib was pushed against the wall with flower patterned bedding. There was a rocking chair next to the dresser on the wall. "It's beautiful! Do you like it Harms?" I asked her, she just looked at me.

Lucy looked over at us. "I think she likes it."

I nodded. "Me too." I rubbed her back slowly. "Do you guys want a hold before I have to feed her?"

Lucy took her from my arms and I ran my fingers along the crib. There was a mobile of flowers hanging over it. It was all so perfect. I felt the tears prick my eyes. I sniffled and mom rushed over to me. "Are you okay baby?" My mom asked me, kissing the side of my head.

I nodded and hugged her tightly. "I am, I'm actually really happy for the first time since David died, genuinely happy. Even though I miss him so much, I can see so much of him in Harmony already. I am so thankful for you and Lucy coming to help me mom, I don't know what I would do without you. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you." I wiped my tears as I pulled back.

"Baby, we will do anything for you. It was no problem. I've actually had a lot of fun setting up Harmony's room and shopping for her. We actually bought her some things as well. We stocked up on diapers and wipes. There are washcloths and towels in the hall closet." Mom said, smiling at me. "We bought her some clothes too, they're in the drawers."

I let out a sigh. "Thank you mom." I pushed my hair back. "Hopefully next time we can all do this together. When I actually know that I'm pregnant."

"There is a stroller in the car. There are two baby carrier's in the closet. One normal one that hooks in the front, you know like the hangover." I laughed at this. "And another fancy one where you like wrap her in a cocoon and she is resting across your body. You'll figure it out when you use them." I giggled quietly. I forgot how funny my mom could be. "There is a bassinette in your bedroom too." Mom added.

I let out a breath. "How much money did you spend?"

"Me? About 40 at Carters when I shopped for clothes. Lucy spent about fifty, buying the swing. Troy bought everything else." Mom said.

"Troy.." I shook my head to myself.

"He thinks it's the least he could do. He missed his daughters birth and first days of life Gabriella, to men like Troy that is a big deal." Mom said, rubbing my arm. "He's going to be a great father."

I smiled at her. "He already is."

* * *

Mom and Lucy shared the office/spare room since they cleaned it up. It was nice having help during the first couple of nights home. They weren't smothering me, they let me be a mom and I couldn't stress how lucky I was to have them here with me. Today, they had to go home though. Harmony and I drove them to the airport. I put Harmony's car seat in the stroller and covered her with a blanket.

We walked together into the airport and they checked in. We each got a coffee and sat a table near by the Starbucks. I was pushing the stroller with my foot as I sipped my coffee. "So Troy is supposed to be coming home in a couple of days." I said, looking at them.

"That's good. I wish I was there to see him meet his daughter. He already loves her so much." Lucy said smiling.

I nodded smiling. "I know. I will definitely take a lot of pictures."

"Good, how do you think you're going to cope for the next couple of days?" Mom asked me, swirling her cup.

"I think I'll be okay just me and Harmony. It'll be hard during the night but I can do it." I peaked in the stroller and Harmony was sleeping still. "We'll have some mommy and Harmy time."

Mom smiled at me. "I can't believe my baby had a baby. David would be so proud of you."

I smiled and nodded. "He would've been a great uncle."

"That he would." Mom said, rubbing my hand. We finished our coffees and walked around the airport one time before they had to go into security. "Bye Harmy, Bye Gabi." Mom said, leaning down to kiss her forehead before mine.

"We love you mama, have a safe flight." I hugged her tightly. "Thank you for coming Luce. We love Grandma Lucy too." I hugged Troy's mom and she gave me a kiss on the cheek before kissing the baby.

"Call us if you need anything, at anytime. Send lots of pictures! We'll see you at Thanksgiving." Lucy said, tearing up a little before waving and walking away with my mom.

I stood there until I couldn't see them anymore. I put sunglasses on and covered Harmony back up. Poor baby must have been hot under all the blankets but there were paparazzi outside. I made it to the car safely and put Harmony in quickly. I closed the door and put the stroller in the trunk. I drove home and took Harmony in side. She started crying a little before we got home. She was probably hungry.

I fed her on the couch and burped her. I set her in the swing to see if she liked it. I set the swing at the lowest setting. "Do you like it baby?" I asked her. She looked un-amused. I giggled quietly and her now bright blue eyes looked at me. "You look just like daddy, but you are going to be a mommy's girl aren't you?" I asked her. She blinked at me. 'You're right. You are so going to be a daddy's girl. You'll have him wrapped around your little finger."

She fell asleep in the swing and I grabbed something to eat. I turned on the TV and started watching a movie. I found myself getting distracted by the baby in the swing. I turned the swing off and I picked her up. I kissed her little face and brought her over to the couch. I turned off the TV and turned on my iPod. She laid on my chest as Troy's voice filled the room. I rubbed her back slowly, singing along. A small smile formed on her face while she slept.

"Daddy will be home soon baby." I said quietly, in between songs. "I can't wait for you to meet him." I shifted the baby on my chest carefully. She was up to seven and a half pounds now. She looked so different from the day she was born. She looked even more like Troy, if that was possible. She already had his eyes, his face, his ears. She had my hair and my smile. She was the perfect combination between Troy and I.

* * *

**Sup guys. I was going to upload Those who wander yesterday but i went to SF instead. It was raining a little bit but it was nice. I hope you all read Those Who Wander, Chapter three was up on friday morning. So if you haven't already go read it and leave me a little review :) There's only four more chapters. I don't know what my uploading schedule will be like next week because it's technically my 'finals' week. So i'll update as soon as i can. Thank y'all for bearing with me. I love you all so much. Have a wonderful week and Don't forget to review :)**


	27. Nashville: Back at it

Troy would be home any day now. Harmony was already a week old. She was still such a cute little baby. I couldn't believe I was a mother. I had this amazing little girl that deserved everything in the world. I was already obsessed with my baby girl. My mom and Lucy did a fantastic job at picking out clothes. Everyday I would find something cuter.

It was around noon and I just fed Harmony. She burped but she did not want to go to sleep. I was starving though. I changed her diaper and put on a purple 'I love Daddy' onsie and zebra striped pants. She looked so cute. I put a big bow on her head and kissed her face. She blinked up at me. "You are so beautiful Miss Harmony." I smiled at her and made a pillow barrier on my bed and walked to the closet. I found one of the baby carriers. It looked like a baby hammock you strapped onto your body. I walked back to the bed. "Okay Harms, let figure this out huh? We have to be smarter than the carrier."

I strapped it on and it hung diagonally across my body. I wrapped Harmony in a blanket. Hopefully while she was in there, she would go to sleep. I put her in the little hammock thing and she laid comfortably in there. I pulled it around a little tighter and she was snuggled against my body. I held her butt as I walked down the stairs. I turned on some music as I decided on what to eat.

I decided on making a grilled cheese sandwich, that sounded good. I buttered the bread and started singing along to the song that was playing.

_"She's on the highest dose of Prozac a woman can take._  
_She likes to pop her pain pills with every little ache._  
_She's got a Tennessee mountain point of view,_  
_If you're gonna have one, might as well have two._

_Raised up right in the hills of Kentucky._  
_Although, she ain't gonna smile till she lights up her Lucky._  
_No filter on her mouth but her cigarettes._  
_Baby what you're lookin' at is what you get._

_We owe four hundred dollars to the boys in the band._  
_Gas lights blinking on our broke down van._  
_Living on truck stop burgers and fries_  
_Crossing our fingers for a vacancy sign._  
_Well, who in the hell is gonna pay these bills?_  
_Ones drinking, ones smoking, one's taking pills."_

I did a little dance as I flipped the grilled cheese on the pan.

_"She's a rootin' tootin' pistol from the Lone Star State_  
_She mixes up a double at the break of every day._  
_She might get crazy but she don't get mean_  
_Till some drunk cowboy asks her to sing._

_We owe four hundred dollars to the boys in the band._  
_Gas lights blinking on our broke down van._  
_We're living on truck stop burgers and fries_  
_Crossing our fingers for a vacancy sign._  
_Who in the hell is gonna pay these bills?_  
_When ones drinking, ones smoking, one's taking pills._

_Well we ain't ashamed of who we are._  
_We like fast men and cheap guitars_  
_Ain't trying to get rich, just trying to get by._  
_By playing for tips on Saturday night._

_Cause we owe four hundred dollars to the boys in the band._  
_Gas lights blinking on our broke down van._  
_We're living on truck stop burgers and fries_  
_Crossing our fingers for a vacancy sign._  
_Who in the hell is gonna pay these bills?_  
_Ones drinking, ones smoking, one's taking pills."_

I put the grilled cheese on the plate as the song transitioned to the next one. I cut it in half and put the knife on the counter. I picked up one half and took a bite. I turned around and saw Troy standing behind me with a smirk on his face. I flinched and dropped the plate and my sandwich fell on the floor. I didn't even care. "Troy!" I ran over to him and kissed his lips firmly.

He wrapped his arms around me to the best of his ability, since Harmony was in between us. "Hey beautiful." He kissed my forehead gently, down to my lips. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too baby." I pulled away from him. He walked over to my dropped sandwich and picked it up. He threw it away and put the plate in the sink. "You didn't have to do that. You just scared me. I didn't even hear you come in."

He chuckled. "It's no problem. I was planning on surprising you, I just didn't expect a show when I got home." He said smirking.

I smiled at him. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Are you ready to meet your daughter?"

A giant smile broke out on his face. "Yes, I've waited long enough." I walked him to the couch and sat him down. I peaked in at her and she was still wide awake. I smiled at her as I slipped my hands under her, picking her up carefully. I gave her a kiss and placed her in Troy's arms. "Gabi." He said quietly. He stared at Harmony who stared back up at him.

I took a couple pictures of him looking at her. The tears that formed in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by me. I rubbed the back of his neck and sat down next to him. "She's tiny, isn't she?" I asked, rubbing her hand with my thumb. She closed her small hand around my finger. "Say welcome home daddy, We are so happy you're home."

Troy smiled at the baby and rested her against his chest. "She's perfect Gabi." He said rubbing her back slowly. He kissed the side of her head. "I wish I could have been there when she was born."

I kissed his cheek, cuddling up to him. "All that matters is that you're here now."

My little family was complete now that Troy was home with us. Just by the look on his face I knew he felt exactly the same as I did. He was a fantastic father and I couldn't wait to watch them bond as Harmony gets older. "I think she's asleep." Troy said, peaking at her.

I smiled. "She hasn't taken a nap yet since she's eaten last. I guess she knew you were coming home and she was waiting for you." I got up and brought over the bouncer. I took her from Troy and placed her in the bouncer. I strapped her in and covered her with the blanket. I took off the carrier I was still wearing and Troy pulled me back to him. I cuddled up to Troy, resting against him.

"You've done a great job with her." Troy said, kissing my neck gently.

"Our moms helped a lot. I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for them." I said, kissing his lips gently.

He chuckled. "I'm sure they enjoyed the shopping spree."

I laughed. "Oh yeah, they did."

I heard the doorbell ring. I looked over at Troy, confused. "I forgot, I invited everybody over to see the baby."

I laughed and got up. "You're so tired aren't you?"

He smiled sleepily. "I'm exhausted."

I kissed his lips and walked over to the door. I opened the door and was attacked with hugs. "Gabi!" Molly said, wrapping her arms around me.

"Hey Molly, Hey guys, come in." I opened the door wider and Molly came in first. Each of the boys were holding a bunch of balloons or flowers or a present. I smiled at them. "You didn't have to do all this guys. I'm just so happy that you guys are back."

They set the balloons down by the door and handed me the rest. I set them on the stairs after I closed the door. They were all crowded around Harmony, cooing at her. Molly turned to me. "What is her name? I'm dying to know."

"Troy didn't tell you?" I looked over at Troy who was half asleep on the couch. I nudged him to wake him up. "You didn't tell them her name?"

Troy grinned. "Nope. You can tell them now."

I shook my head at him. "Her name is Harmony Belle Bolton."

Molly squealed slightly. "Harmony is such a beautiful name!"

"It fits her." I said, rubbing her small head. "She's a great baby."

"She's so small Gabi! I can't believe you were pregnant this whole time." Ray said, looking down at her.

I laughed. "Me either."

"She's cute." Kevin said smiling at me.

"Thanks Kev." I looked over at Timmy. "You can hold her if you want, just be careful not to wake her up." His face lit up. He carefully unhooked her from the bouncer and held the baby. My stomach grumbled and I looked towards the kitchen. "I'll be right back."

I walked in the kitchen and made myself another grilled cheese. I cut it in half again and I walked back to the living room. Molly was holding her now. I sat next in between Troy who was sleeping and Ray who looked like he was about to fall asleep. "Can I keep her?" Molly asked, snuggling Harmony.

I laughed, taking a bite of my sandwich. "No, but I'm sure you will visit all the time Auntie Molly." She smiled, and looked over at Tim sitting next to her. "Don't get any ideas. You have years before you should even think about having babies."

Timmy laughed uncomfortably, looking away. Molly giggled from next to him. "You have nothing to worry about." She said, looking down at Harmony. "Is the album going to be put on hold?"

I shrugged my shoulders, eating my sandwich. "That's up to Troy. I won't be going on tour with you guys any time soon. I'm already taking a semester off. I'm glad I don't have that much weight to loose."

Molly rolled her eyes at me. "I'm happy that she's healthy." She kissed Harmony's forehead. "She's going to be a little superstar."

"Maybe." I said shrugging. "She might hate country music."

Molly gasped dramatically. "No!"

Tim and I burst out laughing. "I'm sure she won't hate it." Timmy said. "She's probably be one hell of a musician. Look at her parents."

I finished my sandwich and put my plate on the table. Ray as asleep beside me, Troy was asleep on the other side. Kevin was asleep on the chair. They were exhausted. "Ya'll can go home. It's not like we're going anywhere." I said, walking over to Molly. I took Harmony from her. "You guys go home and get some sleep okay?"

Timmy woke up Ray and Kevin. I hugged them all and walked them out. I walked back inside with Harmony and kicked Troy's shoe. He groaned. "What?"

I smiled at him. "Go upstairs and go to bed." I said, tugging on his arm. "Me and Harms will take a nap with you."

"Promise?" He asked, opening an eye.

I laughed. "Yes, I promise. Come on babe."

I walked up the stairs with Harmony and set her in the bassinette. I covered her with a blanket as Troy walked in the room. He collapsed on the bed. I giggled at him and took his shoes off. I pulled his pants and his shirt off. I smacked his butt before I crawled into bed with him. He pulled the covers over us and pulled me closer to him. "I missed you beautiful." He murmurs.

I kissed his chest gently. "I missed you too handsome." I felt so nice to be in Troy's arms again. I felt his breathing even out and I know he was asleep. I turned around so he was spooning me and closed my eyes. His arms were warm and safe, just where I belonged.

* * *

Troy was slowly getting used to being a father. He woke up at night with me, even when he knew he had to go to the studio early the next morning. Since he was finishing up his album they had to go through and make sure every song was as perfect as it should be. I stayed home with Harms most days but we were going to the studio today. It was technically her first official day trip out into the world. I was excited to get back in the studio.

I got Harmony fed and bathed and clothed. I packed up her diaper bag and strapped her in the car seat. "Troy, are you ready to go?" I asked him, putting a blanket around her.

"Yeah." He said, scratching the back of his neck. He walked over to me and kissed my lips quickly. "I'll take the baby."

"Thank you." I smiled and lead him out the door. He walked in front of me and put Harms in the back seat. I got in the passenger seat and buckled up. "Do I look okay?" I asked, looking at Troy.

Troy smiled at me. "You look beautiful."

I rubbed his hand as we drove to the studio. Once we got there we got out of the car. We covered Harmony up and Troy carried her inside. We took the elevator up to our normal floor and we walked out. Everybody in the building was dying to get a look at Harmony. We all met in our usual studio room. The boys, Joey, Max and Chris were already in there, waiting for us.

"Welcome back." Joey said, handing me a bouquet of flowers.

I hugged him tightly. "You shouldn't have! Thank you so much. Are you guys ready to meet the little princess?" I was answered with a chorus of yeahs. I took the blanket off of her car seat and pushed the visor back so they could get a good look at her.

I wrapped my arms around Troy who was standing next to me. "I can't believe she's three weeks old already." He said kissing the top of my head.

"I know." I sighed. "It's going by so fast."

Joey came over and talked to us. "We are going to release Troy's first single soon. What should it be?"

We both looked at Troy. "Without you." He said. I looked up at Troy confused. "We had to do something in here for the past week. We wrote and recorded a new song."

I frowned. "I wanna hear."

"All in good time, my love." He said kissing my forehead. "Then it should be Over you."

"We have a lot of You and Me songs." I said giggling. "All for YOU, Without YOU, Over YOU, Every time I see YOU, When YOU got a good thing, YOU and Tequila, Trying to stop YOUR leaving… The last one really doesn't count but you know what I mean."

Troy chuckled, "And we have All over ME, Are you feeling ME, Nobody but ME, if she could see ME now."

Our laughter got interrupted by Harmony's cries. "Max did you pinch my baby?" I asked walking over to them.

He laughed sarcastically. "No I did not! She just woke up."

"Kevin's ugly face scared her." Ray said before taking off running. Kevin chased after him. I giggled at them and picked her up.

"Well good morning Harmony, Did all these people scare you?" I asked her, kissing her forehead. "You should get used to them. Meet Uncle Max, Uncle Chris, Uncle Timmy, Uncle Joey, Uncle Ray and Uncle Kevin are messing around right now."

Kevin walked back over to us. "Are you going to introduce her to the world Lion King style?" I looked at him confused. He took Harmony from me, supporting her head and her butt. He held her in the air, chanting gibberish.

Troy burst out laughing. "We should do that!"

I couldn't help but giggle. I shook my head and Kevin handed her back to me. "No Lion King style."

"Gangnam style!" Ray said.

"I'm going to pretend that didn't come out of your mouth Raymond." I rubbed Harmony's back slowly. "I don't even want to know what y'all did in Asia."

"It was quite a sight." Joey said, shaking his head. "All these hicks."

"Kevin is the only hick. His nickname should be Bubba. He's the ginger." Ray said, smirking at Kevin.

"I don't know how y'all live in the same house." I said, looking over at Tim who just shrugged.

"They're entertaining." He said, smiling.

Once Harmony went back to sleep I put her back in the car seat. We were going to record 'Better in the Long Run'. We decided to do it as a duet, me and Troy. Once the song was finished recording, Harmony was hungry. I sat in the corner and fed her, covering myself up with a blanket.

"I never thought this would happen." Max said as they all glanced over at me.

"I don't know why you guys keep looking over here, you're not going to see any boob." They all turned away quickly except Troy who just winked. I rolled my eyes at him and waited for her to finish eating. Once she was done, I patted her back firmly to make her burp.

We listened to the song one more time to make sure it was perfect. At the end Harmony let out a huge burp. I started laughing, wiping her face for the little bit of spit up that came out. "I think she liked it." Troy said chuckling.

"I think she did too." Troy replied.

I changed her quickly before she got passed around again. I walked out to the bathroom. I threw the diaper away and washed my hands. I walked back in the room and Kevin was holding her Lion King style again. "Kevin, You better not drop my baby."

He held her the right way. "I wasn't going to drop her."

"Are you guy's going to do a spread in a magazine?" Joey asked. "I've been getting calls from People."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe in a month or two."

Joey nodded. "That's fine. I think we are going to debut Without You at the CMA's this year at the beginning of November. We're going to release the new Album just before Thanksgiving."

"That sounds great." Troy said. "I'll guess you'll hear Without You at the CMA's along with everybody else."

"What?" I frowned. "Why?"

He smiled. "Because I want you to be recorded when you hear the song."

"I might not go." I said, smirking at him.

He shook his head. "You ARE going."

"I have to take care of our daughter." I said, looking over at her. She was sleeping in Tim's arms.

"Our daughter is going to be with a sitter. In fact, my parents are flying down just to baby sit." Troy said.

"Troy-" I started to protest, but he cut me off.

Troy shook his head putting his finger on my lips. "No buts."

I sighed. "Fine, I'll wait."

Troy and I sat back down and he rubbed my back. I watched Tim pass her off to Max who was talking to her like she could actually understand him. He had a family, kids of his own, he was great with Harmony. Everybody at Troy's label was so accepting of Troy and I and our new situation. Everybody fell in love with Harmony just like we did. She was the most loved little baby in the world.

* * *

Since Joey put the announcement out later that day when Troy's album was coming out; we had to shoot the cover and the pages inside the booklet the next day. Which doubled as Harmony's birth announcement photo shoot. I was holding Harmony, watching them pose Troy in different outfits, shirt on, shirt off and in different backgrounds. They called me over and I wrapped my arms around Troy's waist. His lips found my forehead. "Wait!" The photographer called out. "Where's Harmony?"

Troy and I looked at Molly who was holding her. Molly brought the baby over and placed her in our arms. I was holding his hand loosely at our sides. Troy kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes as the photographer snapped the picture. She circled around and took a picture form the back quickly. Troy put his shirt back on and we transitioned into taking pictures of Harmony. She was being very cooperative today. She was wide awake, staring at the photographer who was taking her picture. We took a couple family pictures before we wrapped up. I was so excited to see how they turned out.

* * *

**Hey guys. I decided i DO want to do a sequal. It probably wont be out any time soon since i haven't even started writing it yet. I am taking song suggestions so leave them in the review or PM me with the song title and the artist and if i really like it then i'll even give you a shout out when i use it in the story. I'm totally open to new ideas. I'd like to stick to country music though since he is a 'country star.' I would branch out to country-pop... like Taylor swift's newer stuff. :) If you guys haven't already, go read TWW (Those Who Wander) leave a review. I hope y'all have a wonderful monday. Don't forget to review! :)**

**Song: **Takin' Pills- Pistol Annies


	28. Nashville: Halloween

A week later they had the album cover done and set up the track listings and lyrics. The cover image was all over TV and there were announcements on country radio. I could tell Troy was getting excited. The cover image was a silhouette of Troy and I. His album titled, 'You and Me.' I was excited to hear what people were going to think. I honestly thought this was his best album yet.

Molly was still in the process of recording her album. Hers wouldn't be ready until next year. She was having difficulty finding songs. She called me up the other day to do some songwriting and I happily accepted. Being a new mom, I needed to have a creative outlet and music was that. I had pumped enough for two feedings. This was Troy's first time being alone with Harmony. I was nervous enough for him.

"Are you sure you know where everything is?" I asked him.

"Yes Gabi, just go." He said, walking me to the door.

I bit my bottom lip. "I left you the car seat, If you go somewhere don't leave her in the car. You don't need anymore bad publicity."

He let out a hearty laugh. He kissed my lips. "I'm not going to leave our daughter in the car Gabriella. You should go, You're already late."

"I'm a mom, I'm allowed to be late." I kissed him gently before kissing Harmony's head. "Be a good girl for daddy." I told her quietly. "I'll be back soon."

"See you later baby." He said before closing the door behind me.

I walked over to my car and got in. I drove to the studio and met Molly in the room next to our usual one. "Hey" She said, giving me a big hug.

"Hey Molls, sorry I'm late. I'm just a little nervous leaving Troy alone with the baby." I said, sitting down next to her. "Do you have any ideas?"

She shook her head. "I'm coming up with nothing and I haven't found any good songs. I know you're busy with Harmony now but I am desperate. I want to get this record out before March next year and from the looks of it it's going to be out in April." She sighed.

I laughed. "You can call me anytime or you can come over to the house, you know. We can work while she's sleeping, although her cuteness will distract us."

Molly laughed. "She is too darn cute."

"Since I was late I forgot my guitar so I'm gonna have to borrow yours." I noted, mentally slapping myself for forgetting my guitar.

"It's fine." She said, "It's in the back room."

I got up and got it. "You know I had the song idea in my head when Troy and Madison were dating but it never really came out right. I think it would be good for you, since you're young and most younger girls can relate to it."

Molly's bright eyes lit up. "I'm intrigued already, what is it?"

I smiled at her. "It's an 'I want your boyfriend' song. We can make it classy though."

She pulled out her notebook and I, my song book. "Let's do it." She confirmed.

After two hours and two cups of coffee later we finally had a song. We'd written the music roughly and the lyrics were finished. This song was so cute. It was perfect for Molly. We decided to take a final run. I was strumming the guitar while Molly sang sweetly.

_"Let's be honest,_  
_We don't got a lot in common_  
_When we it comes down to it._  
_You can take his breath away_  
_And light up every room when you walk through it._  
_But I don't want your six foot legs,_  
_And angel face and sophistication._  
_Don't really want to cause a scene_  
_But girl you've got everything._

_And I want your boyfriend_  
_I'm not gonna lie,_  
_I'll be his girl when he tells you goodbye._  
_Don't worry I won't take him_  
_Cause I ain't that low._  
_I want your boyfriend_  
_Just thought you should know._

_That he and I go back so far_  
_Oh my gosh, we lived in his first truck_  
_First time we heard Shania Twain_  
_Think we were on our way to Lubbock_  
_And I know you think he loves you now_  
_Seen so many girls come in and out_  
_It sounds a bit insensitive_  
_But the truth is what it is._

_And I want your boyfriend_  
_I'm not gonna lie,_  
_I'll be his girl when he tells you goodbye._  
_Don't worry I won't take him_  
_Cause I ain't that low._  
_I want your boyfriend_  
_Just thought you should know._

_Don't know why you act so surprised._  
_Can't you see it in his eyes?_  
_You must have known it all this time._

_Yeah, I want your boyfriend to tell you the truth._  
_I'll be right there when he gets over you._  
_What's meant to be will always find it's way in the end._

_I want your boyfriend_  
_I'm not gonna lie,_  
_I'll be his girl when he tells you goodbye._  
_Don't worry I won't take him_  
_Cause I ain't that low._  
_I want your boyfriend_  
_I want your boyfriend_  
_I want your boyfriend._  
_Just thought you should know."_

When the song ended Molly and I burst out laughing. I wasn't even sure why I was laughing. We were ridiculous. I crossed my legs and put the guitar down. "This song is great." Molly said.

I giggled. "just make sure you can sing it with a straight face."

"I'll try. We should write some bonus tracks. I always wanted to have bonus tracks." She said, leaning her head on my shoulder. "Is this different from writing with Troy?"

I nodded. "Oh yeah, way different. I can't write about wanting your boyfriend when your writing with the boyfriend you want."

Molly shook her head. "You're so crazy."

I sat up. "I guess I should get back home make sure the house is still in one piece."

"Alright." Molly said, getting up. I hugged her tightly. "I'm going to call you soon so we can do this again, maybe in a couple days."

"Seriously, just come over or I'll go to yours. Do you want me to prerecord it? I think I have time to do it tomorrow." I said, looking at her.

She nodded. "I'll be here too. Bring Harmy down. I haven't seen her in a while."

I gave her another hug, putting my purse on my shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." She said waving. I walked out of the studio and down to my car. The paparazzi was hounding me again.

"Hey Gabriella, where's Troy?"

"How's the baby doing?"

"Is it Troy's?"

"What's your babies name?"

"Are you getting married?"

I ignored all the questions and got into my car. I don't know why they insist on asking me questions, I never answer them. I drove around town, deciding what to bring home for Troy. I got some food and went home. I walked inside and Troy was feeding Harmony on the couch. The house was in one piece, cleaned up actually.

"Hey beautiful." Troy said as he spotted me. I was busy looking around the living room. "How was the studio?"

"Hey, It was good. We got one song finished. Writing with her gave me a couple ideas for more songs. She said she wanted bonus tracks so that was good." I said, sitting down next to him. "How was she?" I asked, kissing her forehead.

"Perfect as usual. She woke up from her nap. I changed her and fed her and we played for a little bit. Then she went back to sleep. I woke her up a few minutes ago to feed her." Troy explained. I leaned over and kissed his lips.

"I got you some food. You can eat, I'll feed her." I said, holding my hands out for the baby.

Troy shook his head, protesting. "I got her. You just relax alright?" I just looked at him. He looked down at Harmony. He never really got to feed her because I breast fed so I guess it made sense he would want to. I didn't really mind. I opened my bag and started eating. I kicked my feet up and turned on the TV.

* * *

Halloween was coming up in a couple of days, which means that The CMA's are coming up quick and Harmony is almost two months old. It's so crazy how different she looks. I never though one little person could change my whole world, but Harms definitely did.

We finally did a shoot for a magazine so Harmony's first pictures were buzzing around the internet. It's a good thing she was such a cute baby. Troy's fans were very supportive of our family as well. I know fans could get a little crazy if they didn't get what they wanted.

Molly and I were at a Halloween store deciding what we should be. We were walking down the aisle of slutty girl costumes. "You could be slutty fairy." I suggested, pushing Harmony in the stroller. She was chewing on the rings that hung from her car seat. "Or slutty native american girl."

She laughed at me. "I am way to white to be a slutty native american girl. What about slutty nurse?" She asked, holding up the bag. I made a face and shook my head. "It is a little over done… Can we be slutty crayons together?"

I laughed. "I think Troy and I are going to have a couple costume since it's our first Halloween as a couple." I looked at a costume and stopped. "What is Timmy going to be?"

"Timmy doesn't dress up for Halloween." Molly said, looking at a Greek Goddess costume.

"I bet he would if you made him. We are going to have a party. He needs to dress up. Troy's parents aren't flying in to watch Harmony for nothing. We are all going to get drunk and have a good time."

"Just because I'm almost drinking age doesn't mean I'm going to drink." Molly said. "What do you think about this?" She held up a Grease costume.

"No." I said. We walked further down the aisle. I gasped stopping. "You and Timmy need to be this!" I held up a Woody costume and a Jessie costume. I pouted. "Please?"

She looked at them, biting her lip. She was definitely thinking about it. "We'll see." She said, taking them off me. "We need to find something for you and Troy, are you going to take Harmony trick or treating?"

I sighed. "I don't know. She's so little still." I looked down at my daughter. She looked up at me with her bright blue eyes. "Do you wanna go trick or treating baby girl?" I asked her. She just stared at me blankly. "I don't think she does." I said laughing.

Molly smiled down at Harmony. "I got a great idea!" She said, looking over at me, excitedly. "Do you think you could get Troy to be a sheep for Halloween?"

I burst out laughing, making Harmony jump a little bit. "I don't think I could." I said, rubbing her hand to calm her down. "I'm afraid to ask why"

"You could be Little Bo Peep. Troy and Harmony could be your sheep." She said smiling.

"I don't think that's going to happen." I said, looking at Harmony. "I want her to be something cute but they don't have any infant costumes. I guess we'll wait until next year, huh baby?" I asked, looking at Harmony who was more interested with the plastic rings than me.

"You could be a princess or a giant penis." Molly joked with a slight blush.

I giggled at her. "I didn't know penis was in your vocabulary."

She blushed even more. "It was a joke."

I laughed. "I know, I'm just teasing you. You're too cute."She rushed off quickly and I continued laughing.

* * *

I had finally found a costume. Troy was going to be the Red Power Ranger and I was going to be the Pink one. Molly stuck with Jessie and talked Timmy into wearing the Woody costume. We were going to have a costume party at Blackwell's. It was Mr. Blackwell's idea, he figured he could cater while he partied.

Troy's Parents flew up from Albuquerque to watch Harmony for the weekend. We had the party then the CMA's the next day. It was going to be interesting to see so many stars that were probably still drunk from the night before. I was excited to have a weekend alone with Troy, even though we weren't really going to be alone.

I had bought my dress for the award show. I was a little nervous about how I looked because I did just have a baby, even though I didn't really show. My body was not the same as it was before. My boobs and hips were bigger. I barely got dressed up anymore but I guess I would enjoy the pampering for the night.

Troy and I got dressed into our costume and took pictures with Harmony. She did not like when we had our masks on though. We said bye and went off to the party. "If this suit was any tighter I think Harmony would be the only kid we ever have." Troy said, shifting himself as he drove.

I giggled at him. "You just said large not XL."

"I thought it was going to be too big!" Troy protested.

"You know costumes run in stupid sizes." I said. "It'll be much better when you stand up though."

He ran his hand through his hair. "I hope so."

I rubbed the back of his head. "You look cute in the costume though." I said smiling.

"So do you my pink ranger. What was that girls name? Kim or something?" Troy asked.

I laughed. "Troy, I have no idea."

"Oh well." He focused on driving. "She was hot though." I scoffed and smacked his chest. "You're hotter."

"Yeah, I better be. I just had your baby." He smiled at me and squeezed my inner thigh. I couldn't help but smile back at him. Damn Troy for being so… Troy.

We got out of the car at Blackwell's and walked in. We were greeted by Mr. Blackwell in a Captain America Costume. "Power Rangers… Nice." He said, giving me a hug. He shook Troy's hand. "Food's done"

I smiled at him. "Thank you Mr. Blackwell." We walked in and mingled for a minute. I took a seat at one of the tables. Ray found me, he was a mime. He sat next to me. "You look terrifying."

Ray laughed. "I know, I would be a terrible mime. Do you want a drink?" He asked me.

"Could you get me a water? I realized I can't really drink since I'm still partially breastfeeding." I said, sitting back.

"Sure thing, be right back." Ray walked off.

Kevin walked by in a Green Body suit with the head zipped down. I smirked at him. "What are you a booger?"

"Ha Ha" He laughed sarcastically. "I was going to be grapes but all the balloons popped before I could put them on." I raised my eyebrows at him. "I'm serious!"

I laughed and shook my head. "You're something."

Ray came back and sat down next to me. "I look better than him. He looks like a serial killer." Kevin said, pointing to Ray.

"I'm a mime!" Ray defended. He froze and looked towards the door. He burst out laughing. Kevin and I looked at him confused until we looked at the door. Molly and Timmy came in dressed as Jessie and Woody. Kevin joined in laughing with Ray.

Timmy and Molly walked over to us. "Timmy you look so cute!" I gushed, smiling at Molly.

"Right?" She said pinching his cheek.

Ray was about to say something. Timmy pointed at him. "Don't you say a word." He warned. He turned to Kevin. "You too booger."

"That what I thought he was!" I said laughing. This was fantastic. Once the boys started bickering Molly sat next to me. I took a drink of water and we watched them, amused.

My eyes drifted around the room and I saw Troy talking to a couple people from the label. His butt looked so good in the power ranger costume. My thoughts drifted off to Harmony. I wondered how she was doing with Troy's parents. She was good with new people and I trusted his parents but I couldn't help but worry about her. I scooted out of my chair.

"Where are you going Gabs?" Molly asked me.

"I'm going to call Troy's mom and check on the baby really quick. I'm going to step out front." I said, smiling at her reassuringly. I pushed the chair in and took my bottle of water with me. I stepped out in front, saying hi to a couple people that were walking in.

I dialed Lucy's cell and she answered almost immediately. "Hello?"

"Hey Luce, it's Gabi. I just wanted to check on Harmy." I said, playing with the lid of my water bottle.

"Hey Gabi, She's such a sweetheart. She went down without a problem. Did you still want me to mix some formula in with the breast milk or just give it to her straight?" Lucy asked.

"You could try. I've been doing it a couple times, she doesn't really notice." I said, peaking in the window before turning to face the street.

I licked my lips. "Alright, I just wanted to double check with you because I did it and she didn't seem to mind. How's the party?"

"Fun, Troy's mingling and Molly just got here so it's pretty interesting." I sighed. "I guess I should let you go. I have to get back to the party before Troy takes my phone away."

Lucy just laughed. "You're a mom, you can call as many times as you want."

I smiled. "Alright, well I'll see you later tonight. I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart, have fun." She said before she hung up the phone.

I hung up and stuck my phone back in my bra. I felt two arms wrap around me. I realized it was Troy just before I was about to elbow him. "What are you doing out here all alone?" He asked kissing my ear.

"Just checking on Harms." I said, turning around in his arms. "She's sleeping."

"As she should be." He said, leaning in to give me a kiss. "You should go try those little sandwiches. They're the bomb."

I laughed at him as I leaned in to kiss him again. "I'll go try one." I licked my lips, tasting the beer on his mouth.

"We should get back inside. We can dance." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. He gyrated his hips.

I giggled pulling away from him. "Please stop."

He chuckled. "Are you embarrassed of me?"

I shook my head, smiling brightly. "Never." I leaned in and kissed his lips gently.

* * *

**TWW is up early. You can still suggest songs, i'm still forming the plot in my head for the sequel. I think i just failed my psychology final so happy hump day to me! Lol. Don't forget to review**

**Song: **Boyfriend- Raelynn** (from season 2 of the voice) ((I don't really watch the voice but she's too cute. That's kind of what i picture molly to look like... Google her if you don't know who she is lol.)**


	29. Nashville:CMAs

When we got back home later that night Troy went straight up to bed because he was drunk. I had to pump because my boobs were so heavy. Once I was done, I checked on Harmony who was sleeping in her crib. I kissed her forehead before walking out. I climbed into bed with Troy who was passed out in his boxers. I changed into something more comfortable.

I woke up the next morning to complete silence. I forgot that Troy's parents were here, I forgot that Harmony was taken care of and I panicked. Once I got to the door I realized what was going on. I looked at the time and crawled back into bed. Troy was sleeping peacefully and I ran my fingers through his hair. I placed a kiss on his lips before I snuggled up next to him.

The next time I woke up Troy was groaning from next to me. "Are you alright?" I asked him, peaking at him with one open eye.

"My head." He groaned again.

I got up and turned on the shower. I walked back over to Troy. "Come on baby, get up. A shower will make you feel a little better." I sat on the bed next to him, rubbing his back. "I'll make you some breakfast and some coffee and get you some aspirin. How does that sound?"

"Amazing." He said, rolling over. I rubbed his chest slowly. He sat up and I kissed his forehead. I helped him to the shower and he kissed my lips. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." I said, winking at him. I walked down stairs where breakfast was already waiting. "Lucy did you do all this?" I asked, looking at her.

She shrugged. "I know You were going to be too tired to cook so I just made a couple things."

I hugged her. "You didn't have to, you're already taking care of Harmony."

Lucy waved me off. "It's all in a days work. You'll learn it once Harmony gets older and you pop out baby number two and baby number three."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "I barely had baby number one, but I'll keep that in mind. Did you make coffee?"

She nodded. "Yes. Everything is ready to go."

"You're a life saver." I let out a breath of relief. I made myself a plate of food and ate while Troy showered. He came down, dressed comfortably, looking like a whole new man. "Hey baby."

I made him a plate and set it in front of him. I poured him a cup of coffee and set it next to the aspirin. "Did you make all this?" He asked, sitting down. "How long was I in the shower?"

I laughed and shook my head. "As much as I'd like to claim this, your mom made it."

"Ah, that explains the fruit." He said, eating his food.

I let Troy eat and I found Jack holding harmony. "Hey Harm, look there's mommy." He said quietly. Harmony looked over at me.

I smiled at her. "Hi baby! Are you being a good girl for Grandma and Grandpa?" I held my arms out for her and he handed her to me. I kissed her head. "Let's go say good morning to daddy." I walked back in the kitchen and walked up to Troy. "Say Good Morning Daddy."

Troy turned and looked at us. A smile automatically formed on his face. "There's daddy's girl." He took Harmony from be and kissed her gently. "Daddy missed you." He cuddled her for a minute, rubbing her back.

I watched him with her for a moment before I heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." I called out. I walked over to the door and answered it. Joey and four people stood behind him. "Hey Joe, come in."

They all filed in and I closed the door behind him. "I got you both hair and makeup people." Joey said.

"Nice." I said as we walked into the kitchen again. I took Harmony from Troy so I could let him finish his breakfast. "Feel free to eat or drink anything, we have juice in the fridge and coffee in the pot." I said. I gave my daughter a kiss before I handed her back to Jack.

I walked up the stairs and took a quick shower and pumped before I started to get ready. One lady started on my hair while another did my nails. It was about noon and we had a couple hours before the show started. I did enjoy getting pampered, especially since I had Harmony. I barely have time for myself. Troy walked in the room in his boxers, he was going through the closet looking for something to wear.

* * *

Once my nails were done, I waited for them to dry. The make up lady started on my face. Troy came out of the closet in a nice Tuxedo. "You look handsome." I said, looking at him. The make up lady, pulling away quickly so she didn't mess up.

"Thank you." He said, fixing his tie. "It took me Fourty-five minutes to get dressed. You're not even half way done."

I laughed, earning another glare from the make up lady. "Beauty takes time." I said, smirking quickly before I relaxed my face. She finished up quickly, she was about as annoyed with me as I was of her. The hair lady sprayed my hair with hairspray.

"Okay, we're done." She said from behind me. She handed me a mirror.

I looked at my self and she held up a mirror behind me so I could see the back. "It's beautiful! Thank you so much." I turned and smiled at her. I smudged my eye makeup a little bit before getting up. My nails were dry and I needed to put my dress on.

The three girls walked down stairs after they cleaned up. Troy was looking at himself in the mirror. He fixed his cufflinks. "I need an outfit to wear for the performance." He said to himself. I started undressing. He turned to me and smiled. "Look at you, all beautiful."

I laughed. "You mean, look at me all half naked?" I said, pulling my shirt over my head. He shook his head at me and pulled me over to him. He kissed my lips slowly. I pulled away. "You have lipstick on." I pouted. I wiped it off as best as I could. I walked towards the closet and walked inside. I checked my lips and they didn't smudge.

I grabbed my dress and my shoes from the back of the closet. I slipped into my dress and zipped it up on the side. It was a floor length black dress with only one shoulder. It had silver jewels to accent it. I slipped on some silver heels and looked at myself again. I looked good for having a baby a little over a month ago. I felt good too, with all that happened in the past two years. I walked out of the closet and Troy took a double take.

"Wow." His eyes drifted up my body slowly. "You look…" He trailed off.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. "Did you find something to wear?" He didn't reply he just stared at my chest. I was wearing a strapless push up bra. It made my boobs look amazing. "Troy." I said, waving my hand in front of his face. "Troy…" I sang quietly.

"Yeah?" He said huskily, looking up to meet my eyes. The look of lust faded slowly when I smirked at him. "What did you say?"

"I said, did you find something else to wear?" I walked over to him and fixed his collar.

"No, I was fixing my hair. My part was a little off." He said, smiling at me.

"You should go find one, we have to leave soon." I said looking at him. "I have to go talk to your mom, I'll meet you down stairs." I gave him another quick kiss before I grabbed my phone and walked down the stairs.

"Look at you! You are so beautiful." Lucy said, cleaning up the kitchen. "As your mom for the day I think I have to start crying." She said tearing up.

I smiled at her. "Wait until you see Troy."

"You guys are all grown up now. I remember when he first brought you home. He had that look in his eye and I knew you were the one for him. I love you so much Gabi." She said hugging me.

I hugged her back tightly. "I love you too, Lucy. You're a wonderful mother and grandma to Harmy. Shes going to adore you when she's older." Lucy just smiled at me. "Mushy moment over. Do you have enough milk for the night?" I asked, walking towards the fridge.

She nodded. "We can do half and half with formula."

"That would be good. Formula is way easier than breast feeding. I think I'm going to switch over to it in the next couple of weeks." I said pulling up the top of my dress.

Joey walked in the kitchen. "You look beautiful Gabriella." He kissed my cheek. "We're leaving in five minutes."

"Alright, let me go say bye to my baby." I walked into the living room and Harmony was sleeping on Jack's chest on the couch. I picked my daughter up and kissed her face gently. No lipstick rubbed off on her. "Mommy loves you baby. I'll see you in the morning." I whispered to the sleeping baby. Troy came down and I handed her to him.

He kissed her forehead. "Love you Harms." He said, rubbing her back. "I'm going to put her in the swing." I nodded, giving Harmony one last kiss.

I walked back into the kitchen. "She fell asleep on Jack so Troy put her in the bouncer. Call me if you need anything. I'll have my phone on vibrate but I'll be checking every hour."

Lucy laughed. "Alright. I will." She smiled as Troy walked into the kitchen. "Look at Mommy's handsome boy!" She hugged him tightly.

"Mom." Troy groaned. "I'm a man, not a boy."

She smiled at him, teary eyed. "You'll always be my little boy. Just wait till Harmony starts having kids of her own."

A horrified look took over Troy's face. I giggled quietly. "Come on Troy, let's go. Bye Luce. Love you."

"Bye Ma, see you tomorrow." He said kissing her cheek before walking out. We walked out to the drive way. "A limo? Really Joe?" He asked, looking over at him.

Joey just shrugged. "It is a red carpet event."

"I love limos." I said excitedly. "Do they have champagne?" I climbed inside first then Troy then Joey. The driver shut the door and I grabbed the bottle of champagne. I popped the cork and poured us each a glass. I handed them theirs. "Let's each make a toast." I suggested.

"Alright, I guess I'll go first." Joey said lifting up his glass. "To Troy's nominations for Best Album, Best Male Artist, Best Tour, Single of the year and Entertainer of the year."

"To one Crazy, amazing, unexpected year. I got the most amazing girlfriend and mother of my child. I have a child. To our new album that is going to be the best one yet." Troy said, raising his glass.

"To Troy for being such a hard worker, To David for looking over at us. To Joey for dealing with all of our shit. To Harmony for being one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I look forward to many, many more crazy years of touring and performing and raising our baby."

We all clinked glasses and took our sips. "I have no idea how I'm up for five awards tonight." Troy said, taking another sip.

"Me neither. You didn't do anything all year."

"You know It's a year behind. You probably shouldn't be looking forward to anything next year." Joey said, swirling the champagne in the glass.

"Are you going to thank me when you win?" I asked, smirking at Troy.

Troy made a face at me. "No." I glared at him. "You'll be the first person I thank."

I giggled quietly. "I better be." I filled up my glass again and handed the bottle to Joey who was reaching for it. "I'm looking forward to hearing you sing."

"I am right in the middle of the show. Did you know Molly is up for an award?" He said.

"Which one?" I asked Joey.

"Best New Artist." He said. "I'm really proud of her. You're doing a great job with her Gabi. Her next album is going to be great. I'm glad Chris let you write with her."

"Me too! She has such great ideas. It's nice writing girl songs for once." I placed a hand on Troy's thigh. "Even though I love writing for you, pookie."

Joey raised his eyebrows. "Pookie?"

Troy put his hand on his forehead and I giggled. "Please don't ask."

"He loves it." I said, rubbing his thigh giggling.

The limo stopped. "Wait until the press hears that." Joey said shaking his head. The driver opened his door and he got out first. Troy climbed out next, I heard a whole bunch of clicking from cameras and screaming from fans.

Troy helped me out of the limo and kissed my cheek. "You alright?" He asked.

I smiled at him and nodded. "I'm fine babe. Thank you." He smiled back at me and laced his fingers in between mine. My job was easy. All I had to do was smile and look pretty next to Troy. He had to do interviews and such.

* * *

I smiled next to Troy as people took pictures. I stepped out of the shot when they wanted pictures alone. We got to the E! reporter who wanted to interview Troy. He pulled me over to him. "Troy Bolton You look so handsome. Gabriella and you look beautiful as always."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"We heard you had a little girl, where is she tonight?" the reporter asked us.

"Harmony is with my parents. We're going to miss her tonight." Troy said smiling.

"How are you adjusting to be new parents?" She asked pointing the microphone back at him.

Troy smiled brightly. "We love it. It's so new and Harmony just makes us so happy. Even though she was a surprise I wouldn't trade her for the world."

"What can you tell us about your new album, 'You and Me'?" She said.

I played with Troy's fingers as he answered questions. "Well I can't give too much away but it pretty much has the ups and down of every relationship. Gabi and I wrote most of them but I wrote few of them myself. I'm actually performing my first single off my new album for the first time tonight."

"What do you think of his new single?" She asked me.

"I actually haven't heard it yet." I said.

She looked at me in disbelief. "You're kidding!"

I shook my head smiling. "He wants it to be a surprise for me so, I guess I'll go along with it."

"It was great talking to you both. We're looking forward to hearing your new single." She said. Troy lead me away.

Most of the rest of the interviews we had on the red carpet turned out like that. Although a few people asked if we were getting married since we had the baby. Troy said no. He told me he wanted to just fuck with one of them and say yes and see how blown out of proportion it would get. We were walking in and we found our seats. Joey was sitting at the end next to Troy. I was on the other side of Troy and Molly was sitting right next to me. I was so excited to sit next to Molly.

"Gabi!" Molly squealed. I got up and rushed over to her. "Oh my god, you look amazing."

"So do you! I love that dress!" I said, pulling away from the hug I wrapped her in to get a full look. "Where's Timmy?"

"Getting a couple drinks." She said. "We had so much fun last night."

"Me too, but I was way too tired. I was on mom time." I laughed. "Don't even get me started about my boobs."

Molly laughed and shook her head. "I don't want to know." We took our seats and Timmy walked over to us.

"Hey Woody." I said when Timmy said down. I smirked at him.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Hey Gab."

Molly and I talked for a little bit before Troy started talking to me. The show started and I sipped my drink, watching Brad and Carrie begin the show. They cracked a joke about Troy and I and We started laughing, shaking our heads when the camera turned to us. I loved going to award shows. When I was a teenager I wondered what it was like to be actually sitting in the front rows watching from that close. It really was amazing.

They were announcing the winner for the Best New Artist. I squeezed Molly's hand in anticipation. When they announced Molly's name I shot up, clapping for her. She just looked shocked. "Oh my god!" She said, smiling big. She gave me a tight hug and Tim a kiss. She hugged Troy before she walked up to accept her award. I clapped for her with a huge grin on my face. I was so proud of her.

"I don't even know what to say right now!" Molly said laughing nervously. She looked at her award. "Ever since I was a little girl I dreamed about doing what I'm doing now. I want to thank God first of all, my family back in Georgia for believing in me. For Troy Bolton for letting me tour with him, To Gabi for being an amazing inspiration And to the fans! If y'all didn't like my music I definitely wouldn't be up here today. Thank you so much!" She said, waving at the audience before walking off the stage.

I squeezed Troy's arm. "I'm so proud of her! She's like our first little baby."

Troy chuckled at me. "She is amazing." He said, kissing my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." I rested my head against him.

We watched a little bit more of the show before one of the stage managers came over to us. "Troy, you're about to go on you need to get ready." Troy and Timmy got up and they walked towards the back of the stage.

Molly came walking back and sat down next to me. "You are so going to love the song."

"What? You've heard it too?" I asked, frowning.

"Yes! And You're going to love it, so stop pouting." She said laughing.

I sighed. "Fine, it better be amazing."

"It is Gabi, it is." She reassured rubbing my shoulder.

* * *

**Just a little filler chapter. The finale will be out on sunday! yaaaay! I would put it out on saturday, but i like making you wait ;) Just kidding. Another chapter of TWW will be out sometime tomorrow so look for that. Thank you for all your song suggestions for the sequel, y'all are really helping alot. I only have one more final tomorrow then i'll probably be writing up a storm during break. I've been writing till like two in the morning. (california time) cause i cannot go to sleep for the life of me. I'll let you enjoy your thursday, or whatever day or time it is wherever else y'all are. Sometimes i forget you guys live in other places lol, my bad. I love you guys! Don't forget to review!**


	30. Nashville to Dallas

They had a short intermission before Troy was going on stage. I stepped into a quiet hallway to call Lucille. Everything was, of course, fine. I walked back inside as they were setting up the stage for Troy. I sat back down and took a drink of my soda. I felt somebody tap my shoulder.

I turned around and smiled. "Hey." It was somebody's wife, I couldn't remember who.

"Congratulations on your baby. She's so precious." The woman said, smiling. "How do you like being a mom?"

"Thank you! She is such a blessing. I love it. I was a little apprehensive about becoming a mom. It all happened so quickly but now I couldn't be happier." I said smiling. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. You know, Husbands out on the road, girls are starting kindergarten. It's a little lonely sometimes but you get used to it." She said.

"I usually go on tour with Troy, but I don't know how it's going to be since we have the baby now." I said. "We might join him for a couple weeks then go back home. I don't know how it's all going to play out. Hopefully he takes a little break from touring but since we're going to drop his new album soon." I realized I was rambling. I smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I just like to talk sometimes."

She laughed. "It's alright. Us woman have to stick together. You live here in Nashville right?" She asked.

I nodded. "Maybe we can hang out sometime." I said.

"I'd like that!" She pulled out her phone. "What's your number? I'll give you a call."

I gave her my number. I felt around for my phone but I remembered I stuck it in Troy's jacket pocket. "My phone is in Troy's jacket but text me and I'll save your number."

She smiled. "Alright."

Molly sat back down next to me. "They're almost ready to go on again." Molly said excitedly.

I smiled at her and she squeezed my hand excitedly. Everybody was instructed to take their seats and the announcer said something before Carrie announced Troy. Troy was sitting on the stool with his guitar. I raised my eyebrows. "The guitar?"

"He wanted it to be special." Molly whispered to my as Troy started playing. I watched him, with a small smile on my face.

_"I loved you since the very first day,_  
_When I caught you looking my way._  
_I smiled and just knew it._  
_And up until you came along._  
_No one ever heard my song_  
_Now it's climbing with a bullet._  
_It's nice to have someone so honestly devoted_  
_And when it's said and done._  
_Girl, I hope you know that._

_The traveling, the singing_  
_It don't mean nothing without you._  
_The fast cars, the guitars_  
_They are all just second to_  
_This life, this love,_  
_That you and I've been dreaming of for so long_  
_Could all be as good as gone,_  
_Without you._

_Along comes a baby girl_  
_And suddenly my little world_  
_Just got a whole lot bigger._  
_And people that I barely knew_  
_Love me cause I'm part of you._  
_Man it's tough to figure_  
_How two souls could be miles from one another_  
_But still you and me,_  
_Somehow found each other._

_The traveling, the singing,_  
_It don't mean nothing without you._  
_The fast cars, the guitars,_  
_They are all just second to_  
_This life, this love,_  
_That you and I've been dreaming of for so long_  
_Would all be as good as gone,_  
_Without you._

_Without you I'd survive_  
_But I'd have to have the notion_  
_That I could live this life_  
_Just going through the motions._

_The traveling, the singing_  
_It don't mean nothing without you._  
_The fast cars, the guitars_  
_They are all just second to_  
_This life, this love,_  
_That you and I've been building up, so high_  
_It's never gonna touch the sky_  
_Without you_  
_Without you_  
_Without you_  
_Baby, baby, baby, without you."_

I stood up, wiping my tears and clapping at the same time. Molly was cheering from beside me. I just wanted to go up on stage and give Troy a big kiss. I wiped my tears, sniffling briefly. I hoped I didn't look a mess.

I sat back down and Molly nudged me. "I told you." She said with a bright smile.

I sighed. "So worth the wait." She grinned. "How do I look?"

She wiped my face. "Beautiful. Good thing you were wearing waterproof."

I giggled quietly. "Right?" I said, leaning back. I watched the next person get presented and Troy came out in his tuxedo and sat down next to me during a little break. He had a knowing grin on his face. I leaned over and kissed his lips firmly. "I love you."

He kissed me back then kissed my forehead. "I love you more." I laced my fingers in between his and leaned my head on his shoulder. It was nearing the end of the show. They were announcing the nominees for Entertainer of the year. I sat up in anticipation. I was excited for Troy. Even if he didn't win he was still a winner to me.

"Entertainer of the year is… Troy Bolton!" The girl said into the microphone.

Troy's jaw dropped and he looked at me. I squealed and got up. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his lips firmly. "I'm so proud of you babe!" I said. He grinned at me and gave Joey a hug. He gave Tim and Molly a quick hug before walking on the stage.

"Holy crap." He said, shifting the award in his hand. "I can't believe this and I surely don't deserve this. I mean, I didn't think I could ever compete with Jason, Eric, Blake or even Taylor but wow. It's been one hell of a year and this literally just tops it off. First I have to thank Gabi. I wouldn't be here without you baby. I love you. I have to thank Joey, Timmy, Kevin and Ray. Max, Josh and Chris from the label. My fans for supporting me from the beginning." He took a deep breath. "It's been a crazy year. I have the most beautiful little two month old baby girl at home who means everything to me. A man who was like a brother to me passed recently but I know he made this happen. Thank you David for looking after me. Thank you guys so much, I couldn't have done it with the loving support of our fans." He waved as he walked off the stage.

On top of winning entertainer of the year, Sweet and Wild won for single of the year, He won tour of the year and Best Male Album. I was so proud of Troy. We were blessed beyond words for all this recognition and success. We got back into the limo after walking the red carpet again. We got stopped a lot of times to get interviewed. When we finally got to the limo I kicked my shoes off and sighed in content.

"Tired?" Troy asked me, climbing in after me.

I nodded, yawning. "It's been a long amazing night."

He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned against him. "It has. I can't believe I won."

"Me either." I said, smiling teasingly.

He rolled his eyes and pulled me closer. "Do you want to go to the after party?"

"No, I'm on mommy time. I'm ready for bed. You can go if you want to. You know you're obligated to go." I said, rubbing his leg. "It won't bother me, just don't drink too much."

He shook his head. "If I go, I won't be drinking." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"I'm so proud of you." I said, looking up at him.

"Who knew we made the right decision to moving to Nashville? Who knew that we'd be this successful?" Troy asked, lacing his fingers in between mine.

I smiled at him. "I did. I knew you were bound to be a superstar. That is exactly what you are. My superstar." I leaned up and kiss his lips gently. "I always believed in you baby. I wouldn't have came on this journey with you if I didn't believe in you."

Troy just smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Let's go home baby." I cuddled against him and nodded. Troy directed the driver to go home. We pulled up to our house and we got out. We walked to the door and I collapsed on the couch. "I'm going to go check on Harmony, stay right there."

"Mhm." I said tiredly. I laid on the couch, resting my eyes. I laid there for a couple minutes then I sat up wondering if Troy went to bed without me. "Troy?" I asked, loud enough for him to hear me. I didn't know if Jack and Lucy were sleeping.

"Coming." He called back.

I sat against the couch and fixed the top of my gown and the back of my hair. Troy came walking over to me with Harmony who was wide awake. "Was Momma's girl waiting up for us?" I asked reaching my hands out for her.

Troy kneeled in front of me, handing her over to me. I cuddled her for a second before kissing her face gently. "Look at her onsie." Troy said, smiling.

I got more comfortable, laying Harmony on my knees. She was wearing pajamas. I unzipped her pajamas and looked at her onsie. "What?" I said quietly to myself. I re read what the onsie said out loud. "Will you marry my daddy?" I noticed she had a pacifier hook on her but it didn't have a pacifier at the end of it. It had a diamond ring at the end of it. "Troy!"

Our eyes met and he took the ring off the pacifier holder. He held the ring in between his fingers. I picked Harmony back up and cuddled her. "When I first saw you singing karaoke in 10th grade I couldn't believe I hadn't talked to you yet. You were and still are the most beautiful person I've ever met. You are so selfless and caring and perfect in the most imperfect way. You are my best friend Gabriella. From the moment I met you my world revolved around you. I know it took us a while and a bumpy road to get where we are today, I never want to be without you. You are an amazing mom to our daughter and I'm sure you'll be amazing with our future kids too. I can't wait to see where this new journey as a family takes us. Will you marry me?"

A small smile formed on my face. I looked at Harmony who was looking at me curiously. "Harmy, Mommy and Daddy are getting married!" I shook her shoulders a little bit making her smile. I looked at Troy. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Troy's smile looked like it was about to make his face burst. He kissed the ring before sliding it on my finger. He cupped my face and kissed my lips slowly. "Thank you for standing by me when I was selfish, when I hurt you, when I was somebody who I never wanted to become. I couldn't become the man I'm proud to say I am today without you. I love you so much."

"I love you Troy, I always have." I kissed his lips again. He sat up on the couch with me. I put my legs on his lap and handed him Harmony.

He rested our daughter against his chest. I took my phone out of my pocket. "You're going to tweet this aren't you?" Troy asked chuckling.

I smiled. "Of course. Lay Harms on her back." He laid her down and I put my hand next to her. I made Troy take a picture. He shifted Harmony back to his chest and I leaned against him. I started typing the caption. "Looks like Troy Bolton wasn't the only one that got something gold and expensive tonight. Harmy and I are so proud of him and can't wait to see where this new journey takes us."

"Your phone is going to be buzzing." He said. "My phone is going to be buzzing."

I laughed. "Should I wait?"

Troy smiled, shaking his head. "Send it."

I pressed send and rested my phone on my lap. I leaned over and kissed his lips slowly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Troy said. I kissed Harmony's head. "We should get this little one to bed."

"I agree." I said. I took Harmony and zipped up her pajamas. I rubbed her back slowly, making my way upstairs carefully. I changed her diaper before setting her in the bassinette. I covered her with a blanket and walked into my room. I put my hair up. I would deal with it later. I unzipped my dress and stepped out of it. I hung it on a hanger and crawled into bed.

Troy crawled into bed with me and I kissed his lips. He kissed my neck gently, wrapping his arms around me. "You just made me the happiest man alive."

"You just made all my dreams come true." I kissed his lips firmly. "I can't wait until we can make love again. We are going to be reliving this night. I might have to make you propose to me again."

He laughed, burying his face in my neck. "Anything you want pumpkin." I giggled, cuddling up to him.

* * *

"Are you ready for this kick ass tour Miss Gabriella Soon-to-be Bolton?" Ray said as we were packing up our new band.

"I am so ready." I said, shifting six month old Harmony on my hip. After a long discussion and a lot of negotiating. We decided on a short, four month tour across the west coast. I was taking a break from writing and Troy wasn't going to release another album for another year or two. He was going to wait until after Harmony got a little older and we got married.

We hadn't set a date for the wedding yet but it was going to be in the summer. We were starting in Texas and we'd finish in Nebraska. It definitely wasn't going to be easy with a baby on a tour bus but we can do it. Harmony was already such a daddy's girl. I don't know how we could be without him for four months.

Molly was coming to open the tour again. I was so excited that she was. Harmony and I wouldn't be the only girls there. Troy's album was already at the top of the charts. Molly just released her new album and everybody was loving it.

"Dada!" Harmony said quietly as Troy walked by.

"Daddy's busy baby." I said, rubbing her back. She whined for a moment then stopped when I put her pacifier in her mouth. She was in great need of a nap. I walked onto our new tour bus and looked around. It was much bigger than the last one. There was a partition separating the front and the middle. There were two beds in the middle. There was another partition separating the middle from the back.

I walked to the back where all of our stuff was. I sat on the bed and rocked Harmony to sleep. I put her in the crib and Troy met us. "Hey." Troy said, sitting next to me. "She finally went down?"

"Yes" I sighed. "She was getting grumpy, hopefully she won't be like this for the next four months."

"Hopefully not." Troy said kissing my forehead. "We're about to leave."

"Okay. I think I'm going to take a nap." I said, yawning.

It took us a couple days to get to Dallas. Harmony was still getting used to being on the tour bus. Harmony was with Troy while I was checking the acoustics. Molly walked over to me and pressed a key on the piano. "Hey Gabs." She said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"When I go on, do you want to sing the last song with me?" She looked up at me.

"You know what? Okay." I said, looking at her. "I will. What are we singing?"

"You'll see" She said with a mischievous smile, walking off.

I laughed a little and finished what I was doing. Molly had to go on for sound check. I took Harmony and sat on the bus with her. I set her on her belly on the bed. "Are you going to crawl?" I asked her. She pushed her self up an looked up at me. "Come on, crawl to mama"

She collapsed back down and I rubbed her back slowly. She rolled on her back and I rubbed her belly. She was so perfect. Her hair was starting to grow back, even curlier than before. Her eyes were still bright blue. I leaned down and kissed her face gently and she whined a little, pushing me away. I giggled at her.

Harmony fell asleep on me when I sat back stage. I handed her off to Troy who was relaxing on the couch. Molly was just finished her song. I put my ear pieces in and stood in the wings. She waited for the crowd to calm down a little bit before she started talking.

The stage hand handed me a stool and my guitar. I smiled at him. "We got a special treat for you tonight. I'd like to introduce you to one of my dearest friends. Gabriella Montez." I walked out on the stage and waved. "Gabi is future Mrs. Troy Bolton. I know, I know, luckiest woman alive." I laughed nudging her. She sat on the stool next to mine. "We are going to sing a song we wrote, it's a bonus track on the album so if you know the words, sing along."

I realized which song she was talking about. I started strumming my guitar. Molly smiled at me before she started singing.

_"Little Miss down on luck, Little Miss I give up._  
_Little Miss I'll get tough,_  
_Don't you worry 'bout me anymore._  
_Little Miss checkered dress, Little Miss one big mess._  
_Little Miss I'll take less_  
_When I always give so much more._  
_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright._  
_Yeah, sometimes you gotta loose till you win._  
_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright_  
_It'll be alright again._  
_It'll be alright again, I'm okay_  
_It'll be alright again, I'm okay_  
_It'll be alright again, I'm okay._

_Little Miss do your best, Little Miss Never rest._  
_Little Miss Be my guest_  
_I'll make more anytime that it runs out._  
_Little miss you'll go far, Little Miss Hide your scars_  
_Little Miss who you are is so much more than you like to talk about._  
_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright._  
_Yeah, sometimes you gotta loose till you win._  
_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright_  
_It'll be alright again._  
_It'll be alright again, I'm okay_  
_It'll be alright again, I'm okay_  
_It'll be alright again, I'm okay._

_Hold on,_  
_Hold on,_  
_You are loved_  
_Are loved._

_Little Miss brand new start, Little Miss do your part_  
_Little Miss big 'ol heart_  
_Beats wide open, she's ready now for love._  
_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright._  
_Yeah, sometimes you gotta loose till you win._  
_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright_  
_It'll be alright again._  
_It'll be alright again, I'm okay_  
_It'll be alright again, I'm okay_  
_It'll be alright again, I'm okay."_

We finished the music and the crowd went crazy. That was one of the most demanding songs that I'd ever written and Molly hit every note perfectly. Her true vocal range wasn't done justice with her teeny bopper songs, but with that song she was just astonishing.

I gave her a big hug and we walked off stage. For the first time, I didn't feel shaky or nervous being in the spot light like that. It gave me such an adrenaline rush. I felt amazing. I smiled and made my way over to Troy. I leaned down and kissed his lips. "You were fantastic." He said.

I took Harmony from him and I ran my hand down the back of her sweaty head. "Thank you. That was the first time it was really fun." I said.

"I can get the pack and play if you want to play with us." He said, looking over at me.

I shook my head. "I'm okay. I'm just going to sit here and watch." I smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed my lips slowly. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." He said smiling. I watched him walk to the wings of the stage. He prepped himself, putting his ear pieces in his ears. He rolled his neck and turned to look at me. I smiled at him. He smiled back at me. He was so handsome.

When Troy and I left Albuquerque to go to Nashville, everybody thought we were crazy. Everybody thought we wouldn't make it and we'd be back in New Mexico before the new year. Even though some years were harder than others, we made it. We made it so far from two kids singing karaoke. We made it though the death of my brother, we made it through an unexpected, unplanned pregnancy. We made it though a cheating scandal and countless girlfriends. With the exception of one or two, all of these things that were monumental seem so small.

We did it, and we made it through together, Me and my superstar.

* * *

**And it's finished... for now :) Yes, i have FINALLY started the sequel i'm only on chapter two so bear with me here. I'm going to focus on Those Who Wander until i have enough to start the second part to Superstar. If you keep up with TWW then i'll probably update you when i put new chapters up for that story. Speaking of Those Who Wander, i just put up a new Chapter yesterday. If i could get a good amount of reviews on Those Who Wander then i will upload a sneak peak of the first chapter of the sequel. i'm completely serious... scouts honor. (Holds up 3 fingers) think i was a girl scout for like a week and i got bored of it, lol. Anyways, seriously GO REVIEW! tell me if you love it or if you hate it or what you think is going to happen, shit you could tell me a funny story and i wouldn't care lol. I just want to know if people are actually reading. I love you guys so much! i can't believe how many reviews this story has. This story has DOUBLE the amount of reviews as Kissin in the rain, (i think that had the most so far). Ya'll are amazing. I love each and every one of you :) Please don't forget to review.**

**Songs:** Without You- Keith Urban  
Little Miss- Sugarland


End file.
